Lunatic Teacher
by jamcneill680
Summary: AU Story. Charlotte Bronson is a 21 year old girl starting her first semester of college. She meets and starts dating her professor Dean Ambrose after a drunk one night stand. What happens when Charlie finds out Dean isn't who she thought he was?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

The sound of an alarm clock is what woke her up that morning. Rolling over she unplugged it and buried back into her blankets. Charlotte Bronson was not feeling the whole getting up. Today was the first day of her first semester of college and all she wanted to do was sleep.

"Charlotte get up!" Charlotte groaned and sat up, walking into the bathroom to shower. Charlotte or Charlie, was a 21 year old girl who still lived her mother. Her dad left when she was younger and never looked back. Charlie stripped out of her pajamas and stood under the hot water and thought about how the day would go. She was going to school for psychology and she was excited. She had 5 classes this semester. Today she had history at 10, psych 110 at 12 and math and 1.

Charlie hurried up because although she wanted to sleep, she knew she had to get out and get dressed so she wasn't late. Getting out she wrapped a towel around her and wiped the fog off the mirror. You could say Charlotte was pretty. She had long brown hair that she usually wore straight, she had blue eyes that would some days look grey and she had perfectly tanned skin thanks to tanning all summer. She tried off and blow dried her hair and did her make-up before slipping on her blue bra and pantie set and walking to her closet to find an outfit.

After what seemed like forever she finally found one that she loved and would be great for the weather. They lived in a small town in Albany, New York. Since it was still considered summer and was 80 degrees out Charlie decided to wear a black and white stripped maxi dress and a little jean jacket. She slipped on some sandals and her ring that she always wore, grabbed her bag and walked downstairs.

Walking into the kitchen she saw her mom, Stacey, putting all her files into her briefcase. Charlie's mom was a psychologist, one of the reasons why Charlie wanted to get into the business. Her and her mom were extremely close and have been ever since her dad left.

"Hey mom." Stacey looked up and smiled at her daughter.

"Morning Charlie. Excited for your first day of college?" Charlie nodded while she grabbed a poptart to eat on the way. She had decided to wait to go to college because she wasn't sure what she wanted to do.

"Yeah, just hope its not anything like high school. No way I want to relive that again." Stacey chuckled and picked up her bag as her and Charlie walked to their cars.

"It won't be sweetheart. I get done at 6, the new neighbor is moving in today so if someone comes by for the key it is hanging in the kitchen." I nodded and hugged her. Charlie got into her rav4 and drove off. She was a little nervous that it might be a hard adjustment but she knew she could do it. Since the college wasn't to far away, it only took her 15 minutes until she was in the student parking lot. She got out and grabbed her bag before locking her car and walking into the building.

She found her classroom and walked in, immediately picking a seat by the window. The one thing Charlie loved was looking out the window. She almost wished she was home lounging by the pool reading instead of being in a classroom that felt like an oven. She watched as the rest of the students filed in. No matter if she was pretty or not Charlie was a pretty shy person. She preferred being alone and listening to music and either drawing or reading. Everyone was chatting when the door opened and a man walked in.

Charlotte couldn't deny that he was an attractive man. He looked like he had tons of muscles and his hair was dirty blonde and curly. He set his bag down before he turned towards the class. He looked around the room and their eyes connected. Charlie felt a little uncomfortable under his gaze and could have sworn she saw a smirk form on his face.

"Hey guys. I am professor Ambrose or Dean depending on what you want to call me and this is U.S history. Today is going to be a short day because its the first class. We meet Monday, Wednesday and Friday at 10. You guys are allowed 5 unexcused absences until points start getting taken off. I am pretty laid back but don't take that and think you can take advantage of me you can't. I'm gonna take attendance, each person will tell us 3 things they did this summer and I will pass out a card I need you all to fill out then your free to go."

"Charlotte Bronson."

"Here. You can call me Charlie." He looked at her and she felt a chill go down her spine. He smiled and nodded.

"You got it Charlie." He through the rest of the list and Charlie zoned out and was doodling when she heard her name.

"Charlie, since you seem to be paying a lot of attention why don't you start us off and tell us what you did this summer."Charlie's face flushed and she looked up embarrassed.

"I read, drew a lot and tanned. That is pretty much it."

Some guy thought he was funny when he called out, "I bet you looked good while doing it to." Charlie's face flushed again and she looked at Prof. Ambrose and he looked like he was ready to kill the kid. As soon as it came it went and Dean continued going around the room.

"Alright thanks guys. Now I am gonna pass out an index card on it I need your name, major, best email to reach you at and what you want to learn." The cards were passed back and everyone wrote. Charlie was done after about 5 minutes as was about everyone else. They all stood up and handed their cards in. When Charlie handed him hers, their hands brushed and Charlie felt a tingle on her hand and the look came back on Dean's face that made her uncomfortable. She gave a small smile before walking out of the classroom. The rest of Charlie's class went by like the first and she was home by 2.

She went up and changed into yoga shorts and a blank tank top. She walked down and grabbed some water before laying on the couch and watching movies, she fell asleep half way through the first one. She was woken up by a knock on the front door. She sat up and rubbed her eyes before seeing it was a little after 6. She got up and walked to the door and opened, surprised to see who was standing there.

"Oh hey Charlie." Professor Ambrose.

"Oh uh hi professor Ambrose, what are you doing here?" He gave a little laugh.

"You can call me Dean Charlie we aren't in school. I'm here because I was told I could pick my key up from this house." Key? Oh he must be the new neighbor.

"Oh yea just hold on a minute." She walked to the kitchen unaware that Dean was staring at how her hips swayed as she walked. She grabbed the key off the hook and walked back. She could have sworn she saw his eyes roam up and down her body but she shook it off as still being tired.

"Here you go." He was about to say something when he got cut off by a car door slamming and heels walking up the driveway.

"Hey honey I'm home. Oh hello you must be the new neighbor. I'm Stacey and you've already met my daughter Charlotte." She stuck her hand out and Dean shook it.

"Dean Ambrose, I am actually one of your daughter's professor's."

"Oh well its nice to meet you. Did you just move to town?"

"No actually I lived in another house a city over but decided to move here. Its closer to the college, less of a commute." Stacey nodded and smiled and Charlie just stood there not knowing what to say.

"Well welcome, if you ever need anything do not hesitate to ask."

"You got it nice to meet you Stacey and I will see you in class on Wednesday Charlie." Charlie gave a polite smile and closed the door when her mother walked in the house.

"He is cute Charlie!"

"Ew mom he is my teacher." She laughed and walked into the kitchen. Charlie didn't know what came over her but she pulled back the curtain on the window on the front door and looked outside. She jumped when she saw Dean was just staring at the house, he saw her. He smiled and gave a little wave before walking into his house.

"Okay weird" she thought. Shaking it off she walked into the kitchen to help her mother with dinner.

/*/

Meanwhile Dean walked back up to his house. He made his way upstairs to his bedroom, he knelt down and pulled a box out from under his bed that he put there to hide from the movers. He sat on his bed and removed the lid and pulled all the pictures out. He looked through them and smiled.

"She is so beautiful" he thought. He had been watching her ever since he had first saw her. She was his and soon she would learn that. Nobody was going to keep him from her and if anyone tried well lets just say it wouldn't end well for them. He took the last picture of her, which was one of her smiling and brought it to his lips.

"Your mine Charlotte and soon everyone plus you will know that." He put the pictures back and hid the box in his closet before heading downstairs. He walked out to his kitchen and to his sink to get some water. Something caught his attention making him look up and stop what he was doing.

Charlie, his Charlie was in her bikini lounging by the pool. The sun was hitting her and she looked just like a goddess.

"Just like the first time I saw you" Dean said to himself. He was forced to tear his eyes away when there was a knock on the door. Taking one last glance at his beauty he turned the sink off and walked towards the door. He opened it to reveal two of his best friends. Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins.

"Hey man nice house!"

"Thanks guys come on in." All 3 have been best friends since high school. Dean became a teacher, Roman was a high-ranked police officer and Seth became a lawyer. They all walked into the kitchen and Seth looked outside.

"Holy hell you live next to that? Man she is hot!" The hairs on the back of Dean's neck stood up. He knew he couldn't lose his temper because Seth didn't know any better but it still bothered him when other people looked at Charlie. She was his.

"Yeah, she is actually one of my students. She lives next door with her mother. So are we gonna hook up this TV and watch the game or not?" Both men chuckled and walked into the living room leaving Dean by the window in the kitchen. He saw Charlie bend over to pick up all her things and couldn't help the effect she had on him. He watched her walk all the way into the house before returning to the living room.

Oh how he couldn't wait until he could have her. She was his whether she liked it or not and he will never leave her alone.

/*/

Charlie was in her room changing out of her bathing suit and into her pajamas. Since it was still sunny and warm after dinner she decided she would go out and tan. She couldn't help but feel like she was being watched but she just thought she was being paranoid. She threw here hair up into a pony tail before climbing into bed. She layed there and couldn't help but think of Dean. There was something that was off about him but she couldn't put her finger on it.

He was a nice person and seemed to be a cool teacher but when he would look at her a chill always went down her spine. The same thing happened when he would say her name and she could have sworn she saw him before. Shaking her head to get rid of her thoughts, she reached over and shut her lamp off and went to sleep. She had a 9 o'clock class tomorrow and was not looking forward to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The next morning went by like the first. She got up, showered and dressed. It was supposed to rain all day and she only had 2 classes so she opted for something casual. She wore black leggings with a hoodie and her polka dotted rain boots. She went downstairs and saw her mom was already gone. She grabbed something quick to eat and headed out to her car. When she went to start it it wouldn't.

"Oh no come on." She turned the key again and it stalled.

Dean walked out of his house and saw Charlie in her car with her head on her wheel. Curious and just wanting to see her, he walked over and tapped on her window. He had to hold back a laugh when he saw her jump. He backed up when she opened her door.

"Everything okay Charlie?"

"My car won't start and my mom already left."

"I'm pretty good with cars, mind if I take a look?" She shook her head and moved so he could try the car. Hearing the same noise she heard, Dean got out and turned to her.

"Your battery is dead. I have jumper cables in the garage I can jump it for you." Charlie nodded and gave a small smile.

"That would be great thank you prof. Ambrose."

"Charlie what did I tell you, call me Dean" you could here the slight dominance come out in his tone. He walked towards his garage and grabbed what he needed before getting in his car and driving it so it was right in front of Charlie. Charlie watched as he hooked up all the wires and went back to his car.

"Try to start it Charlie." Charlie got in the car and turned the key letting out a sigh of relief when it started. Dean unhooked all the wires and put them in his trunk before walking to her car.

"Thank you Dean." It felt weird to call him that. He gave a smile and shrugged.

"Its no problem Charlie. See you later." She watched Dean get back in his car and pull out far enough for Charlie to pull out in front of him. When she pulled into the parking lot she grabbed her bag and ran to her class. Dean pulled into the teacher lot that was right next to the student one and watched Charlie run to her class. Even in leggings and a sweatshirt, she was still beautiful. He looked down and saw he was hard.

Groaning, he willed it away and went to his class. He had his students doing the same thing he had the his classes do yesterday. While he was waiting for them to finish his thoughts went back to Charlotte. He had never felt like this about someone before that he was sure of. He wasn't sure how but he was going to have her no matter what.

"Professor Ambrose?" He looked up when he heard his name and saw the students were trying to hand in their cards.

"Sorry guys I was just thinking. Have a good day."

/*/

Charlie's two classes seemed to go on forever. Finally when they were done, she walked out. She decided to stop by the cafeteria and grab something to eat. She grabbed a salad and checked out before sitting at a table in the back. She pulled out her sketchbook and just doodled while she ate. She was pulled out of her world when he heard the other stool pull out. She looked up and saw Dean.

"Hey Charlie this seat taken?" She shook her head and he sat down.

"You always off by yourself?"

"Yea I like being alone. Less drama that way." Dean nodded.

"So Charlie tell me about yourself." He was staring at her and it made her uncomfortable.

"Um I'm 21, live with my mom, dad left when I was 8 and I love to draw and read."

"Why did you dad leave?"

"Ran off with some tramp that worked in his office now they are living in Florida and now only talks me to on my birthday and Christmas." Dean nodded and felt immense anger towards her father for hurting his Charlie.

"I can relate to that. I read your card why did you choose psychology?"

"My mom is one and I saw her work and I just felt like that was something I really wanted to do. I finally made up my mind and choose do something I would love so here I am." Dean nodded and smiled. He loved how enthused she sounded when talking about her future. He was startled when her phone went off and she pulled it out of her pocket.

"Sorry mind if I take this?" He shook his head and she smiled.

"Hello. Oh hey Joey what's up?" Dean's head perked up and his hand tightened on his fork. Who the hell was Joey and why was he calling Charlie? He heard Charlie laugh and his heart felt like it skipped a beat. Her laugh was just as beautiful as her.

"Sounds good Joey, I'll tell mom. See you soon." She hung up and Dean couldn't help but ask "Who is Joey?"

"He is my cousin, who is also like my best friend. We grew up together and he is coming to visit soon." Dean nodded and felt his anger fade away. Charlie looked at the time and saw she had to go because she had a nail appointment.

"Sorry prof. Ambrose I have to go I have an appointment." She got off the chair but was startled when she felt him grab her hand.

"Charlie, call me Dean." His voice reeked with dominance and Charlie gave a weak nod. She didn't know why but when he told her to call him Dean, she knew better then to disobey him.

"Sorry Dean, it will just take some time to get used to that. Thank you for keeping me company."

"Its no problem I had fun. See you later." She nodded and looked at his hand that still had a grip on hers. Dean looked down and gave a little laugh before letting go. Charlie gave a tiny smile and left. She got to her car and left. She wasn't sure but she swore she saw a dark expression when she mentioned Joey.

Taking a deep breathe she shook her head and continued to the nail salon, ready to be pampered and relax. She pulled up to the nail salon and got out, ready to put the day behind her.

While she was getting her toes done her phone went off. She saw its was her mom and picked up.

"Hello."

"_Hey sweetie, where are you?"_

"Getting my nails done why?"

"_Well I got out of work early and got home and ran into Dean. I invited him over for dinner and I need you to run to the store for me."_

"Oh okay what do you need?"

"_I need chicken, carrots, and chicken stock. I am making your favorite risotto."_

"Ok mom, see you in a bit."

"_Alright love you honey."_

"Love you too."

The lady finished her nails and she payed and left. "Thank god the store was in the same plaza as the nail salon so I didn't have far to go" she thought. Charlie grabbed all the things her mom asked for and grabbed some of her favorite chips to eat because she was hungry. Charlie checked out and made her way home. She pulled up and got out, careful not to smudge her nails and grabbed the bags before entering the house.

"Mom I'm home."

"In here sweetheart." Charlie walked in and set the bags on the counter before grabbing her chips.

"What time is dinner?"

"I told Dean to come over about 7:30. Please change your clothes before he gets here Charlie this is a dinner with a guest not your friends." The one thing that bothered Charlie was her mom was always worried with how they looked.

"Okay mom. Call me when its ready." Charlie left the kitchen and walked upstairs. She plopped onto her bed and turned on her TV before digging into her chips. She finished her chips and saw it was quarter of 7 so she decided she would shower and change. She picked out her dark skinny jeans, a grey long sleeved shirt an her tan riding boots. She quickly showered and re-applied her make-up before changing. She dried her hair and slipped on her ring when she heard the door bell.

"Charlie will you get that for me?" Charlie sighed and headed downstairs. She was uncomfortable around Dean but she couldn't tell her mom that. She didn't really have any real reason to be other then how he just stares at her. She opened the door and saw Dean standing there wearing jeans and a black long sleeve shirt, he was also holding a bottle of wine.

"Hey Charlie."

"Hey prof- I mean Dean, come in." Dean smirked and walked into the room. Charlie shut the door when her mom came out of the kitchen.

"Hello Dean glad you could make it."

"Thank you for inviting me. I brought this over thought we could all enjoy it" he handed Stacey the bottle of wine and she smiled.

"That was very nice of you Dean. Dinner should be ready in a few minutes, Charlie why don't you give him a tour of the house." Dean turned and looked at Charlie who just nodded. She showed him the living room, dining room, and the kitchen before leading him upstairs.

"That is my mom's room and this is mine." She showed him and he poked his head in. He was surprised it wasn't girly like he had expected. He walked in and looked around and saw all her pictures on her dresser. He picked one up to see a little girl in a little pink tutu and a bun in her hair smiling.

"This you?" Charlie nodded and walked into the room as well.

"Yeah, I was 7 and thought being a ballerina was the best thing ever." Dean laughed and put the picture back. He looked at another picture and felt his blood boil. It was Charlie and some boy who had his arms around her and she looked happy.

"What's this one?"

"Oh that was from my prom. That was my boyfriend at the time." Dean had to stop himself from freaking out.

"What happened to him?"

"He went away for school and we decided to just stop seeing each other. We are still friends and hang out when he comes home. I am actually hanging out with him this weekend." He was about to say something but was cut off by Stacey calling for them.

"Guy's dinner is ready!" Charlie walked out and Dean followed. He was not happy at all that Charlie was going to be hanging out with this kid. She is his and he had to think of what he could do to keep an eye on her. They walked down and enjoyed dinner. Dean kept "accidentally" brushing his knee against her's or hitting her hand when she would pass him something.

They said there goodbye's and Dean left. Charlie was exhausted so she told her mother goodnight. She opened her window because it was hot in her room and she stripped her top off before walking into her bathroom. Unknown to her, Dean was watching from his house and groaned when he saw her take her shirt off and just stand there in her bra and jeans for a minute.

"God she is more beautiful then I thought" Dean said to himself. He sighed when she walked away and layed down on his bed. He came to the conclusion that it was time for him to let Charlie know who she belonged to. They would be together and no one would tear them apart. He closed his eyes and just layed there thinking about how their life's will be when they are finally together.

/*/

It was Friday night and Charlie was getting ready to go out with Jake. He was coming back to town and they always hung out. The first week of school went by okay, Dean was still making her uncomfortable at times but she wasn't going to think about it tonight. Tonight was just about her and Jake having a good time and reconnecting. They were going to a club so Charlie was wearing black dress that hung to her curves and she wore black heels. She curled her hair and was finishing her make-up when the door bell rang. She finished the last couple touches and grabbed her clutch and phone.

She walked down and opened the door and smiled.

"Hey Jake!" Jake smiled. Charlie had to admit he still looked could. He was tall and tan with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hey Charlotte. Wow you look good, ready to go?" Charlie nodded and accepted his hand allowing him to pull her to his car. He helped her in before getting in the driver's seat and driving off. They got to the club and showed the bouncer their ID's. They were let in and immediately headed for the bar. While Jake was ordering their drinks, Charlie could feel someone's eyes on her. She looked around but saw no one. She turned back and focused on Jake and her drink.

They were having a great time. Each telling their memories of high school and what they have been up to lately. Jake eventually grabbed her hand and pulled Charlie out to the dance floor. They grinded together to the song and Charlie soon had the feeling of being watched again. Jake excused himself to the bathroom and Charlie sat down at the bar.

"That seat taken?" She heard a familiar raspy voice ask. She turned and saw Dean standing there and he did not look happy. She shook her head and Dean sat down.

"Why are you sitting here all alone?"

"My friend went to the bathroom he should be back soon." He nodded but tensed at the same time.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Charlie looked at him and saw his eyes roaming her body like a predator hunting its prey. Not wanting to be rude she said sure. Dean ordered he a rum and coke and got himself a beer.

"Cheers" they clicked glasses and took a drink. He saw Charlie looking around for Jake but he knew she wouldn't find him if that blonde he paid did her job.

Charlie spotted Jake and he was all over some blonde chick. Even though they had been broken up for a few years it still was weird to see. She decided to have some fun of her own and ordered some shots for herself.

Charlie was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol but she didn't care. Dean could see she was drunk and decided to see how far he could go with her. He knew it was wrong but she just looked so beautiful he couldn't help himself. Dean stood up and pulled her face to his and kissed her.

"Her lips are so soft" he thought. He added more pressure and smirked when he felt her kissing him back. He reluctantly pulled back and grabbed her hand leading them to his car.

Charlie wasn't even sure what was happening. One minute she was in the bar drinking

and next her back is hitting a soft mattress with a pair of lips sucking on her neck. She soon felt her dress being pulled over her head and pulled the person's shirt over their head.

Dean knew it was wrong to take advantage of her like this but he just couldn't help himself. After this they were going to be together and he was never letting her go. He took her bra and panties off before stripping off his own pants. He slowly pushed into her and she let out a loud moan. They set a fast pace and were falling apart in each other's arms in no time. Dean pulled out of her and soon saw she was passed out. Smirking to himself he rolled her over and pulled the sheet over them before pulling her into his arms.

"Your mine Charlie. You might not know it but you will. I'm never gonna let you go baby. That's a promise." He kissed her head and fell asleep, happier then he has ever been.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Charlie woke up that morning with a major headache. She opened her eyes and saw she wasn't in her own room. She felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Great you slept with some stranger. Way to go Charlie" she mentally scolded herself. She tried getting up but the arms tightened. She sighed and tried thinking about what happened last night. She remembered seeing Dean and she bought her a drink. She remembered seeing Jake sucking face with some blonde chick and then she ordered shots for herself and the rest is a blur.

She finally got enough courage to turn her head and see who she slept with. When she saw she gasped.

"Oh my god you slept with your professor!" her mind yelled at her. She was busy scolding herself she didn't notice Dean woke up until she heard his raspy voice.

"Hey." Charlie looked over to see Dean awake and smiling.

"Um hi" he chuckled and pulled her close.

"No need to be shy Charlie. We are both adults and these things happen. If it helps, I had a lot of fun last night" Charlie looked at him shocked which made him laugh again.

"Don't look so shocked angel, you are a very beautiful girl." Charlie blushed and looked away. She needed to get out of here.

"Thank you. I have to go." She tore herself out of his arms and wrapped the sheet around her as she picked up her clothes.

"Can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure its right in there." He pointed to a door and Charlie nodded and headed in to get dressed. Dean couldn't help but laugh at how cute she was acting. He waited until she came out dressed to say something.

"I don't know about you but I would love to give this a try."

"I don't think that's a good idea Dean. Your my teacher-" he cut her off.

"So what, your in college not high school. We are both adults and they can do nothing about it."

"I don't know Dean." He had her right where he wanted her. He got up and walked over to her before taking her face in his hands.

"Come on Charlie it won't be that bad I promise. You may not remember last night but I do and I liked it. I liked us." Charlie sighed, wanting nothing more then to go to sleep but she knew deep down Dean wouldn't leave this alone.

"Okay, we can try" Dean's face lit up at her words. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her head. Now he had her, and he was never letting her go.

"We can talk about details later, right now I think you need to go home and get some sleep. Come on I'll walk you over." Dean grabbed her hand and led her out of his house. They made it to Charlie's in like 5 seconds and she grabbed her key out of her clutch. She turned towards Dean when she made it inside.

"Thank you for walking me over." He smiled and stepped right up to the doorway.

"Its no problem sweetheart. Get some water and take some Advil before you lay down. It will help with the headache. I'll see you later angel." Dean kissed her head before walking back to his house. Charlie sighed and closed the door. She grabbed water and Advil before heading up to her room. She plopped down onto her bed and was asleep in no time.

Charlie woke up around 4 feeling much better. She got up and showered before changing into yoga shorts and an old shirt. She remembered her mother was out of town and had left money for Charlie to go to the store. She slipped on her flip flops and grabber her purse, phone and keys before she left.

Dean watched his beauty walk to her car before driving away. He was so relieved she decided to give them a try, it made his life a lot easier. Now he just had to keep her.

/*/

Charlie got home about an hour later and had gotten enough food to last her the week. She opened her trunk and was pulling the bags out when she heard someone.

"Need help with those?" She turned and saw Dean standing there. He looked like he had just been on a run if the shorts, no shirt and sweat were any indication.

"No its okay, I've got em." He gave her a look and grabbed the bags put of her hands. Sighing she grabbed the rest and went into the house with Dean following. They set the bags on the counter and Charlie turned towards him.

"Thank you for helping." Dean smirked.

"Isn't that what boyfriends do?" He walked over and cupped her face pulling her lips to his. It took Charlie a minute before she started kissing back. He backed her against the kitchen counter and licked her lips asking for entrance. Charlie broke the kiss and looked at Dean.

"I was gonna make dinner, do you want some?" Dean smirked before nodding.

"Yea sounds good. Let me go home and change and I will be back." He kissed her hard before leaving. Charlie took a deep breath before putting all the groceries away. She kept out the chicken and fried onions. She coated the chicken in the onions and put them in the oven to bake. She was rinsing out the flower and egg bowl, when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She yelped and heard the person laugh.

"Relax angel its just me. What are you making?"

"Onion chicken and some rice" Dean started kissing her neck. Charlie squirmed until she was able to turn and look at him.

"What's wrong angel?"

"Dean I know I said we could give this a try, but I think we should take things slow."

Dean didn't want slow. He wanted all of her and wanted nothing to stand in his way, but he knew he couldn't scare her or she would break it off.

"Okay, I can do slow. I can still kiss you right." Charlie nodded and Dean smiled. He leaned down and connected their lips. Before things could get heated, the timer for the oven went off. Dean sighed, angry they were interrupted and had to let Charlie go. He unwrapped his arms and watched as she bent down and got the chicken out.

He wanted so badly to reach out and grab that delicious ass of hers, but he couldn't and that made him slightly frustrated.

"Can you grab the plates for me." Her sweet voice brought him out of his thoughts. He nodded and kissed her cheek. He grabbed the plates and set them in front of each chair and Charlie set the dishes in front of them. Dean grabbed some glasses and poured some wine for each of them. It dawned on both of them at the same time, this was a date. Dean decided to bring it up.

"So is this our first date?" Charlie looked at him and shrugged.

"If you want it to be" Dean smirked and cupped the back of her head bringing her lips to his.

"Of course I do" he mumbled against her lips. He pulled back and they ate in a comfortable silence. They finished dinner and cleaned up. Dean even helped her with the dishes, wanting to show her that she didn't make a mistake. Even if she did, he wouldn't let her go easily anyway.

Dean suggested they watch a movie and Charlie agreed. They sat on the couch and were watching The Heat when Charlie's phone went off.

"Hello. Oh hey Jake." Dean tensed at the mention of Jake's name.

"_Hey Charlie, thanks for ditching me last night."_ Charlie laughed at Jake.

"Sorry but you looked busy." Jake laughed.

"_Oh I was. Did you get home safe?"_

Dean, wanting her to get off the phone and stop talking to him, leaned over and started kissing her neck. He found her weak spot and Charlie had to hold in a moan.

"Yea I did, I gotta go I have someone over I'll call you later."

"Alright bye Charlie." She hung up and pushed Dean back.

"What was that?"

"Sorry I got lost in the moment and besides isn't this a date? Your not supposed to talk to other guys when your on a date are you?" He said it playfully but meant it seriously.

"Yeah your right, sorry." Dean smirked and kissed her.

"Its okay angel, lets enjoy the movie." Charlie nodded and Dean wrapped an arm around her shoulder's keeping her close to him. Charlie ended up falling asleep before the movie was over and Dean couldn't help but stare at her. She was just so beautiful. He gently picked her up and walked her to her room. He layed her down and covered her. He kissed her forehead before kissing her lips and leaving.

Laying in bed that night, Dean couldn't help but smile. He had her and couldn't be happier. He hated that he agreed to take it slow, especially because they already had sex and he got to see all of her. He groaned, feeling his member harden at the thought of last night. He reached down and grabbed his member and started jerking off. Thoughts of last night and how beautiful Charlie looked in her dress and how even more beautiful she looked out of it had him finishing in no time.

"Charlie" her name came out as a growl as he finished. He knew that he had to make her see that slow wasn't going to work. He got up and cleaned himself off before returning to his bed. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

/*/

Charlie woke up the next morning confused. She didn't remember going to bed. Then she remembered, her and Dean were watching a movie and she must have fallen asleep.

"Well it was nice of him to put me in the bed instead of leaving me on the couch" she said to herself. She showered and had just gotten out when there was a knock on the door. She pulled on her bra and panties before slipping on her robe and running downstairs. She opened it and saw Dean standing there.

"Oh hey Dean" she subconsciously grabbed her robe to close the little opening you could see.

"Hey angel, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out to breakfast with me." He couldn't help but look her up and down. 'Why must she tease me' he thought.

"Uh yea sure just let me get dressed. You can wait in the living room if you want." Dean nodded before walking in and shutting the door. Charlie turned to walk back upstairs but was stopped by a hand on her arm turning her around. He wrapped his arms around her waist on kissed her.

"Good morning" he mumbled against her lips before kissing her again, this time with more pressure. He ended the kiss and stroked her cheek.

"Go get dressed angel so we can leave." Charlie nodded and headed back upstairs. She dressed in dark skinny jeans, a white long sleeve shirt and her black riding boots. She did her make up and clipped her hair up so it was half up and half down before she grabbed her purse, phone and headed downstairs. Charlie grabbed her scarf that was hanging on the coat rack and put it on before turning towards Dean. She found him staring at her. Charlie cleared her throat breaking Dean out of his little trance.

Dean was standing, waiting for his beauty to come down so they could leave. He heard footsteps and looked up. She looked beautiful and those jeans just looked perfect on her. He was staring at her without knowing it and was brought back when he heard her clear her throat.

"Dean you okay?"

"Yeah sorry, you ready to go sweetheart?" Charlie nodded and Dean grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the house. He helped her into his car before he got into the drivers seat and pulled away. Dean made the decision to grab Charlie's hand and hold it the entire way, thankfully something he saw Charlie didn't mind. He took them to a little diner that wasn't to crowded.

When they were seated he pulled out Charlie's chair for her before taking the seat in front of her. After they ordered Dean turned and smiled at Charlie.

"Where is your mom Charlie?"

"She is out of town for the week. One week out of the month she goes to a different city for meetings." Dean smiled and nodded before reaching across the table for her hand.

"Good I have you all to myself for a while" Charlie gave him a small smile and let go of his hand as their food came. They were waiting in line to pay when they heard Charlie's name being called.

"Charlie!" Both Dean and Charlie looked over to see Jake walking in with the blonde girl he met at the club. Dean tensed up, first the phone call last night now they run into him. He wasn't worried about the girl remembering him because she was extremely drunk when she paid her to keep Jake away from Charlie for a while.

"Hey Jake what's up?"

"Not much just brought my girl out to eat. Charlie this is Christie, Christie this is one of my best friends Charlie." Charlie waved and the girl smiled. Jake looked at Dean and smiled. He stuck his hand out.

"Hey I'm Jake." Dean took his hand and shook. He put a little strength into it before putting a possessive arm around Charlie.

"Dean, Charlie's boyfriend."

"Oh nice to meet you, I didn't know Charlie was dating anybody." Charlie felt Dean's grip on her waist tighten slightly.

"We recently got to together." Charlie said and Jake nodded.

"Well I wish you guys the best. See you later Charlie" Charlie nodded and they walked away. While driving home Dean looked over at Charlie.

"How long did you and Jake date?"

"From junior year until 5 days after graduation." He tensed. He had another question but was wondering if he even wanted to know the answer.

"Did you love each other?"

"Of course we wouldn't have been together that long if we didn't." Dean nodded and had to try and remain calm. He knew there was nothing that could replace your first love, but he wasn't going to let that bother him. At least not right now. He pulled up to his house and Charlie got out and they walked to her door.

"Did you want to come over for dinner again?" Dean smiled and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear before cupping her face.

"I would love to angel. I will come by later, I'm gonna go for a run." Charlie nodded and Dean kissed her passionately. He was about to walk away but turned back around.

"Jake may have been your first love, but I intend to be your last." He kissed her again, this time it felt possessive. "See you in a bit sweetheart" with that he walked off towards his house and Charlie let out a breath before walking into her's, intent on taking a nap before she started dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Its been a month since Charlie and Dean started dating. They still hadn't told her mother and Dean didn't understand why. It caused an argument between them last week and Charlie ended up kicking him out of her house. Dean later gave her flowers and apologized. They hadn't had sex since the night of the club, but Charlie knew that they would soon reach that step. Dean was a very attractive man and knew just what to say or do to make Charlie regret saying they should take things slow.

It was a Friday night and Charlie was getting ready to go to the movies with Dean. Charlie was a white off the shoulder sweater, black tights and black riding boots and a maroon scarf. She curled her hair loosely and applied light make-up. She heard the door bell ring and smiled. After their argument things between the two had been good. Charlie grabbed her purse and headed for the door. She opened it and smiled when she saw Dean standing there. He was wearing jeans, a plain t-shirt and a leather jacket.

"Hey Dean" Dean smirked and walked in, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her.

"Hey angel, ready to go?" Charlie nodded and closed the door before following Dean. As they were waiting in line for their tickets, Charlie saw a friend she made at school who was in one of her classes.

"Hey Charlie." Dean watched as some guy hugged his girlfriend. He wanted nothing more then to beat the guy but knew he had to keep everything in check.

"Hey Dolph. Dean this is Dolph and Dolph this is Dean. My boyfriend." Dolph shook Dean's hand.

"Haven't I seen you around campus?" Dean nodded before wrapping an arm around Charlie's waist.

"I'm a history teacher. Ready to go babe the movie is gonna start soon" Charlie looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah. Bye Dolph see you Tuesday." Dolph nodded and left to go find his friends.

"Who was he?" Charlie looked at Dean to see him staring at Dolph's retreating form.

"My friend from my english class. What is with the look?" Dean looked at her.

"I don't like the way he was looking at you." Charlie scoffed.

"Dean he wasn't looking at me in any way. Come on its our turn to get our tickets." Dean nodded and grabbed her hand although he was far from done with that conversation. They payed for there tickets, well Dean did. Charlie tried to but Dean kept slapping her hand everytime she tried, making her laugh. They settled into the back of the theater and saw that not many people were in there.

Dean wrapped his arm around Charlie's shoulder's and she turned and smiled at him. She was hesitate at first to start this relationship, but it has been good so far. Those chills she used to get still happened but she just attributed it to attraction. She leaned up and kissed him. Of course with Dean, one kiss never satisfies anything, so they got into a little make-out session before the movie started. When they heard the opening music they shared one last kiss before watching.

The movie was good and had both Dean and Charlie laughing like crazy. They had just pulled into Dean's driveway when he looked at her.

"Wanna come in for a beer? I have wine to." Charlie smiled and nodded. They walked in and Charlie took her scarf and boots off.

"Can I just have water?" Dean nodded and grabbed her a glass. Dean grabbed himself a beer and they sat on the couch, watching TV.

"So who was that kid at the movies?" Charlie looked over and saw Dean staring at her. She sighed and set her water down.

"I already told you Dean. He is a kid from my english class, we are friends. Nothing more, nothing less." Dean scoffed.

"Maybe its nothing to you Charlie but he likes you I can tell and I don't like it. I don't want you around him Charlie." Charlie looked at him and it was her turn to scoff.

"Dean he is a friend. You have no say over who I am friends with." Dean put his beer on the table before fully facing her.

"I don't like the way he was looking at you Charlie. Your my girlfriend not his and I don't want him near you" Dean snapped. Charlie shook her head and pulled her shoes on and grabbed her purse and scarf before leaving. She didn't feeling like having another big argument with him. She heard Dean call her name and ran to her house. She had just shut the door, when Dean got to the porch. Dean pounded on the door.

"Charlie open the door."

"No. Dolph is my friend and I am not having this argument." She heard Dean sigh.

"Baby please open the door. I wont argue I promise." Charlie slowly walked to the door and opened it. She saw Dean standing there and he did not look happy. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the house and to his chest. Charlie wrapped her arms around her waist and Dean kissed her head. He pulled her back and stroked her cheek.

"I'm sorry angel, I didn't mean to yell. He just rubs me the wrong way."

"Dean we are just friends, I promise. But please don't ever try to tell me who to hang out with again. Dean nodded.

"I promise." He kissed her lips lightly before pulling back.

"Come spend the night with me. We don't have to do anything I just want to hold you. Please" he said softly. He knew he couldn't push his possessive nature right on to her because she would surely break things off in a heart beat. Charlie nodded.

"Yea, let me just grab some clothes." Dean nodded and smiled before kissing her head and letting her go. Charlie packed some pajamas, clothes for tomorrow and her toothbrush and toothpaste. She grabbed her phone charger and walked downstairs to a waiting Dean.

Charlie couldn't stop thinking about how possessive Dean sounded when telling her he didn't want her around Dolph. Shaking her head, she walked out and locked the door. Allowing Dean to grab her hand, he walked them back to his house and they went up to his room. They both changed and layed down. Dean pulled Charlie to his chest and was stroking her hair. She slowly fell asleep and Dean watched her for a few minutes before falling asleep himself.

/*/

The next morning Charlie woke up and saw she was alone. She took the time to think about the whole Dolph situation. Why Dean was so jealous of him was a mystery to her. She knows she told him about how her dad cheated on her mom. No way would she ever put anyone through that. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the door open.

Dean came in carrying a tray full of food, happy to see his beauty was awake. He set the tray down before carefully getting on the bed. He kissed her before pulling back.

"Morning angel. Sleep good?" Charlie nodded and gave a small smile.

"Good, I made us some food. I figured we could have a lazy day and watch movies all day." Charlie smiled.

"Sounds good" Dean smiled and pecked her lips before putting the tray between them. He fed her some pancakes and strawberries and she fed him bacon. When they were done, they picked out The Dark Knight to watch.

"You remind me of him" Charlie said, pointing at TV when The Joker came on the screen. Dean playfully growled and tackled her and started tickling her.

"Dean!" Charlie laughed trying to dislodge his fingers.

"Do you give up angel?"

"I give, I give" Charlie said between laughter. Dean stopped and they stared at each other. Dean leaned down and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Charlie wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened it. Dean reached for her shirt and pulled it off. He unhooked her bra and took a nipple in his mouth making Charlie arch her back in pleasure. Charlie knew they should stop but no words came out of her mouth, only moans.

She gasped when she felt Dean slip his hand into her panties. He ran a finger up and down and groaned at how wet she was. He plunged to fingers into her wet heat and she moaned loudly, something Dean found incredibly sexy. He started kissing her neck as his fingers worked their magic. He could feel her tightening around his digits and knew she was close. He leaned into her ear and whispered.

"Cum for me baby." Charlie yelled out his name as she came. Dean's finger rode through her orgasm before he pulled her pants and underwear down. Charlie sat up and pulled Dean's pants down and took his erection in her hand. She gave a squeeze making Dean groan. She licked the base of it, and gave the tip a light kiss before taking him in her mouth. Dean's head fell back and his eyes closed as he wrapped a hand in Charlie's hair encouraging her to keep going. When he felt himself getting close, he pulled her hair gently and pushed her on to the pillows before climbing on top of her.

Charlie wrapped her legs around his waist and both moaned loudly as he entered her.

'God she is so tight' he thought. He started off with slow long thrusts until he heard his beauty beg for more.

"Oh god Dean don't stop."

"No plans to sweetheart. Tell me what you want."

"Harder. Please Dean." Dean grinned and leaned down and kissed her, while picking up the pace. Charlie moaned loudly and dug her nails into his back as she felt herself cumming.

"Dean, I'm cumming."

"I know baby hold on." Dean thrust harder until he heard his name come from her mouth in a scream of pleasure.

"Dean!" Feeling her walls tighten around his member, Dean growled out her name as he came. Both were breathing hard and a thin layer of sweat covered each of their bodies. Dean pulled out of her and rolled to the side before gathering her up in his arms and kissing her temple. Charlie fell asleep and Dean just couldn't help but watch her sleep.

"You are mine Charlie. You might not know it but you will, we are gonna be happy together and I'm never gonna let you go baby. That's a promise. I love you." He kissed her head before falling back to sleep.

/*/

Dean woke up before Charlie and he smiled. He gently got off the bed having to use the bathroom. He did his business and was walking back to bed when he heard a vibrate. He looked and saw it was Charlie's phone going off. Curious he walked over and saw Dolph's name popping up. He looked over and saw Charlie was still asleep. He unlocked her phone and saw it was a message asking to hang out. Feeling his blood boil, he deleted the message and deleted his contact. He set her phone back down and went back to bed.

He was watching TV when he felt Charlie start to stir. She opened her eyes and smiled softly at him.

"Hi" Dean chuckled and kissed her.

"Hey angel, how was your nap?"

"It was good but I am hungry." Dean laughed and looked at the clock.

"We can go get some lunch and come back here if you want." Charlie nodded.

"Sounds good. Can I use your shower?" He smirked.

"Only if I can join" Charlie giggled and nodded. Dean picked her up bridal style and took her into his bathroom. He set her on the counter while he turned on the shower and adjusted the heat. When it was perfect Dean picked her back up and brought her in. They took turns washing each other, but then had to do it all over again because Dean couldn't help the effect that his hot girlfriend had on him while standing under the sprayer. They got out and got dressed before heading to get some lunch.

/*/

They were sitting on the couch eating their food when Dean looked over at Charlie.

"When does your mom come home angel?" Charlie looked over at him. She finished chewing before answering him.

"Wednesday why?" Dean smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Because I plan on taking you two out to dinner. After what we just did this morning I think its a great time to tell her about us."

"Do we have to" Charlie mumbled although Dean heard her. Dean gripped her hips and pulled her into his lap. He took her chin between his thumb and pointer finger, making her look at him in the eyes.

"Yes Charlie we have to. I want this to be long term thing and that can't happen unless we tell your mom. Why do you want us to be a secret?" He said starting to get angry. Charlie sighed.

"I don't want us to be a secret, I just am scared to tell her. Dad ran off with someone younger then him and I don't know how she will react to me dating someone 8 years older then me."

"I don't think she will think much of it. Its not like we are 20 years apart. We are both adults and so what if she doesn't like it, that won't change anything between us will it?" Charlie shook her head and Dean smirked.

"Exactly, so Wednesday we will go out to dinner and we will tell her. I'll be right there with you so you have nothing to worry about angel, I promise." Dean kissed her and Charlie sighed before kissing him back. Charlie moved so she was straddling him and Dean's hands crept under her shirt to rest on her hips. He was just about to pull her shirt off when the doorbell rang. Dean ignored it and kept his attention on his girl. The doorbell rang again.

"Dean open up" Seth called. Dean broke away and placed one last kiss on her lips before standing up and setting Charlie on her feet.

"Feel like meeting my friends sweetheart?" Charlie nodded and Dean kissed her forehead before opening the door.

"Hey guys what's up?" Charlie watched as two men came in the house. One had long black hair that was in a bun and another had black and blonde hair that Charlie thought was funny.

"We came over to watch the game stupid" Charlie laughed bringing all 3 mens attention to her. Dean smiled and came over, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Guys this is Charlie, my girlfriend. Charlie this is Roman and Seth, my two best friends." Charlie smiled and shook each man's hand.

"Its nice to meet you guys."

"You guys don't mind if Charlie stays do you?" Roman and Seth both shook their heads with smile's on their faces.

"Of course not, gives us time to meet the woman who is brave enough to date this lunatic." Charlie laughed as Dean scowled at Seth. All 4 sat down, Dean and Charlie on one end of the couch, Seth on the other end and Roman in the recliner. The game still had about ten minutes before it started so Roman looked at Charlie.

"So Charlie how did you and Dean meet?"

"Oh he is actually my teacher. We saw each other at a club about a couple days after school started and-" Dean cut her off.

"And I wooed her and now we are together" Charlie smiled. It was Seth's turn to ask a question.

"How old are you Charlie, if you don't mind my asking."

"No its fine. I'm 21, soon to be 22 in a couple days." Seth and Roman nodded while Dean looked at her shocked. She had never mentioned her birthday was in a couple days. He decided not to dwell on it, he would ask her about it later.

The game started and Charlie was amused when all 3 men kept yelling at the screen.

"You know they can't hear you right?" All 3 men looked at her and she laughed. Charlie was getting bored towards the end so she decided to go get ready for bed.

"As much fun as this has been guys, I'm gonna go upstairs and get ready for bed." Dean looked over and kissed her.

"Alright angel. I'll be up there soon." Charlie nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Bye guys it was nice to meet you" both men smiled and waved.

"Night Charlie nice to meet you to." Charlie smiled and walked upstairs. Dean watched as she walked away, admiring her backside before he turned back to his friends. He saw they were both smirking at him.

"What?" Roman looked at Seth and held his hand out.

"You owe me $20." Seth sighed, pulled out his wallet and gave Roman the money. Dean looked at them weird.

"Why does he owe you money?"

"I bet him that you would make a move on her within a month." Dean shook his head but you could see the smile on his face.

Upstairs Charlie heard the men laughing and shook her head. Since she couldn't sleep because of how loud they were being, she decided to take a bath. She figured Dean wouldn't mind. She ran the water and poured some soap in to make bubbles. When the tub was ready, Charlie stripped and stepped into the hot water. She sighed in content as the water instantly relaxed her.

About 10 minutes into her bath, Dean came in and smirked at seeing his girl. She had her eyes closed and looked so relaxed. Without her knowledge, he took out his phone and snapped a picture of her. He walked over and kneeled by her side and shook her gently. Charlie jumped, not having heard Dean come in.

"You look good in here babe."

"Sorry, I didn't think you would mind" Dean shook his head and smiled.

"I don't sweetheart trust me. Mind if I join?" Charlie shook her head and watched as Dean stripped. She leaned forward so Dean could slip in behind her. He stepped in and when he was fully seated, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her temple.

"How come you didn't tell me your birthday was soon?" Charlie shrugged.

"I'm not big about celebrating my birthday."

"Well I'm gonna take you out, when is it?"

"Dean you don't-" he cut her off.

"I want to Charlie. When is it?" Charlie let out a silent sigh.

"Saturday, October 9th." Dean nodded and kissed her head. Dean, having hated that their moment was interrupted earlier, started drawing circles on her inner thigh.

Charlie rested her head on Dean's shoulder and closed her eyes. She gasped when she felt Dean push 2 fingers into her. He set a slow pace and Charlie dug her nails into his leg.

"Oh god Dean, faster please" Dean smirked and did as requested. He felt her walls tighten around his fingers and increased his speed.

"Dean" she cried as she came hard. Dean removed his fingers and happily sucked her juices off of them before he started washing her body. Charlie washed him and they got out and dried off. Charlie was putting her pajamas on, when her phone went off.

"Hello?"

"_Hey sweetie."_ Charlie smiled, having missed her mom this past week.

"Hey mom, what's up?" Dean looked over and rose an eyebrow.

"_Not much. Just thought I would call to check in. How have you been? Has Dean been by the house? I asked him to check in every once and a while."_ Charlie looked at Dean who was smirking.

"I'm good and yea he has come by. I miss you when are you coming back?" Dean walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, gently swaying them back and forth.

"_Wednesday morning, I thought you could take the day off school and we could have a mother/ daughter day. You know go shopping, get our nails done."_

Charlie smiled, but furrowed her eyebrows when she felt Dean's arms tighten around her.

"Sounds good mom, I look forward to it. I'm gonna head to bed I've had a long day. I love you."

"_I love you too sweetie, good night."_

"Night mom" she hung up and turned around it Dean's arms.

"So your not gonna be in class on Wednesday?" Charlie swore she could detect a hint of anger in his voice.

"No, but we will see you that night. Remember you are taking us out to dinner."

"I know, its just I like having you around me. Especially at school, feels like we know something no one else does and its fun. Can't you just come to class then go with your mom?" Charlie looked at him like he had two heads.

"Dean its one class, I think it will be okay. Besides your probably sick of me, I have been with you since Wednesday night when my mom left." Dean was on her in an instant cupping her face in his hands and staring into her eyes.

"I will never be sick of you Charlie. Its just I have been so use to you being around and when your mom comes home, I think that will change."

"Dean we will still hang out but I haven't seen my mom in a week. I've missed her and I am spending the day with her on Wednesday, then Wednesday night we will have dinner and tell her about us." Dean shook his head.

"We can talk about this tomorrow after we have both slept on it. Lets go to bed" the tone of his voice showed Charlie there was no room to argue. She sighed and got into bed, facing away from Dean. She heard Dean sigh, before she felt the bed dip and his arms wrap around her waist.

"Don't be angry angel, I just love to spend time with you." Charlie didn't answer him. She closed her eyes and heard him sigh again. He kissed her temple before settling on his pillows. He knew it may seem like a ridiculous fight but he hated when Charlie wasn't with him. He wanted her next to him at all times. To him, it didn't seem like to much to ask.

Dean closed his eyes, closing his mind off to anything that wasn't related to the beauty in his arms. He would get her to see things his way, he just had to figure out how.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Charlie woke up that morning alone, she heard the shower on so she knew Dean was here. She couldn't understand why Dean was stuck on her going to class. He acts like they won't see each other at all when her mom comes home. Hearing the shower turn off, she heard the bathroom door open and layed back down not wanting Dean to know she was awake. She felt the bed dip and a hand skim her face but she kept her eyes closed.

"I know your awake angel." Charlie made no move like she heard him. Dean sighed, leaning down he kissed her cheek. He was about to kiss her lips when Charlie turned over so she was facing away from him. Dean was losing his patience with her. He knew she was angry but she had to understand where he was coming from. He climbed onto the bed and rolled Charlie over so she was on her back. Charlie started fighting, not wanting to get into an argument this morning.

Dean grabbed her hands and pinned them by her head. Charlie turned her head so she wasn't looking at him.

"Angel please look at me. Look I'm sorry, its just I'm so used to having you to myself when she is gone that when she comes back it is weird. When she was here, you had to lie about who you were going to see and I felt like a dirty little secret." He didn't really, he just knew that would get to her. His assumption was correct when she turned to face him and opened her beautiful blue eyes.

"Your not a dirty little secret Dean and I'm sorry if I made you feel like that, but I have missed my mom. I have seen you all week while she was in California. I just want to spend the day with her." Dean knew he wasn't going to change her mind. That stubbornness is something he was going to need to fix.

"Your right, I'm sorry. It was selfish of me to want you to put off time with your mom to spend time with me. Like you said, Wednesday night we go to dinner and we tell your mom, then we can spend time together all we want without worrying." Charlie nodded and gave him a small smile. Dean leaned down and kissed her hungrily. Charlie moaned and was able to get one of her hands free to pull his towel off. She gave his erection a squeeze, eliciting a groan from Dean.

Dean ripped Charlies shorts and panties off before rolling them over so she was straddling him. He kissed her again but Charlie pulled back.

"We need a condom" Dean sighed but nodded reaching into the nightstand to grab one. Dean would want nothing more then to have a child with her, but knew they weren't to that step in their relationship yet, maybe another couple months. Charlie took the condom from him and ripped it open with her teeth before rolling it onto his member. She lifted herself up and aligned him with her entrance before lowering down, pulling a loud moan from both of them.

Charlie set a slow pace but that didn't seem enough for Dean. He gripped her hips and helped raise her up and down faster before flipping them over so she was on her back and he was thrusting into her. Charlie wrapped her legs around her waist while digging her nails into Dean's back. They both came at the same time as they stared into each others eyes. They stared at each other for a good 5 minutes before Dean pulled out of her and picked her up, carrying her into the bathroom so they could shower. He knew he didn't get his way but for the first few months he was going to hold back, just so she was far enough in that she couldn't get out.

When they were done, they got dressed and went out. Dean wanted to spoil his girl much to Charlie's protest.

"You really don't need to do this Dean, I don't need anything." Dean looked away from the road to look at her before refocusing. He grabbed her hand and gave the back a kiss before speaking.

"I want to do this Charlie, you deserved to be spoiled. Besides gives you a chance to see what your birthday will be like." Charlie sighed but knew there was no point in arguing. They pulled up to one of Charlie's favorite clothing stores.

"How did you know I liked this place" Charlie asked when Dean helped her out of the car. All she got was a smirk and a kiss before she was being pulled into the store. When they entered Dean saw the dress section and pulled Charlie over there.

"Now angel you need a dress for dinner Wednesday and for your birthday on Saturday." Charlie opened her mouth to say she had tons of dresses but the look Dean shot her made her close her mouth. Charlie let out a breath before looking through the racks while Dean looked on the other side. Charlie found a nice white dress that had sleeves that would stop at her elbows and had a little black belt around the waist.

"Dean what do you think of this one?" Dean looked up and saw uncertainty on his beauty's face.

"It looks good but I would like you to try it on so we can really see how beautiful you'll look. Go ahead angel, I'll be out here looking for a second dress. Go" he pushed her towards the dressing room and gave her ass a little slap before she entered. Dean walked back over, trying to find the perfect dress for Charlie. He knew what he wanted to see her in and was having a hard time finding a dress that he liked. He found a black dress that had sleeves and looked like it would show enough cleavage and stop mid thigh. It was perfect.

He looked up when he heard the dressing room door open and her sweet voice call out for him.

"Dean?" He smirked and walked over with his dress pick in his hand to see his girl. His jaw dropped at how beautiful she looked. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into a searing kiss. He pulled back and stroked her cheek.

"You look beautiful baby. I found another one for you but I don't want you to try it on. Its your size and I want you to where it for your birthday okay?" Charlie nodded and felt her heart race at his dominate tone.

"Good girl angel. Go change so we can go grab some lunch" Charlie nodded and Dean kissed her once more before letting her go. When she was changed, Dean grabbed the dress and her hand before heading to check out. When they were all done, they headed to a restaurant to grab something to eat.

"Do you need shoes angel?" Charlie looked away from the window at her boyfriends voice and shook her head.

"No I have some heels for them. Thank you for them by the way, no boyfriend has done anything like that before." Dean smirked and kissed the hand he was holding.

"It was my pleasure angel. You are going to look so beautiful its going to be hard to keep my hands to myself when we got out to dinner with your mom." Dean couldn't help but smirk at how different she was going to dress around him and her mother. Dinner with her mom, she was going to look like a little angel in her white dress and with him, she was going to be in all black like a sexy devil.

"Dean, what are you thinking about?" Dean broke out of his thoughts and smiled at her.

"Just how beautiful you are going to look in the dress I picked out." Charlie blushed making Dean let out a chuckle.

"Its not going to look like I'm wearing nothing is it?"

"Never sweetheart, I don't need other men looking at what's mine" Charlie smiled but didn't miss the possessive tone he got at the end of his sentence. They both thanked the waiter when he brought their food. He smiled at Charlie before walking away, making Dean angry. They in a comfortable silence but Charlie could feel some tension from Dean.

They were standing in the line waiting to pay, when Dean looked over seeing their waiter was looking at Charlie again. Dean wrapped arm around her waist, pulling her to him so he could capture her lips in a possessive kiss. He saw out of the corner of his eye the waiter walk away and he smirked to himself. When they pulled away, Charlie looked up at Dean with a weird look.

"What was that?" Dean shrugged and payed.

"What I can't kiss my girl in public?"

"No its not that its just seemed there was some anger or something in it." Dean shook his head and Charlie just figured she was wrong. Dean helped her into the car before getting in himself and leaving. They got to Dean's house and Charlie saw someone sitting on her front porch. When she saw their face she let out a squeal and jumped out of the car when it stopped.

"Joey!" Charlie ran over and jumped into the man's arms. Dean would have been furious if he didn't know it was her cousin.

"Hey Charlie, what's up?" Charlie jumped down and looked at him.

"Nothing, what are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming until Thanksgiving?" Joey laughed.

"What I can't surprise my favorite cousin? Who is that?" Joey motioned over her head and she saw Dean leaning against his car watching them. Charlie smiled and walked over, grabbing Dean's hand and pulling him over to them.

"Dean this is Joey my cousin. Joey this is Dean my boyfriend." They shook hands and Joey gave him a small smile.

"Nice to meet you. I mean I have to say this because Charlie doesn't have anyone else to, I mean god bless your moms heart Charlie but she couldn't scare a fly. Charlie is like a sister to me and if you hurt her, I'm the one you need to deal with." Joey was in the military and was a pretty strong guy.

"Understood man. I would rather get hit by a car than hurt Charlie." Joey nodded and looked back at Charlie who was blushing with embarrassment.

"Well are we going inside Charlie, its a little cold out here?" Charlie looked up and nodded.

"Yea. Here you take my key to unlock it, I have to run next door with Dean to grab my things." Joey nodded and took her key before heading into the house. Although he knew it was her cousin, Dean was upset Charlie wasn't going to be with him tonight. He walked them to the door and unlocked it. Charlie walked upstairs and packed her bag up to leave.

"You spending time with your cousin?" Charlie looked over and saw Dean leaning against the door frame watching her, well more like her ass.

"Yea, I haven't seen him in almost a year. Wanna come over, we can have dinner together all 3 of us. Gives you a chance to get to know him." Dean shook his head and walked over, pulling Charlie to his chest.

"No its okay, gives me a chance to go out and buy some things for my angel."

"Dean don't buy me anything else, you have already gotten me enough with the dresses."

"I'll buy you anything I like, trust me money is no issue. Besides I give the orders around her sweetheart" he said playfully although it was completely serious. Charlie laughed and kissed him. Dean quickly deepened the kiss and slipped his hands into Charlie's back pockets and gave her ass a hard squeeze, earning a gasp from Charlie.

"Go spend some time with your cousin. I'll see you in class tomorrow angel" Charlie nodded and Dean kissed her hard again before walking her to her house.

Charlie walked in and saw Joey hanging out on the couch. He looked over and smiled at her.

"Its about time Charlie, I was scared to even think what you two were doing over there." Charlie blushed and threw a pillow at him making him laugh. The two stayed up until 2 in the morning just catching up and having fun.

"Alright Joey, the guest room is set up. I have class in the morning until 1 then I will be home think you'll be okay by yourself?" Joey laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"I'll be fine Charlie, I'm 25 not 5. I'll see you tomorrow when you get home." Charlie nodded and kissed his cheek before going to bed. She set her alarm and fell asleep.

/*/

Dean was getting ready to start class when he saw Charlie wasn't there. He felt himself getting irritated/worried as to why she wasn't here. Shaking his head, he started class. During his lecture he couldn't help but look at the door every so often to see is she was coming. About halfway through the door opened and in walked the girl of the hour.

Charlie woke up late because she slept through 2 of her alarms. She took her seat quickly and pulled her notebook out and wrote down what was on the board. She could feel Dean's eyes on her but refused to meet them. Charlie, still feeling exhausted kept closing her eyes during the rest of the class. She knew if she stayed home, Dean would be mad because she wasn't going to be there Wednesday.

"Charlie" she opened her eyes and looked up to see Dean an everyone else looking at her.

"See me after class please" Charlie nodded and looked away. The class finished and everyone left except Charlie. She grabbed her bag and walked up to Dean's desk.

"You wanted to see me?" He nodded and waited for the last student to walk out the door.

"Where were you earlier?"

"I over slept. Me and Joey were up until 2 catching up." Dean shook his head at her.

"This is why you should have stayed with me after hanging out with him. I was going to tell you that but decided against it. At least with me, I know you'll get enough sleep and wake up on time."

"Dean it was my fault no one elses. I'm sorry it won't happen again." Charlie said with a little attitude. Dean would usually tell her enough with the attitude but he knew she was tired and it would just make her angry.

"Better not, although I do like the idea of the teacher punishing the student for being late." Charlie shook her head and gave a little laugh. Charlie looked at the time and saw she had to go to her class.

"I have to go, I'll see you later." Dean nodded. Charlie turned to leave but was pulled back and met by a hungry, searing kiss.

"Definitely, see you later angel" he kissed her again before she left. Charlie's classes seemed to drag on and on. Finally it was time for her to leave and she all but ran out of the building she was in. She made it home in record time and went upstairs. She saw Joey was still asleep, so she went into her room and did the same. She snuggled into her pillows and was about to fall asleep when her phone went off. Groaning, she rolled over and saw it was her mom calling.

"Hey mom."

"_Hey sweetie, what are you up to?"_

"I was about to take a nap. I didn't get much sleep last night, Joey got here."

"_Oh good I've missed him. How long is he here for?"_

"For two weeks, then he is going home. He got released early and decided to visit us now instead of after Thanksgiving."

"_Oh gotcha. Well I'll let you take your nap you sound exhausted. I'll see you Wednesday morning."_

"You got it. Oh and before I forget Dean said he wanted to take us out to dinner Wednesday night, should I tell him okay?"

"_Absolutely. See you later honey I love you."_

"I love you too mom" They hung up and Charlie sent a text to Dean to let him know her mom agreed to dinner. She put her phone on the charger and layed back down before passing out.

/*/

Charlie was woken up some time later to someone shaking her. She groaned and turned over.

"Leave me alone Joey, I want to sleep."

"I'm not Joey sweetheart" she turned over and cracked an eye open to see Dean standing there with a box and two bags in his hands. She sat up and rubbed her eyes while resting her back against her headboard.

"Sorry I thought you were Joey." Dean chuckled and sat on the bed.

"Nope, he did let me in though. He said he was going to see some old friends." Charlie nodded.

"Okay" she looked over and saw the bags.

"What's in the bags?"

"Your clothes but this is a present to go with your dress for your birthday." He set the box on her lap and encouraged her to open it. When she did she saw black high-heeled boots that were beautiful.

"Oh Dean they are beautiful, thank you" Dean nodded and kissed her.

"No problem angel, I thought they would look nice with your dress. You'll look very sexy." Charlie blushed making Dean laugh.

"So since Joey is gone, do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Absolutely sweetheart. I'll even help" he helped her out of bed.

"You can cook?" Charlie asked as they made their way into the kitchen.

"I'm not helpless Charlie" Charlie laughed and pulled out some chicken.

"How about chicken alfredo?"

"Sounds good, what can I do to help?" She had Dean fill a pot with water and put it on the stove to boil while she cut up and cooked the chicken. When the chicken was cooking she started making the sauce.

"You can make homemade alfredo sauce?"

"Its not that hard Dean" he poked her sides making her giggle. After both the chicken and sauce were done, Charlie had Dean add everything to the noddles.

"Okay all done. Can you grab the plates?" Dean nodded and slapped her ass before doing what she asked. When they sat down, Dean couldn't help but realize how much this was like their first date. When they were done, they sat in their chairs and drink their wine.

"So what are you doing for your birthday baby?"

"Mom usually takes me out shopping and for a spa day."

"Good, I want you nice and relaxed for our date."

"Where are we going" Dean looked over and smirked at her. He lifted her out of her chair and moved her so she was straddling him. He ran his hands up and down her sides while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That angel is a surprise." Charlie gave him a look that made laugh. He kissed her gently and Charlie kissed back. Dean's hands slipped into the pajama shorts she was wearing and cupped her butt, pulling her up so she was right on his crotch. She gasped when she felt him member poke at her entrance through her shorts.

She decided to be bold and slipped her hands into his jeans and grabbed his erection earning a groan from Dean. Dean stood up and carried her to her room, where he layed her on the bed and pulled her shorts and panties off. He pulled her shirt off and kissed down her body. Charlie wound her hands in his hair. He kissed up and down her legs and could see how wet she was.

The first flick of his tongue made Charlie jump in surprise. Dean held her hips down and continued his assault on her. Charlie's hands tightened in his hair and he knew she was close. He reached a hand over and pinched her clit, sending her over the edge. Dean licked up everything she gave him before climbing up on top of her.

"Dean" Charlie panted. He kissed her.

"I know baby I know. You ready?" Charlie nodded eagerly and Dean entered her pulling a loud moan from his beauty. He set a slow pace that had Charlie begging for more.

"Harder Dean." Dean smirked and picked up his pace. He soon pulled out, earning a whine from Charlie.

"Shh baby I just wanna try something new. Trust me?" Charlie nodded just wanting to get her release. Dean smirked and rolled her over on her stomach and lifting her bottom half and entering her that way.

'She feels even tighter this way' Dean thought to himself. He continued that fast pace they had sent. He reached between them and rubbed her clit.

"Oh Dean!" Charlie came hard and grabbed the sheets so tight her knuckles turned white.

"Charlie" Dean groaned as he came soon after, making Charlie's orgasm stretch out. Charlie collapsed on to the bed and Dean pulled out of her. He rolled her over and she opened her eyes.

"There you are angel, you okay?" Charlie nodded and gave a soft smile.

"I'm fine Dean." Dean smiled and wrapped her up in his arms and they stayed in bed the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

It was Wednesday morning and Charlie was woken by the smell of pancakes. She got up but realized she was naked from Tuesday nights activities with Dean. She winced a little as she was pulling her shorts on. Dean was a little rough last night. She had no idea why although if she were a betting woman, she would bet its because she was talking to Dolph yesterday before she left to meet Dean. She pulled on her shorts and tank top before heading downstairs. She walked in the kitchen and saw her mom standing there. She ran over and hugged her.

"I missed you mom" Stacey smiled and hugged her daughter back.

"I've missed you to sweetie. How was everything? Where is Joey?"

"Everything has been good, Joey stayed at a friend's house last night, said he would be home later to see you."

"Oh okay, well breakfast is ready. After I thought we could go shopping and out to lunch."

"Sounds good mom" they ate and caught up with each other. Her mom had gotten her a beautiful bracelet from a boutique in California. It had gems the color of her birthstone going all the way around. After breakfast, Charlie showered and changed into light skinny jeans, a black tank top and her black leather jacket. She slipped on the boots Dean got her and grabbed her purse before leaving.

Her and Dean had gotten into a little fight last night about her hanging around Dolph again. The argument ended when Dean slammed his lips against hers in a bruising force. It eventually led to her bed where Dean literally ripped her clothes off her body. He kept whispering "mine" into her ear. She asked Dean to leave after they were done because she was still angry at him for telling her for a second time who she is allowed to hang out with.

Charlie and Stacey hit the mall. Charlie bought a few pairs of jeans and skirts. She also bought more yoga pants, leggings, panties and bras. They went to a little restaurant in the mall to grab lunch before heading home.

"So when did Dean say dinner was?"

"He said we should meet him at the restaurant around 6." Stacey nodded before excusing herself to go to the bathroom. While waiting for her mother her phone went off, telling her she had a text. Pulling out her phone she saw it was from Dean.

"_Hi angel, I hope your having fun with your mom I know how much you missed her."_

She rolled her eyes. If he knew how much she missed her mom they wouldn't have had that little fight about her missing class to hang out with her. She decided not to text him back and put her phone back in her pocket when her mom came back. After lunch they decided to get their nails done before heading home.

Charlie was having a great time. She really missed her mom. She always hated when her mom would leave when she was younger because she would have to stay with her father . Then when he left, she was stuck with an aunt or uncle who would come into town.

They got home around 4 and both decided they should probably start getting ready. Charlie walked into her room and pulled out the dress Dean bought her and black heels. She was going to get in the shower when her phone went off, this time a phone call. Seeing it was Dean she hit ignore, he was going to see her tonight until then she didn't really want to talk to him.

She jumped in the shower and washed her hair with her favorite green apple shampoo and conditioner before washing her body with the matching body wash. She got out and dried off. Wrapping her hair and body in towels she walked out to her room and checked her phone. Dean had called 3 more times and she had 3 texts from him.

"_Angel please answer me."_

"_I'm sorry about last night please answer me Charlie."_

"_Charlotte Lucy Bronson answer me."_

She rolled her eyes, she should have never told him her full name.

"Wait, I don't remember telling him my full name" Charlie said to herself.

Charlie shook it off, he probably saw it at school. She dried her hair and put it in rollers before she started getting dressed. She did light make-up and a light pink lipstick. She slipped on her new white bra and pantie set before pulling on her dress, careful not to mess up the curlers.

She looked at the clock and saw it was 5:30. She walked into her bathroom and took out the curlers and loved what she saw. Her brown hair fell in waves down her back and it looked great. She slipped on her black heels and grabbed her phone and purse before walking downstairs.

"Charlie you look beautiful honey!" Charlie smiled and thanked her mom. Stacey was wearing a black pencil skirt and a green blouse that was tucked in. She looked like she was going to work.

"You look nice to mom. Ready to go?" Stacey nodded and they left. It took about 15 minutes to get to the restaurant. It was beautiful on the outside, Charlie couldn't imagine what it looked like on the inside. When they pulled up, Charlie saw Dean waiting outside for them and she had to admit he looked handsome. He was wearing black dress pants and a white dress shirt with his hair slicked back.

Dean watched as his beauty and her mom got out of their car. His jaw dropped at how beautiful Charlie looked. Sure he had seen the dress when she tried it on, but her hair and everything made the look. She was stunning.

"Hello Dean" Stacey's voice brought him out of his world.

"Hello Stacey, Charlie. You guys look beautiful." Stacey blushed and Charlie just gave a small smile.

"Thank you Dean, you clean up well. Well shall we go in?" Dean nodded and held the door open for the women. When Charlie walked by him, he couldn't help but put his hand on the small of her back. Charlie walked ahead however so Dean wasn't able to touch her. He felt his temper rise but beat it back down.

"Reservation under Ambrose" the hostess nodded and led them back to their table. Dean and Stacey sat on each side leaving Charlie in the middle. Dean pulled out both of their chairs, he briefly brushed his hand against Charlie's arm before he sat down.

"Hello ladies, gentleman. Can I start you guys off with something to drink?"

"I'll have white wine, Charlie?"

"Water please" the waitress nodded and looked at Dean.

"Bourbon thank you." She nodded and walked away.

"It was very nice of you to invite us to dinner Dean. This place is beautiful isn't it Charlie?" Charlie nodded and looked around the room. She felt Dean's foot run up and down her leg, she moved it and heard him sigh. The waitress brought their drinks back and took their dinner orders. Stacey and Charlie got the chicken while Dean got steak. Stacey and Dean were having small talk when Stacey's phone went off. She looked at it and sighed.

"Sorry guys its the office, if you'll excuse me" Dean nodded and Stacey left. Charlie heard him clear his throat but just looked at her nails. She let out a little yelp when she felt her chair move closer to Dean.

"Angel please don't ignore me, I said I was sorry." Charlie just kept her eyes down.

"Did you have fun with your mom today?"

"Yea it was great, good thing you encouraged me to go with her instead of going to class" Charlie said sarcastically.

"Alright I deserve that. Baby you need to understand where I'm coming from. Dolph wants you and it bother's me."

"Its called trust Dean." Dean sighed and took her hand in his.

"Your right and I do trust you, I just don't trust him." Charlie shook her head before pulling her hand away. Dean sighed again and leaned back in his chair.

"When are we telling your mom?"

"I don't know, I was just going to leave it to you" Dean nodded and played with his fork. Stacey came back about 2 minutes later. The food came about 5 minutes after that. Dean and Stacey went back to their own conversations and Charlie would add her two cents in every once in a while. They finished their food and ordered dessert.

Dean figured this was the perfect time to bring him and Charlie up.

"So Stacey there was actually a reason why I invited you and Charlie out to dinner" Dean reached over and put his hand on top of Charlie's that was resting on the table. He tightened his grip when he felt Charlie try to pull away.

"Me and Charlie have been seeing each." Stacey looked between them and saw the serious expression on both if their faces.

"How long?"

"About a month, it will be two on November 3rd." Charlie nodded and Stacey just sat there processing the information.

"Why didn't you guys tell me sooner?" Charlie couldn't help but notice her mom sound happy.

"Charlie didn't think you would approve." Stacey looked at Charlie who was looking at Dean like 'really.'

"Is that true Charlie?" Charlie looked at her mom and nodded.

"You two are adults. I'm not happy you kept it from me but I can't tell you your not allowed to date. So you guys don't have to worry about anything." Dean nodded and hugged Stacey before kissing Charlie's cheek. They got their dessert and were soon ready to leave.

"Stacey do you mind if I take Charlie with me for a bit, I wanna show her something." Charlie looked at Dean and saw he had a smirk on his face.

"Of course not. See you later Charlie" Stacey kissed her cheek before heading to her car. Dean grabbed Charlie's hand and helped but her in his car before driving away.

"Where are we going?" Silence answered her question and Charlie sighed. They drove for about 30 minutes before they finally stopped. Charlie looked around and saw they were at the falls that were just out of town. Dean helped her out and walked them over to sit on a rock.

"This is beautiful" Dean nodded and kissed her cheek. They sat there and just watched the falls and the stars until Dean spoke up.

"Charlie, I really am sorry about last night. This guy just makes me so angry with how he looks at you. He wants you Charlie I know he does."

"Dean he knows I have a boyfriend and he knows its you. Even if he did want me I would never cheat on you. You need to let it go, because I am tired of arguing about it."

Dean looked over at her and pulled her into his lap, placing her head on his chest and rocking them back and forth. He knew he was never going to let the issue go because Dolph was a threat but he would tell Charlie what she wanted to hear if it meant they were okay.

"It will be hard but I will try. The last thing I want to do is argue with you. I love you Charlie and I just want what is best for us." Charlie's head snapped up when he said he loved her.

"Y-you love me?" Dean nodded, bringing his hand up to stroke her cheek.

"Of course, how could I not. I know it may seem early I mean its only been a month but it has felt like we have been together longer than that. You are funny, kind and can deal with my mood swings, of course I love you Charlie. I'd be an idiot if I didn't." Dean has been in love with her much longer then he has let on but it wasn't time to let that cat out of the bag.

Charlie smiled, never having anyone (including Jake) declare love like that to her. She leaned up and kissed him. The hand on her cheek soon moved to her hair as Dean deepened the kiss. They broke apart, both breathing heavy.

"I love you too Dean" Dean smiled, showing his dimples. He kissed her again before pulling away.

"Let me take you home angel, its starting to get cold" Charlie nodded and Dean picked her up and carried her to the car, making her laugh. He held her as he opened the door and smirked when he felt Charlie's lips on his neck.

"Don't start something you can finish angel." Charlie giggled and placed one last kiss to his neck as he put her in the car.

Dean closed the door and groaned as he walked to the driver's side.

'She is going to be the death of me' he thought. He got in the car and saw her looking out the window. The moonlight was hitting her and she looked so beautiful.

'But what a way to go' he thought. He drove them back to his house.

"Wanna stay over?" Charlie looked over at him and gave a small smile.

"I would love to, but I wanna see my mom." Dean nodded and got out to help her out of the car. He walked her to her front door and kissed her passionately.

"Good night baby, I love you" Charlie smiled and gave him one more kiss, the quickly deepened because Dean just couldn't get enough of her. He pulled back and saw Charlie was breathing heavy and her face was flushed.

"I better go in, I'll see you tomorrow." Dean nodded and pecked her lips again.

"You bet sweetheart, I love you."

"I love you too" she smiled at him before walking into her house. Dean walked back to his with a smile on his face. He had a plan to get rid of Dolph but he had to wait to make his move so Charlie wouldn't suspect anything.

/*/

It was Saturday evening and Charlie was getting ready for her date with Dean. Since their big fight Wednesday, Dean had been treating her like a queen. They spent the night with each other Thursday and Dean couldn't seem to keep his hands off of her.

Charlie finished straightening her hair when the door bell rang.

"I got it Charlie" Joey yelled. Her mom had to head into work because one of her patients had a melt down. Charlie checked herself in the mirror and she looked good. The dress Dean got was a little short but other than that it was nice. She sat on her bed and pulled on the boots he got her before slipping on her grandmother's ring, the bracelet her mom gave her and the necklace Joey got her for her birthday.

There was a knock on her bedroom door. Joey popped his head in.

"Hey squirt, your boy toy is downstairs." Charlie rolled her eyes but laughed.

"Thanks Joey" he nodded.

"That a new dress?" Charlie nodded and smiled.

"Yea Dean picked it out for me."

"You look like a hooker" Charlie laughed and Joey smiled.

"Thanks Joey. I'll see you later." Joey gave her a hug before walking to his room.

Charlie took a deep breath before grabbing her leather jacket and purse and walking downstairs.

Dean was waiting patiently by the front door for Charlie. He looked up when he heard heels clacking on the stairs. Dean looked and swore he stopped breathing.

If he thought she was stunning Wednesday, then he had no words to describe her tonight. His feet carried him over to the stairs and he held his hand out for her to take.

Charlie smiled and placed her hand in his, allowing Dean to pull her to his chest.

"Happy birthday angel. You look amazing" Charlie blushed.

"Thank you. So where are we going?" Dean pulled her to the car and they got in before driving off.

"Well first we are going to dinner, then we are gonna go to a club for a little bit. After that I plan on taking you home and having my way with you." Charlie blushed again, making Dean laugh. They got to the restaurant and were seated. Dean let Charlie slide into the booth before he got in next to her.

While they were waiting for their food, Dean reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a rectangle box.

"Happy birthday baby" he placed the box in her hands and Charlie smiled. She opened it and gasped. It was a diamond bracelet.

"Oh Dean its beautiful, thank you so much!" She leaned over and kissed him. Dean helped her put the bracelet on and kissed her wrist.

"It looks good on you angel. The sale person had to help me a little but-" Charlie cut him off with another kiss.

"I don't care Dean. You picked it out and it is beautiful. I love you." Dean smiled. He placed his hand on her thigh and gave it a squeeze before kissing her again, this time with more pressure.

"I love you too." They ate their dinner and dessert before leaving for the club.

When they got there, they didn't need to wait as it seemed Dean knew the bouncer.

"He a friend of yours?" Dean looked over at her as they made their way to the couch in the V.I.P section Dean had gotten them into.

"Yea he was a friend in highschool. Having fun baby?"

"Yea this has been one of the best nights of my life, thank you so much Dean. No one has every done anything like this for me."

"Not even Jake?" Charlie shook her head.

"No we just went to dinner and the school carnival." Dean nodded and pulled her to him so he could capture her lips.

"Well I'm glad to do it. Wanna do some shots?" Charlie nodded and Dean ordered from the bar that was in the V.I.P section.

"Alright sweetheart, I got 2 tequila shots and some beers. How about we do some body shots?" Charlie blushed, but nodded. Dean smirked and placed the shot between Charlie's cleavage.

"Open up angel" Charlie opened her mouth and Dean placed the lime between her teeth. He turned and grabbed the salt from the table and titled her head to the side. He licked her neck before sprinkling the salt. He licked it off and kissed each breast before taking the shot.

When it was Charlie's turn, she straddled Dean's lap and put the salt in the same place he put it on her. She slowly licked it up and heard Dean groan. His hands tightened on her waist, she reached over and took the shot and took the lime that was between his teeth.

They ended up getting into a heated make-out session, that had both of them throbbing between their legs.

"Dean" Charlie moaned as he attacked her neck, smirking when he saw the little red mark that had formed.

"Lets go baby, time for your other present" Dean grabbed her hand and dragged her out to his car. As soon as they made it through Dean's front door, Charlie was immediately in his arms. Dean carried her upstairs and layed her on the bed. He lifted her right leg up, he unzipped her boot and threw it off before doing the same thing to the left. He ran his hands up and down her legs, closing his eyes at how soft her skin was.

Dean quickly shed his clothes before he helped his beauty pull off her dress. Normally he would have ripped it, but she looked so sexy in it that he wanted her to keep it so he could see her in it again.

Dean ripped her panties off and saw how wet she was. He plunged two fingers into her, causing Charlie to moan loudly.

"Dean please."

"Please what baby, tell me what you want." He increased the speed of his fingers and pressed his thumb against her clit. Charlie swore she saw stars.

"Y-you. I need you Dean. Inside of me please!" Dean smirked and he crawled on top of her before he entered her.

"Oh god Dean" Charlie met Dean thrust for thrust. Dean rolled over so Charlie was on top. He held her hips and helped Charlie move up and down before he let her go by herself. Dean moved his hands to her breasts and gave them a squeeze before flipping them back over so Charlie was on her back.

"Come on baby, your so close just let go" at Dean's words, Charlie yelled out. Dean felt himself cum at the same time. They were both breathing heavy as Dean pulled out of her. He rolled over and grabbed Charlie so her head was resting on his chest. He reached down and pulled the comforter up and covered them before kissing Charlie's head.

"Happy birthday Charlie, I love you."

"I love you too Dean" came her soft reply before she fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Dean was woken up that morning by the sound of his phone ringing. Charlie groaned and buried herself into Dean's chest. Dean smiled at how cute his girl was. He rubbed his eyes and reached over for his phone.

"Hello" he said softly as he stroked Charlie's hair.

"_Hey man, did I wake you?"_

"Yea but its fine, what do you need Roman?"

"_Me and Seth were going to head to the gym and wanted to see if you wanted to tag along or did you get a good workout in last night?"_

Dean chuckled and couldn't help but look at Charlie, who was oblivious to the fact that the sheet was around both of their hips, exposing her top half. Dean felt himself get hard, quick.

"That is none of your business, I'll go, what time?"

"_10, gives you enough time to say bye to your girl."_

Roman laughed while Dean just shook his head.

"Shut up, see you guys later" he hung up and tossed his phone back on the nightstand. He looked down and saw Charlie fell back to sleep.

He gently moved off the bed so he didn't wake her before making his way to his closet. He saw the box of pictures he had of her was out and quickly put them where no one would find them. He picked out shorts and a wife beater to wear while working out. He changed and walked out to put his shoes on. Hating that he had to wake her, he walked over and gently shook her. Charlie groaned and buried her head into her pillow.

"Baby, I'm going to the gym with Roman and Seth I should be home about noon okay. When I get back I have a question for you." Charlie nodded, not even opening her eyes making Dean laugh softly. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Charlie."

"I love you too" came her soft reply which sounded more like a whisper. Charlie didn't get a lot of sleep last night because after their first round of sex, she fell asleep only to be woken up by Dean and his magical tongue. They had to of had sex at least 4 times.

Dean smiled and kissed her forehead once more before leaving the house. He was planning on asking her to go out of town next week to his cabin in the woods. His parents might not have cared about him but he had grandparent's that did and when they died they left him everything.

He was also plotting on how to take care of Dolph. He knew what he wanted to do but he had to wait for the perfect time. He loved Charlie and nothing was going to come between them.

/*/

Dean got to the gym and saw Roman and Seth waiting for him. He grabbed his gym bag before heading over to them.

"Hey guys" they bro hugged before heading in.

"Hey Dean, where is Charlie we thought she would have tagged along or did we scare her off?" Dean laughed and shook his head as he started lifting weights.

"No you guys didn't scare her off, she actually likes you guys. Last night was her birthday and we had some fun all night so she was tired." Both men chuckled before they all fell into their own routines.

When Dean was done with his set, he pulled out his phone to call and check up on his lady. Seth and Roman batted their eyelashes and made kissy noises. Dean flipped them off as he focused on the phone.

"_Hello?"_ Dean smiled at her sleepy voice.

"Hi angel, just thought I would check in."

Charlie looked over at the nightstand and saw he only left 30 minutes ago.

"_Dean you've been gone for half an hour"_ he chuckled.

"I know but I miss you. Maybe I can cut out early and we can go to lunch or something."

"_No Dean you don't need to do that. Spend time with your friends."_

"I've spent enough time with them for the past 15 years. I want to spend time with my angel, don't you wanna spend time with me?"

"_Of course I do, its just you have only been with them for half an hour. No need to ditch them for me, I'll see you when you get home. I love you."_ Dean sighed but smiled when those words left her mouth. He would never get tired of hearing them from her.

"I love you too Charlie, see you in a bit babe." Dean hung up before walking over to continue his workout. The sooner he got it done, the sooner he would be home to spend the day with his beauty.

/*/

Charlie hung up with Dean before getting out of bed. She grabbed her bag she packed for the weekend and headed into the bathroom to shower. She finished her shower and dressed in a blue lace bra and pantie set, she looked in and realized she forgot clothes for today. She saw Dean's hamper and pulled out a grey long sleeve henley. It stopped mid thigh and was very comfortable. She threw her hair into a messy bun to create waves and walked downstairs.

She searched Dean's cupboards for food and found some cereal. She poured a bowl before heading into the living room and sitting on the couch. She flipped through channels until she found a Ghost Adventures marathon. Charlie loved this show. She sat indian style while eating. She placed her bowl in the sink when she was done before returning to to the couch. When this show was on it was like Charlie was in another world.

A new episode had just started when the front door opened and Dean walked in.

Dean walked in and turned to his right when he heard the tv on. He saw Charlie sitting on the couch, with her legs up and she was watching the tv intently. He smirked when he saw what she was wearing.

"Hey angel." No answer. Dean walked in and tapped her shoulder making Charlie jump and give a little scream. She pressed a hand to her heart and looked at Dean.

"Jesus Dean you scared me" he chuckled and sat down on the couch putting her legs in his lap and rubbing the soft skin.

"Sorry angel. What are you watching?"

"Ghost Adventures. Ever seen it?" Dean shook his head and Charlie looked at him shocked.

"Well then you can watch it with me, its really good. How was your work-out?"

"It was good. Would have been better with you there" Charlie shook her head and laughed.

"Charmer, now shh your missing the show." Dean shook his head. During the show he noticed how Charlie would jump or look away when she thought something was going to happen or was scary.

At one point they were tracking some strange blinking light through the woods and Charlie was convinced something was going to pop out so she hid behind her hands.

"Babe nothing is going to pop out. Haven't you seen these already" Dean asked in a mocking tone that had Charlie look over at him and glare.

"No this is from the season I missed thank you very much." Dean smirked and pulled her so she was laying flat on her back with him hovering over him.

"My sincerest apologies angel." He kissed her neck, making Charlie shut her eyes in bliss. "I missed you this morning" he said as he slid his hands up to rest on her hips under the shirt. Charlie let out a little laugh that turned into a moan as Dean found her spot.

"Dean d-didn't you have something t-to ask me" Charlie said recalling what he had said to her this morning. That snapped Dean back to reality, he placed one last hard kiss on her neck before sitting up. He pulled Charlie into his lap and took her hands in his.

"So I was thinking, you know how we have that whole week off because of construction?" Charlie nodded and Dean continued.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go upstate with me to my cabin. I thought it would be a nice get away for us."

"Dean that is really sweet of you but I don't know. I have barely seen my mom or Joey at all and I was going to spend that week with them, especially because Joey leaves soon." Dean tightened his grip on her hands slightly.

"Charlie your mom will be working and Joey will probably be with his friends, so you would probably spend it with me anyway. Consider this another late birthday present. Besides you have the whole week after to spend with them. Please?"

Charlie sighed, but nodded none the less.

"Okay, I'll go." Dean smiled and kissed her. He was going to take whether she agreed or not, even if it meant taking her kicking and screaming. Before things could get heated, Charlie's phone went off upstairs.

"I better go see who that is" Dean nodded, Charlie slid off his lap and made her way upstairs. She grabbed her phone from the nightstand and saw a number she didn't know.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Charlie."_

"I'm sorry who is this?" Charlie didn't know but Dean was on the stairs right outside the bedroom listening.

"_Its me Dolph."_

"Oh hey Dolph" Dean grew rigid at Dolph's name.

"_Hey, I thought you had my number"_ he laughed and so did Charlie.

"I thought I did to, anyway whats up?"

"_Me and a bunch of people from school were heading to the pool hall downtown and I was wondering if you wanted to go?"_

"Dolph that's really sweet but I am actually spending the day with my boyfriend, I'm sorry." Dean smirked to himself when she turned him down but was still pissed at him for calling her.

"_No its okay don't be sorry, maybe another time?"_

"Yeah maybe. I gotta go Dolph, see you in class on Tuesday."

"_You got it, bye Charlie"_

"Bye Dolph" Dean heard her hang up and decided to make his presence known. He walked in and saw she was laying down on the bed with her eyes closed.

"Who was on the phone angel?" Charlie sighed debating on whether to tell him or not. Charlie wasn't one to lie often so she told him the truth.

"Dolph, he wanted to know if I wanted to go to the pool hall with him and a bunch of other people." Dean was surprised she actually told him. He figured she would lie so they wouldn't argue anymore about him.

"Oh okay." Charlie sat up and looked at him weird. He would have chuckled but knew he had to keep his cool.

"Your not angry?" Dean shook his head and pulled her up, into his chest.

"No because I know I can trust you and I do, with my life." Charlie looked up and smiled at him. She kissed him before pulling back.

"Thank you that means a lot" Dean smiled and kissed her once more.

That afternoon, they were laying in bed, naked from their activities. Dean looked down at his girl and smiled. She was so beautiful, he was so lucky that she was his. He had his plan on how to take care of Dolph but he also had something else going through his head.

He knew it was early but hey accidents happen, at least that was what he would tell Charlie. If this plan worked, they would always be together. They would have no other choice then to be. He made up his mind that when they went on vacation, he would put his second plan into motion.

He ran his fingers over her abdomen and smiled, thoughts of his child growing in her running through his mind. He gently kissed Charlie's lips before he soon joined her in sleep.

/*/

When Charlie woke up, she saw it was time for her to go home, she had class tomorrow. She tried to get out of bed but Dean's arms tightened around her. Charlie looked over her should and saw he was awake and smirking.

"Going somewhere angel?"

"I have to go home, I have class tomorrow." Dean gave her a look, he rolled her over so she was facing him and pulled her closer.

"Can't you stay here until tomorrow morning?" Charlie felt his arms tighten even more. She squirmed uncomfortably but he didn't seem to notice.

"No, me, mom and Joey are going out tonight-" she was cut off my Dean's phone. Dean unwrapped one arm but kept the other still around Charlie's waist.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Dean its Stacey"_ Dean smirked.

"Oh hey Stacey, what's up?" Charlie furrowed her eyebrows. Why was her mom calling Dean?

"_Charlie, Joey and I are going out to dinner tonight and I was wondering if you would like to join us. Give us a chance to get to know you better and you can spend time with Joey."_

"I would love to thank you. I'll see you guys there." He put his phone back on the nightstand before wrapping his arm back around Charlie.

"Well what do you know, I'm going out to dinner with you guys. Its a good thing your mom likes me" he smirked and Charlie rolled her eyes. She had something she wanted to bring up but she knew it would start a fight that she didn't want. She knew she had to say something so she took a deep breath before talking.

"Dean, do you think we are spending to much time together?" Dean looked over and saw she was looking down at the bed.

"I don't know why, do you think we do?"

"I don't know. I mean I always seem to be with you now or staying with you. Maybe it would be good if we limited to when I stay over to maybe one or two nights a week."

"Why Charlie, things have been really good with us why change it?" Charlie sighed, wondering why she had to open her mouth.

"I just feel like I never see my mom and now that I am leaving with you for a whole week it made me see just how little time I am spending with her."

"Maybe you should just move in here then." Charlie's eyes snapped up to him, she saw him staring intently at her.

"Dean we haven't even been dating for two months."

"So we are already in love and it feels like we have been together for years. Your 22 Charlie, maybe its time for you to move out."

Charlie sighed and rubbed her temple, feeling a headache coming on.

"I can't think about this right now, forget I brought it up." Charlie went to get out of bed but once again Dean tightened his arms.

"No Charlie I won't forget you brought it up. Everything has been great and you want to change it. I love spending time with you and I think it would be great if you moved in here."

"I don't know Dean. I-" Dean cut her off with a searing, sloppy kiss.

"Please baby, I know it would be great.

"Won't you get sick of me" Dean gave her a look.

"No angel, I could never get sick of you. I love being around you. I used to only like being around Roman and Seth but now I love being around you and sometimes only you. Please babe." Charlie sighed.

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course sweetheart." He wasn't going to lie, it pissed him off she didn't say yes right away. He had to remember that they were further in the relationship in his mind then they were in real life.

"I have to go home and change I will see you tonight." Dean nodded and kissed her passionately.

"You got it angel, see you tonight." He unwrapped his arms and watched as she gathered everything. She pulled on a pair of his sweatpants that he left out for her and the long sleeve shirt before picking up her bag. Charlie leaned down and kissed him once more before leaving.

/*/

Charlie was in her room getting ready for dinner when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" the door opened and Joey walked in.

"Hey squirt, almost ready?"

"Yeah almost." Joey nodded and sat on her bed. He picked up a picture of Charlie and Dean that had been taken two weeks after they got together.

"So how are things with the boyfriend?"

"They're good, we have had some fights but nothing to serious. He uh wants me to move in with him" Joey looked at her shocked.

"How long have you guys been dating?" Charlie sighed and finished putting her earring in before walking out of the bathroom.

"It was a month on October 3rd" Joey eye's got even wider.

"Why does he want you to move in? Doesn't he think its to soon?"

"No he thinks it fine and that it will all be good. He says that since I'm 22 now I should start thinking about moving out. I suggested maybe we should limit the number of times I spend the night to two and he disagrees because things have been so good why change them."

"And what do you think?"

"I think we may be spending a lot of time together lately. I mean I have only seen you a handful of times since you have been here, mom just got home and I have only seen her Wednesday, Thursday morning and Friday. I just don't know what to do. I already agreed to go out of town with him next week to some cabin he owns. I feel like he is pressuring me to move in with him. What should I do Joey?"

Joey got up and wrapped an arm around Charlie's shoulder's.

"The best advice I can give you is follow your heart. If your not ready to move in with him then don't. Don't let him pressure you into anything okay?" Charlie nodded and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Joey."

"No problem squirt. Now lets go before your mom sends a search party" Charlie laughed and they walked downstairs. As they were leaving Charlie saw Dean's car wasn't there. When she got in the car she smoothed down her skirt. She was wearing a black crop top with a pink high waisted skirt that stopped above her knees and black ankle heels. She had her hair wavy and did light make up.

When they got to the restaurant, Charlie didn't see Dean's car anywhere. Shrugging it off, she followed her mom and Joey into the restaurant. When they were seated, Stacey looked over at her daughter.

"Where is Dean honey?" Charlie shrugged while sipping her water.

"I have no clue, I haven't talked to him since I left this afternoon."

"How are things between you guys."

"They are good, I like being with him." Charlie decided not to mention the whole moving in thing to her mother. She was sure with how much her mom liked Dean, she would tell her it was okay to move.

"That's good , I am happy for you two." Charlie gave her mother a smile before looking at her menu. They all looked up when they heard footsteps approaching.

"Sorry I am late, I was hanging out with the guys." Dean kissed Stacey's cheek, shook Joey's hand and made his way to Charlie. He gave her a deep kiss as he sat down next to her.

"Perfect timing Dean, I was just asking Charlie how you guys were doing." Dean looked over and smiled at Charlie.

"Things are good, really good. Did you tell your mom about the cabin Charlie?" Charlie looked up from her menu when she felt Dean's hand squeeze her thigh.

"Oh no. Um Dean invited me to go up to his cabin next week for the whole week since there is no school." Stacey smiled and Joey just nodded, having already to be told.

"That was very nice of you Dean."

"I just thought it would be nice. The lake is beautiful this time of year and it also counts as another birthday present for Charlie."

"Aw that is sweet." Dean smiled and ran his fingers up and down Charlie's thigh.

"So Joey, Charlie said you were in the army. How long?" He grabbed hold of Charlie's hand when she tried to dislodge his fingers. He interlocked their fingers and rested their joined hands on his thigh.

"4 almost 5 years. I uh actually have an announcement about that. I was discharged at the beginning of the month."

Stacey and Charlie looked at him in shock. Stacey decided to speak up while Charlie just looked at him. Joey loved being in the army, why would they discharge him.

"Why did they discharge you?"

"I suffered a bad head injury right before I came home. So they discharged me." All 3 people nodded.

"Sorry you were discharged man, Charlie told me how much you liked being there." Joey shrugged.

"Its okay, shit happens."

"Joseph watch your mouth we are at dinner" Charlie and Joey laughed, the mood now lighter than it was a second ago. They all ordered their food, Stacey and Charlie excused themselves to go to the bathroom.

Dean watched the sway of Charlie's hips before focusing back on the table. Joey cleared his throat, he didn't know if he was supposed to say anything but Charlie was his cousin, no she was a sister and he wanted to help her out.

"So Charlie said you mentioned something about her moving in with you" Dean nodded while playing with his fork.

"Yea she is over there a lot any way, I just thought it would be good. I mean she is 22, maybe its time for her to move out and I would love if she lived with me."

"With all due respect Dean, whether she is 22 or not she shouldn't be made to feel pressure to move out. You weren't around when her dad left, you didn't see what it did to her mom. I know Charlie and I know she won't want to see her mom like that again."

"With all due respect Joey, Charlie would only be next door, she would be able to see her mom whenever she wanted and Stacey would always be welcome to come over. Charlie is my girlfriend and I want her to live with me. Besides its completely normal for couples to live together." Dean's tone took a possessive turn when he said "my girlfriend."

"Yea when they have been dating for a while, you guys haven't even been dating for 2 months. I'm not trying to fight but I just don't think its good to make it seem like you are pressuring her." Dean gripped his fork before nodding. Why Charlie told Joey is beyond him, if she was feeling pressured all she had to do was say something. The two men fell into an uncomfortable silence while waiting for the two ladies to come back.

After what seemed like forever, Stacey and Charlie finally came back to the table. Dean stood up and pulled Charlie's chair out for her before kissing her cheek.

"Sorry guys, there was a line." Joey and Dean nodded but didn't say anything. Dean wrapped an arm around Charlie's waist and kept her close to him. Charlie felt the tension between Dean and Joey when she sat down but couldn't understand what happened.

While Joey and her mom were talking, Charlie looked sideways at Dean.

"What is with the tension?" Dean looked over and shrugged.

"I don't know what your talking about angel."

"Don't Dean, when I sat down I could practically cut the tension with a knife, what's wrong?"

"Now is not the time Charlie" Dean hissed so quietly only Charlie could here. Charlie swallowed and nodded, not knowing what to do. She had never heard Dean talk this way to her.

Their dinner came and they ate in an awkward silence. Dean kept a firm hand on Charlie's thigh as they ate and Joey couldn't help but glare at Dean every so often. When they were finally done, they paid their bills and left. Dean took Charlie to the place they went after the dinner with her mom.

They sat in the car and watched the falls while listening to soft music. There was some slight tension between them and it was broken when Dean spoke.

"So Joey thinks I am pressuring you into moving in with me. Would you like to tell me how he knows about that?"

Charlie looked over and sighed.

"I told him. I needed to talk to someone about it that wasn't involved and he was the only person I could think of."

"Why didn't you talk to me about it."

"Dean I tried. But it was like you weren't even hearing me."

"Oh trust me Charlie I heard you and it didn't make me happy. Things are good with us and I don't know why you would want to change that."

"Because Dean I miss spending time with other people like my mom. I have only seen her like 3 times since she has been home. Dean I love you its just I think we have spent a lot of time together. I can't be with you all the time, we will get sick of each other." Dean was on her in the blink of an eye, pulling her to him with a tight grip on her arms.

"How many times do I need to tell you Charlie, I will never get sick of you. I didn't think it was a crime to want to spend time with my girlfriend. You are always more than welcome to say "hey Dean I can't come over because I wanna spend time with my mom."

"Dean you got angry when I told you I wasn't going to class the one day because I was spending time with her. Ow Dean your hurting me" Charlie cried as Dean tightened his grip slightly.

"All I want is to be happy with you and I am happy with the way things are and I don't think we should change them. How about a compromise, we keep things the same and I won't get angry if you decide to hang out with your mom instead of me. Sound good babe?" Dean spat. Charlie gulped and nodded feeling tears stinging her eyes. This side of Dean was scary to her and she didn't know what to do besides agree in hopes he would loosen his grip.

Dean nodded and kissed her passionately before releasing his grip on her.

"Good, I love you Charlie. I promise not to pressure you into moving in. I will give you the time you need okay." Charlie nodded, not trusting her voice to answer. Dean pecked her lips once more before he sat back down and started the car. Charlie buckled before staring out the window. She felt a tear slide down her cheek and quickly wiped it away not wanting Dean to see her cry.

Finally after what seemed like forever, they made it home. Charlie unbuckled in record time just wanting to go upstairs and go to sleep. Unfortunately, Dean stepped into her way and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry about how that went down baby. I didn't mean to scare you I promise." He felt the tears on his shirt and he mentally cursed at himself. He never wanted to see his beauty cry, especially if it was because of him.

"I'm so sorry baby. I love you so much." Dean kissed her head multiple times and rubbed her back soothingly until he heard her cries stop. Dean tilted her head back and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle sweet kiss.

"I love you angel."

"I better go in and get ready for bed, I have class in the morning." Dean nodded and kissed her once more.

"Okay. I will see you in class, I love you" he said again as he wiped the remaining tears away with his thumbs.

"I love you too" came her soft reply before she removed herself from his arms and making her way into her house. Dean watched as her front door shut before making his way back to his house. He walked in and saw the package he had dropped off was still on his coffee table.

He picked it up and took it to his safe where he kept the pictures of his beauty. He lied to everyone at dinner. He wasn't hanging out with the guys, he was tailing that little asshole Dolph to see what his schedule was like. He even got his hands on a copy of his school schedule. His first plan was falling into place. He was excited for this one but even more excited for his second one.

He had never wanted to have a child with anyone as much as he did with Charlie. He was sure that if this worked, Charlie would decide to move in with him so they could be a happy family. He smiled as he put everything away in his safe before heading to the bathroom. He had everything prepared for next weekend.

He made a promise to himself that when they left the cabin, Charlie would be pregnant and they would be together forever.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

It was Saturday morning and Charlie was packing to go away with Dean. Since their fight on Sunday, Charlie hasn't really forgiven Dean and that made him slightly frustrated. He was doing everything he could think of. He bought her a bunch of new clothes and shoes that he surprised her with, he had been catering to everything she needed but he didn't realize that none of that mattered to Charlie.

They also hadn't had sex since that afternoon. When Dean would come over, he would try but Charlie wanted no part of it, still feeling scared after what happened. No one had ever become so angry and did what he did to her. She knows it may be stupid because all he did was grip her arms but what no one saw was the little bruises that were left. Charlie was just happy it was cool enough out to wear long sleeves so no one would see. She knew Dean didn't mean to but that didn't mean she forgave him.

Charlie was startled out of her thoughts by a knock on her door. She turned and saw Dean making his way in.

"Hey angel" he kissed her forehead before kissing her lips.

Charlie muttered a soft hi before finishing her packing. She zipped up her bag and went to take it off the bed when a hand pulled her back.

"I got it babe, why don't you go say bye to Joey and your mom" Charlie nodded and they walked downstairs. Charlie walked into the kitchen, while Dean walked out to the car, having already said his goodbyes to them.

"Hey guys we are leaving" Stacey smiled and gave Charlie a big hug.

"I love you Charlie, have fun okay." Charlie nodded before she was pulled into a bear hug by Joey.

"Have fun squirt. If you need anything call me okay" Charlie looked and nodded before kissing his cheek. She heard someone clear their throat and turned around to see Dean standing in the doorway. She gave each person one last hug before taking Dean's extended hand, allowing him to pull her out to his car. He helped her in before getting in the driver's seat. They waved as they pulled away, Charlie sighed when she couldn't see them anymore.

Charlie had never gone on vacation alone with a guy. When her and Jake were together they went on a couple of vacation's with his parents but never alone.

"How long until we are there?" Dean looked over and smiled at her, it felt like he was hearing her voice for the first time again.

"We should get there around 3" Charlie nodded and looked at the time on the radio.

_7:30_

Charlie groaned and grabbed her pillow from the back seat, determined on sleeping most of the ride.

Dean watched as Charlie got comfortable before she closed her eyes. This past week has not been a good one for him. They hadn't had sex in almost a week and she was barely talking to him. He had another task this weekend. Show Charlie that everything is okay and that she didn't need to be scared of him.

He reached over and grabbed Charlie's hand, resting both of them on the middle console. He placed a gentle kiss on her hand before focusing back on the road. He wanted to get to the cabin as quick as possible so they could just relax.

/*/

After what felt like hours, Dean was finally pulling up to the cabin. It was fairly big and had an upstairs and a downstairs. It had 4 bedrooms upstairs and 2 bedrooms downstairs. Each room had its own bathroom and the master had a balcony that had a beautiful view of the lake and had a hot tub that Dean was excited to use.

He quietly got out and headed around to Charlie's side, deciding to take her into the house and lay her down before grabbing their bags. He unbuckled her and couldn't help but skim his fingers over her cheek, having missed just simply touching her this past week. He carefully lifted her up into his arms, shocked she didn't wake up. Dean carried her into the house and layed her on the couch. He pressed his lips to hers before leaving to get their bags.

After everything was brought in, Dean decided to wake up his beauty. He kneeled down infront of the couch and gently shook her.

"Charlie, baby we are here" Charlie's eyes fluttered opened and Dean smiled. He gently kissed her before helping her sit up. Charlie rubbed her eyes and looked around.

"This is nice Dean" Dean smiled and held his hand out for her.

"Let me show you around" he noticed she looked hesitate to take his hand but he smiled when she finally did. He pulled her up and showed her around.

This place wasn't nice, it was beautiful. The last room he showed her was the master bedroom. Charlie saw the king sized bed and wanted nothing more then to lay down and go back to sleep.

"And out here is the balcony and hot tub" he pulled her out and Charlie smiled. The view was beautiful.

"Dean this is beautiful" Dean smiled and kissed her temple.

"Only the best for my girl. So I was thinking we could go for a walk, come back and shower before I make us dinner." Charlie nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Sounds good." They both changed into comfortable clothes before heading out. Charlie was wearing light blue skinny jeans, black combat boots, a gray sweatshirt and a black beanie. The air was crisp and cool, the perfect fall day. They walked hand in hand until they came across a waterfall.

"So how did you get this place?" Dean looked over at her and smiled.

"My grandparent's left it to me, along with the rest of their money they had when they died. They were more like my parents then my own parents were. Mom was a drunk, I don't even know my dad." Charlie nodded and squeezed his hand.

"Charlie I can't even begin to say how sorry I am for last week. I let my anger and worries get the best of me and I am so sorry for putting my hands on you." Was he sorry? Yea, but only for putting his hands on her.

"I know you are, its just you are its just you really scared me Dean. No one has ever done that before" Dean sighed and lifted her into his lap.

"I love you so much Charlie. I am so sorry, I promise to never put my hands on you like that again okay." Charlie looked up at him and nodded. Dean smiled and gave her a sweet kiss. This wasn't normal for Dean but he had to show her the sweet, gentle side of him.

"Come on lets go back and shower before dinner." Charlie nodded and let out a laugh when Dean stood up with her in his arms. He carried her all the way back to the house, and all the way upstairs to the bathroom.

"You can shower first babe" he went to leave but was stopped when she wrapped an hand around his bicep. He turned around and Charlie leaned up and kissed him passionately. Dean smirked and deepened the kiss. He lifted her shirt up and threw it on the ground, where his shirt soon joined. Their pants and underwear soon followed and before Charlie knew it, they were in the shower where she was pressed up against the wall as Dean entered her.

"Oh Dean."

Dean groaned at the feeling of being inside of her. A week of no sex was to long for him, especially with a girl like Charlie. He set a slow pace and smiled when Charlie met him thrust for thrust. He leaned forward and took a nipple into his mouth, making Charlie moan loudly.

"Dean faster" Charlie panted. He picked up the pace and he felt her tighten around him.

"Let go baby, I wanna hear you."

"Dean" she cried out as her orgasm hit. Her tightening walls had Dean finishing not long after. He gently pulled out and set her on her feet before they washed each other off. Dean smirked to himself when he realized that they didn't use protection. Charlie was to far gone to have realized but thats okay.

She would realize when she hadn't gotten her period.

They finished washing and were getting dressed. Charlie through on a pair of yoga shorts and a shirt, while Dean put on a pair of basketball shorts and opted to go with no shirt. He led them downstairs and to the kitchen.

"Alright angel, what do you want for dinner?"

"Well what do you have?" Dean shrugged. He opened the fridge and peered in.

"Lucky me, I stocked up last week. There is chicken, steak, hamburger."

"Well what can you make?" He turned around and smirked at her.

"Well I know how to make chicken, rice and cream of chicken soup casserole, sound good?" Charlie nodded and walked over to him.

"Sounds great, what can I do to help?" Dean smirked again. He lifted her up and placed her on the counter.

"Sit there and look pretty. I got this." Charlie smiled and nodded. He pecked her lips before going off to cook. He got out 2 wine glasses and poured them each some wine.

"Here you are my lady" Charlie giggled and took the glass from him. Dean turned back and started making the rice, Charlie saw he forgot to pull out the chicken so she hopped off the counter and opened the fridge when she felt a smack on her ass. She turned around and saw Dean playfully glaring.

"What are you doing angel?"

"You forgot the chicken so I was going to pull it out for you." Dean smirked before picking her up and setting her back on the counter.

"I got it, you sit there and be pretty like I told you." Charlie laughed. Dinner was done in about 20 minutes. Charlie set the table, Dean even lit some candles wanting it to be romantic. They dug in and Dean watched for her reaction.

"Dean this is really good" Dean felt his cheeks grow hot and smirked.

"Well thank you angel, eat up because as soon as we are done we are going in that hot tub." Charlie blushed and continued eating. As soon as Charlie finished the last bite, Dean grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.

"Alright babe lets get you changed."

"I didn't bring a bathing suit" Dean smirked again before going through his bag and pulling out a basic black bikini that he bought her.

"I've got that covered babe, go change" Charlie nodded and took the bathing suit from him. When she finished, she grabbed her clothes and headed back out to the bedroom.

Dean looked over when he heard the bathroom door open, his jaw dropped and he felt his dick twitch.

"You look very sexy angel, lets go the hot tub should be all ready." Dean grabbed her hand, leading her out to the balcony. He got in before helping his beauty in. They sat down, Charlie was in Dean's lap.

"Thank you for bringing me here Dean, its beautiful."

"No problem angel. How does the water feel is it to hot?" Charlie shook her head.

"No it feels great" she let out a low moan when Dean started massaging her shoulder's.

"That feel good babe?" His question was answered with another soft moan. He started kissing her neck.

"Do you have any idea what you and that bikini are doing to me right now sweetheart?" Charlie gasped when she felt Dean's erection poke her in the back. Dean reached a hand down into her bottoms and started stroking her clit.

"Dean" he heard her pant. He inserted two fingers into her. He kept hitting her g-spot earning loud moans from his girl. He pressed his thumb to her clit and Charlie cried out, getting her juices all over Dean's fingers. Before Charlie new it, she was in Dean's arms and being placed on the bed. Dean stripped off his shorts before aligning himself with her entrance.

"You ready baby? I'm gonna take things slow okay" Charlie nodded and Dean slowly pushed into her. True to his word, Dean slowly pulled out before thrusting back in. They weren't just having sex, they were making love. He knew that this was the best way to show Charlie just how much he loved her. Lucky for him, Charlie didn't realize he didn't have a condom on again.

"Oh Dean."

"I know baby, I know. I love you so much Charlie."

"I love you too." They both stared into each others eyes as they climaxed. Their bodies had a layer of sweat but neither of them cared. Dean pulled out of her and gathered her up in his arms. Dean's heartbeat lulled Charlie to sleep. Dean couldn't help but watch her sleep. He was so excited to think that he could be having a baby with the most beautiful woman, in his opinion, in the world. They were going to be a happy family, whether she liked it or not.

/*/

Dean woke up that morning to the smell of food. Rolling over, he reached for Charlie but all he found was an empty spot. Sitting up he looked around the room, but she wasn't there. He heard music playing downstairs, he got up out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweatpants before heading downstairs. When he got down there, he smiled at what he saw. Charlie, who was wearing one of his shirts, was standing at the stove swaying back and forth while singing softly to the music. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, chuckling when she jumped.

"Relax baby, its just me. What are you making?"

"Omelets. I hope you like cheese, ham and bacon." Dean smiled and kissed her head.

"They sound delicious angel" Dean set the plates out, Charlie dished out the food and they began eating.

"So what are we doing today?"

"Well how does a walk through the woods and a movie day sound?"

"Sounds wonderful" Dean smiled and the continued eating their breakfast.

After their walk, they layed back down in the bed and watched a bunch of movies. They had sex during just about every movie they watched and Charlie was still oblivious to the fact that Dean was using no protection what so ever. She was always to caught up to even realize.

That is how they spend their vacation. Every morning they would walk through the woods after breakfast. Some days they went swimming in the lake but they mostly stayed in the hot tub or bed. Dean even took her into the near by town, which was 20 miles away, and they went shopping. The week was perfect.

/*/

By the time they got home Sunday night, it was almost midnight.

"Do you just wanna stay over?" Charlie, who was half asleep, nodded. Dean grabbed their bags and they walked into his house. They made their way upstairs, where Charlie immediately fell onto the bed just wanting to fall asleep.

"Babe aren't you going to change?"

"No" came her reply, although it was muffled by the pillow that was covering her face. Dean shook his head and pulled her up so she was sitting. Charlie groaned but Dean shushed her. He pulled her shirt off and pulled her shoes and pants off, leaving her in her bra and panties.

"There you go angel. Good night I love you."

"I love you too" she pecked Dean's lips before laying down. She pulled the cover's up to her chin and was asleep in no time. Dean sat there and watched her sleep. The poor girl had not gotten much sleep this past week, everytime she was asleep for more than 5 hours, Dean would wake her up and they would have mind-blowing sex.

Dean sat there for half an hour just watching his beauty. To think, the first time he saw her was only 5 months ago in May. He had come by to look at the house and happen to see the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, laying out by her pool on a particularly warm day tanning. He knew from that moment that they would be together. Dean wanted her and he always got what he wanted, no matter the price.

He quickly stripped out of his own clothes and joined his beauty in bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek before joining her in sleep.

/*/

Dean was woken up that morning when he heard Charlie run into the bathroom. He sat up and smirked to himself when he heard her throw up.

"Well that was fast" Dean said to himself before getting up. He walked in and saw Charlie leaning her head on the side of the toilet.

"You okay angel?" Charlie opened her eyes slightly and nodded. Dean helped her up and held her to his chest. He rubbed up and down her back, waiting for her to answer.

"Yea I just think its a bug, no big deal. I don't think I will be in class today though." He led her back to bed and helped her lay down.

"That's okay, I can just teach you whatever you miss. Maybe you should stay over here so you don't give your mom and Joey whatever you have." He tucked her in and sat on the side of the bed while stroking her hair. He knew that she probably wasn't sick but he couldn't have gotten her pregnant that fast. Then he thought back to when Charlie was drunk and he brought her home, he smirked. They didn't use a condom then.

"Yea I would hate if I got them sick, but won't I get you sick?"

"Nope, I've got a rock solid immune system. Get some sleep babe, I gotta go get ready for class" Charlie nodded and closed her eyes. She had never felt so nauseous before in her life and she wanted it to go away.

Dean kissed her forehead before he moved to his closet. He grabbed some dress pants and a collared shirt before heading into the bathroom to shower. He couldn't help the smile that formed on his face. There was such a great chance of Charlie being pregnant and he couldn't be happier. He finished his shower and dressed before heading back out to the bedroom. He saw Charlie fast asleep on the bed and he smiled. He put his shoes on, grabbed his bag and phone before he kissed her head again.

He wrote her a quick note and set it by her phone so she would see it when she woke up.

He was about to get in his car when he heard Stacey's voice.

"Good morning Dean" Dean suppressed a groan. He turned around and gave a small smile.

"Morning Stacey."

"Is Charlie over there? I thought she would have come home last night."

"Well we left the cabin later then planned, so we got back late. I offered her to stay over instead of risking waking you and Joey up." Stacey nodded.

"Oh okay, but where is she now? Doesn't she have class?"

"She got sick this morning, she thinks its a bug. I told her she could stay there so she wouldn't pass it on." Stacey nodded again and gave him a smile.

"Well that was very nice of you Dean, Charlie is lucky to have someone like you." Dean smiled.

"Well I'm lucky to have someone like her. I gotta go, have a good day Stacey I'll have Charlie call you later."

"Okay thanks Dean, have a good day." Dean got into his car and sighed. God he hated her mother. She was to talkative and just all around annoying. He drove to school, just wanting the day to be over so he could go home and cuddle up with his "sick" girlfriend.

/*/

Charlie woke up that afternoon feeling a little better but she was still nauseous. She turned over and saw a note laying by her phone.

_Angel, I had to go to work but I will be back probably by 3. I'm going to stop by the store and get you some ginger ale and crackers. If you think of anything else you want, call or text me. I love you. ~ Dean_

Charlie smiled at his thoughtfulness. She grabbed her phone and typed him a message.

"_Thank you Dean, I love you too. Is there anyway you can get some soup?" _

Charlie set her phone down and made her way into the bathroom. She wasn't as nauseous as before but the feeling was still there. She threw up again while she was in there. She washed her face and hands before brushing her teeth. When she was done, she there her straight hair into a ponytail before making her way back to bed.

She saw it was only 10 o'clock so she still had time to kill before Dean came home. She decided to just stay in his bed and watch Netflix. She was looking through and found her favorite show, Cupcake Wars. Charlie had just clicked on the first episode when her phone beeped. She looked at it and saw Dean was calling.

"Hello."

"_Hey angel, I had some time during classes when I got your text, so I thought I would call. What kind do you want?" _

"Either Campbell's Chicken Noodle or Chicken and Rice is good. Thank you so much Dean, it means a lot."

"_Anything for you angel. Make sure to stay in bed and relax all day, I don't want you moving around."_

"I'm okay now Dean, I'm not as nauseous anymore."

"_Well that's good but I still want you to stay in bed. Don't argue angel you won't win." _

Charlie heard the dominance in his voice. She sighed knowing he was right, she wouldn't win. Their arguments usually ended with Dean getting the silent treatment for the day but Charlie usually always forgave him. They had been having fights a lot lately, whether they be little ones or big ones. Charlie just wanted to keep everything nice, calm and cool. If there was one thing she hated it was drama.

"Okay, I'll stay in bed."

"_Thank you baby. I gotta go, I have a meeting I will see you in a little bit, I love you."_

"I love you too." Charlie hung up and continued watching her show. Halfway through the second episode, she got sick again. She brushed her teeth before returning to the bed. She layed down and decided to take a nap. She really wished whatever this was would go away because she hated throwing up.

/*/

"_Okay, I'll stay in bed." _

Dean smirked on the other end of the phone. He loved hearing that little submissiveness come from her. Showed him that being in control was going to be a little easier in the future. He also knew how much Charlie hated drama and would do anything to avoid it. Something he learned while he was watching her.

"Thank you baby. I gotta go, I have a meeting I will see you in a little bit, I love you."

"_I love you too."_

Dean smiled as he hung up the phone, he would definitely never get used to hearing that from her. Dean looked out of his window and saw his target getting into his car. Dean had lied, he wasn't going to a meeting, he was going to take care of Dolph.

He followed him out of the parking lot, making sure to put a few cars between them so he wouldn't get suspicious. When they stopped at a red light, he took a picture of Charlie he had in his wallet out and kissed it.

"This is for you, for us. Nobody is going to take you from me."

He put the picture back and saw that it was now just him and Dolph on a quiet road. Dean wasn't stupid he knew that he couldn't use his car because Charlie and everyone would get suspicious of the damage so he was using some piece of junk car that he found abandoned on the side of the rode. He was also wearing all black clothes and black gloves. He had a black beanie on and black sunglasses. He was so ready for this.

He pulled up alongside Dolph and swerved into his car.

Dolph was shocked and got control of his car, only to be hit from the side again.

"What the hell are you doing!" He had no clue who this person was, he couldn't tell because of all the black. The unknown person sent their car into Dolph's once more but this time Dolph couldn't get control. He rammed straight into a tree.

Dean watched as Dolph's car slammed right into a tree. He saw the airbags deploy and knew he wasn't dead. Dean stopped his car before running over to Dolph's. He grabbed his hair pulling him up to whisper in his ear.

"Stay away from her" he said in a growl. He ran back to his car before he drove off a couple miles ahead, where Roman was waiting for him. Dean pulled up, threw the keys in the passenger seat before getting into Roman's car.

"You good now man?"

"Yea thanks for picking me up."

"No problem that's what friend's are for." They drove past the accident and saw that there was a car stopped to help Dolph.

"Damn Dean, your lucky he is alive. I can't believe you did this for some girl."

"He is is lucky to be alive and Charlie isn't some girl. She is the best thing in my life and I plan to keep her. I just needed to get that threat out of the picture."

"What about the other guy, her ex?"

"He hasn't been as bothersome as Dolph. He is to busy with the slut I payed to distract him when we were at the bar." Roman chuckled as he pulled up next to Dean's car at the university.

"Man you are a lunatic." Dean laughed as he got out.

"Yea yea so I've heard. Thanks again Roman see you later." Roman nodded and drove off. Dean got in his car before making his way to the store so he could get the items for his beauty. He grabbed both of her favorite soups and even a little extra in case she was still hungry. He checked out and made his way home.

"Charlie I'm home" he called as he walked through the door. He didn't get a reply. Furrowing his eyebrows, he put the bags in the kitchen and made his way upstairs. He opened the bedroom door and smiled at the sight. Charlie was cuddled up to his pillow, fast asleep. He went back downstairs and poured her a cup of ginger ale. He made her some soup and placed crackers on the tray before heading back up.

He quietly put the tray on the nightstand before leaning down and kissing her lips. He pulled back and saw beautiful blue eyes looking tiredly up at him.

"Hey baby" he said as he pushed some hair out of her face.

"Hi" her voice was a little scratchy.

"When did you get home?"

"About 10 minutes ago, how long have you been asleep?" She looked over and saw it was a little after 3.

"About 2 and a half hours. I got sick again a little bit after you called so I took a nap." Dean nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Well I made you some soup and brought you some ginger ale. Eat up babe, I doubt you have eaten much today" he placed the tray in her lap once she sat up. Charlie slowly lifted the spoon to her mouth, smiling a little when her stomach didn't turn from the smell. Dean watched as she slowly took the spoon full and smiled when she seemed to keep it down.

"Good job babe, I'm gonna go shower and change into some different clothes. Then we can continue watching whatever it was you were watching." Charlie nodded, continuing to slowly eat just in case her stomach decided to act up. Dean kissed her head again before heading into the bathroom. Halfway through his shower, he heard Charlie run in the bathroom and throw up.

"I wonder when she will figure it out" he thought before poking his head out.

"You okay angel?" Dean was able to reach out and grab her hair as she emptied her stomach more. Charlie nodded and used the sink to pull herself up, she was feeling weak. Dean shut the shower off and wrapped a towel around his waist before stepping out.

"Do I have a fever?" Dean kissed her forehead, nothing.

"Nope your nice and cool. So maybe its not a bug." Charlie nodded and splashed some cold water on her face, suddenly feeling light headed.

"Maybe it was your cooking and it gave me food poisoning." Dean let out a little laugh but he noticed Charlie was looking really pale.

"You sure your okay baby?"

"I-I don't feel good Dean" was all she said before falling into his arms, unconscious.

"Charlie, CHARLIE!" Dean yelled but nothing. He checked her pulse and it was racing. He quickly pulled on his clothes before he took Charlie in his arms and ran outside to his car. He sped to the hospital and ran inside. Nurses rushed out and put her in a wheelchair before taking her and Dean back to a room in the emergency room.

"What happened?"

"She has been throwing up all morning. She ate a little soup before throwing up again and then she passed out." The nurse checked Charlie's pulse.

"Her pulse seems fast, we are going to draw some blood and run some tests. Are you family?"

"I'm her boyfriend. I was going to call her mom when we got here." The nurse nodded before leaving. Dean took Charlie's hand and kissed it.

"Come on, wake up angel." The nurse came back with the stuff to draw blood. She drew about a vile and a half.

"Okay, I am going to send these for testing and put a rush on them. You are welcome to stay here with her. We are going to hook her up to an I.V in case she is dehydrated."

"That's fine, I'm going to call her mother." the nurse nodded as she pulled out all the needles for the I.V. Dean stepped out into the hallway and dialed Stacey's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Stacey its Dean."

"Oh hello Dean. What can I do for you."

"Well I am at the hospital with Charlie."

"What! What happened?"

"She threw up for like the fourth or fifth time and she passed out. She doesn't have a fever and they are running some tests now."

"Okay well I am leaving now, I will meet you there. Thank you Dean. See you soon." Stacey hung up and Dean walked back to the room.

"Ah your back. I need someone to help change her into a gown, can you do it?" Dean nodded and took the garment from the nurse.

"Of course."

"Great I will give you some privacy." The nurse walked out and closed the curtain. Dean carefully lifted Charlie up and slipped her shirt off. He couldn't help but skim his fingers down her stomach. Hoping the reason she was like this was due to being pregnant. He slipped the gown on her and tied it behind her back before laying her back down. He kissed her lips before sitting in the chair next to her bed. He filled out all the forms, knowing pretty much everything.

About 15 minutes later, Stacey and Joey rushed into the room. Dean looked up from staring at Charlie.

"How is she?"

"She is good, her heart beat is still a little fast. They have her hooked up to an I.V in case she was dehydrated. Her tests should be back soon." Stacey nodded and walked to the other side of the bed, kissing Charlie's forehead. Joey stood behind Dean, who had an iron grip on Charlie's hand. They all looked up when the curtain was pulled back and some woman walked in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Stevens the on call doctor. I'm assuming that is Charlotte."

"Yes it is. What is wrong with my daughter?"

"All your daughter's test came back fine except one. It appears your daughter, Mrs. Bronson, is suffering from extreme morning sickness." All 3 people looked shocked. Dean knew that was probably it but still hearing those words was unreal.

"I-I'm sorry morning sickness?"

"Yes your daughter is pregnant. I can tell by your reaction's no one knew." All 3 shook their heads.

Joey looked at the doctor.

"How far along is she?"

"That I don't know. I can do an ultrasound now if you would like." They all nodded and the doctor left to get the machine. Stacey and Joey looked at Dean, who was staring at Charlie.

"So you got my cousin knocked up."

"Joseph!" Joey looked at Stacey and shrugged. Dean looked away from his beauty to look at the two people.

"I guess I did. I'm just as shocked as you guys." Lie.

Dr. Stevens walked in with the machine and set everything up. Dean lifted Charlie's gown up so the doctor could put the gel on.

When she started, they all heard a sound that made Stacey get tears in her eyes and Dean smile.

"That is the baby's heartbeat. I would say by looking at this, she is almost 2 months along. I'm assuming you are the father" Dean nodded not looking away from the screen.

"Well congratulations. Charlie will probably be asleep for the rest of the night she was very dehydrated, do you want to break the news to her or do you want me to?"

"I can do it" Dean said, gaze still fixed on the screen. You couldn't see anything but he was still captivated.

"Alright. We are going to admit her until we can control the morning sickness. We will move her in about 5 minutes." They all nodded. Nurses came in and put her on a gurney before rolling her out. Dean,Joey and Stacey all followed. They rode in the elevator in an awkward silence.

"Well congratulations" Joey said.

"Thank you."

"Yes congratulations Dean. I know you will be a great father" Dean smiled and looked at the ground. He wanted to get to Charlie's room and just be with her. He had done it, even when he didn't mean to. He had gotten the love of his life pregnant and he couldn't stop smiling. Finally after what felt like forever, they made it to Charlie's room and saw she was still asleep.

"We are allowing a visitor to stay the night with her in case she wakes up. Who is it going to be?"

"I think it should be you Dean. Your the father after all." Dean looked at Stacey.

"Are you sure" Stacey nodded. Stacey and Joey stayed for a few more hours before leaving. The nurse was nice enough to bring in a cot and set it up next to Charlie's bed for Dean. Dean sat on the side of the bed and stroked Charlie's stomach.

"We are going to be happy Charlie. No one will get in our way anymore. Its all about me you and our child. I love you so much angel" he kissed her forehead and her lips before making his way to his cot. Dreams of their child running through his head.

* * *

**A/N Hey Guys! I just wanted to thank everyone who has followed/favorited/reviewed this story it means a lot! There is a poll up on my profile so please check it out and place your vote!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Charlie woke up that morning confused. She saw white walls and was in a hospital gown.

"What the hell" she said to herself. She looked to her left and saw Dean laying there. She slowly moved to the edge of the bed, she reached out and shook Dean. She held back a laugh when he jumped. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and smiled seeing his beauty awake.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" She moved back so she was sitting up.

"Okay I guess. I am still nauseous. What the hell happened?" Dean moved so he was on the bed and took her hand in his.

"You passed out at my house. You said you didn't feel good then the next thing I know, your were out. You scared the hell out of me angel."

"I'm sorry. Did they figure out what was wrong?" Dean nodded and smiled.

"Yea they did" he took the hand he was holding and pressed a kiss to it before putting it on her stomach.

"Your pregnant Charlie." Charlie looked at him wide eyed. No she couldn't be, they use protection.

"What, h-how we always use protection."

"Well I don't remember if we used one the night of the bar. Maybe one ripped, we aren't always gentle. You don't seem happy babe."

"I-I had plans. I was going to finish my schooling and get a job as a psychologist. I can't do that with a baby."

"You won't do it alone Charlie, you'll have me every step of the way. So you have to put your schooling off, wouldn't you rather be home with our baby?" Charlie felt the tears form. She was only 22.

"I'm only 22, I don't know how to raise a baby."

"Charlie you need to relax. I will be with you, you won't be alone in this okay. We are going to be a happy family I promise. Everything will be okay." Charlie nodded, though she was still unsure.

"So why am I here?"

"The doctor says you were suffering from extreme morning sickness and you were dehydrated. She said she would be back this morning to check on you."

"Where is my mom and Joey?"

"They stayed home last night. Only one person was allowed to stay and your mom told me I should. She also said they would be back today. You still look tired baby, why don't I go see if I can get you some water or something and you rest okay."

Charlie nodded, feeling exhausted again. She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep. Dean stayed with her until he saw she was asleep. He stood up and walked out to the nurses' station.

"Hey, I was wondering if there was anyway my girl could get some water or something." The nurse nodded and Dean stood there waiting. He looked down the hall in time to see a nurse pushing a bed through a door two down from Charlie and his eyes widened.

Dolph.

"Great" he said to himself. He took the pitcher and cup from the nurse before walking back to the room. He now had the job of keeping Charlie away from him in the hospital.

"Why couldn't he just stay away" he said as he set the water down next to Charlie on a nightstand.

"Why can't who stay away" came a soft yet sleepy reply. Dean looked down and saw Charlie was staring up at him with tired eyes. He sat down on the bed and rubbed her back.

"Your supposed to be sleeping."

"I can't, this bed is uncomfortable and I am still really nauseous."

"I got you some water. Hopefully you will keep it down." He poured her a cup and handed it to her. Charlie took small sips, not wanting to press her luck of not having thrown up yet this morning.

"You didn't answer my question, who can't stay away?"

"One of my friends who always asks for money." Charlie nodded. Dean was thankful for his great lying skills and the fact she was to tired to ask anymore questions.

"Why don't we watch some tv" Charlie nodded and Dean turned it on and of course what was on the channel. A news story about Dolph crashing his car.

"Oh my god" he heard Charlie say. He looked over and saw she had tears in her eyes. He sat down and pulled her to his chest.

"Don't cry babe, I'm sure he is okay" he had to make sure he kept his voice normal at the end. He wished he wasn't okay.

"_Ziggler was taken to Wilson hospital were he was treated for the injuries obtained. No word as to when he will be released. The Police are still looking for the other driver. The car was found a couple miles ahead but no prints or anything have been found."_

"He is here. Maybe I can go visit him." Dean tensed.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now Charlie. You are still sick and exhausted, you need to rest."

"I can rest after, he is my friend."

"Charlie you just found out you are pregnant. You threw up and passed out yesterday. You need to rest and recover. Dolph will still be there, that crash looked pretty bad I don't think he will be leaving any time soon" he bit out. Charlie's stomach clenched at his words. She couldn't believe she was having a baby and with someone who she has only been dating for a month.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Dean yelled. Dr. Stevens walked in and smiled.

"Oh good your awake. I'm Dr. Stevens, how are you feeling Charlotte?"

"Charlie and I'm okay right now. I'm still nauseous but I was able to keep some water down." She nodded.

"Well that's a good sign. We wanna keep you for another day just to make sure. We have the hospital OBGYN coming in to see you. She should be here around noon. Do you have any questions for me?" Charlie shook her head.

"Okay. The nurses will be in to change your bags because you were severely dehydrated, I don't think it needs to be said but when you are pregnant you can't let this happen." Charlie nodded and Dean took her hand.

"Thank you Dr. Stevens. I promise I won't let her do that again." Dr. Stevens nodded at Dean.

"Good. Get some rest Charlie, I will be back tonight to check on you" Charlie nodded and gave her a small smile before she walked out. Charlie looked at Dean and took her hand away.

"I'm sorry, let me do it again. I didn't even know I was doing it."

"Charlie you threw up all morning, you should know you have to drink water to keep hydrated. Babe you are exhausted, you need to sleep. What if I layed with you, would that help."

"I'm not sure I really want you to, you did just basically say I did this on purpose." Dean gave her a look and leaned down and kissed her.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry if that is how it came out. Lets just nap, we are both tired."

"Don't you have work?"

"Nope I called in and told them my girlfriend was extremely ill so they called someone in to cover for me the rest of the week. Move over sweetheart" Charlie slid over and Dean got in next to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder's as she layed her head on his chest.

"We're going to have a baby angel." Charlie nodded but didn't answer.

"I know this might not be a good time to bring this up, but now that you are pregnant I think you moving in with me would be a good thing."

He didn't get a reply. Looking down he saw Charlie fast asleep on his chest. He smiled and pecked her head before falling asleep himself.

/*/

They were both woken up by a knock on the door.

The saw a woman who seemed to be mid 40's walk in with a machine. She smiled kindly at the couple.

"Hello I'm Dr. Tyler." She walked over and shook Charlie's hand as Dean got out of the bed.

"Hi Dr. Tyler, I'm Charlie and this is my boyfriend Dean" the doctor shook Dean's hand.

"Nice to meet you guys. So I hear you have a bun in the oven" Charlie nodded.

"Well congratulations. I'm here to check on the little one and answer any questions you may have are you ready?" Both Dean and Charlie answered yes. Dr. Tyler hooked up everything before grabbing the gel.

"Charlie, if you could lift your gown up. This is going to be a little cold." Dean helped Charlie roll her gown up. The doctor squeezed the gel before rubbing the wand around.

The baby's heartbeat came on and Charlie gasped quietly. This was the validation she needed to finally wrap her head around it. She, Charlotte Lucy Bronson was pregnant.

"Well he or she definitely has a strong heartbeat which is always nice to hear. You are almost 2 months along. I have prescribed some prenatal vitamins that your nurses will give you at night and in the morning. Any questions?"

"How often should we get her checked?" Dean asked as he held Charlie's hand.

" I would say that from this month to her 7th month, a visit each month and then from her 7th and 9th month she should visit the doctor every two weeks. I have an office downtown that I also operate out of, would you guys be interested?"

"Yes that would be great."

"Awesome, call the office when you get out and we can set up another appointment. Again congratulations guys. Oh and I was told to let you know that Dr. Stevens arranged for someone to bring you something to eat. Bye guys." She packed up and left just as Stacey and Joey came through the door.

"Oh Charlie" Stacey cried as she ran over and hugged her daughter. Charlie wrapped her arms around her mom.

"Hi mom" she looked at Joey for help and he just laughed. Stacey pulled back and cupped her face.

"How are you feeling sweetie?"

"Fine, I was able to keep some water down. The OBGYN said that Dr. Stevens is having a meal brought here."

"Okay and what did the OBGYN say?"

"That I am almost two months along. She has an office downtown and said she could take me on as a patient." Stacey nodded and kissed her head.

"I can't believe my baby is having a baby" Stacey pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Mom can't breathe." Stacey let go and wiped the tears that were in her eyes.

"Sorry honey, I'm gonna go see about this meal. Dean would you show me where the cafeteria is?" Dean nodded. No way did he want to leave Charlie but he knew that her mother would insist. God he hated her.

"Yea no problem. Be right back angel" he gently kissed her lips before leaving with Stacey.

Joey walked up and sat in the chair next to the bed.

"So how are you dealing with all this?"

"Its crazy. I mean we haven't even been dating that long and bam I am pregnant. I had these plans to finish school and be a psychologist, how am I going to juggle school and a baby?" Charlie felt the tears coming back. Joey grabbed her and hugged her.

"Don't cry squirt. It will all be okay. You got your mom, me and Dean." Charlie looked at him.

"Aren't you going home to Boston?" Joey shook his head.

"I found an apartment here. I have to go home and pack everything up but I am here to stay now."

"Thank you Joey. I couldn't ask for a better cousin."

"Likewise squirt. So now that you are pregnant, are you going to take Dean's offer and move in with him?" Charlie shrugged.

"I don't know, I haven't given it much thought. I know he would definitely want me to now and I guess it wouldn't be bad. When mom is gone I would be there anyway and Dean would want to be involved in everything."

"Its up to you kid. I will support whatever you decide." Charlie smiled and hugged him again.

"Thanks Joey." The two fell into small conversation until Dean and Stacey came back.

Dean was ready to blow his head off. He should have just let the annoying woman get lost in the hospital. He kissed Charlie passionately when he saw her, thankful she wasn't anything like her mother.

"Well I checked Charlie, they will be bringing your food soon. I have to get back to work and Joey is going to check out the apartment. We will come back later, is there anything you need from home?

"Um no I think I'm okay. My phone and stuff is at Dean's so he has to get them."

"And I will, after I see you eat" he said in a stern voice, Charlie nodded. Joey kissed Charlie's head and hugged her, her mother did the same.

"We will see you later honey, love you."

"Love you guys too." Charlie watched as they walked out of the door. A little after they left, a nurse brought in Charlie's food.

Soup and some saltines.

Charlie ate all of it, surprisingly starving.

"Wow babe hungry?" Charlie looked over and shrugged sheepishly.

"Lets just see if I can keep it down" Dean nodded.

"Touche. I'm gonna go grab your phone and stuff along with some clothes for when you get out. I want you to lay and relax okay." Charlie nodded and Dean kissed her.

"I love you" he said as he stroked her stomach.

"I love you too." Dean kissed her once more before leaving. When she saw the coast was clear, she stood up and grabbed her I.V rolling it out of the room with her.

"Excuse me, can you tell me which room Dolph Ziggler is in" she asked the nurse. She knew Dean would be angry if he found out but Dolph was her friend and she wanted to check on him.

"Two down on the right" Charlie smiled and thanked her before making her way down. She knocked on the door and heard someone yell come in. She walked in and saw Dean had his leg in a sling and bandages around his head.

"Hey Dolph."

" Hey Charlie what are you doing here?"

"I passed out when I was with Dean and he brought me here."

"Wow you okay?"

"Fine, but how about you how are you? I saw on the news about your crash."

"Yea it was crazy, but I can't remember what happened. The only thing I remember is some creepy voice saying stay away from her."

"That's weird. What have the doctors said?"

"I broke my leg from the force of the car hitting the tree. I need a couple surgeries on it and I have a concussion. I'm going to be here for a while."

"Well if you ever need anything let me know" Dolph nodded.

"Thanks Charlie, you're a great friend. So what did the doctor say about you, why did you faint?"

"I um- I had extreme morning sickness and was dehydrated." Dolph looked over at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"Morning sickness? I thought only- oh" he looked at Charlie when he caught on. Charlie nodded and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yea, I'm still trying to wrap my head around it."

"Well if there was anyone capable of being a mom its you."

"You think so?"

"Yea I mean I haven't know you for long but you are one of the sweetest most unselfish person I have ever met. I'm sure you'll make a great mom. How did the boyfriend take it?"

"Great, he is really excited."

"Well at least he wasn't one of the guys that got freaked out and ran for the hills" Charlie laughed and Dolph gave a small smile. Charlie looked at the clock and saw she should probably get back in case Dean got there early.

"That's true. I gotta go, Dean should be back soon with some of my stuff. Bye Dolph, feel better."

"Thanks Charlie and congratulations" Charlie smiled before making her way back to her room. She had just got situated on the bed when Dean walked in with a bag in his hands.

Charlie smiled at him.

"That was fast" Dean bent down and kissed her.

"Well I may or may not have gone 20 over the speed limit." She looked at him wide eyed.

"Dean you could have hurt someone, or even yourself."

"I'm fine angel, besides most of the roads weren't busy." Charlie shook her head but smiled nonetheless. Dean took out her phone and plugged it in to charge.

"So what did you do when I was gone?"

"Sat here and watched some t.v. Tried not to fall asleep" Dean smiled on the outside but on the inside he was angry. He had gotten back a little earlier than she thought. He was passing by Dolph's door when he heard Charlie's voice. He hid in the other room as she left and waited a few minutes before walking in the room himself.

"Sleep is good babe. Not only for you but for the baby." Charlie nodded.

"I mean you haven't said much, are you excited angel?" Charlie looked at him and sighed.

"Its been hard to wrap my head around it and accept that my dreams are being put on hold." Dean sat on the bed again and wrapped an arm around her shoulder's.

"Only for a little bit Charlie. This is one of the best things that have ever happened to me" Charlie looked up at him.

"Really?"

"Of course, I'm having a baby with the woman of my dreams how could I not be happy. But this brings up another question, now that we know you are pregnant does this mean you will move in with me?"

"It would be smart now. When mom is gone, I would be there anyway and I'm sure you'd want to be involved in everything."

"Of course I would be." Charlie nodded.

"I guess it wouldn't be a bad thing for me to move in." Dean got to the biggest smile on his face. He leaned down and capture her lips in a searing kiss.

"You don't know how happy I am right now baby. Once you are released we will start the move okay?" Charlie nodded and Dean kissed her again while placing a hand on her stomach.

"I know we just found out but what do you think we will have a boy or girl?" Charlie looked at him and shrugged.

"I don't care as long as he or she is healthy."

"Well I hope we have a boy. If its a girl she will be locked in the house until she is 30" he got the reaction he was looking for when Charlie laughed.

They layed together in the bed. Charlie had soup and crackers again for her dinner and had to take the prenatal vitamins Dr. Tyler prescribed. Dr. Stevens came back before bed time and saw that Charlie was doing much better and looked much healthier.

"Wow you bounce back fast Charlie. By the looks of this you should be good to go home tomorrow. If you do get sick like that again come back." Charlie nodded and thanked her.

"I will have your discharge papers ready for you in the morning. Night guys."

"Night" they both said. Dean leaned down and kissed her.

When Charlie fell asleep, Dean stayed up and rubbed her stomach softly before placing a soft kiss to it.

"I don't know if you can hear me but I'm your dad. I am so excited for this and can't wait to meet you. I promise we are going to be a happy family. Be good for your mom in there little one. I love you." He placed another kiss to her stomach before laying down on his own bed.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys don't forget to vote in the poll! I will be closing it on Friday :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Charlie was discharged the next morning. They were currently on their way to Dean's house. They had to talk to Stacey and Joey about Charlie moving in with Dean but Dean said that could wait until they are home and she is relaxed. They got home and Dean helped her out of the car.

"Alright angel, lets get you to bed." He lifted Charlie bridal style and carried her to his, soon to be their, bedroom. He layed her down on her side of the bed before pulling his shirt off and joining her.

"When are we telling my mom and Joey?"

"We can have them come over tonight for some dinner and tell them then. Before we forget you should probably call Dr. Tyler's office and set up an appointment." Charlie nodded and grabbed Dr. Tyler's card and her phone.

"_Hello Dr. Emily Tyler's office, how may I help you?"_

"Hi yes, I am calling to set up an appointment with the doctor."

"_Okay your name miss."_

"Charlotte Bronson."

"_Okay and are you a new patient?"_

"Yes I am."

"_No problem. How does Monday around 1 sound?"_ Charlie looked at Dean and he nodded.

"Sounds perfect thank you so much."

"_Its not a problem Ms. Bronson. Have a good day."_

"Thank you, you too." Charlie hung up and put her phone back on the nightstand. She layed down and Dean pulled her to his chest.

"Monday at 1 is the appointment."

"Okay. I don't have class so I will be there. How about we go to lunch before." Charlie nodded and yawned.

"Sounds good" she said mid yawn making Dean laugh.

"Get some sleep angel. I'll call your mom when we wake up."

"Okay" she said sleepily. She snuggled closer to Dean before passing out. Dean soon followed.

/*/

Charlie woke around 3 feeling much better. She did not sleep good in the hospital at all. Rolling over she saw Dean wasn't there. She got up and walked downstairs seeing him sitting on the couch on the phone. He looked up when he heard footsteps, he smiled when he saw his beauty was awake.

"Hold on Roman" he said as he put his hand over the receiver. He pulled her into his lap when she got close enough. He kissed her before putting the phone back to his ear.

"I gotta go man Charlie is up. You got it see you guys Sunday." He hung up and wrapped his arms around Charlie's waist, laying one hand her stomach.

"Hi angel, have a good nap?"

"Yea, I feel great. What did Roman want?"

"They are coming over Sunday to watch the game. I called your mom, she said her and Joey would be over by 6."

"What's for dinner?"

"Well what does my baby mama want?"

"Don't call me that." He laughed and kissed her.

"Okay then what does my beautiful girlfriend want?"

"Soup since that seems to be something I can keep down."

"We can't just have soup baby. How about chicken?" A second later Charlie was off his lap and throwing up in the sink. Dean walked in held her hair out of her way.

"I'll take that as a no. Soup it is, maybe I will get chinese or something for me, your mom and Joey." Charlie nodded.

"Sounds good, I'm gonna go brush my teeth and shower."

"Care for some company?" Charlie leaned in close to his ear.

"Nope" was all she said before walking upstairs. Dean just stood there stunned. He smirked and shook his head. He cleaned the sink before walking upstairs. He heard the shower running and smirked to himself. He quietly walked in and stripped his clothes.

Charlie jumped when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a pair of lips place wet kisses on her neck. Charlie leaned her head back onto his shoulder and moaned softly.

"You are so beautiful Charlie. Especially now that you have this glow to you. I'm so lucky you are mine."

"Dean" she panted. He turned her around and lifted her up so her legs were around his waist. He gently pushed into her and Charlie moaned loudly.

"Faster Dean." Dean buried his face in her neck as he picked up the pace. He nipped and sucked, pleased to see the marks he was leaving.

"Dean" Charlie called out as she cummed. Dean groaned as he felt his seed spill into her. They stayed put for a few minutes while they caught their breath. Dean pulled out of her and slowly lowered her to the ground. They took turns washing each other and by the time they were out and dried off it was almost 4.

Charlie dressed in a pair of yoga shorts and a long sleeved shirt, while Dean dressed in a pair of jeans and a plain black shirt. They cuddled on the couch watching movies until they left to grab the chinese food. The smell made Charlie's stomach roll but she didn't throw up which was good.

"They aren't going to believe you cooked this yourself you know" Charlie said as she watched Dean put chinese food on everyone's plates. She then watched as he placed some left overs in different pans and set them on the stove.

"Now they will. What kind of soup do you want babe?"

"Chicken and rice please" she said as she subconsciously rubbed her stomach where their child was growing. Dean smirked having noticed what she was doing. He had just put the soup on the stove when there was a knock on the door.

"I got it." Charlie said as she stood up. She opened the door and saw her mom and Joey.

"Hey guys come in" she moved to the side as they entered. Joey ruffled her hair as he passed her. She punched him in the side and he laughed pulling her into a hug.

"How are you feeling sweetie?"

"Better. I have only thrown up once today. Come on Dean is in the kitchen with dinner." Dean looked over when he heard footsteps approaching. He looked up and saw Stacey, ew, he also saw Charlie and Joey walk in arm in arm.

"Hey guys glad you could make it. Dinner is done, here is your soup angel." Dean set her bowl down next to his plate and pulled her chair out for her. They all dug in, Charlie taking things slow incase her stomach decided to protest.

"This is really good Dean. I didn't know you could cook." Charlie looked at Dean with raised eyebrows.

"Thanks, I shocked myself to. So me and Charlie had something we wanted to tell you guys, Charlie." She looked at him and he nodded his head towards Joey and her mom.

"I've decided to take Dean up on his offer of moving in with him." Her mom looked shocked while Joey just nodded, feeling this coming. Charlie noticed the look on her mom's face.

"You okay mom?"

"Y-yea its just I think I always thought you would stay home. It didn't even cross my my mind that now that your pregnant you would move but I guess that is my fault. I am happy for you guys. When are you guys moving your stuff?"

"Dean thinks we should do it tomorrow." Stacey smiled sadly at her daughter and Charlie suddenly felt guilty for leaving. The rest of dinner was spent in a some what awkward silence. Charlie didn't really eat much after their talk.

Joey and Stacey left about an hour and a half later. Stacey gave her daughter a big hug before leaving. Dean shut the door before turning around and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You okay sweetheart?" Charlie nodded.

"Yea but um I think I'm going to spend the night at home you know, one last time." Dean nodded. Charlie grabbed her phone and charger before kissing Dean.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Dean nodded before kissing her again.

"You bet, I love you."

"I love you too." Charlie left and walked to her house. She walked in and saw her mom sitting in the living room.

"Hey mom." Stacey looked over and smiled at her daughter.

"Hey sweetie what are you doing over here?" Charlie walked further into the room and saw her mom was looking at the photo album that had all of Charlie's pictures in them.

"I thought I would spend the night tonight, you know one last hoorah. Are you okay mom?" Stacey nodded while wiping her eyes.

"I will be. Your 22, having a baby and moving out. It has all happened so fast its a little hard to take it all in." Charlie sat down next to her and hugged her.

"I know mom. I'm sorry it has happened like this but you always said god gives you what he think you can handle and he obviously thought you and me could handle this. How about I spend the night over here once or twice a week and we can all have dinner once or twice a week." Stacey looked over and gave Charlie a watery smile.

"Sounds good sweetheart. Have you called your father and told him?"

"No and I don't think I am going to either."

"Charlie you need to. As much as I don't like him, he is your father and he is going to be a grandfather he should know." Charlie sighed.

"I'll call him this week." Stacey nodded.

"Good now how about an ice cream sundae?" Charlie smiled and laughed.

"That sounds so good right now" they both laughed an walked into the kitchen. Joey came down hearing the laughter.

"What are you guys up to?"

"Sundae party, wanna join?"

"Hell yeah!" They all laughed and Stacey made them all sundae's.

Charlie dug in and moaned at how good it tasted.

"You know I was the same way with you Charlie. Ice cream was one of the main things I ate during my pregnancy."

"Yea but you didn't end up in the hospital with bad morning sickness did you?"

"Nope blame that on your father's side." Charlie laughed. They ate and reminisced about things that have happened over the years.

"Okay guys, I'm going to bed I am exhausted."

"Another similarity. I felt like I could sleep for days when I was pregnant with you."

"Well hopefully its goes away soon. Night guys love you" she hugged each of them.

"Love you too sweetie" Charlie smiled before making her way to her room. When she walked in she just looked around. It was weird to think she was moving out tomorrow

/*/

That morning Charlie decided to make breakfast for her mom and Joey. She made some scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. It was going to be interesting to see if she could keep everything down. Joey came down and smiled at her.

"What are you making squirt?"

"Eggs, bacon and toast." Joey nodded as he pulled the orange juice.

"Are you sure your going to be able to keep it down?"

"We shall see" she said making Joey laugh. Stacey came down and smiled at both of them.

"You didn't need to do this Charlie."

"I wanted to. Come on its all done." Charlie dished out everyone's food and they all sat down to eat. Like the past few days, Charlie took things slow in case the baby decided they didn't like what she was eating.

"So when is Dean coming over" Stacey asked, feeling much better after a good nights sleep.

"Well with how obsessed he is with Charlie I'm surprised he isn't here now" Charlie laughed and threw a piece of egg at Joey.

"He's not obsessed with me" Joey laughed but shrugged. They finished their breakfast and Charlie walked upstairs to start folding her clothes.

"Here are some boxes squirt" she turned and looked at Joey.

"Thanks Joey. So when are you going home to pack everything up?"

"I was thinking about going when your mom goes out of town, no need for her to have another little breakdown because I'm gone for a week." Charlie laughed.

"True. Will be able to carry some of these boxes over?"

"Of course, what are you taking anyway?

"My clothes and shoes. My books, laptop and a few pictures. All the other stuff mom is going to put in storage. She is keeping my room for me when I spend the night."

"Does your boy toy know you are spending the night once a week."

"No but I will tell him don't you worry that pretty little head." Joey pushed her head forward playfully.

"Am I interrupting something?" They looked over at the door and saw Dean leaning against the door.

"Nope I was just going to shower. Tell me when you are ready Charlie." Charlie nodded. Joey nodded at Dean as he passed him. Charlie turned around to finish folding her clothes when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

"Morning angel. How are you feeling?"

"Good. I was able to keep breakfast down so that's a good sign." Dean kissed her ear before working down to her neck.

"I missed you last night." Charlie laughed.

"Dean it was one night."

"That's one night to long. How much more do you have to pack?"

"My drawers are almost done then I have the closet to do. Joey is going to help us carry boxes over."

"I believe you mean help me, no way are you carrying boxes." Charlie turned around in his arms and furrowed her eyebrows.

"And why am I not carrying boxes?"

"Because you are pregnant. No way are you carrying heavy boxes over there and carrying them upstairs."

"Dean I can still carry things, I'm not helpless."

"I know that but I just don't think its a good idea. Just leave it to me and Joey, you can carry the pictures and your computer." Charlie rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine" she said as she turned back around to finish folding everything.

"Anything I can help with?"

"Can you pull out all of the clothes from the bottom two drawers please." Dean nodded and kissed her head before doing what she asked.

"Here you go babe, we are definitely taking these" she turned around and saw he was holding her blue lace bra and pantie set. Charlie shook her head but laughed. Dean helped her fold everything.

Dean looked over and saw she was trying to figure out which books to bring.

"You can bring all of them babe. We can put the whole bookshelf in the living room." Charlie turned and looked at him.

"Are you sure?" Dean walked over and wrapped his arms back around her waist.

"Positive. You know, I didn't get my good morning kiss today." Charlie laughed while Dean smirked.

"Should we fix that?" Dean nodded his head and connected their lips in a heated kiss. He had missed her last night. He had a hard time sleeping last night because he wanted her next to him. He pulled her flush against him and deepened the kiss.

"Hey Charlie you- oh sorry" the broke apart and saw Joey standing there but facing away from them.

"Its okay Joey, I think we are ready." Joey nodded and grabbed a box from the bed. Dean placed one last kiss on Charlie's lips before grabbing another box. Charlie and her mom grabbed some books and pictures before following the boys. After all the books and clothes were over there, Dean and Joey took apart the bookshelf and carried it over before reassembling it.

"Thanks you guys" Charlie said as she hugged her mom and Joey.

"Not a problem sweetheart. I have to go, I have clients today. I'll call you later okay?" Charlie nodded and hugged her again. Joey hugged her and ruffled her hair before following Stacey.

"Come on angel, let me show you were you can put your clothes" he grabbed her hand and pulled her up to their room. He pulled her over to his closet and opened the double doors. Dean had a walk-in closet and he moved a lot of his stuff to make room for Charlie's.

"You can put your shirts and stuff there, your jeans and stuff can go in that dresser and your shoes can go by mine." Charlie nodded while looking around. She never really realized how big his house was. He had a walk in closet, a king sized bed and a balcony outside his window.

"Come on I want to show you something else." Charlie nodded and allowed Dean to pull her out of the room and to the room next door to his. He opened and Charlie saw an empty room. She turned to look at Dean with a confused look on her face.

"Its a room" Dean chuckled before turning her around keeping his hands on her shoulder's.

"Correction, its going to be the baby's room. I was thinking we could paint the walls blue or pink. Put the crib against that wall with the little ones name above it. We can put the changing table on that wall over there along with whatever toys they have." He didn't get an answer which made him look down at Charlie. He saw her staring off into the room with a hand against her stomach.

"You okay angel?"

"Y-yea it just still doesn't seem real. I'm really having a baby." Dean turned her around and placed her hands in his.

"We Charlie, we are having a baby." He placed his hand on Charlie's stomach as he kissed her. Charlie wrapped her arms around Dean's neck and let out a little moan. Dean reached down and picked Charlie up so her legs went around his waist before walking them to their bedroom.

"Our bedroom, I like that sound of that" he thought as he layed Charlie down. He crawled on top of her but careful not to lean on her stomach. Charlie moaned when she felt Dean run his hand up and down her leg. He smirked at her before pulling her pants and panties down. He knelt down infront of her and pulled her closer so her knees were hanging off the side of the bed. He slowly kissed his way up both of her legs before nudging them apart.

He saw how wet she was and he groaned. He lifted her bottom half up by her ass before he flicked out his tongue to taste her. Charlie moaned loudly and reached her hands down to wrap in Dean's hair. She couldn't deny that Dean's tongue was magical. He nipped and sucked her clit before fucking her with his tongue. He felt Charlie's hands tighten in his hair, signaling she was close.

"Dean" she moaned loudly as she climaxed. Dean licked up everything she offered before stripping off his own clothes and joining her on the bed. He slowly entered her, pulling a loud moan from both of them. Dean flipped them over so she was on top. His hands went to her hips and helped her rise up and down. He eventually let her go by herself while his hands moved to cup her breasts. Charlie moaned loudly as he fondled her. She fastened her pace and soon felt herself cumming.

"Dean" she yelled out as she cummed. Dean flipped them over and thrust in and out of her fast seeking his own release. This caused Charlie's orgasm to stretch out and soon Dean followed her in bliss, calling out her name as his hot seed filled her. Charlie collapsed onto Dean's chest making him laugh. He rubbed her back as they caught their breath. Charlie rolled off of him, breaking their intimate contact.

"Why don't we go shower and go get some lunch" Charlie looked over at him and nodded.

"Okay, I have to get a Halloween costume too."

"You still celebrate Halloween?" Charlie let out a little laugh.

"No my mom's friends always host a costume/ masquerade party, I thought we could go."

"I don't know babe, I'm not big on the whole dress up thing never have been."

"Please Dean, you don't even have to dress up just wear jeans and your leather jacket."

"Charlie I doubt you will even have fun. You can't drink or anything because of the baby so why don't we just stay home and watch movies and hand out candy? There will be plenty of time to go out when the baby is born."

"Please Dean, I'll do anything you want but I want to go." Dean sat up at her words.

"Anything huh" Charlie swallowed and nodded. She saw a look in Dean's eyes that almost made her regret saying those words.

"You know what nevermind" Charlie said as she wrapped a sheet around her body and got up. Dean had another idea and pulled her back down onto the bed before hovering over her.

"No no no. Now lets see what do I want you to do?" He tapped his chin like he was thinking. He made a sound of triumph before smiling down at his beauty.

"When we get home, your going to put on that very sexy blue lace set we brought over and that's it. You have to wear it for the rest of the day today and all day tomorrow."

"Nothing else?" Dean shook his head as he licked his suddenly dry lips.

"Nothing else. Sound like a fair deal? You get to go to the party and I get to see you in some very sexy lingerie." Charlie took a deep breath and nodded. Dean smiled and gave her a sloppy, hard kiss.

"Great, now lets go shower so we can go eat" he stood up before lifting Charlie up and carrying her to the bathroom. They showered together before dressing. Charlie put on ripped skinny jeans, a white shirt, a white and black aztec printed cardigan and black combat boots. She threw her hair up into a messy bun and applied her make-up. She was putting lip gloss on when Dean came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I can't wait until you start showing angel." He moved his hands down to rest on her stomach.

"I can, I actually like fitting in my clothes." Dean chuckled before he kissed her head. He grabbed her hand and led her out of the house.

"Don't worry babe, we will get you some maternity clothes. Maybe we should stop by a bookstore and get some baby books." Charlie just nodded while looking out the window. They went to a little cafe and grabbed some lunch before heading to the Halloween store. Charlie was looking at all the costumes and found a cat one she liked but Dean didn't.

"That looks to tight."

"Its supposed to look like that. Besides I would like to wear something like this before I blow up like a balloon."

"Your not going to blow up like a balloon. What about the Grease one." Charlie looked at Dean.

"I don't want that one besides those pants are about as tight as the whole cat suit, I'm getting the cat." She grabbed the package on the wall and started to walk towards check out when a hand clamped around her bicep pulling her back to a hard chest.

"You are one stubborn woman you know that. Get the costume but if I see one guy looking at you like a piece of meat, my foot will be going down their throats." Charlie laughed thinking he was kidding. He wasn't.

"You are one possessive man." She turned around and kissed him before walking to the front.

"Oh you have know idea baby" he said to himself before following. At the register, the clerk gave Charlie the ears and tail that came with the body suit. Dean payed against Charlie's protest. When they got home, Charlie made her way upstairs to put her costume away. When she was finished, she turned around to see Dean leaning against the door frame watching her. He pushed off and walked over to her.

"I believe I was promised something for going to this party." He played with the hem of her shirt. Charlie looked at up to see him staring down at her with hungry eyes. She just simply nodded and stepped back before taking off her clothes and shoes. She already the blue lace set on making Dean groan.

"Hair down sweetheart." Charlie reached up and took her hair tie out, letting her hair fall into waves. Dean walked over and kissed her with a bruising force. He bent down and picked her up by her legs. They spent the rest of the afternoon in bed until Charlie decided to make them dinner, which resulted in more pleasure when Dean got painfully hard watching Charlie cook in nothing but her bra and underwear.

/*/

The next morning, Charlie was in the closet putting all her stuff away. Dean said he had a few errands to run so Charlie decided to unpack. She finished putting all her clothes away and saw she had shoes that were still in their boxes because they were expensive. Looking up she saw that there was some room on the top for them. Grabbing the step stool that Dean had brought up for her, she reached up and placed the boxes there. As she was placing the last box, she knocked one of Dean's off.

"Shit" she cursed before getting down. She saw it was a bunch of pictures that had spilled out. Picking them up, she was about to put them in the box when she gasped.

It was her.

All these pictures were of her. Some with her mom, some with some friends that had visited but most of them were her alone. She looked on the back and saw that they all had dates on them.

They were dated all the way back to last May. Charlie felt tears in her eyes. Dean had been stalking her. All those times she felt someone watching her she just thought she was being paranoid. That weird vibe she got from him that she just thought was attraction, all wrong.

"You weren't supposed to see those" Charlie gasped and spun around, seeing Dean standing there and he did not look happy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Both just stood there staring at each other. Charlie was looking at him in fear while he was looking at her in anger. He wasn't angry at her, he was angry at himself. He should have just put those photos with the ones in his safe but he liked having them in his room.

"W-what are these?"

"Charlie you need to relax its not good for the baby." He walked towards her but she backed up.

"No don't. What are these Dean? Have you been stalking me?" She said through her tears.

"I wouldn't say stalking Charlie. More like keeping an eye on what is mine." Those words made her sob again. When he used to say it, she thought it was cute but now when he said it, she could finally make out the deep possessive tone he used.

"You know the first time I saw you I was in aw. You were laying out tanning and I had come to check out the house. I had never seen someone more beautiful. I just thought it was some stupid crush but then I saw you again in the mall the next day with your mom and you laughed. I had never heard a more beautiful sound, I had to know you so I followed you. Over the months I felt so connected to you. You were beautiful, kind and fun. In my mind, we were already together, you were already mine." Charlie shook her head, she couldn't believe this was happening.

"This doesn't change things Charlie." Charlie looked at him like he was crazy.

"Yes, yes it does Dean. You stalked me, you took pictures of me. All those times I thought someone was watching me, I thought I was paranoid." Then she gasped when she thought of something Dolph said.

"_The only thing I remember is some creepy voice saying stay away from her."_

"Where you the one that hurt Dolph?" Dean's look darkened.

"Dolph was getting in the way. Did you think I was going to let some tool keep flirting with my girlfriend without doing something? Obviously it doesn't matter because you still went to see him in the hospital." Charlie looked at him shocked, how the hell did he know that.

"I got back earlier than you thought babe. Why don't we go sit and talk this through okay." He reached for Charlie's hand but she backed away. She saw an opening and ran past him. Unfortunately for her, Dean was fast and caught her by the arm before she could make it out the bedroom door. He backed her against the wall and held her hands above her head.

"I'm trying to be nice here Charlie but you need to relax. It isn't good for the baby to be this worked up." Charlie knew he was right. As much as she was afraid, after a few days she was really excited about having a baby.

"Your mine Charlie, if you think I am just going to let you leave your wrong. You are my girlfriend and the mother of my child and we are going to be a happy family. I love you Charlie and now that you found those, some things are going to change. I haven't been myself because I didn't want to scare you away but now that your pregnant it doesn't really matter. I have rules angel, that you will follow or there will be consequences." Charlie started crying again. She knew there was something off about him but yet she still agreed to date him.

"Baby please don't cry, I hate it when you cry." He stroked her face soothingly but it did nothing to stop Charlie's sobs.

"W-why didn't y-you just introduce yourself" she said through her tears.

"Because Charlie there is a 7 year age difference between us. Hell, you didn't even want to tell your mom because you thought she wouldn't agree. I wasn't going to take a chance on you blowing me off. I have never felt this way about someone and I wasn't going to let you go. Oh baby please stop" he pulled her to his chest as she cried harder. He picked her up and sat on the bed with her in his lap.

Charlie started struggling, not wanting to be near him. He put one of her friends in the hospital, he stalked her for months! Dean wrapped his arms around her tightly but not to tight to hurt the baby.

"Charlie stop it. You need to relax because if something happens to this baby I am going to be very upset." Charlie heard the threatening tone and tried her best to calm down. She took deep breaths and closed her eyes when she felt a pair of lips touch her forehead.

"I-I want to go home." She said softly.

"You are home, and your not leaving. I love you so much Charlie. We are going to be happy I promise. I can wait to tell you these rules I have, right now I think you need to nap." He stood up and layed her down on the bed.

Charlie, who still had her eyes closed and was still taking deep breath's, turned her back to him as soon as her body hit the mattress. She heard Dean sigh before feeling the bed dip and a pair of arms wrap around her.

"I love you angel. You'll see, its all going to be okay" was the last thing Charlie heard before passing out.

/*/

Charlie woke up that afternoon feeling like shit. She tried getting up but a pair of arms kept her done. She looked over and saw Dean fast asleep next to her. She was able to squirm out of his arms and made her way to the bathroom where she closed and locked the door. She looked in the mirror and was shocked at what she saw.

Her eyes were all red and swollen from crying and her make-up was smudged. Her throat hurt like a bitch and her eyes hurt. She pulled up her shirt and put a hand to her stomach, where her child was growing.

"I'm so sorry that your going to be born into this baby. I promise I will keep you safe." She kissed her hand before touching it to her stomach. She jumped when there was a knock on the door.

"Charlie, angel you in there?" Charlie took a deep breath before pulling her shirt down and unlocking the door. She walked out and saw Dean standing there in just his jeans. He smiled when he saw her. Charlie just looked at the ground. Dean grabbed her hand and pulled her to sit on the bed while he knelt infront of her.

"Your not going to leave me alone are you" came her soft question.

"I think we both know the answer to that babe. So now that you are awake we can talk about some of these rules. Rule number one, I expect you to listen to me when I tell you to do something. Rule number two, Dolph becomes non-existent in your life. Rule number three, I want to know where your going and who you are going to be with when you leave here. Rule number 4, your not allowed to leave the house unless I am with you or give permission. If you break one of these I will be very upset got it." Charlie just nodded, feeling more tears coming. Dean noticed and tilted her head up by her chin. He leaned forward and kissed her tears away.

"Don't cry baby. Everything is still going to be the same, there are just some rules now. Come on, lets go downstairs and get something to eat, you and the baby must be hungry." He led her downstairs and had her sit in a chair while he made lunch.

"What do you want babe?" Silence answered him. He looked over and saw Charlie sitting there staring off into space. He went over and clapped infront of her face making her jump and unconsciously put a protective hand on her stomach.

"When I ask you a question I want an answer, what do you want for lunch?"

"I'm not that hungry" she answered softly. Dean grasped her chin firmly between his thumb and pointer finger.

"You need to eat Charlie. What do you want?" Charlie sighed.

"Soup is fine." Dean nodded and pecked her forehead before making her soup. He set her bowl infront of her before taking a seat and watching to make sure she ate all of it. She got up and put her bowl in the sink. She turned back around, only to run into a hard body. She looked up and saw Dean looking down at her with hungry, lust filled eyes. She looked down and realized she was still clad in only her bra and underwear. He cupped her face in his hands and stared down at her.

He leaned down and kissed her softly but she didn't respond.

"Don't be like that Charlie. Nothing has changed, I am still the same Dean you fell in love but now with a little more of my personality. Give me a kiss angel." He leaned down again and once more connected their lips. Charlie weakly kissed back, knowing if she didn't he would be angry. He smirked when he felt her kiss back and applied more pressure. He was glad he was going to be able to be his true self now and not hold back anymore. He was just about to slip his hand into her underwear when she pulled away.

"I'm gonna go shower." She slipped out of his hold and ran upstairs. She grabbed some clean clothes before making her way into the bathroom, making sure she locked the door so he couldn't get in.

Dean walked into the room and heard the shower going. He walked over to the door, planning on joining her, but when he tried the door it was locked. He tried it again and grew frustrated when it wouldn't budge. He hit the door before walking over to their bed. Why she couldn't see that things were still basically the same is beyond him. About 15 minutes later, he heard the bathroom door open and looked over to see his beauty walking out in a pair of sweatpants and a plain black t-shirt.

"Why was the door locked?" Charlie looked over and saw Dean watching her intently.

"I just wanted to take a quick shower." Dean got up and walked over to her. He pulled her to his chest and tilted her head up.

"Don't do it again. Did you get all of your clothes put away?"

"Yea I just have to put my shoes that are in the boxes up on the shelf."

"I'll do it, you shouldn't be up on a ladder anyway, I don't know why gave it to you in the first place. Why don't you go lay down, we can have a lazy rest of the day and watch your favorite shows."

'Does he seriously think that will make things okay' she thought to herself.

"Go, now" he turned her around and gently pushed her towards the bed. Charlie sighed and layed on her side of the bed. She grabbed the remote and put on cupcake wars. A few minutes later Dean came back but he had a few things in his hands.

"Here baby I got these when I was out" he placed two books in her lap. One was what to expect when expecting and another was one full of baby names.

"I also got you this." He pulled out a little box and opened it. It was a little band that had the infinity sign on it. He grabbed her left hand and slid it on her ring finger.

"I wish we were on better terms right now but this is a promise ring. I promise to one day make you my wife and always be there for you and our baby. I also promise not to be so extreme but you have to promise to follow my rules. I love you so much Charlie, we are going to be a happy family I promise." He kissed the ring before kissing her. Charlie was shocked. Her head started to hurt from all that has happened.

"So what are we watching?"

"Cupcake Wars."

"I thought we would be watching that ghost show you like."

"I'm craving cupcakes so I decided to watch this." Dean simply nodded before wrapping an arm around Charlie's shoulder's and keeping her close to him.

"You know Charlie you don't need to be nervous around me. That is unless you break a rule." Charlie nodded before focusing back on the tv. Dean leaned down and started kissing her neck. He hit her weak spot and Charlie tried to contain a moan, she wasn't in any mood to have sex with him right now. Dean noticed this and he got frustrated.

Charlie let out a yelp when she was suddenly on her back with Dean hovering over her.

"Don't ignore me Charlie. I think I just came up with another rule, I am able to do anything to you whenever I want because I know you will end up liking it. I would never rape you so get that thought out of your head but I am a man with needs that only you can fill." He leaned down and pressed their lips together, smirking when he felt Charlie weakly kiss him back after a few minutes.

"Good girl angel" he mumbled against her lips before kissing her again. He slipped a hand under her shirt to rest on the spot where their child was growing. He took his lips off of hers and moved them down to place kisses all over her stomach, wanting his child to feel the love he had for him or her.

"Hey baby, its your dad. I love you so much, me and your mom can't wait to meet you. Be good for mommy in there little one." He placed one last kiss on her stomach. They spent the rest of the afternoon watching Cupcake Wars. The show was making Charlie hungry so she turned to Dean.

"Dean can we get something to eat?"

"Of course angel. What do you want? Or should I say what does the baby want?"

"Something with gravy." Dean laughed.

"You got it babe, put your shoes on I know a great diner not far from here." Charlie nodded and slipped on her Nike's and grabbed her purse. Dean grabbed her hand and walked them to the car. He helped her in before getting in the driver's side. They drove to a dinner that was about 10 minutes away from their neighborhood. It was one of the diner's that you seat yourself so Dean led them to a booth. Charlie sat on one side while Dean sat on the other.

"Well well long time no see" they both looked to the right and saw Jake and Christie walking up to them.

"Hey Jake, Christie. What's up?"

"We stopped to get a bite to eat before heading to the movies. Hey Dean." Dean shook Jake's hand before running his foot up and down Charlie's leg.

"So Charlie, mom wants to know if your coming to the party or not." Dean looked over at Charlie, who was refusing to meet his gaze.

"Yup we'll be there, I already have a costume. What time is it again?"

"This Saturday, 7 o'clock. We gonna get crazy like last year?" Charlie laughed and shook her head.

"Not this year sorry."

"Oh your no fun. Well we gotta go guys, see you Saturday. Call me Charlie so we can hang out or something before then."

"Definitely see you guys later." Jake and Christie waved before leaving, Charlie put her head down to look at her menu when she felt Dean burning holes into her head.

"So its Jake's parents hosting the party?" Charlie looked up and saw the expression on his face and it made her heart race a little. She nodded her head.

"And when were you going to mention this? When we showed up and I saw them there and all their little family pictures I'm sure they have" he hissed quietly as to not draw attention to them.

"I didn't think it mattered."

"Its your ex boyfriends parents house of course it matters. Especially with the costume you picked out. Not only do I need to worry about old men looking at you now I need to worry about your ex deciding he likes what he sees in that costume. We are getting you a new one." Charlie's head snapped up.

"It won't be like that Dean. Jake is with Christie and he is happy I don't think he would ruin that. I don't want another costume I like the one I have."

"Well that's to bad, I'm not having my girlfriend wear some tight ass cat suit around her ex. We are going to eat and then get you a new costume." His voice told her there was no argument and Charlie just looked down at her menu. She felt a hand grab hers but she didn't look up. Dean played with the promise ring he gave her while waiting for the waitress. He must say it was nice to see Charlie become submissive, it was quite a turn on.

"Hello I'm Kathy and I'll be your waitress. What can I get for you guys?"

"I'll have the bacon burger with coke, baby?" He squeezed Charlie's hand and she looked up and gave a small smile.

"I'll have the hot turkey sandwich with gravy and fries."

"You got it and what can I get you to drink?"

"Lemon water please" the waitress nodded and collected their menus before giving their order to the cook. Dean continued playing with her ring while Charlie just stared around the room.

"So anymore costume ideas so we know what to look for?"

"A cat" she said softly hoping he wouldn't hear her but when tightened his grip on her hand she knew he did.

"I said no Charlie that costume is to tight. What about the cheetah one we saw, that was still a body suit just not a skin tight one." Charlie shook her head and ripped her hand away from Dean when their food came.

"Thank you" she smiled up at the waitress who gave her a small smile back. The sight of the food made Charlie's mouth water. It was a turkey sandwich covered in gravy along with fries also covered in gravy. She quickly dug in and had to hold back a moan at how good it tasted.

"Taste good babe?" Charlie nodded her head yes while cutting her sandwich more. She finished her sandwich and moved on to her fries, which were just as good. Once they were finished Dean payed.

"I have to go to the bathroom babe I'll be right back." He bent down and kissed her before walking away. While she was waiting, her phone went off.

"Hello."

"_Hi sweetie."_ Charlie smiled softly.

"Oh hey mom whats up?"

"_Just thought I would call to check in on my daughter and grandchild. How are you feeling honey?"_

"Good. I haven't gotten sick the past few day and I am feeling great. We have an appointment with Dr. Tyler on Monday."

"_Good, good. And how is Dean?" _

'Crazy' she thought.

"He is good, we are fine if that's what your wondering." She looked up and saw Dean walking back.

"_Good sweetie I'm glad. While I gotta go my lunch is over, I love you. Do you guys want to come over for dinner tonight? I'll make your favorite risotto again."_

"Sounds good mom, I love you."

"_I love you too sweetie."_ Charlie hung up and Dean helped her out of the booth and to the car.

"What did your mom want?" Charlie looked away from the car window and over at Dean.

"She wanted to check in on me and the baby. I told her we were fine. She asked if we wanted to go over for dinner tonight and I told her yes."

"I was going to take you out again tonight. Kind of a celebration for the baby, we haven't done that yet."

"I didn't know that, I'm sorry" she said. Dean couldn't help but smirk at the submissiveness in her tone. He reached over and put a hand on her thigh.

"Its fine angel, we can go out tomorrow night." They pulled up to the Halloween store. Charlie sighed, really not wanting to change her costume.

'I thought things weren't going to change because of those pictures' she thought. Dean pulled her inside and over to the wall of costumes.

"See babe, the cheetah on is the same just not super tight."

"That cat one wasn't super tight either."

"How would you know you didn't try that one on. I could tell just by looking at the material that it was going to basically cling to you. If you don't want the cheetah one then find another but your not wearing that cat suit." Charlie sighed again, moving to look at the other costumes knowing damn well they weren't leaving until she either had a new costume or she decided they wouldn't go to the party.

She was looking at a snow white one when she heard Dean behind her.

"That's to short of a skirt." She turned around, ready to snap at him.

"Then why don't you pick one of for me Dean. That isn't to short and the cat suit isn't tight but what do I know, so pick one out for me because I am tired and want to go home." Dean looked around and saw they were alone in the aisle again.

Charlie gasped when she was suddenly against the wall with a hand around her throat.

"I don't like that tone Charlie so I suggest you lose it. Your mine and if I don't like something that your wearing then your not wearing it. I refuse to have people looking at what is mine. Your wearing the cheetah one and that's final, lets go." He released his grip on her throat and grabbed the costume. Charlie, near tears, allowed Dean to grab her hand and pull her to the front. Like with the cat suit, Charlie's costumes came with ears, a mask, and a tail.

When they got home, Charlie waited for Dean to unlock the door before bolting up the stairs. She heard Dean running after her which made her run faster. She made it into their room and ran into the bathroom where she shut and locked the door. She sat down between the toilet and shower, pulling her knees to her chest she started crying.

"Charlie open the door." She jumped when she heard him pounding on the door.

"Come one baby open the door. I'm sorry about what happened back there its just I hate when you use that tone." Charlie shook her head and put in her lap.

Dean sighed when he heard her crying. He went to far, even he knew that. He ran a hand over his face, he needed Charlie out of there so they could talk. An idea went of in his head and he headed down to the garage.

Meanwhile, Charlie stopped crying and was taking deep breaths to calm herself. No way did she want to lose this baby, even if its father was proving to be crazy. She layed down, still breathing. She was so tired. After a few minutes of deep breathing, she fell asleep on the floor.

Dean made it back to the bedroom, toolbag in hand. He put his ear to the door but he didn't hear anything. He started picking the lock to the bathroom, finally getting it after a few tries. When he got in, he saw something that made his heartbreak. His beauty was fast asleep on the floor curled up in the fetal position, with a hand on her stomach. He gently lifted her into his arms, happy she didn't wake up because he was sure she would start fighting and end up hurt. He layed her down on the bed and place the blanket around her hips. He layed next to her and kissed her head while placing a hand on the one resting on her stomach and interlacing their fingers.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Dean was watching as his beauty slept, hating that he put his hands on her that way. Even though his true nature was out there now, he still did not want to be known as the man who puts his hands on his girlfriend in a threatening matter. He felt Charlie start to shift in her sleep and he knew that she was waking up. He watched as she slowly turned around and opened her eyes a little.

"Hey baby" he said as he pushed some hair out of her face. He didn't miss the little flinch she gave when he did it.

"I can't even begin to say how sorry I am Charlie. I promised you I would never put my hands on you like that but I did and I am so sorry. Attitude or not, I shouldn't have done that." Charlie didn't say anything, she just stared at him.

"Are you going to say anything angel?" She just stared at him again making Dean sigh.

"I see, the silent treatment. Can't say that I blame you but you do need to tell me what time dinner is with your mom." She held up six fingers.

"Your not gonna talk to me at all? What about when we go to dinner?" Charlie shrugged before getting out of bed. Dean felt his temper flare up but beat it back down, knowing she had ever right to be upset with him. He watched as she walked into the bathroom with fresh clothes. He walked over to the door and saw her brushing out her hair.

"Just so you know I'm not happy that your ignoring me. Usually I would flip out and demand you speak to me but I know your upset and scared." He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He couldn't help but get hard at the image of them together in the mirror.

"I love you so much Charlie. And if I have to tell you that everyday I will. I love you and I know you love me. I'm sorry about what happened. Go ahead and take your shower, I will take on when you are done." He kissed her head before walking to the door. He hoped she stopped him and kissed him like no tomorrow and said everything was fine but she just walked over and turned the shower on.

Dean sighed before closing the door behind him. He didn't know what to do because they usually always showered together. He was pacing back and forth infront of their bed. He saw the books he got Charlie sitting on the nightstand and picked up the name book. He picked it up and sat on the bed before opening it. He saw a few that stuck out to him and marked them with a pen.

He looked up from his list when he heard the bathroom door open. Charlie walked out in black skinny jeans and a gray jumper.

"You look nice angel" no response. Charlie just threw her clothes in the hamper before sitting back on the bed watching tv. Dean let out what sounded like a growl before getting up and going into the bathroom.

Charlie flinched at the sound of the door being slammed. She knew it was childish to do this but he put his hands on her and scared her, as far as she was concerned he deserved this. She saw the baby book laying on the bed and reached over for it. When she opened it she saw Dean had marked some names down, she took the pen and did the same. When she was done marking up the ones she liked, she switched books. She moved back so her back was against the headboard and started reading.

Some of the things in the first chapter Charlie already knew from common sense and health class in high school. She was just starting the second chapter when the bathroom door opened. She looked over and saw Dean walking out in just jeans and a white shirt. She turned back to her reading and soon felt the bed dip next to her.

"You know you can't ignore me forever Charlie." Charlie didn't answer and continued reading. That is until the book was ripped from her hands and thrown across the room. She turned to glare at Dean only for her to be pulled into a bruising kiss. She tried to push him off but Dean just cupped her face between his hands, not allowing her to move.

Unfortunately, Charlie's hormones started to kick in and she soon found herself kissing back. Dean moved so Charlie was laying on her back with him straddling her lap. He slipped his hands under her shirt to rest on her stomach. He moved his lips to her neck and started nipping and sucking.

"Mine" he whispered/growled in her ear before nipping her ear lobe. He placed one last hard kiss on her lips before sitting up.

"As much fun as it would be to continue this, we need to get ready to go to your mom's. Up you go angel" he stood from the bed and lifted her up and set her on the ground.

Charlie pushed past him to go into the closet. She grabbed some black UGG's and slipped them on. She put on her black leather jacket before walking back out to the room. She was about to walk out of the room when she was pulled back to a hard chest.

"I trust you not to let on to your mom or Joey about what has happened. All they need to know is that we are happy and everything is good got it?" Charlie nodded. Dean kissed her head before leading them downstairs and out of the house. Charlie didn't even knock, she just walked in.

"Mom we're here."

"In the kitchen honey." Charlie hung up her jacket before walking into the kitchen, Dean following. Stacey smiled when she saw them and hugged each of them.

"Hey guys, dinner is ready so you can go sit." Charlie nodded and they walked into the dinning room to see Joey already sitting there.

"Hello Joseph" Joey smirked and stood to hug his cousin.

"Hello Charlotte, hey Dean" he shook Dean's hand. Dean pulled Charlie's chair out for her and she sat down while Dean sat down next to her.

"So how have you been feeling Charlie?"

"Good actually. I have been able to keep stuff down so that's a good sign. How is the apartment?"

"Its good, its already for me to move in. All I have to do is go home and pack everything up."

"Where are you from Joey" Dean asked as he placed a hand on Charlie's thigh.

"Boston. I have an apartment there but sold it, it was weird being there all by myself."

Joey's parents had passed away in a car crash a couple years ago.

Dean nodded and squeezed Charlie's thigh in warning when he felt her try and move his hand.

"Charlie will you help me with the food?" Dean sighed, letting his grip go on her thigh to let her up. He was shocked when she lent down and kissed his cheek but he knew she did it so her mom and Joey wouldn't think something was wrong.

A couple seconds later. Charlie and her mom walked in with the dishes. Stacey made chicken risotto and some chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy. The smell of the gravy made Charlie's mouth water, it was definitely something she was craving during her pregnancy.

"So mom, you going to the Matthew's party?"

"Of course are you guys?" Charlie nodded but it was Dean who answered.

"Yea we are, Charlie is going to be a cheetah and I'm a person from Grease." Stacey smiled.

"Aw that's cute. I can't wait until the baby is here and we can dress her or him up. It will be just like when I dressed you up Charlie." Charlie groaned while Dean and Joey laughed.

"Mom I remember that and I don't know if I want to put my child through it."

"Oh it wasn't that bad Charlie."

"You made me wear dresses to school just so I couldn't play with the kids at lunch and get dirty." Stacey laughed.

"Well look at you now, you love wearing dresses."

"And I have no friends" Charlie said making everyone laugh.

"That's not true you have me angel" he kissed her cheek and Charlie gave a small smile.

Joey caught sight of the new ring on Charlie's finger.

"Where did you get that ring squirt?" Charlie furrowed her eyebrows before remembering the promise ring Dean gave her.

"I did. Its a promise ring. I just thought that now that we are having a baby, it was important for me to show Charlie that we will always be together." Stacey awed while Joey just nodded, not really being able to wrap his head around how fast their relationship seemed to be moving. They continued eating, Charlie having about 4 plates of food.

"Damn Charlie keep eating like that people are going to think your farther along then you really are" Joey said with a grin that turned into a laugh when she threw a piece of chicken at him.

"Jerk" she muttered before turning back to her food.

It was about 9 o'clock when Dean spoke up. He was happy to see her back to normal but was also angry because she was only acting like this because they were around her family. He wanted her to be like this with him like she was just a couple days ago.

"Dinner was great Stacey but I think we should get going, Charlie hasn't been sleeping well lately." Stacey nodded while Charlie just looked at Dean.

"Of course. Here let me make you guys some leftovers."

"Leftovers of what, Charlie ate it all" Joey said with a laugh that turned into a yelp when Charlie kicked his chair over from under the table.

"Charlotte" Stacey reprimanded even though she laughed. Joey stood up, playfully glaring at Charlie who was smirking at him.

Stacey came back with the wrapped up food and gave it to Dean. Charlie hugged her mom and cousin before walking out of the house. When they got home, Dean put the food in the fridge while Charlie went upstairs to change. When Dean made it upstairs, he heard the sink running. He walked over and saw Charlie washing her face and brushing her teeth.

"So dinner was fun. I didn't know you had that much strength to flip a chair with a person in it over." Charlie didn't answer him and just continued her routine.

"Come on Charlie, I already apologized what more do you want?" Charlie dried her face and mouth off before turning off the light and walking over to the bed. She picked up the book Dean threw earlier and settled on the bed, opening the page she left off on. Like before she felt the bed dip and soon found the book out of her hands and at the end of the bed.

"Come on baby, tell what I can do to make it better" he placed kisses on her neck. He hit her spot and Charlie gasped softly. Her hormones were starting to go crazy and of course it had to happen when she was mad at him.

"Dean stop" she said although it came out strangled. Shockingly, Dean stopped and pulled back to look at her. He smiled before cupping her face in his hands.

"You don't know how good it is to hear you talking to me again. Let me make things up to you baby. I promise to never put my hands on you like that again." He kissed her gently and smiled when he felt her kiss him back. He moved them so she was straddling him. He pulled her shirt above her head and kissed down her neck to her breasts. He took a nipple in his mouth making Charlie gasp and pull him closer. He payed the other the same amount of attention before flipping them over and slipping her shorts and panties off. He stood and pulled his own clothes off before joining her back on the bed.

He nudged her legs apart before slowly entering her. It had felt like months since they had last had sex. He slowly started thrusting in and out of her, Charlie was meeting him thrust for thrust. Dean leaned down and connected their lips in a passionate kiss.

"I love you Charlie. I love you so much." He quickened his pace slightly and Charlie soon was falling apart in his arms. Her tightening walls had Dean growling her name and filling her with his seed. They lay there panting until Dean pulled out of her and rolled to the side.

He pulled her to his chest and kissed her head.

"This changes nothing Charlie. I am so sorry I put my hands on you but the rules still stand, I just thought I would make that clear before you thought I would just forget about them. I love you angel, lets get some sleep." Charlie sighed sadly. She had a feeling he only meant that putting his hands on her would change but she could always hope.

She had no clue how she got herself in this situation but the scary part was that she knew she would probably never get out.

/*/

It was Monday morning and Charlie was currently sitting in the kitchen eating cereal. It was a cold November day so Charlie decided on black tights, a flannel shirt and a gray beanie. She also decided on black combat boots to complete the look.

For the most part, things have been okay with Dean and Charlie. He hadn't been as controlling until it came time for the Halloween party. He wouldn't let her out of his sight because the cheetah suit was tighter than he originally thought and it did not make him happy. She was made to stay by his side all night. He got pissed when Jake whisked her off to dance and that caused them to leave early. Dean claimed that Charlie had gotten sick again and of course everyone bought it.

Charlie was scrolling through Facebook on her phone when Dean came downstairs dressed in dark gray dress pants, a white button up shirt and a black tie.

"Good morning angel" he kissed his head before walking over to the fridge.

"So I was thinking that you could just go to my office after class and hang out until we leave for lunch."

Today they had their appointment with Dr. Tyler.

"Okay" Charlie said not looking up from her phone. Dean smirked and grabbed a bagel and popped it in the toaster.

"You know our 2 month anniversary is coming up tomorrow. I thought we could go out to dinner and maybe a movie."

"Sure" she said still looking at her phone. She was currently reading about Bruce Jenner's interview with Diane Sawyer when her phone was ripped out of her hands. She looked up and saw Dean standing there with her phone in his hand.

"I would like more then one word answers Charlie. Come on or we are going to be late." He gave her the phone back and grabbed his bag,bagel, and coffee in one hand while grabbing Charlie's hand with the other. The driver to school was silent, Charlie was looking out the window while Dean rubbed her thigh. They pulled up and Charlie went to get out but a hand on her arm stopped her.

"Kiss please" she turned around to see Dean staring at her. This was one of his new rules, she had to kiss him hello, goodbye, in the morning when they wake up, at night when they go to bed and just whenever he wanted a kiss.

Charlie leaned over and gave him a soft kiss and went to pull back only to be pulled forward by Dean cupping her face. He licked her lips asking for entrance but Charlie pulled back.

"We are going to be late" Dean sighed but nodded. He gave her one more kiss before letting her go. Charlie and Dean walked into the building together but Dean walked to his office while Charlie walked to class. She sat down and started doodling in her notebook until Dean got there. Today they were learning about WWII. Halfway during the lesson, Charlie's phone vibrated on her notebook, thankful nobody heard it because Dean would probably have a cow.

She saw it was a text from her mom.

"_Hey sweetie just checking in. How is everything?"_

Her mom left for Florida yesterday for her monthly meeting. She looked up and saw Dean was still teaching so she quickly typed back.

"Ms. Bronson, I know that's not a phone out is it." She looked up and saw Dean staring at her along with the rest of the class.

"Sorry Mr. Ambrose." Dean smirked and walked over to her and held his hand out for her phone. He was the only teacher that did it and was the only thing his students didn't like about him. Charlie sighed and handed her phone over. Dean nodded and started his lecture again. Charlie payed attention for most of it but did zone out a couple of times.

Finally class was over and everyone left except Charlie. She walked up to Dean desk as he was packing up all his papers.

"Can I have my phone please?" Dean put all his papers away before picking up his bag and looking at his beauty.

"Sure" he held it out for her but as she went to grab it, he pulled it out of her reach.

"I would like a kiss in return." Charlie looked at him and sighed. She leaned forward and kissed him sweetly before pulling back. Dean licked his lips as he opened his eyes.

"You taste like watermelon" he handed her phone back to her and walked her to his office. He unlocked the door and led her to the chair behind his desk.

"Okay, I am letting class out early so we have enough time for lunch. I expect you to stay in here, if I come back and your not here I will be angry got it" Charlie nodded.

Dean smiled and kissed her gently.

"I love you."

"I love you too" Charlie said softly. Dean kissed her once more before leaving.

Charlie sighed and placed a hand on her stomach. She couldn't wait to meet the little person living inside of her. She kissed her hand and touched it to where the baby was growing. She decided to draw while she waited for Dean. She had just pulled out her sketchpad when her phone went off. She picked it up without looking to see who it was.

"Hello?"

"Charlie?"

Charlie's eyes widened.

"Oh dad. Hey, what's up?"

Hunter Helmsley was her father. When he left, Charlie and her mother changed their last names to Stacey's maiden name, Bronson. Her dad had left her mom for another woman in his office who also happened to be the bosses daughter.

"I just thought I would call and check in. I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever. So what's been going on? How is your mom?"

"She is good and not much. I started school and I met a guy."

"Oh and who is this guy dating my little girl?" Charlie rolled her eyes.

"His name is Dean, we have been dating two months tomorrow."

"I see. I would love to meet him. Maybe you and him can come to Connecticut during your school break. I know Stephanie would love to have you guys.

Stephanie was her dad's wife that Charlie had only seen a handful of times.

"Maybe. I will talk to him about it" Charlie sighed knowing she had to tell her dad about the baby.

"Dad I have to tell you something."

"Of course honey, anything." Charlie took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." She didn't hear anything. It was silent for a what seemed like forever before Hunter spoke again.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I'm pregnant dad."

"How far along?"

"2 months, I will be 3 this month. I actually have an appointment with the doctor today."

"Well congratulations sweetie now I definitely want you guys to come out. Do you know when you are due?"

"No but if my math is correct I am due sometime in May."

"Oh, maybe we will share a birthday." Charlie let out a little laugh.

"Yea maybe." Hunter laughed.

"Alright honey I have to go I have a meeting. I'll text you later to talk about the trip okay, I love you."

"Love you too dad."

They hung up and Charlie put her head on the desk. Spending the week with her dad meant spending the weekend with Stephanie. Charlie and Stephanie got along but it was still weird seeing her dad with someone else. They also had 3 kids together, all girls. Charlie only sees them once or twice a year.

Charlie kept her head down, feeling a headache coming on. She layed there for a good half hour until she heard the door open.

Dean walked into his office seeing his girl with her head on the desk.

"Everything okay baby?" Charlie looked up at him and sighed.

"Yea. My dad called and I told him about you and the baby. He wants me and you to go to Connecticut so he can meet you." Dean nodded.

"When?"

"During one of our breaks. You want to go?"

"Of course, I want to meet the father of the love of my life. I'm sure we could make it work. Ready to go?" Charlie nodded and Dean pulled them out of the office and to his car. They stopped by a small restaurant to grab lunch. Charlie got broccoli and cheddar soup while Dean got a BLT. They finished around 12:30 and made their way to the doctors office.

They walked in and the receptionist smiled at them.

"Hello, are you here for an appointment?"

"Yes. I'm Charlotte Bronson we have an appointment with Dr. Tyler." The receptionist typed into her computer and nodded.

"Yup. Here are some forms for you to fill out. The doctor will be with you shortly." Charlie grabbed the clip board and thanked her. They sat down and Charlie filled out everything and handed them back in. When she sat back down, Dean wrapped an arm around her shoulder's.

About 10 minutes later, Charlie was called back. The nurse weighed and measured her before showing them to a room. Dean helped Charlie get on the table before pulling up a chair next to her. He ran his finger's softly over her stomach and held her hand.

They looked over when the door opened and Dr. Tyler walked in. She smiled when she saw them.

"Hello again guys. Hi Charlie, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good. I haven't gotten sick in a while and I've been feeling great." Dr. Tyler smiled.

"That's great to hear. Why don't we check in on the little one." The doctor set everything up and Dean helped Charlie roll her shirt up. The doctor squirted the gel on her stomach and Charlie couldn't help the shiver that passed through her.

Like before, the heartbeat came on and Charlie smiled.

"Still has a strong heartbeat which is fantastic. Looking at this I would say you are 2 months. Telling by this I would say your due date would be sometime around May 16th." She printed off some pictures for the couple before turning off the machine and handing Charlie napkins to wipe off her stomach. Dean helped her sit up as the doctor spoke.

"Everything looks great. Have you been taking the prenatal vitamins?"

"Yup every morning."

"Good and how has the morning sickness been?"

"Good I haven't gotten sick since the day we got home from the hospital." Dr. Tyler smiled.

"That's great! Well since everything looks good your free to go, stop by the front desk to make an appointment for next month." The couple nodded and thanked her before leaving and making their appointment.

"Are the guys coming over tonight?" Dean looked over and smiled at her.

"Yup, its poker night and we are going to watch the game from last night." Charlie nodded. Roman and Seth were supposed to go over to their house last night to watch the football game but Roman got called into work and Seth forgot he had plans with his girlfriend.

"So what do you want for dinner?"

"I was thinking chinese." Dean nodded and pulled her close to him when they stopped at a red light.

"Sounds good angel. When we get home I want you to nap, you look tired." He kissed her softly before continuing on.

When they got home, Dean pulled Charlie up to their bedroom. He walked in the closet and pulled out a pair of sweats and a tank top.

"Here you go angel, you change and nap, I'm going to be downstairs grading papers if you need me." He kissed her passionately before ushering her into the bathroom. Charlie changed and walked back out, not shocked to see Dean still standing there.

He walked her over to the bed and tucked her in before kissing her again.

"I love you Charlie."

"I love you too" Dean smiled and kissed her once more. Dean sat there and rubbed her back until she fell asleep. He pulled the cover's up and kissed her forehead before making his way downstairs.

_Dream:_

_Screaming is what pulled Charlie out of her sleep. She looked to her left but instead of seeing the bedroom, she saw what looked like a basement._

_She got up from the bed and walked over. She saw someone sitting in a chair while another man beat him._

"_Stop" Charlie yelled but it was like no one heard her. She stepped closer and gasped._

_Jake was tied to the chair. She ran over to try and help him but was thrown back into a hard chest._

"_It's all for you baby. For us. No one is going to come between us. He is no longer a threat." She knew that voice._

_She turned around and saw Dean looking down at her, smirking. The crying of a baby pulled Charlie's attention away from Dean. On the other side of the room she saw a crib. _

_Dean walked over and picked up the crying infant, kissing their head before walking back over to Charlie._

_He wrapped an arm around her waist keeping her close._

"_One big happy family."_

_Jake screamed again causing Charlie to jump._

_~End~_

Charlie bolted up with a gasp. She felt tears streaming down her face and walked over to the bathroom.

She splashed cold water on her face before looking in the mirror. Dean wouldn't hurt Jake would he? He already hurt Dolph and Jake would never do anything to Charlie.

She took deep breaths before walking downstairs to get some water.

Dean looked up from his papers when he heard footsteps walking into the kitchen. He saw Charlie walking in looking upset.

"What's the matter angel, you look like you've seen a ghost." Charlie looked over at him, feeling the dream come back to her. She shook her head and gave a small smile.

"Nothing, just thirsty." He gave her a look before walking over and taking her face between his hands.

"Lie. What is wrong?"

"Dean its nothing, it was just a bad dream that's it." She moved away from him and poured herself some water. She turned around only to bump into Dean.

"What happened in this dream? Obviously something that made you upset." Charlie shook her head, not wanting to talk about it.

"You better tell me now Charlie and I'm not kidding." He grabbed her hand and led her over to a chair. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap.

"Now spill it" he said in his dominate tone. Charlie sighed.

"I had a dream that I woke up and looked to the left but instead of seeing the room, I saw a basement. There was some guy beating another man who was tied to a chair. As I got closer I saw the man in the chair was Jake and the guy beating him up was you. I tired to go help Jake but you pulled me back to your chest and told me it was all for us, that he wouldn't be in the way anymore. Then I heard a baby crying and you went to pick them up and wrapped an arm around my waist saying one big happy family." She finished her story and saw Dean staring intently at her.

It was silent for a few seconds before Dean did something that made her stare at him with wide eyes. He started laughing. Like hysterically laughing. After a few minutes, he sobered up and placed a hand on Charlie's cheek.

"That was it? Jesus I thought you had a dream that something happened to you or the baby." Charlie just looked at him. He kissed her forehead and let out another laugh.

"You wouldn't actually do that would you?" Charlie asked quietly.

"If I saw that it was needed then yes" Charlie looked at him wide-eyed but she knew she should have expected that answer. Dean kissed her head.

"I was going to order dinner, what would my angel like?"

"Chicken and broccoli please and some of their chicken noodle soup. I'm gonna go shower."

"Well then I think ordering dinner can wait, I'm going to join my angel in the shower." Charlie let out a yelp as Dean picked her up bridal style and took them to their bathroom. He turned on the water to the perfect temperature before turning to Charlie with lust killed eyes. He walked over to similar to how a predator walks to their prey. He lifted her shirt over her head and pulled her underwear and pants done and soon unclasped her bra.

"So beautiful" he said before pulling her into a heated kiss. Charlie sighed and tugged at Dean's shirt. Getting the message Dean broke the kiss and stripped off all of his clothes. He picked Charlie up and walked into the shower. He picked Charlie up and placed her against the wall as he entered her. Charlie moaned softly as Dean set a slow pace.

He leaned forward and took a nipple in his mouth making Charlie arch her back in pleasure.

"Mine" he whispered in her ear.

"Say it baby. Who do you belong to?" He thrust harder into her making her moans increase in volume.

"Who do you belong to Charlie. Say it." He bit down on her neck causing Charlie to let out a strangled moan/yelp.

"Y-you"she stammered out. Dean growled and quickened his pace, feeling Charlie getting close.

"That's right baby. All mine. Cum for me angel."

At his words Charlie moaned loudly as she climaxed. Dean sped up, seeking his own release. After a few minutes he growled as he came and it caused Charlie to cum again. They stayed intimately connected for a few minutes before Dean set Charlie on her feet and pulled out of her. Dean grabbed Charlie's shampoo and began washing her hair while kissing her neck. He smirked when he saw the tiny bite marks he left on her neck.

He leaned her over his arm and washed her out before applying the conditioner and doing the same. He grabbed the soap and washed all over her body and placed kisses all over her stomach. Charlie repeated the same steps with him but he washed out everything out himself and she didn't kiss his stomach. That would be weird.

They got out and dried off before dressing. Charlie dressed in yoga pants and a sweatshirt while Dean just put on jeans and a t-shirt. Dean ordered dinner and got some for Roman and Seth too.

"Alright babe lets go get the food."

"Can I just stay home?" Dean gave her a look and Charlie sighed, knowing the answer. She followed him out to the car and buckled before he pulled out.

"Why did you want to stay home?"

"I'm tired and my back hurts."

"Well when Roman and Seth leave, I will rub your back. Your staying downstairs by the way." Charlie looked over at him confused.

"Why you guys are just playing poker and watching a football game."

"Three reasons. One, because I like having you with me at all times. Two, because we are telling them about the baby and three because I said so." Charlie sighed and looked out the window the rest of the way. They picked up the food and made their way back home. When they got home they saw Seth and Roman waiting for them.

"Hey its about time, Seth was ready to break a window to get in." Charlie laughed while Dean just shook his head. He let them all in the house and dished out all of the food. Charlie ate all of her soup and about a fourth of her food before she became full.

"So guys, me and Charlie have something to tell you." Roman and Seth looked over at Dean who had an arm wrapped around Charlie's shoulder's. Said girl was trying not to fall alseep.

"Well spit it out man" Seth said impatient.

"Charlie is pregnant." Both men smiled while Charlie just drifted off to sleep.

"Congratulations man. I would tell Charlie congratulations too but it looks like she is asleep." Dean looked to his left and saw Roman was right, Charlie was passed out.

"Yea she has been tired a lot lately. I'll be right back, I'm gonna put her to bed." He stood up and lifted Charlie up bridal style and took her upstairs. He tucked her into bed and kissed her before going back to the boys.

They had just started playing poker when Seth looked over at Dean.

"So how far along is she?"

"2 almost 3 months. Who would have thought I would ever have a kid." Both men chuckled.

"I've never seen you like this with anyone, she must be pretty special." Dean shook his head as they all showed their cards, Dean won.

"You have no idea."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

The next day, Dean woke up before Charlie. He smirked when he saw they were both naked and last night came flooding back to him. After the guys left, Dean walked up and saw Charlie awake reading. One thing lead to another and they were soon pulling each others clothes off.

Dean knew that if it wasn't for the hormones, it would probably be quite the challenge to have sex with her at this moment. He would take it either way. Quietly getting out of bed as to not wake his beauty, he walked into the closet to get the present he had gotten for her. He knew most people didn't celebrate 2 month anniversaries and he knew Charlie was probably one of those people but he wanted to get her something.

He pulled the rectangular box out of one of his jackets and opened it. It was a necklace with a single pink diamond in the middle. He knew pink was her birthstone and also her favorite color and when he saw it, he knew that he was going to get it for her. He pulled on a pair of sweats and slid the box in the pocket. He saw that Charlie was still asleep and walked downstairs to make them breakfast. He made her favorite, pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream, some home fries and some eggs.

Placing everything on the tray, he went back upstairs. He wished they could stay home and enjoy the day together but they both had class. When he got in the room, he set the tray down on the bed and carefully got on. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, coaxing her awake. It took a few seconds but Dean finally felt her kiss back. He placed one last kiss on her lips before pulling back, watching as her eyes fluttered opened revealing the beautiful blue orbs he loved. He reached out a hand and stroked her cheek.

"Morning baby. How did you sleep?" Charlie yawned before sitting up and wrapping the sheet around her.

"I slept okay. What time is it?"

"7:30. We have enough time to eat and shower. What time are you done today sweetheart?"

"12:50 then I am going to see someone about a job on campus." Dean furrowed his eyebrows as he placed the tray between them.

"Since when are you getting a job?" Charlie swallowed the fry she was eating before talking.

"Since I marked it down on my financial aid application. I'm going to see some woman in the financial aid office, she said there was a job there I could have filing/ pulling papers and stuff."

"How many days would you be working?" Charlie shrugged.

"That's what I have to talk to her about. What's with the look?" Dean looked over at her.

"Why do you have to work? I have more then enough money for the both of us."

"Because I want to be able to make my own money and not have to ask you for something."

"I like buying you things Charlie you know that. What time is your meeting?"

"One, she said it shouldn't take long." Dean smiled for the first time that morning.

"Good I get done at the same time." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the rectangular box.

"Happy 2 months baby."

"Dean you didn't have to get me anything. Besides I didn't get you anything." Dean shook his head and placed the box in her hand.

"Don't Charlie, I wanted to. So what if you didn't get me anything, you've already giving me the gift that keeps on giving" he placed his hand on her stomach where their child was growing. Charlie gave him a small smile before opening the box. She gasped, it was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen.

"Dean it-its beautiful." Dean smiled and took the necklace out of the box. He moved so he was kneeling behind her and put the necklace on. He kissed her head before getting of the bed.

"Come on angel, lets go shower and get ready." He pulled her off the bed and to the bathroom. They had sex twice before getting out and dressing. As Charlie was putting on her bra she saw how tight it was getting. Dean noticed the look of discomfort on his girls face.

"What's the matter babe?"

"Nothing my bra is just tight is all." She was able to get it clipped and situated but she could feel the material digging into her skin.

"After we get out of school we will go get you some more. Ones that fit." Charlie looked over at him after pulling her shirt on, which she also noticed was starting to feel tight.

"You don't need to Dean."

"I want to and what have I said about arguing with me?" Charlie looked down at her feet making Dean smirk. God he loved when she was submissive.

"Sorry"she said softly. Dean walked over and pulled her to his chest.

"Its alright babe. Lets go or we will be late." The day went by painfully slow for both of them. It felt like forever before it was 1 o'clock, Dean made his way over to where Charlie said she was. He saw her sitting at a picnic table drawing.

"Hey baby" he said as he made his way to her. Charlie looked up and gave him a small smile and packed up all of her things.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Charlie asked as they made their way to the mall.

"Dinner and a movie. I thought we could go back to that little diner we went to before and the movie is at 9." They got to the mall and Dean lead them to Victoria Secret.

"What size are you sweetheart?"

"Well I was a 34 C but I think that has changed." Dean nodded and grabbed some bras the next size up. Charlie watched as he grabbed the lace bras and their matching panties.

"You know I can pick out my own underwear and bras right?"

"Yes I know but I like you in these and these are what you are wearing. Come on lets go check out, unless there is other stuff here you want."

"No its fine." Dean nodded and they checked out. They decided to grab some food from one of the restaurant's. While they were waiting, Charlie's phone went off.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Charlie."_

"Hey Jake, what's up?"

"_I got out of work early and thought we could hang out. Maybe grab some lunch and catch up."_

Charlie looked up and saw Dean clenching his fork tightly.

"Tell him no" Dean mouthed, grip tightening on the fork even more.

"I'd love to but I am spending the day with Dean, its our 2 month anniversary."

"_Oh okay, maybe another time this week?"_

"Yea sounds good. I'll text you my schedule for the week and we will figure something out."

"_Sounds good, bye Charlie."_

"Bye Jake."

Charlie hung up and put her phone back in her pocket.

"You know he is just a friend" she said as she saw Dean's grip hadn't lessened on the fork.

"So you keep telling me but I have always found it hard to believe exes can be good friends like you and him."

"We were friends way before we even dated" Dean scowled at the mention of that. He knew they did but he didn't like hearing her say that. As far as he was concerned he was the only guy she has been with.

Dean sighed and dropped the fork, not really wanting to get into an argument and ruin their anniversary.

"Fine, I'll let it go. For now." Charlie sighed but nodded, at least they weren't going to argue. They ate their lunch before making their way home. Charlie had just slipped her shoes off when they got home, when she felt hands start massaging her back.

"I never got to give you your massage yesterday because you fell asleep. I want you to go upstairs and strip down before getting on the bed and laying on your side. I'm going to heat up some of the stuff I have. Go on then angel" he gently nudged her towards the stairs. Charlie made her way up not wanting to argue. One, because she knew she wouldn't win and two, because her back was really hurting.

She stripped down before getting on the bed. She rubbed her stomach lovingly while she waited for Dean.

A few minutes later, Dean came in and felt his dick come to life at the sight of his beauty waiting for him in her bra and panties.

"Alright baby ready?" Charlie nodded and Dean smiled. He got on the bed, kneeling by her and squirted some of the oil in his hands.

Charlie moaned at the feeling, Dean's hands feeling heavenly on her aching back. The oil was warm but not to warm and not to cold, it was perfect. Dean unsnapped her bra so he could get more skin. Oh how much he wanted to just press kisses all along her back but this wasn't about him it was about Charlie and easing her discomfort.

"This feel good angel?" He got a soft moan in response making him laugh softly. He finished a few minutes later and wiped her back off with a towel.

"Alright babe all done. We aren't leaving until 7 so why don't we take a nap." Charlie just nodded, shocked that she didn't fall asleep during the massage. She sat up and clasped her tight bra, making a mental note to change it before they left. She layed back down and felt Dean wrap his arms around her waist and lay a hand on her stomach. Both falling asleep in minutes.

/*/

Charlie was woken up by wet kisses being placed on her neck.

"Wake up angel, we have to get ready to go." Charlie turned over in his arms and she saw Dean smiling at her. They got up and showered.

"I brought your bra's up for you baby, wear the white ones please." Dean pulled the garments out of the bag and handed them to her, licking his lips as he watched her put them on. He felt his dick twitch at the sight, she looked just like an angel. He closed the distant between them and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Beautiful baby. You look beautiful. Lets go get dressed." Dean pulled her out of the bathroom and to their closet. Charlie picked out a boho styled outfit. A light pink flowy dress with sleeves that poofed out a little at the ends that stopped above her knees and paired it with white knee high socks and brown riding boots. She curled her hair loosley and put on the necklace Dean had gotten her.

She walked out of the bathroom and saw Dean was wearing jeans and a band t-shirt. He looked up when he heard footsteps and smiled.

"You look beautiful angel. Come on lets go you must be hungry." He grabbed her hand and they left.

Once again they were able to seat themselves so Dean led them to the same booth they sat in before.

"So what movie are we seeing?" Charlie asked as she squeezed the lemon into her water. They both ordered the same thing they had gotten last time they were there.

"American Sniper." Charlie nodded. They ate their dinner and Charlie was in heaven. When they were done, they made their way to the movie theater. They got their tickets, drinks and popcorn before making their way into the theater.

"We are sitting in the back angel" he lead them to the back and they sat down. Charlie dug into the popcorn when the movie started. Not even 20 minutes in, she felt Dean's hand on her thigh moving up and down. She looked over at him but he was watching the movie. Shaking her head, she turned back but felt Dean's hand move higher.

"Dean?" She whispered as to not disturb the other people.

"Shh baby just watch the movie." She swallowed the lump in her throat and turned back around. She almost spit her soda out when she felt Dean slip his hand into her underwear.

She reached a hand down to stop him, but his other hand grabbed her's.

"Just relax baby and enjoy it." He slipped two fingers into her, groaning at how wet she was. Charlie let out a soft moan that only Dean heard and it made him laugh.

"Have to be quiet angel, don't want anybody to know what we are doing back here." He released the hand he was holding and covered her mouth with it. He started thrusting his fingers into her. When he felt she was close he replaced the hand over her mouth with his lips. Charlie moaned into his mouth as she orgasmed. When he felt her walls relax, he pulled his finger's out and happily sucked her juices off. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder's and kept her head on his chest.

After the movie Dean led them out to the car.

"What was that?" Charlie asked when they started their journey home. Dean looked over at her and smirked.

"I've always wanted to do that and what better time to do then on our anniversary. Why did you try and stop me?"

"Because I'm not a fan of being fingered in public." Dean chuckled.

"We were hidden, why do you think I picked the back. Don't I have a rule about not stopping me and letting me do whatever I want to you whenever I want?" Charlie looked down at her lap and nodded. Dean reached a hand over to grab her's and give it a squeeze.

"I'll let it go this once angel but don't do it again okay. I told you I would never rape you and I won't."

'You also said you would never put your hands on me in harm again' she thought to herself. She noticed they weren't going home, in fact they were going to the opposite way.

"Where are we going?" Silence answered her. Sighing, Charlie leaned back and rested her head against the cool glass window. She finally realized that they were going to the falls outside town. They pulled up and Dean stopped the car before getting out and walking over to Charlie's side.

"Come on baby." Dean helped Charlie out before leading her to the back of the car. He opened the truck and Charlie saw a radio. Dean turned it on and some soft music started playing. He wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped hers around his neck. They swayed back and forth.

"I love you so much Charlie."

"I love you too Dean." Dean smirked and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Do you know when baby's start walking sweetheart?" Charlie looked at him confused.

"I think like 10-11 months why?"

"Because I want our child to be able to walk at our wedding but I don't wanna wait that long so I was thinking we could get married before the little one is born." Charlie looked at him wide-eyed.

"Dean we haven't even been together that long, I want to be older when I get married." They had stopped dancing and where just standing there.

"How old?" Charlie shrugged.

"I don't know but I know I'm not ready now, maybe in the future but not now."

"Well I don't mean right now Charlie but I do want to marry you. That is what that promise ring is for. I made the promise to marry you and I am going to. And as far as how long we have been together why does that matter? We're already having a baby, getting married probably wouldn't shock a lot of people."

Charlie's head was spinning and her next words came out before she could even think about it.

"I think we should take a break Dean." Dean's face took a dark turn.

"I feel like I have made myself perfectly clear Charlie, you are mine. We aren't going to break up or take a break and even if you wanted to I wouldn't let you. We are getting married, not now but we will. We will be a family, you are mine Charlie and your not ever going to be able to get rid of me."

"Dean this isn't healthy. I thought that after these pictures only a few things would change but a lot has. I know you have these rules for me but your not my parent. Your possessiveness is getting out of hand Dean, I should be able to hang out with the people that I want to and not worry about you getting angry and hurting one of them."

"Why didn't you say any of this before?" He said as he took a step towards her, his face full of anger.

"Because Dean I was in shock and didn't want to believe it. But now its not just me have to think about, I have to think of what is best for the baby too. I thought things would just be how they were but they aren't."

"Us being together is what is best for the baby Charlie. If you think that this is tugging at my heart and making me realize how I have been acting is wrong then you are the one who is wrong. All this little speech of yours has done is make me angry. You are MINE and I am not letting you go so get used to it. Now get in the car, we are going home."

"Dean please-" her reaction was cut off when Dean suddenly shot his hands out and caught her arms.

"I'm not telling you again Charlie, get in the car. I'm not above hurting someone close to you to get you to listen and right now Jake is at the top of that list. So I suggest you do what you are told and get in the car. If that doesn't seem to work then I will gladly move on to Joey." Charlie looked at him wide-eyed. She felt the tears stinging her eyes and slowly moved towards the car. No way was she going to pull Joey or Jake into this. She got in and Dean soon followed.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it. Look at me angel" he grabbed her face and turned it towards him.

"I love you. I want was is best for us too and this is it." he kissed her lips hard before turning on the car. Charlie just curled up in her seat as her body shook from her cries. Before she knew it, she cried herself to sleep wondering why the hell she even opened her mouth in the first place.

When they got home, Dean saw Charlie asleep in the passenger's seat. Why all this came out now instead of before baffled him. Now he felt the urge to be more strict with her because apparently she still hadn't gotten it yet. He got out and walked over to her side and opened the door softly. He took a few minutes to run his fingers down her soft cheek, loving how soft and smooth her skin was. He unbuckled her and gently picked her up and took her in the house. He brought her upstairs and stripped her out of her clothes before laying her down on the bed and covering her. He quickly shed his own clothes before joining her.

Nobody was going to take Charlie away from him and if he had to threaten the people she loved to keep her line then he was going to do so. They were going to be happy no matter the cost. He kissed her head and stomach before joining his beauty in sleep.

/*/

Charlie woke up the next morning feeling very similar to how she felt when she had first found the pictures of herself. She looked down and saw she was only in her bra and panties which meant Dean stripped her when they got home. Thinking back to last night, Charlie felt tears in her eyes again. She knew that there was no way she was going to bring Joey or Jake into this when it has nothing to do with them.

When she went to get up, she was surprised not feel a pair of arms around her. Looking to her right, she saw Dean wasn't there but a note and a rose lay in his place. Charlie picked up the note.

_Angel, I know last night was hard on you so I decided you probably shouldn't be at school today. I should be home around 3, if I come home and your not there I will be paying your friend a visit. I love you angel see you later ~Dean_

Charlie shook her head and crumpled up the note. She knew she would probably get in trouble but she had to go to her psych class, they had a test today. Getting up, she grabbed a pair of tights, a loose Victoria Secret shirt and the black bra and pantie set Dean had gotten her.

While in the shower, Charlie couldn't help but want to cry. As much as she wanted to, she knew it wasn't good for the baby if she got all wound up. She finished her shower and got out and dressed. She dried her straight hair and pinned it back so her some of it was out of her face. She slipped on her black UGG's and grabbed her phone and bag before leaving.

It felt weird to drive her own car, she hadn't driven it in what felt like forever. She pulled up to the school with 10 minutes to get to her class. Thankfully, her psych class was in a different building then where Dean was. She got out of her car and walked to her class, unaware of the pair of blue angry eyes watching her.

/*/

Charlie finished her test first, knowing pretty much everything on it. She handed her paper in and started the walk to her car when her phone rang.

"Hello."

"_Hey squirt."_

"Oh hey Joey, what's up?"

"_Just calling to let you know I am leaving tomorrow for Boston. My flight is at 9 so I was hoping you could drive me, unless you have class then I can always ask a buddy."_

"Of course I can drive you." Charlie wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and walked right into someone. She looked up to apologize, only for her words to get stuck in her throat. Of course, of all the people on campus she had to run into him.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise."

Dean.

He looked down at her angrily and Charlie swallowed the lump in her throat. She heard Joey on the other line.

"_Charlie? You still there?"_

"Yeah sorry Joey, I just got distracted" she said as she never broke eye contact with Dean. He motioned for her to follow him and she knew she better.

"_Its okay, so you'll come over around what time tomorrow?"_ Dean led Charlie into his office, where he closed the door and locked it.

"I'll come around 7:30 since the airport is a little ways away. I gotta go Joey, I'll call you later."

"_Okay squirt, love you."_

"Love you too." She hung up to see Dean standing with his back against the door. He just stood there and stared at her. It felt like hours had gone by when he finally spoke.

"This doesn't look like home does it?"

Charlie shook her head no while looking at the ground.

"So why are you here?"

"I-I had a psych test today I couldn't miss. I was gonna go right home after."

Dean took a step towards her, causing Charlie to take one back. He kept walking towards her until Charlie felt her back hit his desk. He caged her in and leaned down to look directly in her eyes. He brought a hand up to stroke her cheek, not missing the flinch she gave.

"Go Home. Clean the house, read a book I don't care but your not to leave the house again until I get home okay." Charlie nodded shakily making Dean smirk.

"Good girl. Give me a kiss baby" he leaned down and connected his lips with hers. It took a few seconds before Charlie kissed back. Dean licked her lips asking for entrance but Charlie denied him. Dean growled and squeezed her ass making her gasp and allowing Dean's tongue to slide in and play with her's. He was just about to lift her up on his desk when Charlie broke the kiss.

"I better go." Dean took a deep breath and nodded. He walked her to her car and gave her a kiss, this time a possessive one.

"Get something to eat on the way home. I'll be home around 3. I love you." Charlie smiled and turned to get in her car but was turned back around by an arm on her hand.

"I said I love you."

"I love you too." Dean smiled and gave her one more kiss before helping her in her car. He watched as he drove away and ran a hand over his face.

'God she is so beautiful' he thought to himself. He walked back to his office, wanting the day to end so he could go home.

/*/

It was a little after 3 when Dean came home. He parked his car next to Charlie's and walked into the house. He heard the tv on in the living room and smiled. He walked in and saw Charlie asleep on the couch, with the baby name book resting on her stomach. Seeing she wasn't wearing pants, Dean got an idea, he quietly walked over and sat by where her feet wear. He moved the book to the coffee table, he saw the empty McDonald's bag and smiled. She actually listened.

He slowly pulled her panties down, happy she didn't wake up. He nudged her legs apart before licking her folds.

Charlie was having maybe one of the best dreams of her life. She let out a moan when she felt someone use their tongue to fuck her. Realizing that it was a dream, she opened her eyes but the sensation never went away, in fact it only became more pleasurable.

Lifting her head up she saw Dean between her legs.

"D-Dean" she said as she let out another moan. Dean stopped what he was doing and looked up to see his beauty awake. He smirked before going right back to his feast. He nipped and sucked on her clit, making Charlie lay back down and let out a loud moan. He reached a hand around and rubbed her clit as he went back to fucking her with his tongue.

"Oh god" Charlie cried out as she orgasmed. Dean licked up everything she gave him before sitting up and wiping his face with his sleeve. He crawled towards her and gave her a passionate kiss, Charlie was able to taste herself on his tongue. Dean broke the kiss and moved to the end of the couch, putting Charlie's feet in his lap.

"How was your afternoon angel? I see you listened and got lunch, good girl." Charlie, who was still catching her breath from her orgasm and the deep kiss just nodded her head.

Dean picked up the baby book off the table and looked through it, seeing Charlie picked out a few of her favorite names. He looked over at her and smiled.

"I see you have narrowed down the names. How about we make a list of your favorites and mine so we have a solid list." Charlie nodded and watched as Dean grabbed a notebook from the kitchen.

His choices were Olivia, Emily, Lucas, and Aiden. He handed the notebook to Charlie, who had just sat up and fixed her underwear.

Her choices were Ava, Madelyn, Jackson, and Mason. She handed the notebook back to Dean and he read it over with a smile on his face. He leaned down and kissed Charlie's stomach.

"Before I forget I told Joey I would drive him to the airport tomorrow." Dean sat up at her words.

"What time?"

"His flight is at 9 a.m so I told him I would be over to the house by 7:30."

"I don't know if I want you driving back that long without someone. How about it tag along."

"Really Dean it will be okay I have driven that rode a hundred times."

"It wasn't a question Charlie, it was me telling you I am going. Have you talked to your dad about us going to see him?"

"Yea he texted and asked if we could go the day after Thanksgiving and have a little one with them and spend the week since we have it off."

"Sounds good to me angel. So do you want to talk about last night?" Charlie shook her head, not wanting to cry again.

"Well I think we should. Last night showed me I have been a little lenient with you and these rules. I am going to be more strict now and I expect you to listen to me because like I said before, I have no issue going after your loved ones to get you to behave."

"Please don't bring them into this Dean, they have nothing to do with this."

"But they do Charlie. They are an incentive to make sure you behave. I am a possessive man Charlie and I have rules that you will follow. If I want to marry you tomorrow, we are going to. If I want to have another baby when this one is only 6 months old, we are going to have one. Get it now, I control everything and you will obey me. I don't think you will ever be able to comprehend how much I love you Charlie. Now why don't we relax for the rest of the day. I'll make dinner later."

Charlie just nodded, at a loss for words. Dean smirked and gave her a passionate kiss before wrapping an arm around her shoulder's keeping her close. Now he was truly himself, he wasn't going to hold back anymore.

Charlie was soon going to realize just how big of a lunatic he could be if not obeyed.

And she would regret it, that he was sure of.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

The next morning Dean and Charlie got up early to take Joey to the airport. Charlie had just finished dressing She picked out dark blue skinny jeans, a dark gray knitted sweater, dark brown boots, and her long cross necklace. She left her hair straight but pinned some of it back. She was just about to put her make-up on when the bag was snatched away from her.

"You don't need any of that angel you are already beautiful enough."

Despite it getting colder, Charlie was still fairly tan. Charlie turned around and looked at him. Dean was wearing black dress pants with a black shirt and a red tie.

"Can I at least put on some eye liner, I would like to look nice today for my first day at work."

"You didn't tell me you started today." He stared at her like a predator hunting its prey. He loved how she looked right now and wanted nothing more then to take her back to bed.

"I-I forgot." She mentally cursed at herself for letting one look have so much power over her.

"Well what time do you work?"

"Only from 1-3. I can drive myself today in case you don't get done at the same time." Dean just shook his head and smirked.

"Nice try angel but I am done at 3 so there won't be a problem. Come on lets go get Joey and go, I wanna stop for breakfast after we drop him off." They both grabbed their bags before heading out to Dean's car. Charlie placed her bag on the floor before getting back out.

"I'm gonna go get Joey, I'll be right back." Dean just nodded as he started the car. He watched the sway of her hips as she walked to her old house. Yup he definitely wanted to take her back to bed.

Charlie opened the door to her old home and stepped inside.

"Joey?" She heard moving around upstairs and soon saw Joey coming down with his backpack and suitcases.

"Hey squirt."

"Hey ready to go? I hope you don't mind but Dean is driving cause we have to go to class after."

"And how have you and the boy toy been?" Joey asked as he went around making sure everything was off that was supposed to be.

"W are good. It was our 2 month anniversary the other day." Joey smiled and nodded. They shut and locked the door before making their way to the car. Charlie got in the passenger seat while Joey put his bags in the trunk.

"What took so long" Dean asked as Charlie buckled her seat belt. She turned to look at him and saw him staring at her intently.

"He had to check to see if everything was off. I didn't say anything if that is what you were wondering." Dean was about to say something but stopped when Joey got in the car. He smiled at him.

"Hey Joey, what's up?"

"Not much. Just happy to finally being able to move." Charlie gave him a sad smile before turning to face front. Dean pulled out of the driveway but not before grabbing Charlie's hand and holding it on the middle console.

"So Charlie do you think its a boy or a girl?"

"I think its a girl." Dean laughed and shook his head.

"I think its a boy." Joey laughed at them.

"I think its twins" Charlie looked backed at him shocked while Dean did the same but in the mirror. Joey started laughing so hard he thought he was going to pee himself.

"If you could have just seen your faces" he laughed even harder when Charlie reached back and hit him in the leg. Dean laughed and grabbed Charlie's hand again, smiling when she interlocked their fingers without even thinking about it.

"You just lost your godfather role Joey." Joey looked at her in mock shock making Charlie laugh. They pulled up to the airport and Dean got out to help Joey with his bags while Charlie hugged him goodbye.

"I'll be home in a week squirt. Behave while I'm gone."

"Don't worry Joey I'll keep her in check" Dean said playfully although Charlie knew he meant it seriously. Dean shook Joey's hand before Joey walked off to his gate. Charlie watched until she couldn't see him anymore. She felt Dean rest his hands on her hips and give them a squeeze.

"You okay angel?"

"Yea, I'm just gonna miss him is all."

"He'll be back soon, lets go you need to eat." Dean helped her into the car before getting in himself and driving away.

"So" Dean's voice made Charlie look away from the window she was staring out.

"How about we make a deal. Since you think its a girl you pick out a name and since I think its a boy I will pick out a name."

"Okay sounds fair. What is yours?" Dean had to think back to the boy names that they wrote down.

"Aiden. Aiden Michael Ambrose." Charlie nodded, liking the name.

"How about you angel. What will our little girl be called if we have one?" Charlie thought about it for a moment before speaking.

"Ava. Ava Grace."

"Your forgot her last name" he said playfully.

"I think its kind of obvious what her last name would be" Charlie said. Dean just smirked at her as they continued their drive. They stopped at McDonald's and grabbed some breakfast before making their way to the university.

"Alright angel, I will see you at 3. I'll meet you by the office. Make sure you get lunch before got it?" Charlie nodded.

"Good, I love you."

"I love you too" she said softly. As of late, she wasn't sure if she loved him like she used to. Dean kissed her gently before helping her out. They went their separate ways but not before Dean pulled her into another kiss, this time a possessive one.

Charlie's classes went by surprisingly fast. She had 10 minutes before she was supposed to be to work so she went to the cafeteria to grab some lunch. She grabbed broccoli and cheddar soup along with a turkey and cheese sandwich. She was waiting in line went she heard her name called. She turned around and was shocked to see Dolph there. He was on crutches and walked to stand next to her in line.

"Dolph I didn't know you were released." He smiled.

"Yea I got out about 2 weeks ago. I texted you to tell you I got out but never heard anything back." Charlie looked at him confused, she didn't recall getting a text from him.

"I didn't get anything."

"Huh that's weird. So how have you been, hows the baby?"

"Good, we are both doing good. I'm almost 3 months along." Dolph smiled again.

"Well congratulations again. I gotta go meet with one of my teachers, you still have my number?" Charlie nodded. She probably didn't get anything because it never sent or came through, it has happened before. Dolph walked away and Charlie payed for her food before making her way to work. As she walked to work, she looked through her phone and saw that someone had blocked Dolph's number. Not remembering doing it she automatically thought of Dean. She shook her head before walking into the office.

Her job certainly wasn't hard. She did make sure to tell her boss that she was pregnant and therefore would probably have some days she couldn't come in. Her boss was completely understanding and all the other ladies in the office couldn't wait to meet the little one.

By the time she was done, Charlie realized she didn't eat her sandwich. She ate her soup but not her sandwich. She grabbed it along with her bag and said goodbye before leaving. She jumped when she turned and saw Dean standing there waiting for her by the door. Charlie put a hand to her heart as Dean just smirked. He grabbed her hand and walked them to the car.

"So how was work?"

"It was okay. Its really easy, although being on the ladder is a little scary." Dean looked over at her before looking back on the road.

"I'm sorry ladder?"

"Yeah I had to go over to the one storage room to grab some files and I had to get on the ladder to get the one's I couldn't reach."

"Charlie your not supposed to be on a ladder when pregnant."

"Dean it was okay. My boss said I should be fine as long as I don't try and lift the boxes and watch my step." Dean just shook his head as they stopped at a red light. He looked over and for the first time realized the sandwich in Charlie's hand.

"You didn't eat" he stated more then asked. Charlie looked down at her hand and sighed.

"I did. I had soup and just forgot about my sandwich. I was going to eat it when we got home."

"You should have eaten it earlier. Our child's growth and health is more important then pulling files Charlie. Don't let it happen again okay."

"Okay" she said softly as she looked back out the window. The rest of the way home was silent. She missed her mom. Stacey's meetings had been extended a week because of a couple of bad storms that had hit.

When they got home, Dean led her to the kitchen and watched as she ate every last piece of her sandwich. After she was done, she pulled out her homework. She had just finished when she remembered talking to Dolph.

She was fighting with herself whether to bring it up or not. She was to busy mentally fighting with herself, she didn't notice that Dean noticed the look on her face.

"Charlie you okay?" She was startled out of her thoughts when she heard Dean's voice.

"Yea I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing, its not important." She went to get up from her chair but was pulled back down by a hand on her arm.

"Obviously it is if you were thinking about it so tell me." Charlie took a deep breath before letting it out.

"I saw Dolph today, he is back at school. He said he texted me but I never got anything from him so I checked my phone. Someone blocked his number. W-was it you?" Dean just looked at her for a few minutes before answering her.

"You were asleep upstairs. It was the night Roman and Seth were over. I checked on you about an hour after you fell asleep and heard your phone go off. Seeing his name made me extremely angry. So I blocked his number instead of beating him. Why did you talk to him today? I'm pretty sure I told you he was to become non-existent in your life, didn't I?"

"I just wanted to see how he was. I mean I am with person that caused his injuries so I felt obligated to ask."

"Don't, he deserved what he got."

"How?"

"He was flirting with you. He wanted you trust me I recognized the look in his eyes, its the same look I have in my eyes when I look at you. He is lucky all he got was a broken leg and concussion. We have been through this before Charlie, I don't regret what I did. Not one bit. Did you unblock his number?" Charlie shook her head no making Dean smirk.

"Good because I just would have blocked it again. Now what do you want to do tonight?" He lifted her from her chair and set her in his lap so she was straddling him.

"I'm fine with just staying in."

"No we always stay in, come on lets go on a date like a normal couple. How about another movie?" The look Charlie gave him made him laugh. He brought a hand up to stroke her cheek, he pressed a soft kiss to her lips before pulling back.

"Just kidding angel. How about we go look at stuff for the babies room. We can go to dinner and then go look for a crib and changing table, that way we don't have to worry about it anymore."

"That's your idea of a date" Charlie asked with a little laugh. Dean smiled, happy she was a little looser then she had been this past week.

"There is a carnival tonight downtown. We can go there after looking for the crib." Charlie thought it over. She could use some fun.

"Okay sure" Dean smiled and kissed her again. Charlie sighed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Dean stood up with Charlie wrapped around him and walked them to their bedroom. He layed Charlie down on the bed and crawled over her.

"As much as I would love to continue this, you need to nap. I don't want you tired for our date." He got of the bed and took her shoe's off before doing the same. He got back in and pulled Charlie into his arms. He put a hand on Charlie's stomach and started speaking to their child.

"Hey there little one, its dad. I hope your being good for mommy in there. We love you very much whether your an Aiden or an Ava. We love you no matter what and will always be a family. I love you little one and I can't wait to meet you." He kissed her skin, smiling when he noticed that her stomach was starting to swell. He looked up and saw Charlie fast asleep. He kissed her lips before pulling her into his side.

He wasn't tired so he just watched his beauty sleep. He was going to show her that he could still show her a good time and they could go back to the way things were.

/*/

Charlie woke up that afternoon feeling refreshed. She got up and heard the shower running telling her where Dean was. She looked at the edge of the bed and saw that a casual floral printed dress was laying at the end of the bed, along with her black leather jacket and her black ankle boots.

She heard the shower turn off and soon heard the bathroom door open and saw Dean walk out in just his underwear. He smiled when he saw her awake.

"Hey angel. Have a good nap?" Charlie nodded.

"Yea I feel great."

"Good. I pulled out an outfit for you, why don't you take your clothes and go shower and change. We should leave about 7."

"Okay" Charlie got up and grabbed the clothes layed out for her. Dean kissed her passionately before pushing her towards the bathroom. He heard the shower turn and smiled. He was just about to walk into the closet when he heard Charlie's phone go off. Walking over to the nightstand he saw it was Joey calling so he picked it up.

"Hello."

"_Wow Charlie your voice has changed"_ Dean chuckled.

"Charlie's in the shower, did you need her?"

"_No I was just calling to tell her I landed safely. I should have called earlier but forgot."_

"Okay I will relay the message."

"_Thanks Dean, tell Charlie I love her."_

"You got it. Bye Joey."

"_See ya Dean." _

Dean hung up and set her phone back down. He walked into the closet and changed into jeans and a plain black t-shirt. As he was pulling his jacket out, a little red velvet box came out with it. Dean quickly picked it up and opened it, smiling. It was a big diamond ring he was going to use to propose to Charlie.

He wasn't going to do it anytime soon but he still had in case he became spontaneous. It was a square shaped diamond, with a band that had diamonds all around it and a matching wedding band. He got it for a great price because one of his friends was a jeweler. He closed the box and put it back in a spot he knew Charlie wouldn't find it.

He walked back out to their bed and sat down, waiting for his beauty to come out. He couldn't wait to see her in the outfit he picked out. About half an hour later, Dean got up and walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Angel you ready its almost 7."

"Yeah hold on a minute" he heard her call out. Being the impatient one he was, Dean just opened the bathroom door. He saw Charlie looking in the mirror, staring at her stomach. The dress was tight enough to show the little bump that was starting to form.

"Its beautiful isn't it" his voice startled Charlie. She looked over and saw Dean leaning against the door frame before pushing off and walking behind her. He placed his hands on her stomach and they looked at their reflection in the mirror.

"Are you ready to go" he whispered in her ear, smirking when he saw the shudder she gave. Charlie nodded and Dean lead them out to their bedroom. Charlie grabbed her jacket, phone, and purse. While Dean just grabbed his jacket and wallet. He watched as Charlie slid her grandmother's ring on her finger.

"Where did you get that ring from? I've always meant to ask."

"It was my grandmother's. She left it to me in her will. When I was younger, she would let me wear some of her jewelry and I would always pick this ring out." Dean smiled and nodded. He led them out of the house and to the car.

They got dinner before making their way to the baby store. They found a nice white crib with a changing table the same color that both liked. Dean payed for them and they were told that the two things would be delivered tomorrow.

"That was quick" Charlie said as they got back in the car.

"Well since we don't know if its a boy or girl, we really only had a couple choices in color." Charlie nodded. They made their way to the fair, that was on Charlie's old school grounds.

"Alright sweetheart rule time. You are to stay with me at all times and we leave when I say it is time. Sound good." Charlie just nodded making Dean smirk. He kissed her and grabbed her hand.

"Good girl baby. Now lets go, what ride do you want to go on first?"

"The slide, that is my favorite."

"I don't know babe, are pregnant women allowed to do that?" Charlie shrugged. Dean asked the ride attendant and unfortunately Charlie couldn't go on it. That happened a lot that night. Charlie couldn't go on any of her favorite rides because of being pregnant.

"Why don't we just play games angel." Charlie just followed him, having the immense feeling of wanting to cry. Damn Hormones.

"What game do you want to play?"

"The baseball one is fine." Dean smirked and pulled her to his chest.

"I'm gonna win you something, what do you want?" Charlie looked over at the booth and saw a bear that they could get for the baby.

"The little bear. It would be cute for the baby." Dean just smiled and kissed her before leading her over to the booth.

"4 balls please" Dean gave the guy the money as he put the baseballs infront of him. The object of the game was for the person to make the baseball into the center hole of the target. Dean missed all four times, making Charlie let out a little laugh. Dean just gave her a look before paying for more balls. He lost again and cursed loudly. After 3 more tries and no successes, Dean just bought the bear.

"I think that game is rigged." Charlie let out a little laugh before excepting the bear from him. They walked past the arm wrestling game and stood to watch.

"Charlie, hey!" Both Dean and Charlie turned around to see Jake and someone who wasn't Christie.

"Hey Jake, uh who is this?"

"Oh sorry Charlie this is Paige, Paige this is Charlie." Charlie shook Paige's hand. Paige was a little taller then Charlie, with black hair and pale skin.

"Nice to meet you Charlie" she also had a british accent.

"You too, this is my boyfriend Dean." Dean just waved, glaring dagger's at Jake, who was oblivious to it.

"Uh what happened to Christie if you don't mind my asking." Jake just shook his head as he wrapped an arm around Paige's waist.

"She was a little to crazy for me. Always wanted to know where I was or who I was with, can you say stalker" Paige and Jake laughed while Charlie just gave a small smile.

'At least he got rid of his stalker' she thought.

"So has Charlie hustled you yet Dean?" Dean furrowed his eyebrows. He looked between Jake and Charlie confused.

"Hustle?" Jake laughed while Charlie's cheeks heated up.

"Yea, when we came here in high school for her birthday, she hustled me at pretty much every game. I kept playing because I thought I could beat her but all that happened was I lost my money." Charlie laughed at the memory while Dean just gave a tight smile.

"No she has hustled me yet."

"Well watch out for her. We'll see you guys later. Bye Charlie." Charlie just waved while watching them walk away.

"So your a hustler?" Charlie looked up at Dean and saw he was watching Jake's retreating form, his eyes full of hate.

"Yea I-I guess you can call it that. Can we go play another game?" Dean looked down at her while rolling his head back and forth, something he did when he was agitated.

"One more then we are going home. I suddenly have this immense feeling to rip that dress off your body and fuck the living daylights out of you." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to another game. They played the game where you had to spray the water into the clown's mouth to fill the balloon. Charlie won. She picked out another bear before Dean grabbed her hand and pulled her to the car.

As soon as they were home, Dean was ripping Charlie clothes off. Once she was left only in her bra and underwear. He picked her up bridal style and took her to their room.

Dean spent the rest of the night ravaging her. Each thrust would get harder and each whispered "mine" would get more possessive.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

It was Thanksgiving day and Charlie was currently in the bathroom trying to get something out of her eye. She was wearing a black dress that had cut outs in it. Her hair was curled and her make up was neutral. Her dress was unzipped in the back as she stopped what she was doing so she could get whatever it was out of her eye.

She felt hands on her back and someone zip her dress up. Dean pressed a kiss to her back before standing up straight.

"You okay baby?"

"I have something in my eye. Ha got it" she stood up straight and saw it was an eye lash. She turned to look at Dean, he was wearing just black dress pants and a baby blue dress shirt.

"You look nice" she said to him. He smirked and pulled her close to him. Her stomach had started to show more over the past two weeks.

"You look beautiful angel. What time is dinner?"

"5 but I told mom we would be over sooner so I could help with some things."

"Have you told your mom about going to Connecticut?"

"Yea we talked about it the other day. She is okay with it, just doesn't want me to go there and feel unwelcome."

"Well I'll be there so you'll have me." He looked down at her extended stomach and put a hand to it.

"I can't wait till we find out the sex of the little one. How long until that can happen again?"

"Like at 4 ½, 5 months." Dean groaned, wanting to find out now.

"Well it needs to hurry up I want to know. Come on angel lets go. We have to get back early since we have an early flight." He pulled her downstairs and outside. They walked into Charlie's old home without knocking.

"Mom?"

"In here honey" Charlie heard another voice and furrowed her eyebrows. Walking in she saw her mom standing with a man that was tall and had gray hair.

"Hi sweetie. Hi Dean" she hugged each of them before turning around.

"Oh Charlie this is Kevin, Kevin this is my daughter Charlie and her boyfriend Dean."

"Kevin Nash, nice to finally meet you Charlie." Charlie shook his extended hand. When Kevin turned to Dean, Charlie shot her mom a look saying 'who the hell is this?'

"Dean, why don't you and Kevin go watch the game in the living room, Joey should be here soon." Dean just nodded and kissed Charlie before leading the way into the living room.

When they were out of ear shot, Charlie turned to her mother.

"Okay spill who is he?"

"His name is Kevin Nash. We have been talking for about a month so I invited him to dinner. He has no other family."

"Are you like dating him or something?" Stacey blushed as she checked on the turkey.

"We haven't really talked about it. I mean I haven't dated anyone since your dad left."

"So what he has a new person, you can have one too mom. Its been 14 years, I think your allowed to have some fun." Stacey just smiled at her daughter.

"Well thank you. Come on lets go join the men." They walked into the living room. Dean pulled Charlie into his lap as Stacey sat in the chair next to Kevin. Dean was softly stroking Charlie's stomach while the four people fell into silence.

It was broken when Joey came through the door but he wasn't alone either. In walked someone Charlie was shocked to see.

"Hey guys, hope you don't mind I brought Randy."

"Its not a problem Joey. Hello Randy nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too Stacey." He looked over and smirked when he saw Charlie.

"Hey Charlie."

"Randy" she said as she turned back around to face the tv. Her and Randy had a tiny fling when she was 20. Dean gave her questioning look.

"Oh Randy this is Charlie's boyfriend Dean. Dean this is Randy."

"Nice to meet you." Randy stuck his hand out for Dean to shake. Dean took one his hands off Charlie's stomach to shake it.

"You too." Randy nodded before following Joey, Stacey, and Kevin into the kitchen to get a drink.

"Friend of yours angel?" Charlie swallowed the lump in her throat before turning her head to look at him.

"Yea. We uh had a little thing about 2 years ago. Nothing serious" she added at the end.

"Oh and how long did this little thing last?"

"Like 5 months I think. We broke up because he uh, he was possessive." Dean looked at her and rocked his head back and forth like he was mulling the information over.

"Well looks like you just attract those kinds of people. To bad for him, I have you now. Is he still that way?" Charlie shook her head.

"No, he found someone else after a few months of trying to get back together."

"Well that's the difference between me and him. He let you go, that won't ever happen with me." He kissed her head before they couple joined everyone in the kitchen. When they walked in, Randy got a good look at Charlie.

'She's still beautiful' he thought to himself. He looked her up and down and stopped his gaze short when he saw the swell of her stomach.

"Congratulations Charlie" Randy said making everyone look at him. Dean tightened his grip on Charlie's hand.

"Thank you" she said softly.

"How far along?"

"3 months" came Dean's reply. Charlie looked over and saw murder in Dean's eyes.

Randy had moved on from Charlie but he still felt attracted to her. He would be lying if he said it didn't bother him that she was with someone else and having a baby.

"Well congrats." Dean nodded and kept Charlie close to his side. Dinner was done and they all sat at the table. Charlie was next to Dean on one side, Randy and Joey were on the other and Kevin and Stacey were at each end. They said grace before digging in.

"So Dean have you guys talked about names yet?"

"Yeah since I think its a boy and she thinks it a girl, we each picked a name out."

"I still say its twins." Joey laughed when a pea hit him in the head.

"Charlotte" Stacey shook her head but smiled

"So what names did you pick" Kevin asked.

"I picked Aiden Michael and Charlie picked Ava Grace." Stacey aww'd making Charlie and Joey roll their eyes.

"So Charlie how long have you and Dean been together" Randy asked.

"2 months, it will be 3 in the beginning of December."

"Wow you two move fast." Dean tensed.

"Is that a problem" he said, trying not to kill the man right there.

"Charlie" Joey said trying to diffuse the tension that was building. "Your mom said you were going to visit your dad for the whole week."

"Yea, it should be interesting."

"I'm sure you, Dean, your dad and his lovely wife will have fun together."

"To bad I can't drink my way through it" she said softly but both Joey and Dean heard her. Joey bust out laughing while Dean put his hand on her thigh and squeezed, a silent way of him telling her he didn't like that comment.

They made it through dinner and Charlie excused herself to the bathroom. She finished her business and washed her hands before leaving. When she walked out, she walked right into a hard chest.

"You know being pregnant and all you should watch where you are going" Charlie looked up and saw Randy standing there.

"Sorry" she said before walking away. She was stopped however when Randy wrapped a hand around her upper arm.

"Don't be like this Charlie. We can still be friends."

"I don't think Dean would like that. Please let go off me Randy."

"You know I must say it bothers me to see you with someone else. I thought we would always find our way back to each other."

"Well tough luck with that man, I believe my girl to you to let her go." Both turned around to see Dean standing there, looking very pissed off.

"Well if we want to play that game, she was my girl first." Dean came over and pulled Charlie to his chest.

"Yea well that was until you were stupid. Now back the hell off." Dean didn't wait for a reaction and pulled Charlie into the living room. Joey and Kevin were in the kitchen with Stacey helping with dessert.

Dean sat Charlie down on the couch before sitting next to her.

"I don't think you realize how much I want to kill him." Charlie just looked at him, suddenly feeling exhausted. She yawned and Dean smirked at her.

"I told you you should have napped earlier. Maybe next time I'll have to chain you to the bed and put on that relaxing music crap you put on when you take a bath."

Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes you know I don't like that." Charlie sighed.

"Can we please just go eat dessert and go home, I want to sleep." Dean smirked and kissed her lightly on the lips. He led her to the kitchen and made sure to keep distance between them and Randy.

They ate their desserts and hung out for a little longer. Charlie ended up falling asleep on Dean's arm while they were all sitting in the living room.

"Well I think we should get going, looks like someone is a little tired." They all laughed except Randy who gave a tight smile. Dean stood up before gently picking Charlie up and cradling her to his chest. Stacey opened the door for them.

"Make sure you have her call me when you guys land okay." Dean nodded. He really hated her.

Dean walked them over to their house and opened the door, which was surprisingly easy. He took Charlie upstairs and set her on the edge of the bed to undress her, forcing a whine from her mouth.

"Shh baby its just me. Lets get you undressed, you will sleep better." Dean undressed her without any assistance. He layed her down and covered her before making his way into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and changed before making his way back to bed. He got in and wrapped his arms around her middle and put a hand on her stomach.

He was going to take care of Randy, he just had to figure out how. He couldn't help but laugh at the fact that he wasn't the only possessive boyfriend Charlie has had but he is most certainly going to be the last.

He also had plans this week to ask Charlie's dad if it was okay that he marry her. It didn't really matter if he said yes or not because they would marry anyway but Dean knew that if Charlie had any doubts he could throw it in her face that both of her parent's had given their blessing.

His plans always seemed to move faster then he originally planned. He turned the lamp off and set his alarm. They had an early flight tomorrow and he needed his sleep. He kissed Charlie's head tenderly before falling asleep.

/*/

It was 8 in the morning and Charlie and Dean were currently waiting in the airport for their flight. It was going to be a 3 hour flight and Charlie wasn't really looking forward to it. She hated flying and had only done it once and that was to attend her dad and Stephanie's wedding.

"You okay angel" Dean asked as he rubbed her back.

"Yeah I'm just not a fan of flying."

"Maybe I can make it better" he said seductively in her ear as he nipped the lobe.

"Ever join the mile high club sweetheart?"

"Well seeing as the last time I was on a plane was when I was 10, no." Dean laughed as a flight attendant walked up to them.

"Excuse me but are you Charlotte Bronson?" Charlie looked at her and nodded. The attendant smiled warmly at her.

"Hello my name is AJ, I'm here to take you to your flight." Charlie looked at her confused.

"Aren't we flying with everyone else?" AJ shook her head with a smile.

"No your father arranged for his private jet to pick you up. So if you will follow me, I'll be happy to take you." Charlie looked at Dean who just nodded and placed a hand on the small of her back. AJ led them to a private strip where a sleek black plane was waiting for them.

"Your luggage have already been loaded. If you need anything feel free to push the button over on that wall. We should arrive to Hartford around 11." Charlie and Dean nodded as AJ left. Dean sat down in a plush chair while Charlie looked around.

"I like your dad already angel." Charlie rolled her eyes and turned around.

"What have I told you about the eye rolling Charlie. Please don't make me tell you again."

"Sorry" she said as she sat in the chair across from his. She place her hand on her slightly extended stomach. The light came on for them to buckle and they did. Charlie took a deep breath when she felt the plane start moving. Take off and landing were always the worst parts for her.

"Breathe Charlie. Its okay angel" Charlie opened her eyes to look on blue ones. She let out the breath she was holding and saw that they were in the sky. She unbuckled her belt and stood up, grabbing a glass of water. She turned back around, only to run into Dean making her spill a little water on her shirt.

Dean made a tisking noise.

"You got water on your shirt. We better take care of that." Before Charlie knew it she was standing in the middle of the plane in just her pink lace bra and yoga pants.

"God I love you in lace." He leaned down and captured her lips in a rough, demanding kiss. He picked her up so her legs went around his waist and carried her over to the couch that was there. He layed her down and straddled her hips, careful not to be any where near her stomach.

"Ready to join the club angel?" He didn't wait for an answer before standing up and stripping his clothes off along with the remainder of her's. He swiftly entered her and groaned at how tight and wet she was. Charlie let out a soft moan and wiggled her hips, wanting Dean to move. Her hormones had been going crazy lately.

Dean pulled out slowly and thrust into her. They weren't fucking, they were making love. Something they hadn't done in a while and Dean wanted to show her that he could still be the sweet, caring Dean that she knows.

"Dean" she moaned, feeling close to her orgasm.

"Shh baby its okay." He thrust a little harder and a little faster making Charlie arch her back in pleasure.

"Let go angel" at his raspy voice, Charlie moaned loudly as she came, Dean soon following. Dean placed kisses all along her growing stomach before pulling out. He reached down and grabbed Charlie's bra and underwear.

"Gotta get dressed angel. Don't want to be naked when we get there." Charlie, still breathing hard after her orgasm, sat up and slid her undergarments on before pulling on the rest of her clothes.

"Lets take a nap."

"Why do you always want me to nap?"

"Because I can see how tired you are all the time. Instead of letting you fall asleep in classes or at work, I have you nap. Problem?" Charlie shook her head.

"I was just wondering" she muttered before getting up and walking to the back. She found the bedroom and pulled the blanket off the bed and grabbed a pillow. No way was she going to sleep on a bed where her father probably had sex. Ew.

She took the two things back out to the living room and threw them on the couch before laying down. She knew if she didn't, Dean would get angry and there was no where for her to hide. They were thousands of feet in the air.

Dean layed down next to her and pulled her so she was against his side.

"Lose the attitude Charlie. Lets go to sleep. I love you."

"I love you too" she said and Dean kissed her. Both were asleep in minutes.

/*/

Dean was startled awake by a hand touching his arm. Looking up he saw AJ smiling down at him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, we have landed. There is a car here to pick you up, your bags have already been loaded."

Dean thanked her and rubbed his eyes to rid the sleep from his eyes. He sat up, forcing a whine from Charlie.

"Wake up babe, we're here." Charlie groaned slightly. She opened her eyes and saw Dean smiling down at her. He kissed her gently before standing up and helping her up.

"I changed my mind I want to go home." Dean just laughed at his beauty, who was still half asleep. He helped her down the stairs and into the car.

"Its to late now angel. Come on I doubt it will be that bad." Charlie just shrugged and leaned her head against the back of her seat while Dean rubbed soothing circles on her thigh.

About 20 minutes later, they pulled up to what Dean could only describe as a mansion. Charlie sighed. She saw the door open and her father step outside.

"Here we go" she said before getting out and heading around the front. Hunter smiled when he saw his eldest daughter. He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Hi dad" she said as she hugged him back. Hunter smiled and pushed her back to get a good look at her. It seemed like he hadn't seen in her since he left, she was so grown up. Her hair was longer, she was taller and had bright blue eyes like her mother. Really the only thing she got from him was her attitude and height. He stopped his assessment short when he saw the slight swell of her stomach.

He just smiled again and pulled her into another hug. He looked up when he heard the car door open and watched as a man in jeans, a white shirt and a black leather jacket stepped out. Charlie pulled back and looked over at Dean. She walked over and grabbed his hand pulling him over to where they were standing.

"Dad this is Dean, Dean this is my dad Hunter." Both men shook hands. He never would have thought that Charlie would date someone like this, he always imagined her with a nice business man.

"Nice to meet you. Come inside guys we can get the bags later." As soon as they stepped in the door Charlie heard her name being yelled.

"Sissy!" She looked to her right and saw her 4 almost 5 year old sister Vaughn run towards her. Charlie smiled and picked her up and swung her around. Dean watched carefully, making sure that the little girl didn't hit Charlie's stomach.

"I've missed you sissy." Charlie smiled and ruffled the little girls hair.

"I missed you too peanut" Vaughn looked at Charlie and saw her stomach was a little big.

"What's wrong with your belly sissy?" Charlie laughed as did Dean and Hunter. Charlie knelt down infront of the young girl, who reminded her of what she looked like when she was younger.

"Sissy is having a baby" Vaughn smiled big.

"Like my dolls?" Charlie laughed but nodded.

"Yes just like your dolls except this one is going to be alive. Your going to aunt." The little girl giggled. She then looked over to Dean who was helping Charlie up.

"Is this your boyfriend?" Dean smiled and it was his turn to kneel infront of the young girl.

"Yes I am. I'm Dean" he held his big hand out. Charlie and Hunter watched in amusement when she timidly put her small hand in his and shook it. Dean just smiled and stood back up next to Charlie.

"Alright Vaughn, why don't we show them their room." Vaughn nodded and ran up the stairs the 3 adults following. Their room was the last one on the right and was about the size of their room back home. It had a king sized bed, fire place with a tv above it and a closet and bathroom. Dean and Hunter brought their bags in and upstairs while Charlie and Vaughn just watched.

"Alright we will let you settle in. I'll be sure to call you down when Stephanie and the girls gets here" Charlie nodded. Hunter kissed her forehead before walking out of the room, intending to put his youngest down for a nap.

"She was cute, how old?" Charlie turned from putting her clothes away.

"4 almost 5, she reminds me a lot of me when I was her age."

"You guys look a like" he said recalling the pictures of Charlie he saw in her bedroom the first time he was over at her house for dinner. Charlie nodded. They put all their clothes away and Charlie changed into leggings and a knitted sweater that you could still see the outline of her bump in.

"Charlie" she heard her dad yell. Charlie sighed and through her hair up into a pony tail. Dean gave her a kiss before grabbing her hand, leading them downstairs. Walking down, Dean saw Hunter standing in the middle of the entry way with a woman he assumed was Stephanie and two little girls who looked like Hunter.

When they got to the last step, Charlie was pulled into a tight hug by her step-mother. Charlie awkwardly out her hands on her back and gently tapped.

"Its so good to see you again Charlie. You look fantastic." Charlie smiled at her before being attacked by the two other girls, both excited to see their big sister. While Charlie was talking to her sisters, Stephanie looked over and smiled at Dean.

"Hi I'm Stephanie." Dean took her hand and shook it, watching Charlie out of the corner of his eye to again make sure the girls were careful around her stomach.

"Dean nice to meet you." Stephanie smiled and stood back with her husband.

"Dean" he looked over at the sound of Charlie's sweet voice. Charlie nodded him over to her. He walked over and wrapped an arm around her waist making the two girls laugh.

"Dean these are my other two sister, Aurora and Murphy. Girls this is Dean" like Vaughn they were both shy about shaking his hand so they hugged him instead, surprising both Dean and Charlie.

"Nice to meet you two."

"Have you guys had lunch yet?" Charlie shook her head.

"Come on I'll make us something. Rory, Murphy why don't you guys go play. But please don't wake your sister up I just got her down for her nap" Hunter said. The little girls nodded and gave their sister another hug before quietly going upstairs.

Dean, Charlie and Hunter all sat down while Stephanie made everyone some sandwich's.

"So how have you been feeling Charlie" Stephanie asked once they had begun eating. Charlie finished chewing before answering.

"I'm good, the morning sickness in the beginning really got me but since then everything has been fine."

"Morning sickness was an issue for me too. Have you guys thought of names yet?" This time the question was pointed towards Dean.

"Yea for a boy we have Aiden and for a girl we have Ava." Hunter and Stephanie smiled. Hunter couldn't believe his little girl was having a baby. He hated that he wasn't there for her as much as a father should be and he wanted to start fixing that by being there for her now.

"So Charlie how is your mom?"

"She is good. Been working hard and travels every month but she is happy."

"She even has a new boyfriend" Dean said making Charlie look over at him.

"Boyfriend" Hunter said confused. As far as he knew, Stacey was to involved with work to care about anything like that, one of the many reason's they divorced. The other reason was also currently sitting next to him. There was also another reason but Hunter didn't know that Charlie didn't know about that one.

"Yea she met this guy at one of her meeting out of town and they have been talking ever since. He even came over for Thanksgiving."

"Whats his name" Stephanie asked.

"Kevin Nash" Hunter chocked on his sandwich at the name. Stephanie patted his back until he was able to swallow it. Charlie and Dean looked over at him.

"What did you say?"

"His name is Kevin Nash. Do you know him?"

"Yea he was my bestfriend." Charlie looked at him shocked.

Dean just looked at him.

"What do you mean was" Charlie asked. Hunter scoffed, he should have realized Stacey wouldn't tell Charlie. She wanted it to look like he was the bad guy.

"Your mother has known and been with that man longer then you think Charlie." Charlie looked at him confused.

"Well then how long have they been together?"

"I believe on and off since 1998." Charlie furrowed her eyebrows.

"1998 but you guys were-" she stopped short when she realized what her dad was saying.

Looks like both her parents were cheaters.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

Charlie sat in their bed that night staring off into space. Her mom had been cheating on her dad 3 years before he left. Charlie was only 5 at the time and as far as she was concerned, her parents were happy and fine.

She couldn't understand why her mom never mentioned this to her. All she was ever told about the split was they fought a lot towards the end about how much she dedicated herself to work and that her dad had been involved with Stephanie behind Stacey's back. She never had any reason to doubt her mom since she didn't really know how to bring it up to her dad, who she hadn't really talked to until Aurora was born.

She heard the bedroom door open and close but didn't remove her gaze from the spot on the wall she was staring at. She felt the bed dip but still stared.

"Baby you alright?" No answer.

"Charlie you need to talk about it. Come on angel talk to me." He took hold of her left hand and pressed a kiss to it.

"All this time I thought my dad just left. That he chose another woman over me and mom. I thought all those times my mom went out of town when I was younger or worked late she was really at work. But no, she was fucking my dad's bestfriend while her daughter and husband were at home." She felt tears stinging her eyes. Dean pulled her into his lap and cradled her to his chest.

"Let it out baby you'll feel better" her body started shaking with sobs. She couldn't understand why her mom would do that. She was always told that everything was good until the last year of their marriage when her dad met Stephanie.

Dean rubbed her bath soothingly. If he hated her mother before, then he certainly hated her now for making his beauty upset. He kissed her forehead multiple times until he heard her sobs turn to hiccups.

"At least you know this won't happen with our child and us." Charlie rolled her eyes. She let out a yelp when Dean poked her sides making her jump. He smirked and kissed her lips.

"It'll be okay angel. Just talk to your mom when we get home, I'm sure she will explain everything." Charlie just nodded though she was unsure. She had lied to her for the past 14 years why would she tell her the truth now.

That night, Charlie lie awake in the bed staring at the ceiling. Dean was fast asleep next to her with a hand on her stomach. Sighing, she got up careful not to wake Dean. She put a pillow in her place and watched in amusement as Dean cuddled to it. She quietly left the room to go get some water from the kitchen. As she was making her way down, she heard noises.

Walking in she saw her dad with his head in the fridge.

"Dad" she said quietly. Hunter jumped not having heard her come down. Charlie covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Charlie, what are you doing up?"

"I came to get some water I can't sleep, what about you."

"Couldn't sleep either. Waffle sundae?" Hunter pulled out the frozen waffles and ice cream making Charlie smile. This was something the two only ever had with each other, it was always kept a secret from Stacey because she never liked Charlie eating a lot of sugar.

"Sure" Hunter smiled and set about making each a sundae. They both sat at the breakfast bar and ate.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way Charlie" Hunter said addressing the elephant in the room. Charlie sighed before looking at her father.

"At least you told me, she never did. How did you even find out about them?"

"One night I came home from work. You were playing in the living room while your mom was making dinner. When you saw me you got a huge smile on your face and ran over to me like you always did."

_Flashback:_

"_I'm home" Hunter said as he walked through the door. He smelt dinner which meant Stacey was in the kitchen. Setting his briefcase down, he walked into the living room to see his angel playing on the floor. _

_Charlie looked up and ran towards her dad, happy he was home._

"_Daddy" she squealed as he swung her around. Hunter laughed and kissed her cheek, still holding her._

"_Hi princess, how was school today?"_

"_It was okay but I couldn't play outside again, mommy put me in another dress." Hunter laughed. _

"_Well how about after dinner if its still light out I take you to the park." Charlie eyes got big and she smiled while nodding her head eagerly. Hunter smiled._

"_Daddy how come you didn't say hi to me at school today." Hunter looked at his daughter confused._

"_What are you talking about honey?"_

"_Today at school, I saw mommy talking to you. She hugged you and kissed you before you left. I yelled your name but you walked away. Did I do something daddy?" Charlie had tears in her eyes, her little brain not understanding that it wasn't her dad at the school._

"_No baby you didn't do anything I promise. Do you remember what I looked like?" Charlie rolled her eyes._

"_Duh daddy, you were wearing a suit and had your hair in that silly ponytail that mommy doesn't like. But your hair looked black, were you wearing a wig?" She asked innocently making her father give her a small smile._

"_Yes honey, I was playing a joke on your mom. Why don't you go to your room to play and I'll come get you. How about we got to the park before dinner instead." Charlie smiled and nodded eagerly again. Hunter kissed her head before setting her down on the ground and watching her take off up the stairs to her room._

_He walked into the kitchen, intending to get to the bottom of this."_

_End of Flashback_

"I probably never would have known had you not said anything." Charlie had tears in her eyes.

"Did she admit to it?" Hunter sighed.

"Not at first, she said that you were just in one of your story telling phases and made it up but I knew better. Finally after a few minutes of arguing and me threatening to leave with you she confessed. Promised that was the only time anything happened and it was never going to happen again. Then when you were 7 you told me a similar story. This time you said you saw them kissing in the kitchen after school. And the rest is history from there. We divorced, I let her keep you because although she worked a lot she was always home at night with you, I wasn't."

Charlie nodded, wiping a few stray tears away. Hunter reached over and grabbed her hand.

"I know our relationship hasn't been the best Charlie but I would love if we could work on it. I want to be involved again like I used to be and I want to know my grandchild."

Charlie gave him a smile.

"I'd like that." Hunter smiled and they both stood up and embraced in a hug.

"So how does it feel to know your going to be a grandpa" Charlie asked, lightening the mood.

"Well since I am only 45, its weird. It could be worse, Steph is only 38 and is going to be a step-grandmother." Charlie laughed.

Stephanie, who was out in the hallway listening smiled. She had heard them down there and just wanted to see if everything was okay but she didn't want to break up their moment.

"That's true. I'm gonna turn in, this crying has made me tired" Hunter laughed and pulled her into another hug while kissing her head.

"Okay, I love you Charlie."

"I love you too dad." Charlie gave him one last hug before walking out of the kitchen. She smiled when she saw Stephanie.

"Night Steph."

"Night Charlie" Charlie gave her another smile before making her way back to her room. When she walked in she saw Dean pacing infront of their bed. He looked over and saw her standing there and let out a breath.

"Where were you?"

"Downstairs. I went to get water but ran into my dad so he made us both a snack and we talked. When did you wake up?" Charlie closed the door and walked further into the room.

"When I reached for your stomach but felt a flat pillow instead. Next time wake me up so I don't worry." Charlie nodded, Dean pulled her to his chest and kissed her head.

"What did you and your dad talk about?"

"He told me that I was the reason he found out about my mom and Kevin. Then we made up and have decided to give our relationship another chance." Dean just nodded as he pulled her back into bed.

"Get some sleep angel, I love you." He kissed her softly.

"I love you too" she whispered before falling asleep. Dean layed there and watched her. He had some many things running through his head that he didn't think he would be going back to sleep soon. He had some many things to do but there were two that were most important.

One, talk to Charlie's dad about marrying her. Two, find a way to make sure Randy stays the hell away from her. Sighing he put his hand on her stomach and drew comforting circles with his thumb.

He had some much love for his son or daughter already it was ridiculous. He had made a promise to himself long ago that he would never be like his parents. His child would be loved and raised in a loving environment. They would be a happy family something Dean never experienced and something Charlie had but it fell apart.

Closing his eyes, he snuggled into his beauty, loving the way she felt nestled against his side. After laying there for a few minutes, Dean found himself drifting off to sleep.

/*/

Charlie was woken up that morning from the feeling of little hands on her face. Scrunching her face she slightly opened her eyes to come face to face with Vaughn.

"Morning sissy" Charlie rubbed her eyes before sitting up. She saw Dean wasn't there and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Morning little one, do you know where Dean is?" Vaughn smiled.

"Downstairs, daddy told me to come wake you up for brefkest" Charlie laughed as she miss pronounced breakfast.

"Its breakfast little one. Come on show me the way." Charlie got up and Vaughn wrapped her little hand around Charlie's and leading her downstairs. When they walked into the kitchen she saw that everyone was already seated.

"I gots her up daddy we can eat now" everyone laughed. Hunter picked Vaughn up and put her in her chair while Charlie sat in the vacant seat next to Dean. He leaned over and kissed her cheek while settling a hand on her thigh.

"Alright everyone dig in" everyone reached for something different. When they were done filling their plates Stephanie noticed that Charlie, Hunter and Vaughn had about the exact same things on their plates.

'They couldn't be more a like if they tried' she thought to herself.

"So what is everyone doing today" Charlie asked.

"I was actually going to see if you wanted to go to the spa with me and the girls today" she looked over at Stephanie who had a hopeful expression on her face. Now that her and her dad were good, she knew she should at least try with Stephanie. Charlie smiled.

"I'd love to" the three little girls cheered making everyone laugh.

"Looks like its just me and you Dean. Ever golf?" Dean looked at Hunter and shook his head.

"No I never golfed."

"Good you'll be easy to beat then." Charlie laughed.

"So Dean we never asked, what is you do?"

"I'm a teacher at the university back home, that is actually where me and Charlie met." He squeezed her thigh, loving that she was wearing shorts.

"Funny, I meant your mom in college."

"Yea but she wasn't your teacher" Charlie said. Hunter laughed and shook his head.

"How old are you Dean?"

"I'm turning 29 in December."

"Nice and where are you from?" Charlie groaned, not expecting her father to interrogate him. Dean just squeezed her thigh.

"Ohio but I moved when I graduated. Went to the University of New York for my degree." Hunter nodded, not expecting that.

"So Charlie, has Joey visited at all?"

He knew how close Joey and Charlie were, they always had been since they were younger.

"Yea he actually moved into an apartment in Albany. He said being home alone in Boston was getting a little hard or weird. One of them." Hunter just nodded.

They finished breakfast and Charlie went upstairs to change so the girls could leave. She put on a pair of leggings and an oversized sweater. She was fixing her hair when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"We are going to have to find times to get it on, a whole week of not having you is not going to work for me."

"Dean its one week I think you will be okay" she said as he nipped at her neck.

"Trust me it won't. Tonight we are gonna shower and have some fun okay." Charlie just nodded. Dean continued to place wet kisses on her skin until a tiny voice broke them apart.

"Sissy are you ready" they heard Vaughn yell. Dean sighed before turning her around and kissing her passionately.

"I love you have fun."

"I love you too, have fun playing golf." Dean smirked and kissed her again. Charlie grabbed her purse and phone before leaving.

"About time" Vaughn said making Charlie smile. The 5 girls left.

"Dean seems nice" Stephanie said.

"Yea he is, we have fun together" Charlie said. Stephanie smiled.

"Do you think you will get married?" Charlie's breath hitched.

"I-I don't know we talked about it but I think its to soon."

"Well me and your dad married after only 5 months of dating and we are good. You never know" Charlie just gave her a small smile.

Meanwhile Dean and Hunter were at the driving range.

"Do you like being with Charlie Dean?"

"I love being with Charlie. I have never felt like this with anyone before."

"You know I when I first saw you yesterday I just thought you were bad news. I always imagined Charlie with a business man but I can tell you guys are really in love. I think I first realized it when you kept watching her with the girls to make sure that they didn't hit her stomach." Dean looked at him shocked making the older man laugh as he hit the ball off the tee.

"I was the same way with both Stephanie and Stacey." Dean just nodded as he lined the shot and hit the ball. He was actually pretty good at it.

"How do you think the girls are doing" Dean asked.

"Knowing all of them as well as I do, I would say they are all sitting getting their nails done while drinking water or juice."

Hunter was right. All 5 girls were sitting in massage chairs with their feet in their baths, getting pedicures.

"Sissy when is the baby coming?" Charlie looked over at her younger sister's.

"I think sometime in May." Vaughn got excited.

"We can share a birthday" she said. Charlie smiled softly at her. They finished their nails and stopped for lunch before heading home. When they pulled in, Hunter and Dean pulled in right next to them.

"Good timing" Stephanie said. The girls got out and Dean went around to help Charlie out of the car. He kissed her softly but he felt his hunger for her rising.

"I need you angel" he whispered in her ear. When they got inside, Dean told them that they were going to take a nap. When they got in their room, Dean shut the door and led her to the bathroom where he shut and locked that door.

"Clothes off sweetheart."

"D-Dean I know that this is hard for you but I really don't want to have sex where my little sisters could hear." Dean gave her a look that made her heart beat fast.

"That's why are going to be quiet." Charlie shook her head and took a step back.

"I'm not comfortable with it Dean I'm sorry." Rule or not she wasn't having sex where her sisters of father could potentially hear them. She couldn't leave the bathroom on account of Dean standing against the door.

"You know I have noticed that when we don't have sex, I become different. I have all this tension built up that it comes out in different ways, usually violent ways. I hate being denied Charlie, its bad enough that when you give birth we are going to have to wait 6 weeks. Now either you take your clothes off and get in that shower with me or I will have to pay a visit to Dolph when we get home for talking to you. Your choice angel."

Charlie sighed before taking her clothes off, making Dean smirk before he followed. He turned the shower onto warm before they both stepped in.

"Good girl" he whispered in her ear. He turned her around and stroked her cheek softly.

"I love you but don't deny me again Charlie you know that's a rule." He kissed her hungrily. He turned her over and pulled her bottom half up before entering her through the back. He put a hand over Charlie's mouth so her moans were muffled.

"This belongs to me. You belong to me. Don't deny me again" he said as he increased his pace. He felt her walls tightening and thrust harder. Charlie screamed against his hand as she came hard. Dean followed not long after, growling her name. He slowly pulled out of her and turned her around to face him.

"My poor angel you look exhausted. After we get out your definitely taking a nap." They washed each other before getting out. Charlie threw on a white t-shirt and black yoga pants while Dean just threw on jeans and a t-shirt.

Charlie layed down and Dean rubbed her back.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me angel. I'll see you in a little bit, I love you."

"I love you too" she whispered. Dean continued rubbing her back until she fell asleep. He pressed a gentle kiss to her head before joining her family downstairs.

_Dream:_

"_What were you doing with him" he asked as he wrapped a hand around her throat._

_Charlie was clawing at Dean's hand._

"_H-he was j-just saying checking on me and the baby" she choked out._

"_I don't care I told you he wasn't allowed around you or our child and I meant it. Its not his job to check on you two that's my job and mine alone. You are my wife Charlie and he needs to realize that."_

"_I-I'm sorry." Dean sighed and released the grip he had on her throat._

"_I know you are but he needs to be handled Charlie. I'm tired of him coming around here. I'm putting an end to this once and for all. Now-" he wrapped his arms around Charlie's waist, who knew better then to try and fight him off right now._

"_What are you going to do to make it up to me?" Charlie closed her eyes when she felt him roll his hips into hers. Dean pushed her down so she was on her knees and pulled his pants down, allowing his erection to spring free._

_Charlie clearly got the message and shyly licked the tip before taking him in her mouth. Dean groaned and looked up at the ceiling while wrapping his large hand in her hair. He thrust his erection in and out of her mouth, feeling his release coming rapidly. Charlie added a hand and had it follow her mouth. Dean cursed loudly as he came,Charlie swallowed everything he gave her. _

"_That's my girl, up you go angel." He lifted her up and brushed the hair out of her face._

"_I love you."_

"_I-I love you too." Dean smirked and kissed her passionately. They pulled apart when they heard a baby crying._

_Charlie walked over and saw a healthy baby-"_

Charlie jolted awake when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Easy sweetheart its just me" she looked up and saw Dean. Charlie pressed a hand to her heart while taking deep breaths.

"How long have I been asleep?" Dean looked over at the clock.

3:00

"About 4 hours, you were really tired." Charlie nodded her head as she caught her breath.

"Why did you wake me up?"

"Since everyone was hungry, your dad ordered food for everyone. It should be here any minute so I said I would wake you up."

"Oh okay." Charlie got off the bed and made her way to the bathroom where she splashed some water on her face. She looked up and jumped when she saw Dean right behind her.

"What was your nightmare about?" Charlie turned to look at him in shock.

"How did you know I had a nightmare?"

"Because when I came up here you were shaking your head back and forth and saying please don't hurt him."

"You choked me and said that he had to be taken care of, you were tired of him coming around and worrying about me and the baby. You said it was your job to care for us and your job alone. You said you were going to handle it."

"Who is him?"

"I don't know you never said a name." Dean nodded and pulled Charlie to his chest.

"Relax baby, you know I wouldn't put my hands on you like that again. No way do I want another silent treatment. Don't worry about it, come on lets go, you need to eat." He led her downstairs and to the kitchen, where their food was waiting for them.

While eating Charlie couldn't help but think back to her dream. Her and Dean were married and by the quick glimpse she got of the baby, he or she was a newborn. She hoped that this dream didn't come true. She didn't need another person hurt because of Dean's possessiveness.

"Charlie you okay?" Charlie snapped out of her thoughts by her father's voice. She looked around and saw all eyes were on her.

"Yea sorry just still tired."

"Exhaustion was big with me too when I was pregnant. Have you been sleeping through the night?" Stephanie asked, wanting to help her step-daughter.

"Sometimes, other times I just wake up and lay there for a few hours before falling back asleep." Stephanie nodded.

"I used to drink lemon tea before going to bed, helped me sleep great you should try it." Charlie nodded and smiled before thanking her. Charlie excused herself when her phone rang upstairs.

Running up to her room, she was it was her mom. Feeling her anger rise, Charlie beat it back down before answering the phone.

"Hello."

"Thanks god honey. I was worried, I told Dean to have you call me when you landed."

"He must of forgot. We got her safe."

"Good, that's good to hear. How is everyone?"

"Good, me and dad have decided to try and rebuild our relationship."

"Oh well that's good." Charlie rolled her eyes wanting nothing more then to flip right there.

"Yea. I gotta go mom we were in the middle of eating."

"Oh okay. I love you."

"Love you too" she hung up and put her phone back on the charger before walking back downstairs. She was near the kitchen door when she heard Dean's raspy voice.

"So there is something I want to ask you guys while she is gone."

"Okay, shoot" she heard her dad say.

"I would like your blessing to marry Charlie." Charlie looked at the door wide eyed. She slid to the side and stood quietly.

Hunter cleared his throat and set his fork down.

"I see. Don't you think its a little soon, I mean you haven't been together very long." Dean cracked his neck before answering.

"I have never been so sure about anything in my life. Like I said before, I have never felt this way about anyone. I would love to be able to call her my wife and be a proper family with her and our child."

Charlie waited on bated breath for her father to speak.

"And you promise to never just up and leave her and your child? The last thing she needs is to have a husband do to her what I did to her mother. I don't want her to go through that again nor do I want my grandchild to go through that."

Dean wanted to scoff. You would have to kill him to keep him away from Charlie. He would never leave just like she would never leave.

"I promise to never to do that to her. You'd have to kill me in order to get me away from her." Hunter nodded.

He looked at Stephanie who gave a nod.

"Then fine, you have my blessing to marry Charlie."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

Charlie was in shock. She told Dean she wanted to be older when she married and here he was completely ignoring that and asking her father to marry her. She recalled his words from a couple weeks ago.

"_If I want to marry you tomorrow, we are going to."_

Shaking her head, she walked back upstairs, suddenly not hungry anymore.

Dean, Hunter and Stephanie were all eating. Dean was wondering where Charlie was.

"If you excuse me guys I'm gonna go find Charlie" both Hunter and Stephanie nodded. Dean took care of his dishes before walking up to their room. When he entered, he saw that she wasn't in the main part. Seeing the bathroom door shut and the light on, he walked over and knocked on the door.

"Charlie, baby you in there?" He heard shuffling before the door opened, revealing Charlie. Dean smiled.

"Hey why didn't you come back downstairs?" Charlie didn't want to let on that she knew because she knew no matter what, they would end up engaged and married. Why even argue anymore.

"Wasn't feeling very hungry anymore so I thought I would take a warm bath." Dean smirked and pushed his way into the bathroom.

"I'll take that as an invitation." Charlie rolled her eyes behind his back. They both stripped off their clothes, Dean stepped in the tub before helping Charlie in. They sat down, Dean behind her and Charlie between Dean's legs. Dean gently rubbed her shoulder's as Charlie sighed contently when the water relaxed her.

They just sat there, not saying anything or doing anything, just relaxing. They got out when the water go cold. Charlie redressed and had just put her hair up when she felt Dean grab her left hand and slide the promise ring onto her ring finger.

"Soon there will be another ring there sweetheart." Charlie had to bite her tongue. She just settled for a small smile before walking out to their room. Dean, having noticed how she slightly tensed at his words, followed her out and saw she was sitting on the bed flipping through channels.

"You heard me downstairs didn't you." Charlie had to hide her shock, how the hell did he even know that.

"I happen to notice how you tensed when I said something about a ring. So that's why you came back up here." Charlie sighed, knowing she wasn't going to be able to lie.

"Yes I heard you" she said softly. Dean sucked his teeth and nodded. He got on the bed so he was kneeling next to her.

"And me asking your dad to marry you made you upset" he asked.

"I told you I wanted to be older when I got married Dean. I happen to notice that this relationship is now more about what you want." Dean looked at her shocked before he let out a little laugh.

"There is that tone again. I am a man who gets what he wants Charlie, no matter the cost. Would I love if this relationship was better of course I would, I don't like that you aren't obeying me. I don't think I ask for much besides following my rules and doing what I say."

"I would just like it of you just took into consideration what I want and not think you can scare me into doing things your way" she said softly, not wanting this to turn into anything big.

"I wouldn't have to scare you if you just listened Charlie. You know you seem very shy around Randy, I wonder how he was able to keep you in line."

"He hit me" she shot back with tears in her eyes. For the first month Randy was fine but he soon became like Dean. If she didn't listen it would result in a hit. She had plenty of bruises she had to cover up in their short time together.

"Oh look another reason for me to kill him" Dean said through gritted teeth. No one was allowed to put his hands on his girl, even if they weren't together. He pulled her to his chest but Charlie pushed against him.

"Stop Charlie stop. I'm sorry I asked, I had no clue. I will start trying my best to listen to you but I cannot promise anything. I know what I want and I'll do whatever I can to make it happen. However the one thing I will not change my mind on is getting married. You are the love of my life and I want to permanently make you mine, legally make you mine."

"So are we engaged" she asked quietly. So quietly Dean would have missed it had she not been right in front of him. Dean rubbed her back with one hand while he layed the other on her stomach.

"Not yet, I haven't asked. I just thought I would the get the whole approval out of the way while we are here. Soon we will be not now so relax. Why don't we go on a walk, you love walks."

"I just wanna lay here, I'm still tired" she said softly, suddenly feeling exhausted again. Dean kissed her forehead.

"You got it baby. See I can consider what you want" he said as he moved them so they were laying down. Charlie was across his chest and he still had his arms wrapped around her. He rubbed up and down her back and Charlie soon fell asleep.

Dean looked down and saw his beauty asleep. He should have realized that she wouldn't take it well, she did say that she didn't want to get married until she was older but Dean didn't, no, couldn't wait. He wanted to be married to her and as soon as possible. He layed there and continued rubbing her back when he saw the bedroom door open. He looked over and saw Hunter poking his head in.

"Hey she okay?"

"Yea she is just so tired." Hunter nodded as he entered the room further.

"Me and Steph wanted to know if you guys wanted to go to dinner tonight. Her parent's are going to have the girls so we thought we could go out and have a nice dinner."

"Yea I'd love to and I'm sure Charlie would too." Hunter gave a small smile. Both men's attention turned towards Charlie when she let out a little noise and scrunched her face up before relaxing again.

"What the hell was that" Hunter asked laughing quietly. Dean just pushed Charlie's hair out of her face as he kissed her forehead.

"She has been having nightmares lately, its weird."

"Her mom used to have nightmares to when she was pregnant. They lessened as she got further along. Dinner is at 8" he said before leaving and closing the door. Dean moved Charlie so he could quietly get off the bed and pick them both out and outfit. For him he was lucky he decided to bring dress clothes just in case. He pulled out black dress pants and a white dress shirt. For Charlie he picked out a nice blue dress that would hug her stomach and stop above her knees.

He layed both outfits out at the bottom of the bed before getting back in and joining his beauty. He gently pulled up her shirt so her stomach was bare. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to it.

"Hey little one, its dad. Wow its still weird to think I'm going to be a dad. We love you so much little one and we can't wait to meet you. I know I have made this promise before but I am going to keep making it, we are going to be a happy family I promise. Your going to have what your daddy didn't. You will be the most loved baby on this planet. Be good for mommy in there little one, I love you."

Dean looked over at the door again when it opened only this time Charlie's three sisters all came in.

"Hey guys whats up?"

"We came to say bye" Aurora whispered. Hunter had told them to be quiet when they went in because Charlie was sleeping. Each girl took turn climbing on the bed and giving Charlie a small hug.

"Bye guys have fun."

"Bye Dean" Vaughn said loudly which elicited glares from her sisters.

"Vaughn dad said we had to be quiet" Murphy said a little loudly. Dean had to hold back a laugh. The three girls left the room, still arguing.

"Oh I hope your a boy" he said looking at Charlie's stomach.

/*/

Charlie was up and getting ready for dinner. After her second nap, she felt so much better. She slipped on the dress Dean layed out for her and paired it with black heels. She was putting her earrings in when she heard a knock on the bathroom door. She looked over and saw Dean standing there in his dress pants and shirt. No matter what he may be acting like, Charlie still couldn't deny that he was sexy.

"You look beautiful angel" he said with a soft smile.

"Thank you" she said before turning back to the mirror. She got her earrings in and ran her make-up brush over her face on last time.

"I still don't know why you wear that shit, your just as beautiful if not more without it."

"Because you may think that but I don't." Dean looked at her like she was crazy. He watched as she applied eyeliner and mascara. She threw everything back in her make-up bag before turning around.

"Ready" Dean asked. Charlie nodded and excepted the hand Dean held out. Dean grabbed Charlie's jacket for her and helped her into it before they walked downstairs.

"Oh Charlie you look beautiful" Stephanie said once they made it downstairs.

"Thanks so do you" Stephanie thanked her. Stephanie was wearing a simple black dress and black heels while Hunter was wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt and red tie.

They got in the car and headed to the restaurant, Hunter was driving which meant Stephanie was upfront and Charlie and Dean were in the back.

Once they were seated, Hunter turned and smiled at the couple in front of him.

"So, me and Steph were talking and we decided that we would be staying in Albany for a little bit after the baby is born."

"Really" Charlie asked with a little smile.

"Yea we want to be able to be their for you and them and the girls should be able to see their niece or nephew. We were thinking for maybe a month or two, just until you have settled in." Charlie and Dean smiled.

Dinner went smoothly and the men pulled each of their ladies to the dance floor when a slow song started. Dean wrapped an arm around Charlie's waist while she settled her left hand on his shoulder and held his hand.

"I didn't know you could dance" she said, Dean smirked.

"Well we all can't be ballerinas like some people" Charlie cracked a little smile. It was so hard to know how Dean was going to act but she was slowly realizing that he was almost like the exact same Dean she fell in love with when she listened.

"So um when were you thinking about getting married" she asked shyly, still not over the moon with the idea.

"Preferably before the baby is born. Maybe March."

"Good so I can waddle down the aisle." Dean laughed.

"You'll only be 7 months by then Charlie, you won't waddle. Looks like your coming around to the idea more."

"Not really I just am tired of arguing. I don't want to argue anymore I just want everything to be how it was" she admitted quietly. They had so much fun, she almost wished she never found those pictures.

"And you know the way to make that happen angel, just listen to me. Just follow the rules and everything will be just like how it was. You've seen that. Just stop fighting and give into it angel. I promise I won't ever hit you like Randy baby and I have already promised not to put my hands on you again. Just give in baby" he whispered in her ear. He has been waiting for this, he knew she would get tired of fighting him off because she hated drama.

"I-I'll try" Dean smirked and kissed her neck. She was finally going to stop fighting him.

"Good girl angel. I love you. So much" he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too" she whispered back. She made the decision to try and give in because she knew no matter what Dean would keep trying to control her and it would only cause stress for the both of them and that was not good for the baby. She just wanted things to go back to the way they were and if that meant being submissive then she was going to try. She was just tired of fighting.

They finished their dance and went back to the table. Dean kept his left hand on Charlie's thigh as they ate their dessert. Hunter payed for everyone's dinner even though Dean was insisting to go in half with him. They made it home and Dean and Charlie said good night to them before heading to their room.

They both changed and layed down.

"Should we go over all the rules again baby or do you know them?"

"I know them" she replied while watching the tv. She felt her chin being grasped and soon found herself staring into light blue eyes.

"Then you know one of them is looking at me when I talk to you."

"Sorry" she said not breaking eye contact. Dean smiled and kissed her softly.

"Lets go to bed angel. I love you."

"I love you too."

The rest of the visit went smoothly. Dean and Charlie met Stephanie's parents and they all had dinner together and the girls were helping Charlie come up with nursery theme ideas. The week seemed to fly by and soon they were packing to leave.

"Alright call me when you land. Your coming after Christmas right?" Charlie smiled and nodded, hugging her father again.

"You bet. Bye guys" she hugged Stephanie and the girls.

"Alright you better go so you can get home, I love you."

"Love you too." Hunter kissed her forehead before turning to Dean and holding his hand out for him to shake. Dean accepted the offered hand before pulling back and wrapping an arm around Charlie's waist.

"Take care of my daughter Dean. If you hurt her you have me to deal with."

"Of course, I understand." Hunter nodded and gave one last hug before watching them walk off to their gate. He was letting them take the private plane again, mostly so Charlie had enough room to stretch out so she was more comfortable.

They got on the plane and were soon in the air. Charlie did better on this take off then the last.

"Wanna watch a movie sweetheart?" She looked up from the book she was reading to look at Dean who was watching her.

"Sure" she said. Dean smiled and got up to look through the movies on the plane.

"Alright babe which one?" He held out American Psycho and Prom Night, which he had no idea what is was about he just thought Charlie might like it. He was right.

"Prom Night" Dean nodded and put the movie in the DVD player.

"Come here angel" he patted his lap once he sat in one of the large plush chairs. Charlie marked her page before closing the book and moved so she was sitting on his lap. They snuggled in and watched the movie but it became a little awkward when Dean saw what the movie was about.

"At least your not like that" Charlie said, trying to get him to laugh so it wasn't so awkward. Dean looked at her and chuckled before kissing her.

"No, no I'm not" he smiled again before kissing her. Dean gripped the back of her neck as he deepened the kiss. He lifted her hips and moved her so she was straddling him. Charlie gasped when she felt his erection poking her thigh.

"Need you angel, need you bad." He lifted her shirt over her head, his soon following. Dean picked her up and layed her down on the couch. He pulled her pants and underwear down before doing the same to himself. He went to straddle her but was shocked when Charlie pushed him down on the couch and straddled him. She aligned him with her entrance before sinking down, both sharing a groan of pleasure. Dean's hands went to her hips and helped her move up and down for a few minutes before he let go. Charlie had set a fast pace and moaned loudly when Dean leaned up and took a nipple in his mouth.

"So beautiful" he whispered against her skin. He gripped her hips again, seeking both of their releases.

"Dean" she called out as she came. Dean soon followed and growled her name. Both sat their trying to catch their breath's. Dean sat up, still keeping them connected and kissed Charlie passionately.

"Lets go shower angel then we can nap." Charlie just nodded as Dean lifted her up and soon walked her to the bathroom. They showered before dressing in clean clothes. Charlie put on a pair of yoga pants and a long sleeved shirt while Dean just wore his usual, jeans and a t-shirt.

"Okay angel time for a nap." He pulled her back over to the chair where she sat on his lap. They continued watching the movie until both fell asleep. Charlie fell asleep with her head on his chest and Dean was laying his head on top of hers.

/*/

They made it home around 5:00 and we on their way back home.

"I'm gonna go see my mom when we get home" she said as she looked out the window.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Charlie nodded.

"I need to talk to her about it" Dean just nodded and gave her thigh a squeeze. They made it home around 5:30 and Charlie took a deep breath before getting out of the car.

"I'm going with you" Dean said as he got out of the car. Charlie didn't say anything and just walked to her old home and walked in.

"Mom" she called out.

"In here honey" she walked into the dining room and saw her and Kevin. She felt her temper rise and Dean grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. Stacey got up and gave each of them a hug.

"Oh I missed you guys. How was the trip?"

"It was good. Me and Dad made up, you know he told me the funniest thing." Stacey smiled as she sat down in the chair next to Kevin.

"What was that? If it was about the time I fell in the lake, in my defense I was drunk." Kevin and her laughed while Charlie just stood there. Dean was getting turned on seeing Charlie like this.

"No it wasn't that. He told me a story about when I was 5 and I thought I saw him at school" at her words, Stacey smile immediately fell off my face.

"Imagine my surprise when he told me that it wasn't him, it was some other man who I saw hug and kiss my mom" she looked straight at Kevin who looked away uncomfortable under her murderous gaze.

"That was 3 years before he left. 3 years before he met Stephanie."

"Charlie you don't understand-"

"Then make me understand mom because from what I understand is that you cheated on dad before he even met Stephanie. Here I was being told that you guys broke up because of how much you worked and because he cheated with Stephanie but low and behold there was another reason."

"Charlie its not all your mom's fault."

"I wasn't talking to you was I" she said through clenched teeth. Yup Dean was definitely turned on.

"Charlie that was a hard time for me. Your dad was always working and I felt alone. I would work and come home and take care of you. We barely spent any time together and I found someone who made me feel like I wasn't alone." She reached over and grabbed Kevin's hand.

"You lied to me. Here I was thinking that the divorce was all dad's fault. So what every time you went out of town were you going to see him?" She asked while her voice cracked. She felt tears stinging her eyes.

"Yes sometimes I lied and we would go out of town. We knew we had to be more careful when you caught us twice."

"Then why not stop? You had a husband and 5 year old child at home. I cried every time you left and now I find out it was to be with your lover. You chose to spend time with him instead of your child mom." Stacey looked down at her lap in shame.

"Charlie your father wasn't perfect either. We were friends and I told him many times that he needed to stop working but he didn't. No one can blame your mother."

"I believe she told you she wasn't talking to you" Dean said, taking a step forward so he was right next to his girl.

"She has every right to be angry and upset. She missed out on having a relationship with her father because her mom lied. The only reason she told the truth anyway is because Hunter threatened to leave with Charlie" he was lucky Charlie had filled him in on the plane about what her and her dad talked about that night.

"I'm so sorry Charlie" Stacey said as she looked at her daughter, tears forming in her own eyes. Charlie just shook her head and wiped at her eyes.

"If you were sorry you would have stopped. I'm telling you this right now, that man will not be anything to my child. They have one grandfather and that is Hunter."

"But I'm sure that Stephanie will some how be involved won't she" Kevin sneered.

"Yes she will be because unlike you I actually like her and they haven't lied to me. I love you mom but I will not be here when he is here, I can't look at either of your right now so I think I need to leave." Charlie turned around and walked out the door, Dean following.

They were walking across the lawn when they heard the door open and saw Kevin walking out.

"Are you happy, you made your mother cry? You know your father only cared about two things in the world, work and you. Your mother had no one to turn to. She needed someone who cared about her and would be there for her. I can see that after your little visit you went right back to being daddy's little girl. Your mother deserved to be happy and she obviously wasn't and she doesn't deserve to have someone come in and be a bitch to her because she made a mistake-" his speech was cut off by Dean punching him right in the face.

"Dean" Charlie screamed. Dean crouched down so he was eye level with Kevin.

"Call my girl a bitch again and it won't just be a punch you get got it" he hissed, venom covering his words. Stacey came running out when she heard Charlie scream. She ran over and crouched towards Kevin as Dean stood up.

"Lets go Charlie" he wrapped an arm around her waist and led her into the house. He took off his jacket and threw it on the ground in anger. Charlie stood there and watched as he paced back and forth, muttering to himself.

"Dean" she said calmly. She got no answer so she said it a little louder.

"Dean" she said loudly. Dean stopped his pacing and looked over at his beauty.

"You shouldn't have hit him" she said back to her calm voice. Dean just snorted before he started pacing again.

"Your right I shouldn't have hit him, I should have killed him. No one talks to you like that and he needs to learn that.

"Please just let it go Dean, I didn't even listen to him."

"That's not the point Charlie he said it and it pissed me off. Next time he says something like that to you, I will kill him and that is a promise."

He gave her a hard kiss before walking off to the kitchen. Charlie sighed and shook her head before following.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

It had been 2 months since the blow-up with her mother. They still hadn't talked and if Charlie assumptions were correct, Kevin moved into the house. The only reason she even knew that was because she saw them moving a bunch of stuff when her and Dean had gotten home from school the one day.

"Why can't things just go smooth" she said to herself as she got ready for her doctors appointment. Today they were hopefully finding out the sex of the baby since she was 5 months now. She had to break down and by some bigger sweaters and jeans because her's were to tight.

Today she wore black tights, a white long sleeved shirt with a gray scarf and her black boots. She threw a beanie on when she saw it was snowing out. She looked at the clock and saw that Dean should be there any minute. He had her stay home so she could sleep in and get ready for the appointment. This whole submissive thing wasn't as bad as she thought, only on a few things did she need to hold her tongue.

She turned everything off upstairs and grabbed her leather jacket (which she also had to get a new one in a bigger size) and went downstairs. She had just made it to the bottom of the stairs when the front door opened and Dean walked in.

"Hey angel" he kissed her softly as she muttered a soft hello. He placed his hand on her growing stomach and smiled at her.

"Ready to find out today?" Charlie nodded.

"Yea so we can know that I was right and that it's a girl" she said slightly teasing him. Over the two months, things have been like she never found the pictures with the exception of when she broke like two rules and got a tongue lashing for it.

"Wrong babe, its a boy." Charlie just smiled and shook her head as he led her out to the car. They got to the doctor's and had to wait for a few minutes.

"Don't forget about our date tonight angel" he said as he watched her smile at the little baby that was in there with his parents.

"I won't, where are we going?"

"That my love is a surprise." Charlie opened her mouth to say that she didn't like surprises and that he knew that, when a nurse called her name.

"Charlotte Bronson?" They got up and walked back. They weighed Charlie and saw that she gained about 5 pounds since their last visit which was good. They got situated in the room and Dean helped Charlie onto the table.

"After this we can go baby shopping and get some clothes and stuff for the little one, then we can get paint so I can start on the nursery. Think Joey will help?" Speak of the devil, Joey walked in the room and Charlie smiled. She invited him since her and her mother weren't talking.

"Hey squirt, squirt jr." He kissed Charlie's forehead and rubbed her stomach before shaking Dean's hand.

"Hey I was just asking if you would be interesting in helping me with the nursery."

"Yea I'd love to, anything for my godson."

"Its a girl." Joey and Dean shook their heads.

"So Charlie, have you uh talked to your mom?" Charlie sighed and shook her head.

"Nope and since I see that the bastard moved in I doubt I will be for a while."

"You have to talk to her at some point Charlie, for godsakes you live right next door your going to run into her eventually." Charlie just shook her head and looked around the room. Joey looked at Dean who was just holding Charlie's hand while running his fingers up and down her stomach, looking like he could care less about Charlie and her mom's relationship.

The doctor came in about 5 minutes later.

"Ah its good to see you guys again, how are you feeling Charlie?"

"Good, great actually minus being tired all the time."

Dr. Tyler laughed as she got everything ready for the ultrasound.

"Yes that will happen unfortunately there is nothing I can do to help with that. Have you felt them move yet?" Charlie shook her head and couldn't help but feel a little worried, was she supposed to have by now?

"Don't worry Charlie you should feel it soon, most women when its their first pregnancy experience it later then women who have had multiple children. You should feel it soon so don't freak out"she said with a laugh. Charlie just smiled.

"Alright so if you could lift your shirt, we should be able to see what the little one will be." Dean rolled Charlie's shirt up for her and held her hand, giving it a kiss. The doctor squirted the gel on making Charlie shiver.

"You look like a small planet squirt" Charlie shot him a glare, knowing he was kidding.

The doctor laughed and soon the baby's heartbeat filled the room.

"Ah there you are, positive you guys want to know?" Dean and Charlie both nodded making her smile.

"Congratulations guys, your having a baby girl." Charlie smile brightly, she was right. She was going to have a little girl.

Dean didn't say anything but just leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss. Sure he thought it was a boy but he was just as happy with having a little girl. She was going to be beautiful like her mother and for that reason he was going to have to purchase a gun.

"Everything still looks good" the doctors voice broke them apart.

"Your blood pressure is slightly high Charlie. Not a lot but it has risen a little since your last visit. Make sure you stay calm and cool okay or you could hurt not only yourself but the baby too." Both nodded and Dean helped clean the gel of her stomach. The doctor printed pictures of for them before saying goodbye.

Joey stepped over and hugged his cousin.

"God help us if she turns out like you" he said, laughing when she swatted at his stomach.

"Jerk" she muttered when Dean helped her off the table. They made her next appointment before leaving.

"Alright kid, call me if you need anything. Dean, call me when you want to do the nursery." Dean nodded and shook his hand. Joey kissed Charlie's cheek before leaving.

"So now that we know its a girl, how about we go pick out some paint. What color were you thinking?"

"Maybe a light pink, nothing to bright or dark just something light."

"Anything for my little princess" he kissed his hand and placed it on her stomach where little Ava was growing.

"I'm gonna call dad." She pulled out her phone and dialed the now familiar number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi dad."

"_Hi honey what's up?"_

"Not much, we just got done at the doctors and we found out what we are having."

"_Well don't keep my in suspense kiddo."_ Charlie laughed.

"A girl, we are having a baby girl."

"Wow this family is good at having girls" Charlie laughed softly.

"Congratulations honey, I know Steph and the girls will be ecstatic."

"I bet since all the ideas they gave me for the nursery were for girls." Hunter laughed.

"Alright honey, I have to go I have a meeting but I'll call you later okay."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too" Charlie hung up and sighed. She knew she had to tell her mother and she wasn't looking forward to it.

"What's the matter angel?"

"I have to tell my mom, she deserves to know." Dean tensed up, he didn't want her anywhere near her mother right now, especially because her blood pressure was up.

"I don't think that is a good idea especially because of your blood pressure being up. I'll tell her."

"Dean I'm okay to tell her, the doctor said it wasn't even that high, it went up like inch."

"Doesn't matter it was still up, I will tell her while you sit at home and decide where you want to put everything in the baby's room."

"Fine" she said before looking out the window. They stopped at the paint store and Charlie found the exact shad of pink that she wanted. It wasn't to dark and it wasn't to light, it was perfect for their little girl.

"Alright angel, you go figure everything out and relax for our date, I'm going to talk to your mom."

"Here give her this" she handed over one of the sonogram pictures that the doctor printed out. Dean nodded and kissed her. He watched her walk into the house before walking next door. Ringing the doorbell, he stood their and waited for an answer.

The door opened and Stacey was shocked to see who it was.

"Dean, what are you doing over here?"

"Can I come in? I have something important to talk to you about." Stacey hesitantly nodded and moved aside so he could enter. They walked into the living room, Dean sat in a chair while Stacey opted for the couch.

"So what's up. How is Charlie?" Dean noticed how her voice wavered when she said her daughter's name.

"She is good, she is over relaxing right now her blood pressure was a little high at the doctor's office. That is actually why I'm here, we found out the sex of the baby today."

Stacey opened her mouth to ask what is was but was cut off by the front door opening and closing.

"Sweetie I'm home" Dean instantly tensed. He watched as Kevin walked into the living room but stopped short when he saw Dean there and that made Dean smirk.

"Come to punch me again" he asked while taking stepping next to Stacey in a protective stance.

"I wouldn't have to do that if you didn't call Charlie a bitch but that was a while ago. I'm over here because we just found out what we were having and I thought Stacey would like to know." He handed over the sonogram and Stacey developed tears in her eyes at seeing her grandchild.

"Its a girl." Stacey smiled as she traced the picture with her fingertips, remembering the first time she saw Charlie on a sonogram.

"Also tonight I'm planning on proposing to Charlie. It would mean a lot if I had your blessing, I already have Hunter's."

"P-proposing? You've only been together for what 4 months?"

"I know but it feels like we have been together longer. I feel like we should be a proper family especially for Ava, I'm going to do it either way but I know it would mean a lot to Charlie if she knew that both parents gave their blessing."

"Do you promise to take care of her and Ava?"

"I promise." Stacey took a shaky breath before nodding.

"Then yes, you have my permission on one condition. You get her over here so we can talk. I don't like feeling like I don't have a daughter anymore." Dean wanted so badly to say no but refrained and agreed.

"Okay I can do that. I have to go, that picture is yours to keep and I will let you know how everything goes." Stacey nodded as Dean was leaving but not before glaring at Kevin. He made it back to the house and walked upstairs. He walked into what was going to be the baby's room and saw Charlie sitting on the floor.

"Hey angel" he said as he sat next to her. He looked at her sketchbook that was in her hands and saw different sketches of the room with all the different furniture in it along with nursery ideas.

"I was thinking we could put the crib against the wall, with a chair and foot stool next to it so I can feed her in here. We can put the changing table against the wall across from the crib and a little dresser with all of her clothes in it." Dean nodded and kissed her cheek.

"I think that would look good. Have you come up with a theme?"

"All her bedding can be Minnie Mouse. I wasn't to big on the whole princess thing so I don't want my daughter to have to deal with it either."

"Our daughter Charlie, she is mine too."

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that." Dean smirked and pulled her so she was leaning against his side.

"I know I just like saying our daughter. I thought your mom was going to cry when I told her."

"I wouldn't put it past her" she muttered.

"Neither would I. Come angel, nap time."

"If you make Ava nap as much as you make me, she is always going to be asleep" she said jokingly.

"Well if she is anything like her mother then I'm sure she will put up quite the fight about it."

Charlie crawled on the bed and got situated while Dean tucked her in.

"Since there is a snow storm coming, I don't think we will have school tomorrow so I can start on the nursery."

"I'll help" she said mid-yawn. Dean shook his head.

"No you know the rule, while your pregnant you just sit there and look pretty while I do it. I'll wake you up when its time to get ready. We should be home around 8 since the storm is going to hit about 9."

"Okay." Dean leaned down and kissed her before kissing her stomach.

"I love you."

"I love you too" she said before drifting off to sleep. Dean quietly left the room and made his way downstairs. He pulled out some files that Roman was able to pull up on Randy. He had been so concerned with Charlie and her family issues that he completely forgot about teaching him a lesson about putting his hands on Charlie.

As he read through the files he got an idea. He was going to show Randy what it was like to have someone beat him for not listening. He made plans to do it soon but he would have to make sure Charlie was busy so she wouldn't notice that he was gone for hours.

Making sure to hide the files somewhere he knew Charlie wouldn't find them, he went back upstairs to their room and made his way into their closet. He pulled out the ring from the hiding spot and opened it. He couldn't wait and he knew Charlie was going to say yes, especially because he already told her he wasn't taking no as an answer.

Seeing they still had hours before they had to get ready, he got into bed with his beauty and soon fell asleep himself.

_Dream:_

_He punched him one more time in his mouth as he once more cried out._

"_I told you to be quiet"_

"_P-please s-stop" he stuttered, blood coming from his mouth. Dean crouched down in front of him._

"_You had no problem hitting Charlie when she didn't listen so I have no problem doing this. Maybe next time you'll keep your hands off of things that don't belong to you" he hit him once more making Randy cry out in pain._

"_Dean" he heard her sweet voice call out. He looked towards the basement stairs to see her walking down them, holding their infant daughter in her arms._

"_What are you doing" she asked she got stepped off the last step._

"_What needs to be done Charlie, he needs to learn that your not his, not anymore. Your mine and he should have never put his hands on you."_

_Charlie just stood their and looked back and forth between Randy, who was almost unconscious and Dean who was watching her. Slowly, a smirk started to form on her face. She walked over and wrapped an arm around Dean's neck while holding their daughter with the other. She leaned up and kissed him passionately._

"_Make him suffer" she whispered against his lips. Dean growled and slammed his lips back on to hers._

"_Go back upstairs angel, you and Ava shouldn't see this." Charlie nodded as Dean pecked their daughter's forehead. She spared one last glance at Randy before making her way back upstairs._

_Dean shook his head with a smile on his face._

"_Just when I thought I couldn't love her more" he said to himself before picking up the gun that was on the ground. He pointed it towards Randy._

"_Sorry man, but don't worry she is in good hands now" and with that he pulled the trigger._

Dean jolted awake and it took him a few seconds to realize it was a dream. A great dream at that. Laying back down, he couldn't help the smirk that formed on his face. He killed Randy and the best part was, Charlie was okay with it, in fact she told him to make him suffer. He looked over at her and saw she was still sleeping soundly.

He brushed the hair out of her face, watching as she scrunched her face up before relaxing. He then put his hand on her stomach, he saw their daughter and she was beautiful. Ava looked just like her mother. She didn't look over a two months old and had a dust of brown hair on her head but had Dean's light blue eyes.

She was just beautiful.

He pressed a kiss to her stomach before looking at the clock. It was 5 o'clock. They had been sleeping for almost 4 hours. Getting up he grabbed his clothes and set out the dress he wanted Charlie to wear. It was the same black dress that she had worn on her birthday just in a slightly bigger size to accommodate her growing belly. Quickly showering, he got out and shaved off the little hair that was growing because he wanted to look his best tonight.

Dressing in dark gray dress pants and a white button up shirt, he slipped the ring into his pocket before going to wake up his girl.

"Charlie baby you have to get up" Charlie whined and turned buried her face into her pillow.

"Charlotte Lucy Bronson get up, we have a date to get ready for" Charlie opened her eyes at the sound of her full name. Looking up she saw Dean was already dressed to go.

"You mean I have to get ready" she said as she sat up. Dean smirked and nodded.

"Yup so up you get, your dress and undergarments are already in the bathroom for you." He helped her off the bed and slapped her ass as she walked to the bathroom. Charlie took a nice hot shower and felt relaxed as she got out. She saw Dean picked out the dress she wore for her birthday and her blue lace set. She slipped everything on and saw that the dress hugged her bell perfectly.

She did her make-up and slid her grandmother's ring on along with the ring Dean gave her. She walked out and saw Dean sitting their waiting for her with her black boots in her hands.

"Here you go angel" he helped her slip them on. They grabbed their coats and phones before leaving.

Charlie noticed that they were going to the falls. When they pulled up she saw lights and a table set up in a romantic way. Dean helped Charlie out and walked her over to the table.

"Dean this is beautiful." Dean smiled as he pulled her chair out for her.

"Only the best for my angel. Here have some water." He poured her a glass before pouring himself some bourbon he made sure was brought.

"I hope spaghetti is okay." Charlie nodded while looking around. Snow was beginning to lightly fall but nothing hit them because they were in what could only be described as an half closed, small pavilion. Almost like a hut.

They soon dug into dinner and Charlie finished her's first. If she thought her craves were bad in the beginning, she couldn't imagine what they were going to be like now.

"Was it good angel" he asked with a laugh. Charlie just nodded as she sipped her water. Once they were both done, Dean pulled Charlie up so they could dance.

"Do you remember the conversation we had two months back at your dad's house."

Charlie thought back and realized he was talking about getting married.

"Yea why" she asked a bit hesitant.

"I think you know my Charlie." They stopped dancing as Dean pulled out the velvet box from his pocket. He opened it and looked at it before getting down on one knee. Charlie's hand flew to her mouth, she knew that this was going to happen but it was still shocking.

"Charlotte Lucy Bronson, you are the love of my life and the mother of my child. I love you so much and we are going to be together forever and there is only one way to make sure that absolutely happens. Will you marry me?"

Even though they would be engaged anyway, Dean still thought he should do it the proper way. When Charlie didn't answer right away, he looked at her and saw she was ghostly white.

"Charlie, baby you gonna answer?" Charlie snapped out of her trance and looked down at him. She, like him, knew that no matter what they were going to leave this dinner engaged.

"Dean I have been good so far and I know that you won't change your mind but can we please wait?" Dean shook his head as he stood up so they were face to face.

"No. No Charlie I already told you I wouldn't change my mind about this and I meant it. You have been good, so good and now this is a giant step backwards. I'm going to ask again and I expect an answer. The right answer."

This was not how Charlie thought she would get engaged. She watched as Dean got back onto one knee.

"As I was saying. You are the love of my life and the mother of my child. I love you so much angel, will you marry me?" Charlie closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking down at him.

He was staring up at her with an expression that dared her to say no.

Charlie opened her mouth but nothing came out. She cleared her throat and took another deep breath.

"Y-yes. I will marry you." Dean smiled and stood up before embracing her. He kissed her passionately before pulling back. He slipped her promise ring off and slipped her new engagement ring on.

Charlie couldn't help but stare at it, it was huge.

"I love you so much Charlie. I don't think you will ever know how much I truly love you. Come on lets go home, I want to make love to my new fiancee." He kissed her once more before leading her to the car.

Charlie was engaged, and she didn't know how to feel about it.

**A/N Hey guys! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited this story it means a lot! The poll results were 12-girl, 4-boy. If you have anything you would like to see between any of the characters please leave a comment or inbox me. I will also be posting a link to Charlie's ring!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone who has commented on this story it means a lot. Especially the guest who reviewed, I wish I knew you by name but thank you for you kind words and encouragement! I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 19:**

The next day was a day off for both Charlie and Dean since campus closed because of the storm. The were tangled together in bed facing the window watching the snow fall. Dean was softly tracing patterns on her stomach while she just stare out the window.

Last night when they got home Dean was like a man possessed. As soon as they were in the house, he was tearing Charlie's clothes off of her and carrying her up to their room where they made love until about 1 in the morning. Dean wouldn't let her sleep he was so excited.

"What are we doing today" she asked softly as she stared at the ring that now decorated her finger. She had never seen this big of an engagement ring before. Dean kissed her neck before answering.

"I was going to call Joey over to help me with the nursery but I don't know with this storm, I think it may have to wait. How about a movie day, we can lounge around and have some fun."

"Or you and I can just do the nursery." He nipped her neck making her gasp.

"I already told you no Charlie. What is it with you lately, you have been so good up until yesterday. I don't like it so talk to me what's the problem?"

'Great he's mad' she said to herself.

"Nothing is wrong, its just this whole mom thing is still bugging me." Dean sighed and turned her over so she was facing him. He pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her lightly before stroking her cheek.

"It will all work out angel I promise. Maybe you can go see her today while I set up some of the nursery." Charlie shook her head.

"I don't think I'm ready."

"Its been 2 months Charlie and besides, you need to share the good news." He picked her left hand up and kissed her new ring, loving the way it looked on her.

"I'll think about it." Dean shook his head.

"Nope your going end of discussion. So I never got to ask you last night, what do you think of your ring?"

"Its nice, a little big but its nice" Dean smirked.

"I wanted the best for my girl. I knew this was the one when I saw it, it came with a matching wedding band too. I was thinking either I would get a black, silver, or gold one. What do you think?"

"Well since my ring is silver maybe a silver one would look nice" Dean nodded his head.

"Silver it is. So you go talk to your mom and I will start painting, you shouldn't be around the fumes anyway. When you get back we can eat something and relax before I set up the crib and changing table. We have to order the chair too."

"I look when I get home." Dean nodded and watched as she got up and dressed in jeans,UGG'S, and a sweatshirt. He stood up and pulled sweatpants on before

walking over to her.

"I want you home by noon, that gives you an hour and a half to talk things out. When you get home, I'll make lunch okay." Charlie nodded. Dean kissed her passionately before leading her downstairs and to the front door. He watched as she walked over to her old house and made it inside before going back upstairs.

Charlie made her way over and knocked on the door. Seconds later it opened to reveal Kevin.

"Oh uh hi Charlie, what's up."

"Is my mom here?" Kevin nodded and moved aside to let her in.

"She is in the kitchen" was all he said before making his way upstairs. Charlie rolled her eyes and made her way there. She saw her mom sitting at the island and cleared her throat. Stacey turned around and was shocked to see her daughter standing there.

"Hi mom" Charlie said softly. It had killed her not to see her mom for two months but she couldn't handle being around Kevin or her knowing that she had lied to her and cost her a relationship with her father.

Stacey didn't say anything. Instead she got up and pulled her daughter into a tight hug, well as tight as you could get with Charlie's belly in the way.

"I'm so sorry Charlie" she whispered, tears threatening to spill. Charlie felt her own tears starting to form and clung to her mother.

"I know you are." Stacey squeezed her one last time before letting go.

"Here sit down so we can talk. Do you want some tea I was just about to put some on." Charlie smiled.

"Sure."

Stacey gave her own smile before filling the tea pot and setting it on the stove to boil. She then moved to sit in the seat in front of Charlie's.

"So I hear congratulations are in order, a baby girl huh. Scared she might be like how you were when you were growing up" Stacey said trying to lighten the mood. Charlie gave a little laugh.

"God I hope not."

"Maybe she will be like Dean."

'God I hope not' she said to herself on the inside although on the outside she just laughed. Stacey then caught glimpse of the huge diamond on her daughter's finger.

"I guess congratulations are in order again" Charlie furrowed her eyebrows before she remembered getting engaged.

"Thank you."

"I didn't think he would do it so soon, he did just ask for permission yesterday." Charlie just shrugged.

"When Dean puts his mind to something, he does it." Stacey just smiled,both falling into an awkward silence. The whistling of the tea pot is what broke the silence. Stacey got up and poured them each a cup before sitting back down.

"So have you told your dad?" Charlie nodded.

"I called him this morning, he was excited and about as shocked as you were about him doing it early."

Stacey just nodded and muttered good before they lapsed back into an awkward silence.

After a few minutes, Stacey finally got the courage to speak up.

"Charlie I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Stacey shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe because I was ashamed of how everything happened or maybe it was because I was scared of how you would react."

"Mom I probably wouldn't have reacted the way I did if you told me yourself instead of letting me think my dad just up and left because he met someone else."

All Stacey could do was nod, once more feeling the tears in her eyes threatening to spill.

"Why did you cheat mom?" Stacey took a deep breath and let it out before answering.

"Me and your dad were good in the beginning, great actually. We were so in love and just so happy, especially when you were born but then I noticed some things change. It just seemed like all he now care about was you and work. Sure he would still say he loved me and take me out but it just felt different. All he really ever wanted to do was be home with you. He would even take you into his office on the weekends and you would "help" him with his work" she said with a smile recalling the memory.

"But then I found myself alone in the house. I thought maybe when you started school things would change because you always left earlier then us but it didn't. Then one day after work, I went to get a drink before heading home and I ran into Kevin. Me and him got talking and before I knew it, we were at his house. He made me feel needed, I don't know if you know this Charlie but you were a very independent little girl. Sometimes you wouldn't allow anyone to help you with anything. It just felt nice to be needed."

Charlie sighed and reached for her mom's hand, giving it a squeeze.

"I still needed you mom. If I didn't I wouldn't have cried every time you left and I would have moved out after high school but I didn't because I needed you, I still do and I always will. Especially now, Ava deserves to see the love that her mom and grandma have. I hope that I can be as strong and loving with her as you were with me. After dad left, you did everything to make sure I was okay and taken care of before worrying about yourself and I hope I can do the same for my daughter. I love you mom and I forgive you."

Stacey let out a little cry before hugging her daughter close to her. She had always regretted the way things went down and regretted not telling Charlie sooner.

They broke apart and both wiped their tears away.

"So does this mean you will give Kevin a chance?"

Charlie sighed.

"I don't know mom. I don't think he is to fond of me or Dean right now so maybe that should wait." Stacey sighed sadly but nodded having heard her boyfriend go on and on about who does Dean think he is.

"Yea your probably right. So uh where is Dean, I thought he would be over here too."

"He is over working on the nursery. I actually better get back over there and make sure he is okay and doing what I envisioned the room to look like." Stacey laughed making Charlie smile. They both put their cups in the sink before walking to the front door. Stacey pulled her into another hug and kissed her cheek.

"I love you honey. Maybe me and you can go out and have a girls day one of these days."

"I think that would be great, I could use a spa day. I love you mom."

"I love you too sweetie." They embraced again before Charlie left. When she got inside the house, she took her shoes off and made her way upstairs. She heard noises coming from the baby's room. She heard a crash and Dean curse making her pace quicken.

"Are you okay" she said as she made it into the room. Dean jumped, not having heard her come in.

"Jesus angel you scared me. I'm fine I just hit my finger with the screwdriver trying to open the other paint." He stood up from his crouched position and made his way over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a gentle kiss.

"How was the walk with your mom?"

"Good, I forgave her. She asked if that meant I would give Kevin a chance and I told her not right now." Dean nodded.

"So what do you think so far?"

"It looks good, I like the paint and I can see you got the crib set up." She looked and saw the white, wood crib was set up and waiting to be put against the wall.

"Yup and it wasn't as hard as I thought it was. What's wrong baby?"

Charlie didn't realize that she had this sad look on her face. She was thinking about how much she wanted to be involved getting the nursery ready but Dean wasn't letting her.

"I um, I just was thinking about how much I want to help but your not letting me." Dean looked at her.

"For good reason, you shouldn't be around paint fumes."

"Okay but I can still help with the crib and changing table."

"I already have them done angel. I just want everything ready for my little girl." Charlie sighed.

"She's my daughter too" she said softly, repeating the words he said to her yesterday. Dean sucked his teeth.

"I know, how about this. You can help me paint if you were something over your nose and mouth."

"No its fine, I'll just go lay down and look for a chair." She pulled herself out of his arms and made her way to their room. She wondered if this was how her mom felt, although she doubts her father was as possessive and controlling as Dean was.

She had just settled on the bed with her laptop when Dean came into the room.

"I don't get it, you said you wanted to help but when I offer you a way to help you say no."

Charlie looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Dean got on the bed and pulled her into his arms.

"What is the matter angel why are you crying?" Charlie just sobbed into his shirt. She couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for her parents breaking up. Now she definitely wondered if this was how her mom felt, feeling left out of things with her daughter and husband. Ava wasn't even born yet and Charlie felt like she was being left out.

"Charlie, baby talk to me. What's the matter." Charlie finally calmed down and pulled away from his chest. She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Nothing, it was nothing."

"Don't lie to me Charlie you know I don't like it and I can always tell when you do. What is wrong?"

"Mom told me about how she felt left out when my dad was here because we were always together. I just feel left out of doing big things for our daughter. All your letting me do is buy things but I don't want that to be the only thing I have done for her before she was born. The only reason you were going to allow me to paint was probably so I wouldn't me mad."

"No I decided to let you paint when you said she is my daughter too. Your right she is your daughter and you deserve to help. We can look for the chair later but right now lets you and I go paint our daughter's room together." He kissed her passionately before helping her off the bed.

"Here baby just put this around your nose and mouth." He handed her one of her scarfs and helped place it around her face before leading them to their daughter's room. Once they were done, the room was painted a beautiful light pink. They had to wait for everything to dry before putting the crib and changing table against the walls.

"How did you want to do her name?"

"Maybe just get some letters and hang them on the wall." Dean nodded and took the brushes from Charlie's hand and pulled the scarf off of her face before giving her a kiss.

"Come on angel, time for lunch." He led them downstairs and made them some stir-fry. Charlie was looking out the window, watching the heavy snow continue to fall.

"Maybe we will have tomorrow off too" she said as Dean placed her bowl in front of her.

"Hopefully, I can't believe your first semester is almost over." Charlie was done with school in 2 weeks.

"Me either, I can't wait for the next semester. I'm taking more psych classes."

"How are you going to finish that semester? Your giving birth in early May and the second semester doesn't end until the second week of June."

"I'll just have to see if I can take my finals online."

"I know what I'm about to say right now is going to start something but I visited with financial aid and all that and withdrew you application for the spring." Charlie dropped her fork in her bowl before looking at Dean shocked.

"Excuse me."

"You need to be home with the baby Charlie. You won't be ready to go back in the fall and I don't want our infant daughter in day care with people she doesn't know. She deserves to be with her parents. I explained all that to the people and they said that you would be able to come back when you are ready."

"I can't just stop going to school Dean. I want to finish and get a job as a psychologist. I want to follow my dream."

"And you will just not until the baby is older." Charlie just shook her head.

"You don't get to make that decision Dean. If I want to go to school and finish my degree I'm going to. I'm sure Joey would be more then happy to watch Ava while I'm in class and your at work."

"The tone Charlie, lose it. Now. You will be home with our daughter and that is that. Hell you can even do online classes to finish you degree but your not leaving our infant daughter with anyone."

"So what I'm just supposed to stay here all day and play housewife."

"You won't be playing Charlie and no you don't have to stay here all day. You can go out but I expect you and Ava home by the time I get home. Oh and in order to be a housewife we have to be married. I was thinking we keep the March date. It won't be big anyway, just your parents, Joey, Stephanie and the girls, and Roman and Seth."

Charlie's head was spinning.

"I can see by the look on your face your still trying to wrap your head around everything. Don't worry baby it will be okay, it will all be worth it when you see our daughter, your going to love being home with her. Come on, you look exhausted." He took her hand and led her to their bedroom where they both layed down.

"Why can't I decide what to do" she murmured softly.

"Because I know what is best for the both of us and Ava. Trust me angel you will think me later. You love seeing her grow up and you will have a bond a great bond with her. Tell you what, when we wake up we can shop online and even start the baby registry. Go to sleep baby I love you." Charlie didn't say anything but just turned around to face the window.

Dean growled and nipped her neck.

"I said I love you."

"Love you too" she said quietly. Dean rolled his eyes, not understanding why she couldn't see where he was coming from. He quietly got off the bed and saw that Charlie was asleep. He made his way into the bathroom and quietly shut the door.

When she heard the click of the door, Charlie opened her eyes. She slowly turned over and saw that Dean had gone into the bathroom. Charlie couldn't be here right now, she was going to flip soon so she made a decision that would make Dean extremely angry but right now she didn't care. She just needed to clear her head. She quietly got up and grabbed her jacket, car keys and phone before quietly making her way downstairs. She slipped her shoes on and made her way out to her car and left.

Dean just stood in the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face. He expected nothing less from Charlie then to freak out. He knew that she would come around but it still bothered him that she hadn't given in quite like he thought. He wiped his face and made his way back out to the bedroom but stopped in his tracks. Charlie wasn't in bed.

He checked the closet and the baby's room but she wasn't there either. He ran back in their room and saw her phone and car keys were gone. Growling and punching the door, he grabbed his own jacket and keys before making his way out of the house.

She was in so much trouble.

Charlie slowly made her way to Joey's new apartment. She parked her car and made her way up to the top floor where his apartment resided. She knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds until it was opened.

Joey smiled when he saw it was his cousin.

"Hey squirt what's up." He hugged her and brought her into the apartment.

"Not much I thought I would come to visit since I haven't been over yet." She sat down on the couch while Joey grabbed her some water.

"Well thank you for blessing me with your presence. Where is your boy toy?"

"At home working on the baby's room" she lied. Joey nodded.

"I'll be right back, I got something for the baby." He got up and walked down the hall to his room. Just as he got up, Charlie's phone went off. Pulling it out of her pocket, she saw that it was Dean. Swallowing the lump in her throat and trying to calm her now racing heart, she pushed ignore and set it down.

Not even 5 seconds later she got a voicemail.

"Charlotte Lucy Bronson, where are you. Do you know how worried and angry I am right now. I know you were upset but that doesn't mean you leave the house. If your not home within the next half hour, then Dolph here is going to be in for a wonderful surprise." Charlie then heard muffled cries and her blood ran cold. He had Dolph. She quickly hung her phone up as Joey came back with the gift.

"Here you go squirt." He gave her the bag and Charlie opened it with shaky hands. It was a scrapbook with all these pictures of Charlie but next to each picture was an empty spot.

"The empty spaces are for pictures of Ava. Its like a mommy and me book or something like that." Charlie smiled and hugged him tight.

"Its great Joey, thank you. I have to go, Dean wants to show me something. I'll call you later okay." Joey nodded and walked her to the door. Charlie quickly made her way downstairs to her car and as quickly as she could, made her way back home. She got home with 5 minutes to spare and made her way in the house.

"Dean" she called out. She heard footsteps and looked to the kitchen where he was coming out of.

"Well well look who is home."

"I-I'm sorry I left but I needed to clear my head."

Dean walked across the room and stopped right in front of her.

"That was what the naps are for. You went out in these dangerous roads, pregnant and I had no clue where you were. Do you know how worried I was, especially when you didn't answer your phone. So I did what I thought I had to to get you home. Follow me." He grabbed her hand tightly and led her downstairs to the basement.

When she got down there and her eyes adjusted she gasped. Dolph was tied to a chair, and had blood running down his nose. She went to run to him but was pulled back to a hard chest.

"Do you see what happens when you don't listen. I promised to never put my hands on you and I am keeping that promise by taking my frustrations out on him."

"Dean please don't, I'm so sorry and I promise to be completely submissive, please let him go." Dean pushed her hair out of her face.

"What lesson would you have learned then. I want you to remember that this will happened when you decide to do this again." With that he let go of her and before Charlie knew it she was handcuffed to one of the beams. Dean made his way over to Dolph and punched him in the face repeatedly. Charlie cried out for him to stop but he didn't. Finally after what seemed like the 50th punch to the face, Dean stopped.

Charlie was crying her eyes and out and Dolph was completely unconscious with what one could assume to be a major concussion. Dean wiped his hands and made his way over to his beauty. He pulled her up and to his chest where he rubbed her back, trying to sooth her.

"Don't cry darlin, he isn't dead. He won't remember anything that happened but he will be fine. Come on, you are actually napping this time." He uncuffed her and carried her upstairs to their bedroom.

"Get some sleep angel, I will be back soon with some dinner. I love you." He kissed her gently before leaving the room. Charlie heard the door shut and the lock click, meaning that he had locked her inside the room.

Charlie took deep breaths, needing to calm down before something happened to the baby. She almost forgot how dangerous Dean could actually be if not listened to. This was it, Charlie was officially done trying. She was never going to get out of there and she knew what she had to do.

She was going to be submissive, no matter what. She wasn't going to pull innocent people get hurt because of her actions. She was fully giving herself to Dean and she just hoped it was enough to keep everyone she cared about safe.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

Dean made his way home after staging Dolph to look like he was in an accident. Like before he wore all black and made sure no one was around to see him.

He stopped on the way home and grabbed some of Charlie's favorite chinese food before making his way home. When he got there, he placed all the food in the kitchen before making his way to their room. He unlocked the door and walked in, seeing Charlie cuddled up to the pregnancy pillow he got her. He walked over to her side of the bed and gently shook her.

"Baby I'm home and I got dinner." Charlie opened her eyes and Dean saw they were red from crying. Without having to say another word, Charlie sat up and allowed him to lead her downstairs and to the kitchen.

"I got your favorite and even some soup. I heard on the radio we are being put in a state of emergency until Saturday."

"Thank you for the food" was all she said, still half asleep. Dean watched as she ate, seeing something was different about her. She looked completely submissive. It looked like she had no fighting left in her body. Unlike when she agreed to try before, you could still see the fight and the resistance there but now there was nothing but submissiveness.

"What did you do with Dolph" she asked softly bringing Dean out of his little world.

"Don't worry someone will find him. He won't remember anything but he will have one hell of a headache. I don't want to talk about him, I want to talk about you. Why did you leave?"

"I needed to clear my head, I felt like I had no control so I needed to be by myself."

"I see and where did you go?"

"Joey's apartment. He gave me a gift for the baby, its out in my car." Dean nodded before picking up the keys that he had thrown on the kitchen table when he took Charlie to the basement earlier.

"These are mine now. You need to get it approved by me before you leave this house without me. They will be locked up somewhere. I wish I could sell it but I know you will need for when Ava is born and I'm at work. Don't ever do something like that again Charlie or next time he won't live got it." Charlie just hung her head and nodded. They finished their dinner in silence. Charlie was about to go upstairs but was stopped.

Dean wanted to see how good this whole listening thing was going to work.

"I want you to go upstairs and put on you red and black lace bra and pantie set. Make yourself look all pretty for me, I'll be up in an hour okay." The small okay she got in response made him smile. He kissed her hungrily before nudging her towards the stairs.

Charlie went into their room and to the closet where she pulled out the bra and underwear. She walked into the bathroom and slipped it on before doing her make-up and hair. She had just finished her hair when she heard his raspy voice.

"Charlie, baby come out so I can see you." Charlie took a deep breath and checked herself in the mirror before heading out. She walked out and saw Dean had his back to her. She cleared her throat and he turned around, jaw dropping at how beautiful she looked. Charlie grew self conscious with the silence and hung her head. She heard footsteps and soon felt her head being lifted so they were eye to eye.

"You look so beautiful angel. So sexy. Get on the bed for me." Charlie did as she was told and got on the bed, watching as Dean stripped off all of his clothes except his boxers. He crawled on top of her, forcing her to lay down on her back with Dean hovering over her.

"Who do you belong to baby." He was running his finger up and down her covered mound making her moan softly.

"Y-you." Dean smiled and replaced his finger with his lips.

"Correct and do you know who I belong to?" Charlie shook her head while trying to ease her fast breathing. Dean kissed all the way up her stomach until he reached her lips where he kissed her hard.

"You. We belong to each other. Soon it will be until death do us part." He kissed her again as he ripped her panties off. Charlie slid his boxer's down and gasped when he suddenly filled her. He moved in slowly, wanting to push them both to the very edge.

"Mine" he growled in her ear.

"Dean, faster" she moaned. He obliged and thrust faster, continually hitting her g-spot. With one more hard thrust, Charlie screamed out his name as she came, Dean following. They lay there for a few minutes while catching their breaths. Dean pulled out of her and rolled to the side, bringing her so she was resting on his chest.

"Lets shower and then we can look online for a chair. I love you" he said as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too" she muttered into his skin. Dean lifted her into his arms and carried her to the shower where they took turns washing each other before getting out. When they got out, Charlie dressed in shorts and a tank top. She rubbed lotion on her stomach before going back to bed.

Dean already had his laptop in hand and was looking through the different chair options that he found on some baby sight.

"Do you want a rocking chair or a chair like you put in living rooms?"

"Rocking chair probably that way if needed we can rock her to sleep in her room." Dean nodded and clicked on rocking chair and watched as tons of options came up.

"I think we should get a white one to match the crib and changing table." Charlie nodded, she was going to suggest that herself. With the crib ordered, Dean put the computer away and pulled Charlie to his chest. The rest of the night they were going to stay in bed and relax.

"I think tomorrow should be about wedding planning. We won't need a church because its just like 9 people, maybe we can have it at the town club downtown." Charlie just nodded. For the rest of the night, they lounged around in bed before falling asleep.

For Charlie sleep didn't come well. Her thoughts kept going to Dolph and wondering if he was okay. She should have known that this would happen if she didn't listen. He always threatened her but for some reason, she never really thought he would go through with it. She jumped when she felt Dean pull her body closer to his.

"Go to sleep angel."

'How the hell did he know I was awake' she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and didn't fall asleep until about 3 in the morning.

/*/

The smell of bacon and eggs woke Charlie up that morning as well as wet kisses being placed on her neck. She felt Dean turn her over so she was facing him.

"Good morning angel" he kissed her before helping her sit up.

"No school today so I made breakfast. Its your favorite, french toast with shipped cream, fruit, bacon, and scrambled eggs. Dig in baby." He set the tray in front of her and watched as she cut into her french toast and take a bite. He picked his own plate off the tray and the two ate in a comfortable silence.

"So have any idea what your gown would look like?"

"I never really thought about it before. I have always liked mermaid gowns so I guess something like that."

"Well whatever it is I'm sure you will look beautiful and so will the baby" he leaned down and kissed where their daughter was growing.

"Here lets make a list of what we need to do." He grabbed the pad of paper and pen of the nightstand and gave it to Charlie.

"Well you'll need flowers, and we will need a cake for the reception. I'll need whatever its called to go on my tux and I think that is it. You going to have any bridesmaids?"

"No, I don't really have any female family except the three girls. And since it would unfair to pick one to the flower girl, all three can be. Are you having groomsmen?"

"Well since you have no bridesmaids and I wouldn't be able to choose who my best man is, no." Charlie nodded and handed the list over to him.

"Then I think that is all we need besides calling the place." Dean nodded and set the pad back on the nightstand.

"Since we can't go anywhere because of the state of emergency, what do you want to do today?"

"Relax, maybe read but I don't want to do anything else." Dean nodded.

"Well I can think of some things to help you relax." With that he captured her lips in a rough, demanding kiss. Before Charlie could think to kiss back, the doorbell rang. Dean ignored and focused on the beauty in front of him. He had just slipped his hand into her shirt when the doorbell went off again. Dean growled, hating that someone was interrupting them. Getting up, he lifted Charlie up before making their way downstairs

When they opened the door, they saw a UPS guy standing there.

"Hi package for Ambrose?"

"Yea that's me. I thought you guys had the day off" he said as he took the clipboard to sign his name.

"Our boss thought this was stupid so he still made us go out. I'll be right back with your packages."

"Did you buy something angel?" Charlie shook her head and watched as the man loaded about 4 big boxes onto a dolly and wheel them to the front door.

"Here you are. Have a nice day." Dean nodded and carried all the boxes inside before shutting the door.

Charlie was already opening one box when he came back over. She pulled out a card that was addressed to both her and Dean.

"What's it say angel?"

"Charlie and Dean, I know we just found out but me and the girls couldn't help but go a little baby crazy. I hope you, Dean, and Ava like everything. Love, Stephanie, Aurora, Murphy, and Vaughn."

Charlie set the card down on the table, making a mental note to call them later. She looked in the box and saw it was full of baby clothes, ranging from newborn to 5 months.

"I can only imagine what is in the other boxes if this one is full of clothes." They opened everything else and saw they got Ava a pack and play, a bunch of stuffed animals, and some cute head bands/head wraps.

"I guess we don't have to do a lot of shopping" Charlie said.

"I think I found something for us to do today sweetheart." He carried all the boxes upstairs and they both started to pull out and fold every piece of clothing in the box as well as set up her pack and play and place the stuffed animals in it.

"There all done, you okay babe?" He watched as Charlie grimaced as she stood up and put her hands on her back.

"Yea my back just hurts is all. I'll be-" she stopped talking when she felt something weird. A few seconds later it happened again, making her smile and forget about the pain in her back.

"What angel?"

"T-the baby kicked." Dean smiled and walked over, putting his hand where her's was located. After a few seconds, he felt the baby kick. He smiled again and kissed Charlie softly.

"That's our baby. She must like her room." Charlie smiled softly before Dean kissed her again.

For the next two days they just lounged around the house, not really being able to go anywhere. Under Dean's orders, Charlie looked for a wedding dress and found one she liked. Thankfully it was in a store nearby. Finally it was Sunday morning and that meant they could leave the house. Charlie and her mom were going to the dress store while Dean hung out at home with Roman and Seth. Her and Dean, well more like Dean, decided on March 3rd to get married.

The hall was all set and the cake and flowers were all ordered. They were also able to go and pick out a band for Dean. Charlie was even able to find a dress she liked for all 3 girls to wear, all 3 were excited about being in the wedding.

"Are you going to show me pictures?" Dean asked as he watched her get ready.

"Isn't that bad luck" she said as she slipped her bracelet on.

"What does that matter, we'll be together anyway. Your right, I want to be surprised. How long will you be?" Charlie shrugged.

"I don't know, mom wants to take me to the spa after."

"I didn't know that."

"I must have forgot. Can I please go" she asked quietly, looking him in the eyes.

"Well since you said please I guess so. Just be home before 2 please." Charlie nodded as she grabbed her coat, purse and phone.

"If your going to be late, call me got it." Charlie nodded and kissed Dean softly.

"I love you" he said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I love you too. Have fun with the boys." She kissed his cheek before leaving. She met her mom in the driveway and they left.

"Kevin said he saw the delivery man bring a bunch of boxes the other day."

"Yea, Stephanie and the girls bought Ava a bunch of clothes and toys."

"That was nice of them. So um, am I allowed to bring Kevin?"

"Me and Dean talked about it and we agreed that he could come as long as you, him, dad, and Stephanie don't break out into a brawl." Stacey laughed.

"I promise there will be no brawls. So what does this dress look like?"

"Its all white and a mermaid fit. I just have to tell them to take it out so its not tight on the bump." She put her hand lovingly against her stomach, once again feeling the baby kick. They made it to the dress store and was greeted by two women who didn't look much older then Charlie.

"Hello I'm Brie, this is Nikki. You must be Charlie."

"Yes I am and this is my mother Stacey, its nice to meet you." They all shook hands.

"Its nice to meet you too. We have your dress hanging up so if you follow us." The led Charlie into the dressing room while Stacey sat on the couch just outside the room.

It was kind of tight around her stomach but otherwise, it fit great. When she walked out, her mom immediately started crying.

"You look beautiful sweetie. How does it feel?"

"Good except the stomach area."

"We are going to measure you and see how much to let the dress out."

Charlie nodded and lifted her arms as they measured.

"Okay all set, are you wearing a vale?"

"No I don't like them thank you though." Brie, she thinks, smiled at her.

"I wasn't a big fan of them either when I got married. Come on lets get you out of that dress." They helped her off the pedestal and back into the dressing room. Charlie changed back into her leggings, long sleeve shirt, black scarf and black boots.

"Your dress should be ready by Wednesday, we will call you if the date changes."

"Okay thank you so much."

"No problem, Congratulations" the twins said in unison. Charlie and her mom left and headed to the spa.

"So how is Kevin" she asked kind of awkwardly.

"He is good, we are good. We have actually been talking about marriage." Charlie looked over at her mom shocked.

"Really? I thought you said you would never get married again."

"I thought that too but me and Kevin are just so in love, we just want it to be legal. Are you okay with it?"

"I mean dad married his outside person so I guess you can" she said with a laugh making her mom smile. They were at the spa for an hour and had just made it home 2 minutes before 2 o'clock.

Stacey and Charlie embraced.

"I'll call you later honey." Charlie nodded and kissed her moms cheek before walking to the house. When she got inside, she heard the three men yelling at the tv.

"They still can't hear you guys" she said, making her presence known. They all looked up at her before looking back at the screen. Charlie shook her head and made her way into the kitchen. She was making a sandwich when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and hands rest on her stomach.

"How did everything go?"

"Good, they are taking the dress out a bit. It should be ready Wednesday."

Dean nuzzled her neck and kissed the skin softly.

"Good, I got my tux while you were out and I also picked up my ring." Charlie nodded and gasped when he nipped and sucked the skin.

"Come watch the game with us." He didn't give her a chance to answer before grabbing her hand and walking into the living room.

"Hey guys" she said as she went to sit on the couch. Dean, however, had other plans and pulled her onto his lap before wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey Charlie" Seth greeted with a smile.

"Hey baby girl, we hear your having a baby girl of your own." Charlie smiled and nodded as Dean put a hand on her stomach and rubbed it lovingly.

"Yup and I just hope she doesn't turn out like me."

"Well I'm already buying a gun because I know she is going to look like you." The boys laughed while Charlie just shook her head. The morning must have tired Charlie out because about an half hour later she fell asleep, cradled to Dean's chest.

"She always falls asleep while we're here, I'm going to start taking offense to it" Seth said making the older men laugh. Dean kissed her forehead.

"So I have something I might need your guy's help with." Seth and Roman turned their attention to their best friend. Dean hadn't taken his eyes off of Charlie.

"Her ex-boyfriend was like me, possessive of her. But there was one big difference between us, he used to hit her. Now as you can imagine that hasn't sat well with me and he needs to be taken care of."

Both men were angered by this as well. They may not have known Charlie for long but she was the love of their best friend's life and they also looked at her like a little sister.

"So what were you thinking of?"

"Well I don't want to do anything that could risk jail time, especially with Ava coming. I don't ever want to be away from my girls, that's why I need your help. Seth you know the law like the back of your hand and Roman so do you, so any ideas?"

"Does he have to be dead?"

"I would prefer it but if Charlie finds out he is dead, she will know it was me and that will result in an argument. I want this son of a bitch to suffer."

"Well I just happen to no a low life who makes this new drug, it makes people hallucinate and for lack of a better term, make them go crazy. What if we give that to him, that way he isn't dead, you can't be charged if your careful, and he will be locked up in the looney bin."

Dean mulled it over before a smirk formed on his face.

"Sounds good, and I just happen to know someone who works there. They can keep giving him the drug while he is there. Wait, won't it show up if they do blood work or something?"

"This guy is a low life but he is a smart low life, the drug is undetectable. Want me to bring him over one of these days?" Dean shook his head.

"No because I don't want Charlie to question it. I'll have her go out to dinner with her mom Wednesday after getting her dress, he can come over then."

"So how do you feel about getting married?" Seth asked with a grin, knowing this man was head over heels in love with the woman laying in his lap. Dean smiled, showing his dimples.

"I can't wait, I never thought I would get married until I met or saw her. I knew she was the one."

"You never did tell us where or when you saw her, you just told us you saw the most beautiful girl in the world." Dean chuckled and pulled Charlie closer to him. She made a noise before going right back to sleep.

"I had just come over to check out the house for the first time. This real estate agent was old and trying to hit on me. I asked her to about other houses so she ran out to her car to find the paper work. I was walking around and went out to the kitchen. I looked out the window and bam there she is tanning in a bikini. I swear my heart stopped for a minute. I know it sounds weird but I had to know her, so I followed her for a few weeks."

"Damn have you been in love with her since that day?" Dean shrugged while running his fingers up and down her stomach.

"I guess. I really fell in love when I heard her voice and laugh. I just hope our daughter has more of her traits then mine."

"Aw Roman, our little boy is growing up" Seth said, laughing when Dean threw a pillow at him.

"Fuck off two tones." Both men laughed while Charlie started to stir in her sleep.

"You 3 are to loud" she murmured softly. All 3 men laughed again while Dean kissed her forehead.

"Sorry angel, come on I'll take you upstairs."

"No I can go, you have fun with Roman and obnoxious." Roman and Dean laughed while Seth just playfully glared at her. She slid off Dean's lap and made her way upstairs, still exhausted.

"Obnoxious? You two were laughing too!"

"Yea but she is probably a little scared of Roman and she loves me so your the one to be picked on."

"Loves your or doesn't want to fight" Seth asked with a chuckled.

"Both." Roman and Seth shook their heads and all 3 three turned back to watch the game. It was around 5 when the game ended but they still had one more they wanted to watch.

"You guys want to stay for dinner? I can order pizza."

"Well if your offering free food I'm in" Seth said.

"Me too."

"Okay, let me go see what Charlie wants." Dean went upstairs and into their room, seeing Charlie asleep on the bed.

"Baby. Baby wake up?" Charlie groaned and rolled over.

"The boys are staying for dinner and I was going to get pizza, did you want a salad?"

"Yes please, chicken tender with 2 ranch."

"You got it angel. Come on you have to get up or you won't sleep good tonight." Charlie groaned again but allowed Dean to pull her up.

"Your skin is softer then normal."

"Its from the massage I got today. I had to lay on my side instead of my stomach for obvious reasons."

"I thought pregnant women couldn't get massages like that."

"They had someone there who was a special massage person for pregnant people. Don't worry it was fine, mom said she used to get them all the time when she was pregnant with me."

"Well I feel better when I give them, that way I know what is happening." He kissed her softly and took her hand, interlocking their fingers before leading them downstairs.

"Obnoxious, really!"

Charlie laughed at Seth, who still hadn't let the comment go.

"Well Roman would probably squash me like a bug if I said it to him and I like Dean so yes you're obnoxious."

'You like me' Dean thought to himself.

"Wow Dean you were right she is scared of Roman."

"No need to be baby girl, I'm like a big teddy bear when I'm not on the job."

"Noted, I'm going to get a drink do you guys want anything?"

"Beer" Roman and Seth said at the same time.

Charlie laughed and walked into the kitchen, with Dean following.

"So you like me huh?" Charlie recognized that calm voice, he didn't like what she said.

"Dean you know I didn't mean it like that."

"Well as of late I have been feeling like you only say it because I say it."

"You're wrong Dean, as much things have changed around here, when I listen you're still the same man I fell in love with. So yes Dean I love you."

"And what about when you don't listen?"

"I know what I have to do to make things okay. We both want things back to the way they were so they will." She leaned up and kissed him. Dean cupped the back of her neck and deepened the kiss.

"I love you" he mumbled against her lips before kissing her hard again.

"I love you too. Come on lets go back so I can give these to them and you can order the food." Dean nodded and took her back. They ordered the pizza and her salad.

"You eat the weirdest things" Charlie said watching as they all dug into the sausage, pepper, and onion pizza.

"Your the one eating rabbit food" Seth shot at her, mouth full of pizza.

"Come here baby give me a kiss" Dean leaned over but Charlie shoved him away.

"No way, that's gross." Dean loved that they were back to the fun couple they once were before all this happened.

He was able to grab the sides of her head and pull her into a rough demanding kiss. Charlie beat against his chest, not liking the taste of peppers and onions that were on his breath. After his tongue touched every square inch of her mouth, he broke the kiss.

"I think I'm going to throw up" she said as she was catching her breath.

"You hurt my feelings darlin." Charlie just shook her head and they continued eating. Roman and Seth left around 8 and Charlie and Dean went upstairs.

"I love this new Charlie. What brought her on?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and swayed back and forth.

"The truth?"

"You know I hate it when you lie."

"I don't want to be the reason people get hurt. I'm officially tired of fighting and I just want everything to stop. You have my word Dean, I will be the submissive girl you want as long as you don't hurt my family or friends." He turned her around and gave her a sweet kiss. He put his forehead on hers and looked into her eyes, seeing that she was telling the truth.

"We have ourselves a deal angel."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

It was Wednesday morning and Charlie was getting ready for school. She was wearing yoga pants, a white t-shirt, a gray zip up sweatshirt and her gray UGG'S. She was brushing her hairs when Dean came in the bathroom.

He cleared his throat, making her look at him. He held his hand out and she saw he had her engagement ring.

"Like to explain why this was on the nightstand and not your finger?"

"I must have forgot to put it on when I woke up. I'm sorry." Dean pushed off the door frame and walked over to her, grabbing her left hand he slipped the ring back on.

"That ring is to be on your finger at all times okay."

"Okay." Dean smiled and gave her a kiss.

"So what time are you getting your dress today?"

"Mom gets out of work at 5 so sometime after then, she asked me to go to dinner after, is that okay?"

"Yea, you guys deserve to spend some time together. What time are you done today?"

"I work until 3, you're done then right?"

"Yes I am, I'll meet you by the office. Come on angel."

They made their way to school and before Charlie got out, Dean pulled her back.

"Remember what I said about work?"

"I'm not to be on the ladder no matter what." Dean smirked.

"Good girl, make sure you eat something before, I love you."

"I love you too." They shared a kiss before going their separate ways. Charlie's classes went by quickly, which she was thankful. She grabbed some lunch before heading to work. When she walked in, she saw balloons hanging everywhere.

"Hey guys, what's all this for?" Her boss, Diana, looked over and smiled at her.

"For you. We know you aren't coming back in the spring so we decided to throw a little party for you."

Charlie smiled.

"You guys didn't have to do this."

"We wanted to. Come sit down, it present time." Charlie smiled and shook her head, sitting in the chair that was pulled out for her.

She got many bottles, binkies, onesies, little baby outfits, and little baby shoes.

"Thank you so much you guys, it means a lot." She hugged each woman in the office. They cut the cake, which was a chocolate cake with chocolate icing, which was Charlie's favorite.

"So Charlie, when are you getting married" Emma asked.

"March 3rd, its a Saturday."

"Are you guys going on a honeymoon?"

"I actually don't know. We haven't really talked about it."

By the time they finished the cake and packed all of Charlie's presents away, it was time for her to leave.

"Do you need help getting these to the car?"

"No I got them, besides Dean should be waiting out there and he will probably take them from me. Thank you again guys, it means a lot." She hugged everyone again before grabbing all the bags and leaving. Like all the other times, Dean was waiting right outside the door for her.

"Wow. What are all those?"

"The girls threw me a little baby shower since I won't be back in the spring."

"Ava is already spoiled and she isn't even here yet" he reached a hand out to rub her stomach. Dean grabbed all the bags from her, like she thought he would, and walked them to the car.

"Did you eat?"

"Yea, I had a sandwich and some cake that one of the ladies made."

"Okay, good. I missed you today, those three days at home were fun." He leaned over when they were at a red light and gave her a kiss.

"So the women asked if we were going on a honeymoon, I told them I didn't know. Are we?"

"I was planning on surprising you. We are going to Greece after the wedding. We have spring break that Monday after the wedding so we wouldn't have to worry about work. Well I wouldn't have to worry." Charlie rolled her eyes, knowing that he couldn't see her.

They made their way home and made their way upstairs with the bags in hand.

Charlie sat on their bed and pulled all the clothes out of their bags.

"They got her bottles and binkies too." Dean asked shocked, when he dumped the bags onto the bed.

"Yup, I don't think we will have to do much shopping for her." Charlie held up and outfit and showed Dean who smirked.

It said "Daddy's Little Princess."

"Yes she is" he said while kissing Charlie's belly. The baby kicked right after he pulled away.

"She must think so too. She just kicked when you pulled away." Dean smiled and helped her fold the rest of the clothes.

"We should separate everything into piles. Newborn and so on, can you go get the clothes Stephanie and the girls got her."

"What's in it for me if I do?"

"What do you want?" Dean tapped his chin, trying to decide what he did want from her.

"When you get home from dinner, I get to bring you up here and do whatever I want to you."

Charlie saw the raw lust in his eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Okay." Dean gave her his famous smirk before kissing her.

"You should probably get ready for dinner." Charlie nodded and carefully got off the bed as to not knock over the stacks of clothes. She picked out a black dress, black heels, and her black leather jacket.

She showered and changed. She pulled her long hair up into a tight ponytail and applied her make-up. She walked out and saw Dean looking her up and down.

"Do I look okay?"

"Your not going to take the jacket off are you?"

"No."

"Good, then yes you look okay. You look beautiful actually."

"Thank you. I'll call you when I'm on my way home." She threw some money and her phone in her clutch.

"I'll be holding you to that." He got up and wrapped his arms around her waist and giving her a soft kiss.

"Have fun, I love you." She reached up and wiped the lipstick off that clung to his lips.

"I love you too." He kissed her cheek and walked her to the door. Stacey was waiting in the drive way and smiled when her daughter entered the car. She waved to Dean as they pulled away and Dean had to stop himself from flipping her off.

Walking back in the house, Dean sent a text to Roman telling him to bring over the guy. He was so ready to punish Randy, he knew that Charlie and him made a deal that he wouldn't hurt her friends or family but Randy wasn't her friend, he was a nuisance, and he needed to go.

/*/

Stacey and Charlie were seated, waiting for their food to arrive. The dress was a perfect fit and they were told that they needed to try it on 2 weeks before the wedding to see if they needed to fix it again.

"How was school today honey?"

"It was good, the girls at work threw me a little baby shower and got Ava a lot of baby clothes and bottles and binkies. We won't need to do much shopping that is for sure." Stacey laughed.

"Stacey, Charlie" both looked over when they heard their names and Charlie was shocked to see who it was.

Randy.

Stacey stood up and hugged him while Charlie just sat there.

"Randy, what are you doing here?"

"I was supposed to meet a business partner but he just canceled on me."

"Oh well why don't you join us." Charlie shot her mother a look that went unnoticed by both her mother and Randy.

"I wouldn't want to impose, it looks like a mother daughter night."

"Really its fine, we were just stopping since we were out anyway. We just picked up Charlie's wedding dress." Charlie put her head in her hands, why couldn't her mom just be quiet.

"Wedding dress? I didn't know you were getting married." Charlie looked up when she felt his eyes burning holes in her head.

"In March" was all she said before taking a bug gulp of water.

"Please I insist Randy." Randy just nodded, not taking his eyes off of Charlie who was looking anywhere but him. He took the seat in between them and ordered. He took notice of the huge rock residing on Charlie's finger and he felt white hot jealousy shoot through him.

"So Charlie how is the baby?"

"Good we are having a girl." Randy nodded, the jealousy intensifying. He always pictured them getting married and having the perfect family and now that she is having that with some one else is not sitting well with him.

"Excuse me guys I have to go to the bathroom." Stacey got up and walked to the restrooms, leaving the two alone much to Charlie's dismay.

"You know I've noticed me and your boyfriend are similar. We both are possessive people. How come you broke up with me but are marrying him?"

"Because he's never beat me for not listening to him."

"You knew the rules and you knew what would happen if they weren't followed. It could have all stopped if you just listened. Your a firecracker of a women Charlie and I am curious as to how he keeps you in line."

"Its none of your business, my relationship is none of your business so back off" she hissed at him quietly as to not draw attention to them. She suddenly felt a hand around her throat and her eyes widened. She looked around but since they were in the back no one could see them.

"I don't care if we aren't together Charlie, lose the attitude and lose it now. This was supposed to be us getting married and having a baby and it doesn't sit well with me that you are with someone else. You were mine first Charlie and I will do what I have to get you to see your life would be better with me and not him."

"At least he respects me and doesn't degrade me every chance he gets" she croaked out. Randy glared before letting her go. Charlie sat back and took deep breaths as well as putting a protective hand on her stomach. She didn't say anything the rest of the night and couldn't help but want to go home to Dean. She couldn't deny that if she had to choose between Randy and Dean, she would choose Dean.

"Well it was nice of you to let me eat with you guys. We'll have to get together sometime before the baby is born Charlie so I can meet your boyfriend better. Have a good night guys." He kissed both on the cheek, although the kiss he gave Charlie was a wet one making her have to repress her gag reflex.

They said their goodbyes and made their way home.

"I never asked why you and him broke up."

"I just wasn't feeling it anymore and didn't want to string him along."

'More like I didn't feel like covering up anymore bruises' she thought to herself.

"I like you with Dean better anyway."

"Me too" she said while subconsciously playing with her ring. They made it home and Charlie grabbed her dress out of the back, careful not to let the bottom touch the ground.

"I had fun mom, we should go out to dinner more often."

"I agree, love you honey I will call you tomorrow."

"Love you too." Charlie walked up and opened the door to the house.

"Dean, I'm home." She heard shuffling around upstairs and soon heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Hey baby" he kissed her.

"Did you have fun with your mom?"

"Yea" he noticed the look that crossed her face.

"Baby what's wrong? You look like your going to be sick."

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"I can't make that promise angel just tell me."

"We saw Randy at the restaurant and mom invited him to eat with us." He looked her over and immediately froze when he saw the light bruising around her neck.

"He is dead" he growled.

"What did he say to you?"

"I told him to stay out of our relationship and he wrapped his hand around my throat and told me to lose my attitude. He said he would do whatever he had to to make me see that my life would be better with him than you. He said that it should be him and I getting married and having a baby and not us."

"Yup, definitely dead."

"Don't I don't think I could handle you going to jail" she said softly as she sat on the couch. Dean saw how scared she was and was thinking his lucky stars she was never like that with him. Eh maybe once.

"Your scared of him aren't you."

"That's what happens when someone hits you every time you do something he thinks is wrong. If it makes you feel better, I would rather be with you than him." Dean smirked. This wasn't submissive Charlie talking, this was Charlie who he first met.

"Well I'm glad since we will be together forever. Don't worry about him Charlie I will personally see to it that he leaves you alone for good."

Charlie nodded.

"Is this your dress?"

"Yea. The people said that I should try it on 2 weeks before the wedding to make sure there isn't anymore changes that need to be made."

"I doubt there will need to be any." He sat down on the couch and pulled her close to him so she was resting her head on his chest.

"I love you Dean." Dean looked down at her. This was the first time in a few months she said it first, he always said it first.

"I love you too Charlie. Come on lets go upstairs, I have a surprise for you." He grabbed her dress and her hand and led her upstairs. He hung her dress in the closet before pulling her into the bathroom.

Charlie gasped at what she saw. Candles were lit everywhere and there was a bath sitting there, waiting for them to get it.

"You did all this for me?" Dean smirked and wrapped an arm around her shoulder's.

"You've been a very good girl lately and I felt like you might like to relax. Then when we are done, we will go into the bedroom where I will carry out the deal we made earlier." Charlie blushed, remembering she told him he could do anything he wanted to her if he brought all of the babies clothes into the room to be organized.

"Did you hold up your end of the deal?"

"Of course I did angel, all of Ava's clothes are sitting by the wall waiting to be organized to your OCD standards."

"I don't have OCD."

"Debatable. Come on lets go before the bath gets cold."

They both stripped their clothes and Dean stepped into the bath before helping Charlie in. They took turns washing each other and then stayed in the bath until the water got cold.

"Alright baby time to get out." Charlie nodded and stood up and got out, Dean following. She reached for a towel but Dean slapped her hand.

"No need for those." He picked her up bridal style and carried her into the bedroom and gently layed her on the bed.

"I can't wait till we are married sweetheart. Then we have our honeymoon on an island, all by ourselves. We can do whatever we want, whenever we want. Just you and me."

He kissed his way up her body and placed kisses all over her stomach before finally reaching her lips. As he captured her lips in a demanding kiss, he plunged to fingers into her soaking, wet heat.

Charlie arched her back in pleasure and moan into Dean's mouth.

"Such a good girl" he whispered against her mouth, increasing the speed of his fingers.

"Faster Dean." He smirked at her plea and did as was asked. He felt her walls tighten and soon heard her cry out in pleasure. His finger's rode through her orgasm, he pulled out when he felt her relax. He happily sucked her juices off his fingers before getting off the bed.

"Get up towards the headboard baby." She did as she was told and moved so she was laying long ways on the bed by the headboard. She watched as Dean made his way into his closet and grabbed two of her silk scarves.

He got on the bed and tied each wrist to the headboard. He kissed her softly before kissing down her body.

"You don't cum until I tell you to, can you do that for me baby?"

"I'll try" she said making him smirk.

"That's my girl." With that he spread her legs apart and licked up her center, nipping at her clit making her jump at the sensation. He put an arm across her hips to hold her down.

"Dean" she moaned, feeling her release coming.

"Not yet angel." He continued his assault and Charlie moaned loudly as he pinched her clit this time.

"Please Dean."

"Go ahead angel, cum for me." Charlie yelled out his name, having one of the most intense orgasms she had ever had. Dean licked up everything she gave him, not getting enough of her. He placed one last kiss on her clit before sliding back up her body.

He caught her lips in a passionate kiss as he slid into her. Charlie moaned and arched her back into Dean's body.

"Mine" he said in her ear as he started thrusting in and out of her. He would pull almost all the way out before slamming back into her, making her cry out in pleasure each time.

"Mine, say it baby" he growled in her ear. All he got was moans making him smirk but he wanted to hear her say it.

"Say it Charlie, mine." He reached a hand down and pinched her left nipple, making her cry out.

"Yours" she yelled.

"Damn right. Kiss me when you cum angel." Not even 5 minutes later, their mouths were fused together in a rough, passionate kiss. Both moaning into each others mouths as they came together. They stared into each others eyes as they caught their breath's. Dean pulled out of her and moved to the side, letting her out of her restraints.

"I love you, so much Charlie."

"I love you too" she said still trying to catch her breath. Dean pulled her to his chest and kissed her slightly sweaty forehead.

"Lets get some sleep angel we have school in the morning."

He watched as Charlie fell asleep. He kissed her lightly on the lips and moved so she was laying on the bed. He got up and pulled a pair of shorts on before making his way downstairs. Before Charlie got home, he met with the guy Roman introduced him to. Dean was shocked to see who he saw. He never thought this person would be involved with anything like this but he guessed they all had their secrets. The doorbell rang, signaling the man was back with what Dean needed.

The guy was right on time. Dean opened the door and saw the man standing there.

"Here you go man." Dean took the box from him and handed the man's payment over.

"Thank you, I trust you to keep this quiet?"

"You have my word. After you told me what this bastard did, I want him to suffer."

"I'm glad we are on the same page." The man nodded.

"We are. Goodnight Dean."

"Night Joey."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

It was now March and it was the Friday before the wedding. Dean and Charlie were laying in bed after their 5th round of love making. Dean was making sure they got their fill in because she wasn't going to be staying with him tonight.

"Why can't you just stay here?"

"Because its our last night as single people, at least that is what everyone keeps telling me. I think you will be okay."

"I doubt it. Your not going out tonight are you?" Charlie gave him a look.

"Yes, me a 7 month pregnant woman is going to go out to a club. I'm sure I will have a great time sitting there while everyone else parties."

"Tone. I was just asking, so what are we just having dinner with everyone?"

"Yup and then I will be leaving with mom and Roman and Seth said they would stay here with you."

"I can't believe your going to be my wife tomorrow. I also can't believe the little one will be here in 2 months."

"I just want to meet her."

"Me too. I have to run a few errands, I want you to stay here and relax okay."

"Okay." Dean smirked. Charlie had been very good at keeping her word over the past 2 months. Today though he was making his move on Randy, he wanted to wait so it was less suspicious but today was the day. Randy was going to be gone and he was going to be sorry he ever put his hands on his girl.

To say he was shocked to know it was Joey who Roman was talking about would be an understatement. Apparently Joey had gotten into some trouble when he first came back here that no one knew about, that is also the reason he was kicked out of the army. He wasn't injured, he was illegally making this drug. Though they could only accuse him since they had no proof, he was still dishonorably discharged. Joey was furious when Dean told him about what Randy did. He was all to quick to offer his services to Dean, no one hit his cousin and got away with it even if it was one of his best friends.

Dean got up and dressed and hid the vile in his pants pocket.

"I love you baby, I'll be back in a little bit okay. Try and get some sleep."

"I love you too." Dean smiled and kissed his soon to be wife before leaving. He couldn't wait for tomorrow. They were going to be together forever and just couldn't help but smile every time he thought about it.

He pulled up to Randy's apartment just in time to see him get in his car and drive off. Dean followed, making sure to put a few cars between them so Randy wouldn't see him. He had already talked to his friend Corey Graves, who works at the psychiatric hospital and he agreed to Dean's plans.

Dean followed him for 2 hours trying to find the right time to slip the drug to him and he finally found it. Randy had stopped at a little restaurant to get some lunch and Dean followed him in. He was sat a table away at his request hoping Randy would see him so he could do what he needed to. Lucky for him, fate was on his side and Randy happen to notice him.

"Hey Dean right?"

Dean looked up from "reading" his menu to look at Randy.

"Yea and your Randy, Joey's friend. Would you like to join me?"

"Yea sure. I told Charlie when I last saw her we should all get together. Where is she?" Dean didn't miss the excitement in his voice.

"At home resting. We are getting married tomorrow."

"I heard congratulations. I have to admit I always thought her and I would get married and have a family. Man to man, how do you get her to listen to you? I mean she would listen to me but she would always go back a short while later. She seems pretty submissive for you." Dean had to dig his nails into his thigh to stop from hitting him.

"She listens to me only because I make sure to do things I know she will like. Her being submissive is not just for my enjoyment, its for hers too. I try and make it about both of us and not just me." Randy nodded his head.

"So how long were you guys together" Dean asked as he played with the vile.

"5 months, I was head over heels for her."

"Yea she has that effect on people." Randy nodded and raised his glass in agreement.

"So why did you guys break up?"

"I guess she just didn't like being submissive, I think it was the age she was still kind of young then but she isn't much older now and I see she doesn't mind it." Dean knew he was lying. They broke up because Charlie was sick of being hit.

Randy's phone went off and Dean had to stop himself from smirking.

"Excuse me I have to take this." He got up and walked outside the restaurant, leaving Dean all alone. With his drink.

Quickly, Dean pulled out the vile and dumped it into Randy's drink. Thankfully it didn't have a color, smell, or taste to it so Randy would never know what he did.

Joey was good at his job.

Putting everything away, he pulled his phone out and acted like he was talking to someone when he saw Randy coming back.

"Yea I will be right home baby. I love you too." He "hung up" and put his phone back in his pocket before standing up.

"Sorry but I have to go, Charlie needs me for something. It was nice talking to you."

"Likewise." Both men shook hands before Dean left. But before he did, he made sure he saw Randy sit down and take a sip of is drink. Dean smirked before making his way to his car.

Dean was now in one hell of a good mood. He just took care of a major problem in Charlie's life and he was getting married to the love of his life tomorrow. Getting home, he made his way upstairs and heard the shower running. Smirking, he quietly made his way into the bathroom and stripped his clothes.

Charlie jumped and yelped when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Relax angel its just me. You should be napping" he said as he nipped at her neck.

"I did. I just woke up early. Ah" she moaned when he hit her weak spot.

"I cannot wait to see you in your dress tomorrow. I can't wait to see you out of it either."

He turned Charlie around and picked her up so her sensual legs went around his waist.

"You know your not going to be able to do this soon, I'll be to big. Ah" she cried out as he entered her.

"Don't you worry angel." Dean thrust into her and hit her g-spot. The shower was filled with the sound of skin hitting each other and grunts and moans. Charlie felt herself getting close and dug her nails into Dean's arms.

"Dean I'm cumming."

"Not yet, hold on baby." Charlie did her best and forced her orgasm down as Dean increased his speed.

"Now baby, let go." Charlie yelled out at the same time as Dean. Dean pulled out of her after a few minutes and lowered her to her feet. They showered and got out and dressed. They had dinner in 2 hours and it took Charlie a little longer then it usually did to get read because of her bump and always feeling tired.

"What should I wear Dean?" Dean looked over and saw her standing in nothing but her bra and underwear as she looked through her clothes. He walked over and looked too, finding the perfect dress. It was a light peach dress with a lace bodice and a zip up fastening. It would stop above her knees and hug her belly.

"This one. You'll look beautiful." Charlie gave him a small smile and took the dress from him. She put it on and curled her hair loosely before putting it all to one side. She paired it with nude heels and did her make-up lightly, knowing Dean would probably make her take it off if it was to dark. He hated make-up.

By the time they were both ready, it was 7 o'clock. They left the house and made their way to the restaurant. They were having dinner with everyone that would be there tomorrow. Hunter, Stephanie and the girls had all flown out and arrived the day before. Her mom was coming with Kevin, then there was Joey, Roman, and Seth.

When they arrived they saw everyone was already there.

"Lets hope my dad and Kevin aren't killing each other" she said as she got out. Dean chuckled and came around the hood of the car and grabbed her hand, leading them inside.

They could feel the tension as soon as they entered the room. Her mom and Kevin were seated right across from her dad and Stephanie. Hunter's glare at Kevin only severed when he saw that Charlie had come in. They hugged everyone and took their seats.

"Sissy your big." Everyone laughed.

"I know, that is Ava in there." Vaughn smiled and hugged her around her middle, laying her head on where her niece was growing.

"So are you guys excited for tomorrow" Joey asked, trying to ease some of the tension.

"Yea we are, I just want to be married" Dean said wrapping an arm around Charlie's shoulder's, kissing her head.

"Charlie can I talk to you for a minute." Everyone looked to Kevin and both Hunter and Dean tensed.

"Um sure." She got up, with the assistance of her father. And followed Kevin outside. Dean's leg started twitching and he started strumming on his collarbone.

"Yes Kevin" she asked when they made it outside.

"I uh, I wanted to thank you for inviting me here and to the wedding. I know that we didn't get off on the right foot and I apologize for calling you a bitch."

"You make my mom happy so the least I could do is give you the same chance I gave Stephanie. I also apologize for Dean hitting you, it shouldn't have happened contrary to what Dean believes." Kevin laughed.

"Well thank you, Charlie it means a lot. Lets go back, your father and Dean didn't look to happy with me asking you out here." Charlie gave him a small smile and walked back into the restaurant. As soon as she sat down, Dean wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close to him.

"What did he want" he whispered in her ear.

"To apologize for calling me a bitch and to thank us for inviting him here and to the wedding. I apologized to him and also apologized for you hitting him."

"But I'm not sorry that I did and I don't need you apologizing for me Charlie. I'm a grown up and if I want to apologize to someone I will and he is not one of those people."

"I'm sorry" she said looking him in his eyes that she saw held anger. He just cupped her face and kissed her softly.

"Its okay just don't do it again." Charlie nodded and Dean gave her one more kiss.

"Don't make me get the hose kids" both pulled apart to look at her father who was laughing as was everyone else at the table.

Dinner went better then both Dean and Charlie expected. Sure her father and Kevin kept exchanging glares but that was to be expected. Charlie sat at the table talking with Stephanie when she saw Dean and Joey talking.

"So did you do it?"

"Yup the bastard won't know what hit him. So why does Roman call you a low life?" Joey laughed.

"I was still selling drugs and he kept catching me when I got here. We are sorta friend's now." He looked over Dean's shoulder to look at Charlie. He couldn't believe one of his best friends used to beat her for not listening.

"Take care of my cousin Dean."

"You'll never have to worry about it Joey, I'm not like Randy."

'Well not exactly like him' he thought. Joey nodded and both men shook hands. Both walked back to the table and soon it was time for everyone to leave. Charlie was going home with Dean to pack some bags before heading to her mom's for the night.

"Please don't go angel" he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I have to Dean, besides isn't it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?"

"So what its not like we are going to divorce." Charlie gave a small nod, knowing that if she even brought it up in the future Dean would flip and probably keep her chained to the bed.

She finished packing and grabbed her dress from the closet.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay." Dean cupped her face and kissed her passionately. He forced his tongue into her mouth and deepened the kiss. They broke apart when their lungs screamed for air.

"I love you. Tomorrow we will be husband and wife, together forever. We are going to be a family." He got on his knees and kissed her stomach, whispering words to their daughter before standing up.

"I love you."

"I love you too." They shared one more kiss before Dean walked her downstairs and watched as she made her way to her moms house.

/*/

Charlie was looking at herself in the mirror. She was standing in her bridal room while Stephanie and Stacey helped her get ready. In less then 10 minutes, she was going to be married. Her hair fell in waves and was to one side of her head. Her dress fit like a glove and showed all of her curves as well as her bump. Stephanie did her make-up naturally except her lips which she did a nice deep red.

"You look beautiful honey" her mom said with tears in her eyes, Stephanie nodded in agreement. Stacey and Stephanie actually were getting along, much to the shock of Charlie. Charlie smiled and put her earrings that Stephanie and her dad had gotten her along her grandmother's diamond necklace that her mom had given her to wear. She put her engagement ring on her right ring finger and took a deep breath. She smiled when she felt Ava kick.

The door to the room opened and Hunter walked in with all the girls who were dressed in their light pink flower girl dresses.

"Hey everyone is getting ready." Hunter said with tears in his eyes, looking at Charlie. Each girl gave Charlie a hug and a kiss to the cheek before leaving with Stacey and Stephanie, leaving Hunter and Charlie alone.

"You look beautiful Charlie." Charlie smiled and hugged her father, happy they were now on better terms with each other.

"Are you ready to go?" Charlie took a deep breath and nodded. She grabbed her bouquet and looped her arms with her father's.

Dean was standing up at the alter with the priest. He was more excited than nervous about getting married. Charlie was going to be his wife and be legally his for the rest of their lives. He looked up and smiled when he saw Charlie's three sisters start down the aisle. Everyone smiled and aww'ed at how cute they were.

Finally the moment Dean had been waiting for, the wedding march started. Everyone stood up and watched as the french doors opened and Hunter and Charlie walked through. Dean swore he stopped breathing. She looked so beautiful it was hard for him to put it into words. He smiled as he watched them walk down the aisle and stop in front of them.

"Who gives this woman to be wed?"

"Her mother and I." Hunter kissed Charlie's cheek and shook Dean's hand. Charlie gave her flowers to Vaughn as she excepted Dean's hand.

"You look beautiful angel" he whispered in her ear.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of god, and in the face of this company, to join together this man and woman in holy matrimony."

The priest went on and finally it was time for the vows.

"Charlie, I can not even begin to tell you how much I love you. I promise to always be there for not only you but for Ava too. I love you so much and I can not wait to start this new chapter in our lives, together."

Both Stacey and Stephanie cried at that.

"Dean, I know at the beginning I was hesitant to begin this but I am happy I did. No matter what happens I know we will always be together and you will always do what is best for me and Ava. I love you and I can not wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Hunter wiped his eyes, trying not to cry but failing miserably.

"If we could have the rings please."

Roman and Vaughn handed the rings over.

"Dean do you take Charlie to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, comfort, love, and honor her through sickness and through health till death do you part."

"I do" he slid Charlie's ring on to her finger.

"Charlie do you take Dean as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, comfort, love, and honor him through sickness and through health till death do you part."

"I do" she slide the ring onto Dean's finger, making him smile.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Dean smirked and pulled Charlie close, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Everyone stood up and clapped as they made their way down the aisle. They stopped to take some wedding pictures together before making their way to the reception hall.

After they ate, Dean pulled Charlie out so they could have their first dance.

"Do you have any idea how happy you've made me Charlie?" Charlie shook her head and Dean pulled her close.

"Extremely. I was serious, I cannot wait until we start this new chapter together of being parents. I love you so much baby."

"I love you too." They shared a sweet kiss that would have deepened had Hunter not come over and cleared his throat.

"Mind if I cut in?" Dean shook his head and gave Charlie one more kiss before heading off to find/hide with Roman and Seth. No way was he going to dance with Stacey, there wasn't enough money in the world.

"I can't believe your married kiddo." Charlie smiled.

"Me either. I never thought I would get married."

"Neither did I but look at me I've been married twice."

"Well I think this is going to be my only marriage" she joked, Hunter laughed not knowing that she was also be completely serious.

"Well the second will most definitely be my last." Charlie laughed. She danced with everyone that night, even Seth who still hadn't let the comment go where she called him obnoxious. Charlie just kept laughing, which made Dean smile. He was happy she got along with his friends and to see her as herself again.

He unfortunately got roped into dancing with Stacey but was thankfully saved when sweet, little, innocent Vaughn came over and asked for a dance. Soon it was time to cut the cake. Dean put his hand on top of Charlie's and slid the knife down. They fed each other a piece but was shocked when Charlie smashed her piece into his face. He stalked after her making her laugh. He was able to get her and give her a forceful kiss, getting cake all over her face too.

When Charlie threw her bouquet, Vaughn caught it much to everyone's surprise since she was so short. Dean then made Charlie sit down so he could get her garter belt. He used his teeth and gave her skin a nip before sliding it down. He threw it to the men and Seth caught it. Now Vaughn thinks her and Seth are getting married.

They cleaned up and had one last dance before it was time to go. Hunter was letting them use the private plane again. Dean had packed all their bags last night and they were already on the plane waiting for them.

They said by to everyone before getting in the car Dean hired for them to take so they didn't have to drive. The whole way to the airport, Dean couldn't keep his hands to himself. He was constantly groping her or trying to slip his hand under her dress.

"Dean at least wait until we are on the plane" she got out as he continued his assault on her neck, pleased to see the red marks he was leaving.

"Fine but as soon as we are on that plane, you are mine" he growled in her ear. After what seemed like forever they made it to the airport. Dean all but dragged her onto the plane. Charlie made her way to the back and saw a note on the bed.

_Dean and Charlie, these are clean sheets and a new mattress. Have the fun you want but just make sure you tell the pilot and the crew to burn everything when your done. Love Hunter._

Charlie rolled her eyes and went back out to the living area. They had to sit for take off and as soon as the buckle light went off Dean had her up in his arms and carrying her to the bed.

"God do you know how hard I am right now" he growled as he unzipped her dress. She was wearing the blue lace set that he loved and that made him even harder, if that was even possible.

"Such a good girl baby. So good." He ripped her panties off of her as well as her bra before ripping his own clothes off. He was in no mood for foreplay, he wanted to make love to his new wife. He crawled on top of her and entered her quickly. They set a fast pace, but not to fast because neither wanted to do something to the baby.

"Dean" she moaned as he hit her g-spot. He leaned down and took a perk nipple in his mouth making her cry out again. She dragged her nails down his back as she came.

Dean pulled put of her and brought her to his chest. He took her right hand and took her ring off before sliding it onto her left ring finger with her wedding band.

"I love you Mrs. Ambrose."

"I love you too" she mumbled before falling asleep. Dean reached down and grabbed the blanket, covering both of them.

"Hi there little one, its daddy. Only 2 more months until we get to meet you and we are so excited. We love you Ava Grace." He kissed her stomach and smiled when he felt Ava kick. He layed down next to his new wife and kissed her softly before falling asleep.

/*/

By the time they woke up, they still had 2 hours before they were to land in Greece. Charlie woke up before Dean and grabbed his white shirt from last night. Surprisingly she was able to get it buttoned over her bump. She quietly got out of bed and made her way to the little kitchen that was on the plane. She made herself something to eat before making her way over to the couch, where she opened the book she had left there after they had used it before.

Dean scrunched his face when the sunlight hit his eyes. Scowling, he reached for Charlie but furrowed his eyebrows when he only felt the sheets of the bed. Opening his eyes, he saw that he was alone. Sitting up he ran his hand through his curly hair and pulled out a pair of shorts from his bag. He walked out to the front of the plane and saw Charlie was reading on the couch.

"Morning angel" he kissed her head and sat down on the couch, pulling her feet to rest in his lap.

"Morning" she said not looking up from her book.

"Charlie, baby this is a honeymoon. No reading allowed." He pulled the book out of her hand and threw in the chair across from them.

"Really? Technically we aren't to our honeymoon yet, we are on the way." Dean pulled her feet so she was laying on her back. He moved so he was straddling her.

"Doesn't matter. We can be doing other things rather than reading. And you had breakfast without me, what kind of wife does that" he said in a joking matter.

"One who is 7 months pregnant and hungry." Dean laughed.

"Touche. I believe you're forgetting something." Charlie gave him a questioning look but realized he was talking about his good morning kiss. She reached up and connected their lips together before pulling back.

"Now angel, you know one kiss never satisfies me." He leaned down and stole another kiss. They engaged themselves in a make out session before Dean's growling stomach broke them apart.

"Charlie will you be a good wife and make your husband something to eat?"

"I distinctly remember you telling me that you know how to cook."

"Yes but I just woke up, I'm still tired."

"I'm 7 months pregnant and tired, I win." He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"That excuse won't last for long sweetheart. Remember, your going to be a good little housewife." He flicked his tongue against her lobe before getting up and walking to the kitchen. While he was making his food, he grabbed his phone from the room and saw Corey had texted him.

_Randy was admitted. He was having hallucinations that everyone was a zombie or vampire. The plan still on?_

Dean typed back a quick yes before turning his phone back off and heading back out. He ate while Charlie read.

"Why do you like to read so much?" Charlie shrugged.

"I don't know as long as I can remember I've liked to read."

They touched down in Greece where it was 11:23 at night. A cab picked them up from the airport and took them to the villa Dean rented for them. They were all alone so the could do what they wanted when they wanted. When they got inside, Charlie couldn't help but be in aw. The place was beautiful.

Dean payed the cab driver and closed the door.

"This place is beautiful Dean." He smirked and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Only the best for my angel. Come on lets go to bed." He grabbed their bags and Charlie followed him to the bedroom. The bedroom was huge, it had a king sized bed, walk-in closet, and a balcony that had a hot tub on it. Both climbed into bed, already in their pajamas.

"You've been a very good girl lately angel, I am very happy."

"We made a deal Dean and I just want things to be like normal."

"And have they been?"

"Yea pretty much besides the rules everything has been fine. Plus your nothing like Randy, in fact your way better than him. Seeing him again and seeing you made me realize that I would rather be with you and listen to you rather than him."

"That's good to hear angel. How about in the morning we go out to the beach." Charlie just nodded and nuzzled into his chest.

"I love you Charlie."

"I love you too Dean."

/*/

"Change."

"Why?"

"Because that is to tight." Charlie sighed. They were standing in the bedroom, getting ready to go out to the beach but Dean was not happy with how tight her bikini top was. Like it was Charlie's fault her boobs have gotten bigger.

"Dean its just us here, why does it matter?"

"Because there a people a couple miles away from here that could see you. Change."

Charlie mumbled something under her breath as she took the bigger top from Dean. She went in the bathroom and changed, the new top being about a size bigger and not showing as much. She walked back out and saw Dean standing, waiting for her.

"Much better. Lets go." He grabbed her hand as she grabbed the bag they packed for the beach. Since the beach was right outside the villa, their walk was short which Charlie was thankful. They layed out their towels and set the bag down when Charlie let out a yelp.

Dean picked her up bridal style and walked them towards the ocean. He carried her in and kept her in his arms as they tread water.

"Tonight I'm taking you out to dinner. Nothing fancy just casual. I packed some of the summer dresses you had." Charlie just nodded, the cool water feeling wonderful.

"You know its always been a dream of mine to have sex in the ocean."

"I can believe that." Dean smirked and pulled her bikini bottoms aside as he opened the little opening in his swim shorts to let his erection come out. He quickly entered her, both sharing a moan of pleasure.

"Kiss me baby." Charlie connected their lips, both moaning into each others mouth. Dean reached a hand down and started playing with her sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Harder" she mumbled against his lips. Dean captured her lips in a rough kiss as he thrust harder. Charlie dug his nails into his biceps as she came. Dean groaned when he filled her. He pinched her clit one last time before pulling out and putting her bikini bottoms back to normal.

"I think I know what we will be doing every morning." He kissed her head as she layed it on his shoulder. They stayed in the water a little longer before Dean made her get out, convinced that she was getting cold despite Charlie's protest.

They went back to their towels and Charlie sat down, ready to get some of her tan back.

Dean layed next to her and ran his fingers over her stomach.

"What do you think about trying for another one when Ava is about 6 months old?" Charlie turned her head to look at him, her eyes widened behind her sunglasses.

"We would have two babies under two. Don't you think that could be a little much?"

Dean shrugged.

"I could always just teach online classes, that way I could be home with you."

"I think we should wait until Ava is older, that way she knows what is going on."

"So what like when she is 2? I don't think I could wait that long without getting you pregnant again."

"Well in the baby book it is recommended to wait until about 18-23 months to get pregnant again."

"Lets talk to the doctor about it at your next appointment. Are you hungry?"

Charlie nodded, her thoughts were racing. She didn't know if she could handle two babies under two, and that would set her schooling back even further. Her head was spinning, she felt a headache coming on that was for sure. Dean led them back to the villa and they changed.

Charlie put on a black maxi dress and put her hair in a french braid that started from the side of her head and went around to the other side. She slipped on her grandmother's ring and her necklace Dean had gotten her for their 2 month anniversary. She finished her make-up and slipped her rings on before going out to the bedroom. She sat down on the bed and tried to put her sandals on but her stomach was getting in the way.

"Need some help with those darlin?" Charlie nodded and handed the sandals to Dean who knelt in front of her. He put her shoes on her and couldn't help but run his hands up and down her calves, relishing in her soft skin.

They walked to a restaurant that wasn't far from their villa and were seated outside.

"Could afternoon, I'm Marco and I'll be your server, what can I get you?" His accent was a little thick and he didn't hide his gaze Charlie.

"I'll have the house burger with a beer and my wife will have a greek salad with water." Dean put emphasis on "my wife". The waiter nodded and walked off.

"Even pregnant you gain attention" he muttered.

"Maybe I should just put a paper bag over my head then" she muttered looking out at the water. She was already feeling insecure because of the weight she had put on, granted it wasn't a lot but she still put it on.

"You know it bothers me when people look at you like that Charlie. You'd think the baby bump and rings on your finger people would take the hint."

"What people" she muttered. Dean saw a look of insecurity flash across her face.

"Stop Charlie." She looked at him confused.

"Stop what?"

"Whatever thoughts you're having about how you look. You look amazing so get those negative thoughts out your head." The waiter came back with their food and they ate in silence. They payed and left, Charlie still not having said a word. She was feeling down, even if Dean told her to get rid of the thoughts, she couldn't.

They made it back to the villa and Charlie went to their room. She was going to lay down, when Dean stepped in her way.

"Yes" she said softly. Dean didn't say anything. He bent down and grabbed the material of her dress and started to pull it up, over her head leaving her in her bra and panties.

"You are beautiful Charlie, always have been always will be. I don't know where these thoughts came from but they need to go away, I don't like that your thinking like this. Your gaining weight to help our child go, that's how you should think about that. Every thing you eat, is nutrients for our baby."

"I know I know, I'm just having a hard time with all the changes."

"Charlie the only things that have changed are your stomach and your boobs, which I am not complaining about." He took her right hand and brushed it against his front of his jeans, letting her feel how hard he was.

"Do you see what you do to me angel? This is all you. You are beautiful and these thoughts need to go."

"I can't promise anything but I will try."

"Good now lets get you a shirt to put on before I lose control and interrupt your nap." He walked into their closet and grabbed on of the big shirts she usually slept in. Charlie slid it on before climbing into bed, Dean following.

"Two more months and our little princess will be here."

"Stephanie set up a pregnancy shoot for us when we get back home."

"Good I think that us just what you need so you can see what I see. When is it?"

"Two days after we get back, Wednesday at 3."

"I'll have to cancel class."

"You don't have to Dean, lots of women take them alone."

"Yeah well you aren't one of them, I will be there. Lets get some sleep baby, you look exhausted. I love you." Charlie sighed quietly.

"I love you too."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

Dean hated that the week seemed to fly by and that they were now home. If he had his way, they would stay there forever and raise their daughter there instead of back home where there is always something coming up. Waking up Monday morning and knowing he had to leave his new wife so he could go work was not making him happy at all.

He was in the bathroom getting ready when he heard Charlie gasp. Running out he saw her eyes fixed on the tv.

"Baby what have I told you about doing that. I thought something happened." Charlie tore her eyes away from the tv.

"Sorry, but you won't believe who was arrested last week." Dean turned his gaze to the tv and was almost as shocked as Charlie.

"_34 year old Randy Orton was arrested an 4 possession of illegal drug charges and is being held without bail in the city jail. Police found the drugs when Orton was stopped for erratic driving and what seemed to be a psychotic episode. Police searched his car and found the drugs in the trunk."_

Dean had to stop from laughing.

'Screw the mental hospital, this is way better' he thought. However, Dean's attention was pulled when they said Randy was 34.

"He's 34? So you dated when he was 32?" Charlie nodded, continuing to watch the tv.

"Now you know why I was so hesitant to start our relationship." Dean just gave a small nod. He went back to the bathroom to finish shaving. He turned everything off and slipped on his ring before going back out.

"Alright angel, I'm done at 2. I expect you to be home when I get home. You know the rules, if I don't like them you don't see them."

"I know." Dean crawled on the bed so he was kneeling next to her. He cupped her face and turned it to look him in the eyes.

"What are you going to do today?"

"Organize Ava's clothes like I said I would but never did. Go through my clothes to see if I have an outfit for the photo shoot Wednesday, its a pretty exciting day" she said sarcastically at the end. Dean laughed and pecked her lips.

"It sounds like it. After I get out I will pick you up, we can get a late lunch. If you put Ava's clothes back in her room, don't bend down for the low shelf I will do it later."

"Okay." Dean smiled and gave her another kiss before bending down and kissing her stomach.

"Oh before I forget, we have a baby appointment on Friday at 10, can you go?"

"I should be able to, if I have to cancel class then so be it. I would rather be at the appointment then with a bunch of people who don't really listen." Charlie just nodded.

"I have to go. I love you."

"I love you too." Dean got off the bed and grabbed his bag. He bent down and kissed her forehead before leaving.

When Dean left, Charlie sighed. She could already tell she was going to be bored. Getting out of bed, she grabbed something to eat from downstairs before returning to the bedroom. She picked up all of Ava's clothes and set them on the bed before getting in.

She layed every piece out and started checking the tags for their sizes. Ava had to have about 50 outfits already and she wasn't even born yet. Finally after many breaks because of her aching back, all the clothes were separated and it was already noon.

She took each stack one by one into Ava's room and put them away from smaller size to large. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't get down to the last drawer. Her back hurt and she was sure if she bent down, she wouldn't be able to get back up. Setting the last stacks on the dresser, she walked back to her room.

She picked up her phone and saw Dean had called twice within the 10 minutes she was in the babies room. She was just about to call him back when her phone rang again.

"Hello."

"_Why weren't you answering?"_ No hello just right into the interrogation.

"I was in Ava's room putting the clothes away, I didn't have my phone nor did I hear it go off. I'm sorry." She heard him sigh.

"_Its okay, I was just worried. Anyways, did you eat this morning?"_

"Yea I had some cereal and toast when you left."

"_Good, good girl. I'm getting out a little early today, I forgot the students have to do some stupid survey about me so I can't be there. I will be leaving around 1:30. I want you ready to go when I get home okay."_

"Okay. Can we stop by the baby store on the way home, I want to get the bedding for her crib."

"_Absolutely angel. I'll be home soon, I love you."_

"I love you too." They hung up and Charlie grabbed her lap top. She went to the stores website and saw they had the Minnie Mouse bedding in stock.

"You may be our little princess but I don't want you to have princesses shoved down your throat like mommy had" she said, talking to her daughter. She smiled when she kicked. She closed her computer and went off to get ready.

She picked out a black tights, a black tank top, and a long white cardigan. She took her time in the shower. She got out about 30 minutes later and changed. She did to small braids on the side of her head and left the rest straight. She did her make-up naturally since Dean decided to steal all of her dark colors when they were on her honeymoon. She was able to save two of her favorite lipsticks though because they had fallen out in her suitcase. She slipped on her rings, necklace, her grandmother's ring, and her diamond earrings.

She was picking out her shoes when she heard Dean's raspy voice call out to her.

"Angel you ready?"

"In a minute." She called back. She soon heard the bedroom door open and looked to her left to see Dean walk into the closet.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Almost, I'm trying to figure out what shoes to wear." She looked back and forth and finally decided on her dark tan riding boots. She went to pick them up but was stopped by Dean's voice.

"Don't even think about it, I will get them, you go sit on the bed and I will help you put them on." Charlie just nodded since she knew that he would win if they argued. She walked out and sat on the bed, Dean following with her boots. He knelt on the ground and help them put them on before helping her up.

"And how are my girls doing" he asked as he kissed Charlie softly while rubbing her stomach.

"We are good, she has been kicking like crazy though."

"Did you get all of her clothes done?"

"Yup all except the 5 months. I knew if I bent down I wouldn't get back up." Dean chuckled as he led them out of the house.

"That and I told you not to." Charlie just shrugged as she buckled. Dean took them to the same little diner they had gone to before, each of them getting their usual.

"So did your mom really push the whole princess thing on you?"

Charlie nodded her head while she took a sip of her water.

"Yea, I guess when I was younger I would like to play in the dirt and she couldn't handle it so she used to put me in dresses so I wouldn't go outside because I knew I would get in trouble if I got my dress dirty."

"Well at least we know you won't do that to Ava." Charlie nodded while resting a hand on her stomach.

"So how was work?"

"Well since I don't get to see you until I get home now, it sucks."

"So you really have never been like this with anyone before?" Dean looked at her and shook his head.

"No I haven't. You are the only girl I have ever felt this way about and done this with. I know in my heart that we belong together Charlie and I have felt like that since I first saw you. Why do you ask?"

"I didn't know if this was something someone could just have. I knew with Randy he had been the same way with all of his girlfriend's before me."

"I still can't believe you dated someone who was 32. When did you tell your mom about you two?"

"I think like a couple weeks in."

"So you told your mom you were dating a man that was 12 years older than you a couple weeks after getting together but we waited until a month in to tell your mom you were dating someone 7 years older than you."

"He used to hit me and order me around, I think you can see where I would hesitate."

"I'm not trying to fight with you Charlie I was just wondering. I can see why you would hesitate. How long did he try and get you back?" Charlie sighed, stirring her straw in her drink. She really didn't feel like talking about her's and Randy's relationship but she was the one who brought him up so she would deal with it.

"About 3 months, he kept threatening me and trying to order me around. I finally told him if he didn't stop I was going to not only file a restraining order, I was also going to press charges against him for hitting me. With his job, he wisely backed off."

"Another difference between me and him, I wouldn't let any of that bother me. I would have kept trying. No restraining order would ever keep me from my angel or my princess." He grabbed her hand off the table and pressed a kiss to the back of it.

"Well as of right now I really have no plans on filing one so I think your safe." Dean chuckled. They ate their food and payed before leaving. They made it to the baby store and were able to find the bedding that Charlie wanted. It came with the cover for the mattress, a little baby blanket and pillow, and little stuffed Minnie Mouse.

"Do you think we should get her one of the things that hangs above her and plays music?"

"You mean a mobile?" Dean gave her a look that made her crack a smile.

"Yes I mean a mobile. I'm sure they have one that could match all this stuff." They walked around and were actually surprised to see a Minnie Mouse mobile. Dean payed for everything and they left. They got home and took the bedding upstairs to set it up. When they stepped into the babies room, Charlie phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Charlie."_

"Oh hey Jake, what's up?" Dean looked up at her and stopped what he was doing.

"_Well me and Paige got something for the baby and were wondering if we could come by and drop it off."_ Charlie looked up at Dean, she mouthed please. Dean rolled his eyes and nodded his head.

"Yea come on over."

"_Okay see you guys in a bit."_ Charlie hung up and placed her phone on the dresser.

"He better not stay long." Charlie looked at him and saw he wasn't even looking at her, he was opening the bedding.

"He is just dropping something off for Ava. I doubt he will be here for more than 5 minutes."

"Hope not" he muttered. Charlie went over and helped him put the sheet on the crib and place the blanket on the side of the crib. Dean screwed the mobile on the side so it would hang above her when she layed down.

"It looks good." Charlie nodded. Dean wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest.

"I just realized I haven't gotten a kiss since coming home. I think we should fix that" with that he lowered his mouth onto hers, loving how soft her lips were. Charlie wound her arms around his neck and felt his tongue lick her lips, asking for entrance. She denied him and he growled. He grabbed her ass, making her gasp and allowing his tongue in. Dean was just about to pick her up and take her to their room when the doorbell rang.

Charlie broke the kiss and stood there catching her breath.

"I want him here for 10 minutes max. Anymore, I will personally throw him outside." Knowing he wasn't kidding, Charlie nodded and walked downstairs. Opening the door, she was Jake and Paige standing there. She smiled at them as Dean came downstairs, having to take time to rearrange himself.

"Hey guys, come in." Paige walked in, followed by Jake who was caring a big box.

"Wow Charlie you look great."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Are you excited?" Charlie nodded and sat down next to Dean, who wrapped an arm around her shoulder's.

"Yea we just want to meet her."

"Well if she looks anything like you I wish Dean good luck." Dean gave a tight smile while the other 3 laughed.

"Here this is for you guys. Well rather the baby." Charlie sat up and pulled off the paper.

It was a pink bouncy seat that came with little toys to hang above her.

"Oh guys its perfect thank you." She got up, with help from Dean, and hugged each of them. Dean shook Jake's hand and just kind of looked at Paige.

"Its no problem. We have been friends since pre-school Charlie, I feel like this is my niece." Dean had to grip the material of Charlie's cardigan to stop from hitting him. As far as he was concerned, Jake was nothing to his daughter.

Charlie just smiled and nodded.

"So we were going to go get something to eat, did you guys want to join" Paige asked.

"We actually just got back not to long ago from lunch" Dean responded, shocking Charlie a little. She didn't expect him to say anything.

"Oh okay. Well I guess we will see you later then. Maybe we can go on a double date one of these days."

"Yeah we'd love that. See you later guys." She walked them to the door and waved as they pulled away.

"No Charlie we wouldn't love that, you'd love that. I would want to throw myself in front of traffic." Charlie sighed and turned around to face him.

"I was just being nice."

"No need to be nice all the time Charlie, that's how people learn not to take hints."

"Well that's just who I am. If you didn't like it then you shouldn't have married me." Dean laughed.

"Oh baby I really, really hope that was a joke." Dean was strumming his collarbone while staring her down. All Charlie could do was nod, not liking the way he was staring her down.

"Good but your not a comedian babe, leave the jokes to me. Come on, I'll give you a massage." He grabbed her hand and led her upstairs.

"Clothes off sweetheart." Charlie did as she was told and took her clothes off before getting on the bed, facing the wall. She felt the bed dip and soon felt the lotion being rubbed into her skin. She let out a little moan, Dean's hands feeling wonderful on her aching back.

"Does this feel good angel?"

"Uh huh" she said, letting another moan out as Dean hit one tight spot. Dean finished the massage about 15 minutes later.

"Alright babe all done." No answer.

"Charlie?" He walked over to her side of the bed to see her fast asleep. Dean smiled and covered her with the blanket and kissed her forehead. He went into Ava's room and put the clothes away that Charlie didn't. He heard his phone rang and ran back into the room, not wanting it to wake up his beauty.

"Hello?"

"_Hey man, poker night still on?"_

"Oh hey Seth. Yea its still on, who's turn is it to bring food?" Dean sat on the bed and rubbed Charlie's back softly.

"_Mine which is why I was calling. Does Taco Bell sound good. Its quick and I'm probably going to run late."_

"Yea it sounds good, me and Charlie with both have the nacho thing they have."

"_Okay, see you guys at 7."_

"Alright bye man." Dean hung up and walked into the closet, changing into a pair of shorts, a t-shirt, and his running shoes. He kissed Charlie softly and wrote her a note before leaving. He ran all the way downtown until he was in front of the police station. Walking inside he walked to where he knew Roman would be. He saw him sitting at his desk and walked over.

"Hey man." Roman looked up and smiled. They gave a bro hug before both sitting down.

"Hey man, long time no see. How was the honeymoon?"

"Amazing, I wish we could just stay there forever." Roman laughed.

"And where is the misses?"

"At home napping. I was giving her a massage and she was out like a light."

"Good maybe she will actually stay awake when me and Seth come over so Seth will shut up." Dean laughed and looked around, making sure no one was listening.

"So where is that crèmepuff Orton?" Roman shook his head and laughed.

"Next door, he has court tomorrow."

"I can't believe the luck I have" Dean said with a laugh.

"When I found out I was like holy shit Dean will be happy."

"I was ecstatic when I found out. I had to stop myself from laughing in front of Charlie. How exactly did they find everything."

"When they pulled him over, not only was he acting crazy but the officers recognized the smell of weed so they searched the car. Found 4 bags full of all different drugs so he was arrested." Dean nodded.

"Has there been anything from blondie?"

"Nope. When they found him, he had no clue what happened. Last time I heard, him and his parents were moving because of all the bad luck he has had. You must have hit him pretty hard."

"I was angry, needed to take my frustrations out and I would never hit Charlie so he was the only option."

"I completely understand man just promise you will try and take it easy from now on."

"I promise. After Ava is born, I will definitely try and relax. Like I said before, I don't ever want to be away from my girls."

"Sounds good. I gotta go, I have court. See you tonight. Seth is bringing the food right?" Dean nodded as the walked out of the station.

"Yea Taco Bell since he thinks he is going to run late, I would text him and tell him what you want."

"Alright man. See you later." Dean nodded and started his run home. He made it to their street and saw Kevin was just getting home. Not even acknowledging him, Dean ran straight to the house but was stopped by his name being called.

"Hey Dean." Dean let out a low growl and turned around. Kevin was walking up to him and stopped only a few feet away.

"Kevin, what can I do for you?"

"Well I don't know if Charlie told you but I apologized to her at the dinner before the wedding."

"Yea she told me." Kevin cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Well I just wanted to apologize to you too. I shouldn't have said the things I said or done the things I did. I should have never called Charlie a bitch and I now realize how wrong I was." Dean just nodded, not really caring what he had to say.

"Thank you. Charlie said she has decided to give you a chance and to be honest I don't like it but I can at least be civil."

"Alright I can take civil."

"Okay. See you later." Kevin nodded and walked off. Dean rolled his eyes and walked into the house and upstairs. He smiled when he saw Charlie was sitting up and watching tv.

"Hey angel." He reached over and kissed her.

"Hey, how was your run?"

"It was good. Went to see Roman and we talked for a little bit. I ran into Kevin coming home."

"And how did that go?"

"We both agreed to be civil with one another. Enough about me, how was your nap?"

"It was good I wish it was a little longer though."

"You can always go back to sleep. Roman and Seth are coming over tonight, Seth is bringing Taco Bell, I told him to get you nachos."

"Okay. Um don't take this the wrong way but can you go shower, you don't smell the best and its making me nauseous."

Dean pressed a hand to his heart with a look of mock hurt on his face.

"You hurt my feelings darlin." Charlie let out a little laugh. The sound still made Dean's heart feel like it skipped a beat.

"Well maybe I'll just make you smell just as bad, then we can shower together."

"I already showered today." Dean just smirked and lunged for her. Charlie moved pretty fast for being 7 months pregnant and got out of the way.

"Now angel you know the rule, no running from me. You could also fall and get hurt."

"Well then leave me alone." Dean put his hands up in surrender and got off the bed and walked off to the bathroom. Charlie watched for a few minutes in case he came back out. When the coast was clear she turned around and got back on the bed.

Dean only backed off because he knew she was still tired and he wanted to keep her in the good mood she seemed to be in. He settled for jacking off in the shower. When he got out, he changed into a new pair of shorts and shirt before walking back out.

"There all better. Now come here." He moved his finger in a 'come here' motion and Charlie got off the bed, walking over to him. Dean pulled her to his chest and captured her lips in a rough, demanding kiss. Charlie broke away from him when her lungs were screaming for air.

"Did you find an outfit for the shoot?" Charlie nodded, finally able to get her breathing under control.

"I found a long white dress and headband."

"I can't wait to see you in it. Come on lets go watch some tv before the boys get here."

/*/

It was Wednesday afternoon, Charlie and Dean were getting ready for the pregnancy shoot. Charlie was wearing the long white maternity dress with the headband and Dean was wearing black dress pants and a white shirt with a black tie.

"So what kind of things do you think we will do" Dean asked as he watched Charlie apply her make-up.

"I don't know, I've never done one of these before." Charlie had woken up in a bad mood. She didn't sleep good last night and was very cranky.

"The attitude Charlie, I was just asking. Why are you in such a bad mood?"

"I haven't been sleeping good and am tired."

"Don't you take naps when I'm at work?" Charlie had to stop herself from glaring at him.

"Yes but only like 45 minutes. Then at night I can't get comfortable so I'm just laying there watching the wall for most of the night." She threw all her make-up in her bag, just wanting to get everything done so she could come back home and try to get some sleep.

Dean walked up behind her and leaned down so he could whisper in her ear.

"I know your tired baby but if you think I'm going to let you use that as an excuse to have an attitude you're wrong. Lose it and lose it now." He kissed her hard before grabbing her hand and leaving. They were meeting the photographer out by the falls. They got out and saw the man taking photos of the scenery.

Dean helped Charlie out of the car and led her over to the man. The man noticed them and smiled, shaking both of their hands.

"Hello, I'm Brad Maddox."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Dean and this is my wife Charlie."

"Nice to meet you guys. So we are booked for an hour, I thought we could start by the falls and work from there." Both Charlie and Dean nodded. Brad had Charlie take a couple alone before Dean stepped in.

They had ones of Charlie holding the bump and smiling down at it, Dean holding her around her waist with his hands resting on her bump. When they got into the wood area, Brad had them walked towards him holding hands and having Dean place a hand on her stomach, he also did the traditional one of Dean down on one knee kissing her stomach while Charlie smiled down at him.

By the time they were done, Charlie was ready to pass out. Her mood seemed to have only gotten worse as she had snapped at Brad a couple of times, but she quickly apologized.

"We still have 30 minutes left. If you would like, we can go back to the photo place and take more. Charlie would you be interested in doing like a nude one? Obviously we wouldn't see anything but the bump but a lot of moms like to do them."

"I'm not sure I am comfortable with that being her husband" Dean spoke up, wanting nothing more then to strangle the guy right now.

"I understand, what if we kept her in her bra and underwear?" Charlie turned and looked at him, this being something she was actually interested in doing.

"Please" she said quietly. Dean sucked his teeth and looked down at his beauty.

"If we do this, you'd better lose the attitude for the rest of they day, and I am the only one allowed to see these ones."

"Deal." Dean leaned down and kissed her before telling Brad they would do it. They followed home back to the shop and Brad showed them where the bathroom was. Dean helped her unzip her dress and Charlie took her headband out, smoothing down her curly hair. He helped her into the robe Brad gave them and walked out.

"Alright we are all ready, Dean do you want to be in these ones too?"

"Sure just give me a minute." He grabbed another robe and walked into the bathroom, quickly shedding his clothes and putting the robe on. He went back out and they both took their robes off.

"Okay, Dean if you will stand behind her and wrap your arms around her. You guys hold hands on top of the bump and kiss." They did as told as Brad took a couple pictures. He then took some of Charlie alone and they were done.

"Alright, we should send the you the prints in about 5-6 days, you'll pick which ones you want and you can order them on the website."

"Okay, thank you so much." They shook hands and left. They made their way home and Charlie went upstairs to change, intending to lay down and try to get some sleep.

"Do you know how bad I wanted to kill him when he suggested a nude shoot" Dean said, watching Charlie wash off her make-up.

"I'm surprised you didn't. I expected you to and then bury him in the woods."

"I wouldn't want you to see that."

"How considerate of you" she said drying her face and walking over to the bed.

"I thought so, what's wrong?" He saw a look of pain cross her face.

"Nothing, I just felt a little pain." She clutched her stomach again when the pain came again.

"Are you having contractions" Dean asked rushing to her side.

"I-I think we need to go to the hospital."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

Dean was sitting in the chair next to Charlie's hospital bed watching her sleep. They had a monitor hooked up to her's and the baby's heartbeat.

_Flashback:_

"_Please tell me these aren't contractions" Dean asked the hospital staff, who was tending to Charlie. Charlie, who realized that the pain had gone away since entering the hospital, was trying to say something but kept getting talked over._

"_Your wife is not in labor Mr. Ambrose. She had what is called Braxton Hicks contractions. Some women experience them, some women don't. We will keep her the night just to be safe and watch over her but everything will be fine. Your daughter's heartbeat is fine, everything is good." The doctor left, leaving Dean and Charlie alone._

"_God I have never been so scared in my life" he said as he sat next to her. He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it while rubbing his thumb across her knuckles soothingly._

"_How are you feeling angel?"_

"_Okay, exhausted but I'm happy that she is okay." She placed a hand on her stomach, Dean then placed his hand over hers and interlocked their fingers._

"_Can you call my mom and Joey to let them know?"_

"_Of course baby, try and get some sleep okay." Charlie nodded and closed her eyes. Dean kissed their conjoined hands before getting up and doing what he was asked._

_End of Flashback_

Dean looked to the door when he heard voices. Stacey, Joey, and Kevin all came in.

"How is she doing" Stacey asked quietly, not wanting to wake her sleeping daughter.

"She is doing good, everything was normal. They said they would check her again before bed."

"Have you called her father?" Dean nodded.

"Yea, I'm supposed to have Charlie call him when she wakes up."

"What exactly happened" Joey asked.

"We had just gotten home from the photo shoot and she was going to lay down when she got this weird look on her face. I asked if she was okay and she said yea but another wave of pain went through. She said we should go to the hospital so I did."

"Well at least she had the sense to go to the hospital and get it checked instead of blowing it off." Dean nodded, not looking away from the heart monitor where he could see both Charlie and Ava's heartbeat.

"I hope she wakes up so we can tell her the good news." Dean tore his eyes away from the monitor to look at Kevin and Stacey, who were smiling at each other.

"What news?" Joey looked to be just as confused as Dean.

"Well, Kevin and I have decided to get married." Both Joey and Dean's eyes widened.

"Do you think that's a good idea to spring on her right now?" Dean looked at Joey, who asked the question.

"Well she did say she was okay with it when I brought it up before."

"Maybe you should tell her Dean, she may take it better and you may be able to calm her down if she freaks out." Dean looked at Kevin.

"I don't think she will freak out but if you want me to tell her I will."

"Tell me what." All heads turned to look at Charlie, who was just waking up and feeling much better. Dean leaned up and kissed her before sitting back down.

It was silent for a few minutes before Kevin spoke up.

"I asked your mother to marry me and she said yes." Dean felt Charlie's hand tense. He leaned up and whispered in her ear.

"Relax angel, no need to raise that blood pressure any more then it already is." Charlie nodded and took a deep breath. She knew she told her mom she was fine with it but it was still odd to hear, especially because she now knew their background.

"Congratulations guys" she said, making her mother let out a sigh of relief. Stacey hugged her daughter before hugging Dean, much to his dismay.

"We were thinking of waiting until Ava is a older. That way her dress will look good."

"Sounds good." Stacey, Kevin, and Joey stayed a little longer before leaving.

"Bye squirt, I will call you tomorrow." Charlie laughed.

"Bye Joey." When they left, Charlie sighed and layed back down.

"You okay angel?"

"Yea its just weird. I never thought my mom would get married. I know that they were talking about it, I just didn't think it would happen." Dean pushed her hair back and stroked her cheek.

"It'll be okay baby, at least you know your mom is happy." Charlie nodded. They soon brought her her dinner and Charlie just looked at it.

"Dean."

"Yea baby?"

"Can you get me something else to eat. You know something that doesn't look like what I used to throw up?" Dean laughed.

"Of course. What would my angel like?"

"Chicken nuggets please." Dean smirked and kissed her.

"You got it, I'll be right back."

Charlie layed back and closed her eyes, feeling a headache coming on. She heard a knock on her door and opened her eyes.

"Come in." The door opened and she saw Roman and Seth walking in.

"Hey guys."

"Hey baby girl, how are you feeling?"

"Good. How did you guys know I was here?"

"Dean told us, he ran into us on the way up and told us what room you were in."

"In others words he asked you to babysit me."

"Bingo" Seth said, earning a smack in the head from Roman.

"He was just worried. No need to worry Charlie." Charlie just rolled her eyes. She didn't need a babysitter. They all sat and talked until Dean came back.

"Here baby." He sat the bag of food in front of her and kissed her head.

"Thank you" she muttered and dug in.

"Alright guys we have to go, we'll see you later." They hugged Charlie and fist bumped Dean before leaving. Dean sat down by the bed and dug into his own food.

"You know I don't need a babysitter." Dean looked over at her to see her looking at her food, playing with her fingers.

"I know but I ran into them and just asked to keep an eye on you, make sure everything was okay."

"If everything wasn't okay, they would have told us."

"I just wanted to be safe Charlie. Relax and eat." Charlie rolled her eyes and kept eating.

"Have you ever been spanked Charlie?" Charlie looked at him in confusion.

"No why?"

"Because if you keep rolling your eyes at me, that is what is going to happen. I suggest you stop it." Charlie felt a lump form in her throat. She just nodded and went back to eating. When she was done, she felt Dean grasp her chin to make her look at him.

He kissed her gently.

"I love you" he muttered against her lips before kissing her again.

"I love you too." Dean smirked and kissed her again while putting a hand on her thigh. He began sliding it up her hospital gown and to her underwear.

"Dean, we can't. Someone could come in."

"Shh baby relax. No one will catch us I promise." He slipped two fingers into her, making her gasp and arch her back. He slowly pumped his fingers into her as he sucked on her neck. Charlie gripped the sheets when she felt herself getting close.

"Dean" she moaned. He kissed her neck again before kissing up to her lips and kissing her hungrily. Charlie moaned into his mouth, allowing him to slip his tongue in. She let out a whine when he removed his fingers.

"Shh baby. I just wanna taste you." He got on the bed and leaned down to lick her slick folds. Charlie would have jumped had it not been for Dean holding her hips down. He alternated between fucking her with his tongue and sucking on her clit.

"D-Dean I'm cumming."

"Let go baby, I wanna taste you." Charlie let out a silent moan as she came, Dean licking up everything she had. He kissed her thighs before getting off the bed. He kissed her again, allowing her to taste herself on his tongue.

"That's my girl." He kissed her again and pulled away when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Dean yelled. The door opened to reveal the doctor that took care of Charlie when she first got there.

"Hey Charlie, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good Dr. Flair. I'm feeling much better."

"That's good, I'm glad to hear it. We'll keep you for the night just to make sure and in the morning we will see how you are."

"Okay, sounds good."

"Get some sleep, I will see you guys in the morning." He walked out of the room and shut the door.

That night, Dean layed in bed with Charlie, the girl fast asleep on his chest. He was stroking her stomach before speaking quietly.

"Almost less then 2 months until you get here little one. Please stay in there until its time, I don't think me and mommy could handle if you came early. I love you my little princess." He kissed his hand and touched it to her stomach.

/*/

It was Friday morning and Charlie was getting ready for her doctors appointment. After getting out of the hospital, she was told to take it easy for a few days. Dean made sure she was in bed at all times and the only time she was allowed to get up was to shower and go to the bathroom. He even threatened to tie her to the bed if she tried to do anything else.

"Babe you ready to go?"

"Yea." She slipped on all of her jewelry and walked out to the bedroom. She was wearing red skinny jeans, a black and white striped shirt, and a black blazer. She paired it with black flats. She still hadn't been sleeping well and it was really starting to get on her nerves.

When Dean saw her he smiled. He knew she still wasn't sleeping good because the day after they got out of the hospital, he had to tell her again to lose the attitude.

"Okay, I'm ready." Dean got off the bed and grabbed her hand, leading her to the car. They got to the doctors office and had to wait. Charlie put her hands on her stomach, smiling when she felt the baby kick right where her hands were.

"Charlotte Bronson?" Charlie and Dean got up, Dean with a questioning look on his face. Bronson wasn't her last name anymore. They were took to the room after Charlie was weighed.

"You know last time I checked, my last name isn't Bronson." Charlie turned her head to look at him.

"I haven't had the time to change it on the paper work. Come to think of it, I haven't had time to change it on anything."

"I know what we're doing today" he said in a sing song voice.

"Can I hyphenate it?" Dean shook his head which she expected, but it was always nice to try.

"No you're an Ambrose now and that is the only last name you will have." He drummed his fingers on the table while holding Charlie's hand. The doctor came in about 10 minutes later and smiled warmly at them.

"Hello again guys. Charlie, the hospital sent me your file. How are you feeling?"

"Good. I still haven't been getting much sleep but I haven't had any other pains." She nodded as she took all of her vitals.

"Well your blood pressure still seems a little high and as you know that's not good. The file said they put you on bed rest the past two days?"

"Yes and I made sure she listened to them." Charlie wanted so badly to roll her eyes.

"Good she should. I want you on bed rest until that blood pressure goes down. Lets check and see how the little one is doing." Charlie lifted her shirt and squirmed a little when the cold gel was applied. The sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the room, making them all smile.

"She looks to be around 14 inches long and about 4 pounds."

"Is that good?" Dr. Tyler smiled.

"Yes it is, she is as healthy as can be. Would you like one of the 3-d sonograms?" Charlie smiled and nodded. When printed off, they could see the baby's face and hands, everything.

"I can already tell she looks like you angel." He kissed her forehead, making Dr. Tyler smile.

"Okay I would make an appointment for two weeks so we can see how everything is and if you can be taken off bed rest."

"Sounds good." Dean wiped the gel off her stomach and helped her sit up. They made the appointment for 2 weeks before leaving.

"Okay baby, up to bed." He picked her up and carried her upstairs to their bedroom, he helped her change before placing her on the bed. Charlie was still looking at the sonogram, smiling. She already had immense love for her daughter and she couldn't wait until she was born.

"I have another class at 12 so I have to leave around 11:30. I will pick up lunch on the way home, you better stay in bed."

"I will." Dean smiled and looked at the sonogram that was still in her hand.

"She's beautiful." Charlie nodded. Dean kissed her before settling on the bed, still having time before he had to leave.

Charlie soon fell asleep on his chest, making him smile. He had to look up something that would help her sleep, he didn't like seeing her so drained and he especially didn't like the attitude that came with it. Knowing that if he moved, Charlie would surely wake up. Pulling his phone out off his pocket, he called the school and told them he wouldn't be in. He managed to reach down and pull the covers up and over them.

Not feeling tired, Dean turned on the tv and started searching through channels until something caught his eye. It was a the local news station talking about Randy. Turning up the volume just enough so he could hear it, he listened.

"_Randy Orton has pleaded not guilty to the drug charges in court Monday. The trial is set to begin next Tuesday. Orton if convicted could face up to one year in jail and have to pay $1,000 fine."_

'Sucker' Dean thought to himself. Charlie's phone buzzed, pulling his attention away from the tv. He picked it up off the nightstand to open it.

_Hey Charlie, its Dolph. I was just wanted to let you know that me and my folks are moving. We've been having a lot of bad luck here and we think its time to move. Good luck with the baby and if you ever need anything feel free to text. I was hoping we could meet up before I left but I don't think your boyfriend likes me very much. Thank you for being such a good friend Charlie :)_

He looked down at Charlie and felt his blood boil a little. Had she told anyone that they were married? He closed her phone and put it back on the nightstand before gently getting up to pace the room. First she hadn't changed her last name on anything, then she hasn't told people they were married. Fortunately, he had the chance to ask when he saw Charlie start to stir. She opened her eyes and saw Dean pacing in front of their bed.

"Dean what's wrong" she asked sleepily.

"Your little friend Dolph texted you and said he is moving. He said he wanted to hang out but he doesn't think your boyfriend likes him very much. Boyfriend?"

"Dean I haven't seen or talked to him since the end of the fall semester. This is the first time I've heard from him since I saw you beat him up. Sorry I didn't thing that that was the best time to bring up that we were getting married." Dean glared at her, the attitude was back.

"I'm tired of telling you Charlie, lose the attitude. I'm not going to tell you again" he yelled at her. Charlie shrank back into the bed, unconsciously putting a protective hand on her stomach. Dean ran a hand over his face and took a few deep breaths. He certainly did not want to be the reason her blood pressure went up any more.

He got back on the bed and crawled so he was straddling her hips.

"Charlie, baby look at me." Slowly, Charlie turned her gaze to his that seemed to be less angry. He reached a hand up and cupped her cheek, stroking it with his thumb.

"I want everyone and anyone to know that we are married. It bothers me that you have not changed anything legally and that you haven't been telling people."

"Dean you've kept me locked in the house since the fall semester ended. How would I tell anyone? I'm not just going to text people out of the blue who I haven't talked to in months and be like 'oh hey I'm married'."

"I've kept you in here for your own good Charlie."

"You can't keep me locked away from the world Dean."

"If it means keeping you from going into early labor, yes I can. Believe me angel, I am doing what is best for both you and Ava." He leaned down and kissed her belly before lightly laying his head on it.

"What about when she is born Dean. I'm going to have to take her with me when I go to the store, or to my mom's or Joeys. You can't lock us away Dean."

"I already told you Charlie, you can leave the house but you have to tell me where your going and I want you home before I get home."

Charlie rolled her eyes, knowing his focus was on her stomach rather than her face. Dean placed another kiss to her stomach before getting up.

"Okay, get up and throw some clothes on. We are going to change this whole last name thing." Charlie sighed and allowed Dean to help her out of bed. She just threw on the clothes she wore to her appointment and they left.

The whole process didn't take as long as Charlie thought it would. They had to show her birth certificate and a copy of their marriage license. The whole process only took about 20 minutes then Dean took them home.

"Alright bed." Like before, he picked her up and took her to their bedroom, once again changing her and making her lay down.

"I hate this" she muttered as Dean tucked her in.

"I know but it is what's best for you and Ava so you'll listen and stay put. I have no problem tying you to the bed." Charlie just gave him a look making Dean laugh and kiss her.

/*/

Stacey was standing in her kitchen making some tea when the doorbell rang.

"I got it honey" she heard Kevin yell. Stacey smiled. She was so happy with her life right now.

Kevin opened the door and saw a young man standing there.

"Hi can I help you?"

"Uh yes is Stacey Bronson here?"

"Yea hold on a minute. Stace can you come here for a minute."

Stacey looked up from her magazine at her name being called. She set her tea down and walked out to the front door.

"Are you Stacey Bronson?"

"Yes I am. Who are you." The man smiled and ran a hand over his short hair.

"My name is John Cena. I'm your son."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: There is a time skip in this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy and if you have any ideas or something you may want to see happen between these characters, private message me or leave a comment in the reviews :)**

* * *

**Chapter 25:**

Stacey just stood there shocked.

'How' she thought. This was something Stacey never told anyone, not Hunter, not Kevin, especially not Charlie. This was a secret she had kept since she was 25.

Stacey was so shocked, she shut the door in his face and walked off to the kitchen. Kevin, who was just as shocked if not more, opened the door.

"I'm sorry, um I would come back later." John nodded, feeling like this would happen.

"Here, this is my number. Tell her she can call me anytime." Kevin nodded and took the piece of paper from him before closing the door. He walked into the kitchen and saw Stacey taking a shot of bourbon.

"Who the hell was that" he asked. Stacey looked up at him before doing another shot.

"The truth?" Kevin gave her a look.

"Well I would hope you wouldn't lie to me." Stacey sighed, knowing she couldn't lie to him.

"I was 25 and had just gotten done with college. I hadn't meant Hunter yet and I was out partying with a bunch of my friends. I met this guy at a bar and one thing led to another and before I knew it we were back at my apartment. He left the next day and I didn't think I would see him again. About a month later I found out I was pregnant. I was so scared. When I gave birth, I knew I couldn't keep him. I had no one to help me and I had no way in getting in contact with the guy so I put my son up for adoption. Three years later I meant Hunter and then we had Charlie."

Kevin saw she was about to cry so he pulled her to his chest.

"Why didn't you tell anyone honey?" Stacey cried into his chest.

"I was ashamed. The only good thing was that I knew he was put into a great home and was being taken care of in a way I knew I couldn't at the time."

"Honey you know you have to tell Charlie." Stacey took a deep breath and pulled away from him.

"I know but I don't think I can right now. Her blood pressure is still high and the last thing I want is to be the reason why she could end up in the hospital and go into early labor."

"She deserves to know Stacey. She has an older brother. If he found you then he probably has found her. You need to tell her."

"I will, just not right now." She grabbed her tea and walked off to their bedroom. Kevin ran a hand through his hair before following her.

/*/

**Time Skip: 9 months pregnant**

"Where are you going?" Dean asked as he watched his very pregnant wife get out of bed. Her due date was in 2 weeks and he was hoping the baby came early, he just wanted to meet her.

"On a run" came her sarcastic reply.

"That mouth is going to get you into trouble angel. Go to the bathroom." Charlie rolled her eyes and got off the bed, yelping when she felt a hard smack on her ass.

"The eye rolling Charlie. I told you the next time you did it I would spank you." Charlie just shook her head and went to the bathroom. The baby had been kicking like crazy lately and Charlie had to wonder if that meant she was going to come out early.

She finished her business and tried getting up but found herself stuck. Sighing she called for Dean.

"Dean." Dean ran in the room.

"What? Is the baby coming?"

"No, I need help getting up."

"Oh" was all he said before helping her up. He pulled her shorts and panties up before helping her back to bed.

"I'm hungry." Dean smirked at her. Instead of taking her to bed, he took them downstairs and to the kitchen. He was making them food when the doorbell rang. Charlie went to get up but Dean spoke up.

"Sit that little ass back down, I will get it." Charlie sighed while Dean went to get the door. He opened it to reveal Kevin and Stacey.

Stacey wanted to clear the air before the baby came and when she heard Charlie's blood pressure was great she knew it was time to tell her.

"Hey Dean, can we come in?" Dean nodded and led them to the kitchen. Charlie smiled when she saw her mom.

"Hey mom" she stood up with the help of Dean and hugged her mother.

"Hi Kevin." Kevin smiled at her. They were all on much better terms now then before.

"Hey Charlie."

"So what's up" Dean asked as he passed Charlie her plate of food. Kevin looked at Stacey and gave her a hand a reassuring squeeze. They all sat down before Stacey spoke.

"Um I don't really know how to even start this. When I was 25, I had just finished college." She went on to tell the same story she told Kevin and by the end, Charlie was in shock.

"So you mean Charlie has a brother" Dean spoke the words Charlie couldn't seem to get out. Stacey nodded, not liking how quiet her daughter was being.

"Charlie honey are you okay?"

"All my life I wanted a sibling but you always just blew me off. You told me you couldn't have any more kids."

"I couldn't I had a hysterectomy after you were born."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Charlie's voice was raised, making her mother give a small flinch.

"I was ashamed. A drunken one night stand left me alone and pregnant. I didn't have anyone and I didn't have a job or anything. I couldn't raise him, I had to give him up."

Dean couldn't help but notice a similarity between Stacey and Charlie. They both got pregnant from drunk one night stands. The only difference is Charlie is with the person she slept with.

"You still could have told me mom. All my life all I wanted was another sibling, someone I could go to when Joey wasn't here." Charlie got up from her chair and threw her food away. First she cost her a relationship with her father and now she has a brother she doesn't even know.

"How many relationship's are you going to cost me mom?"

"What is going on?" Every turned to look at the doorway to see Hunter and Stephanie standing there.

"Nothing Hunter" Stacey said.

"No mom he deserves to know too. Mom had another kid before she met you."

"Charlotte" her mother yelled. Charlie was pissed, Dean could see it in her eyes and it made it him very turned on. He got up and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Is that true Stacey?" Stacey sighed and looked at her ex.

"Yes. It was 3 years before I met you."

"Is that why it was so hard to convince you to have Charlie?"

"Excuse me" Charlie shrieked. Dean put her head on his chest as he tried to sooth her. Stacey put her head in her hands. She knew this was going to happen.

"I guess I still felt guilty."

"What's his name" Charlie asked pulling away from Dean.

"John. John Cena. I made sure he was put into a great home. I don't think I would be able to live if I knew he was put into a crappy house."

"Get out" Charlie said, shocking everyone.

"Charlie" Kevin tried saying but she cut him off.

"No get out. You've cost me two relationship's with my family mom. Two! I thought we were done hiding things from each other." Charlie was yelling at this point.

"What mother doesn't tell her daughter that she has another sibling. I-" Charlie cut herself off when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She then felt something run down her leg.

"Baby you okay?" Charlie breathed through what she assumed to be a contraction.

"My water just broke." Kevin and Stacey jumped up from their seats while Hunter ran over to help keep his daughter up.

"We need to get her to the hospital" Stephanie said, getting to her husband's side. Dean ran upstairs and grabbed the hospital bags they packed before helping Hunter lead her out to the car.

"We'll follow you." Dean didn't even nod before he drove off to the hospital. He was pissed that this was happening because of how angry her mother made her. They made it to the hospital and were immediately taken to a room. Charlie's contraction's were far apart but they still had to get her ready. Dean helped her change into the hospital gown before helping her into bed.

The nurses hooked her up to everything and they could hear the baby's heartbeat.

"We are going to call Dr. Tyler now. When she gets here, she will see how far along you are and judging by that we will be able to tell if we should give you the epidural now or later."

"Okay thank you." The nurse nodded before leaving. Dean grabbed hold of her hand and kissed the back of it.

"This is it angel, she is almost here." Charlie nodded and squeezed Dean's hand when she felt a tiny contraction. Hunter, Stephanie, Kevin, and Stacey, all came into the room about 5 minutes later.

"Well?"

"They called Dr. Tyler, she should be on her way. They said judging by what she says, they will decide whether to give her the epidural now or later." Hunter walked over to his daughter and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Me and Steph are gonna go get the girls okay. We'll be back soon."

"Okay." Hunter kissed her forehead before leaving. Kevin and Stacey felt awkward standing there.

"I wanna meet him" Charlie said, breathing through another contraction.

"He gave Kevin his number. I was going to call him after talking to you."

"We can worry about this later" Dean said, not wanting to cause anymore stress to Charlie. Both Stacey and Charlie nodded.

It was about 3 o'clock when Dr. Tyler finally showed up.

"I'm so sorry, I was in delivery with another mom. How are you feeling Charlie?"

"Fine except these contraction's." Dr. Tyler laughed while taking an ultrasound.

"Well good news. She is almost in position to come out and she looks to be about 7 ½ pounds, which is great. I'll take a look at the birth canal to see how dilated you are." Dean wiped the gel of Charlie's stomach before sitting back down.

"Your about 5 cm dilated. I will check back in about 2 hours to see how far it is then. I usually wait until the patient is 4 centimeters dilated to have them get the epidural so you're ready for that. I will have the anesthesiologist called, if you need it immediately push the nurse button okay?"

"Okay. Thank you doctor." Dr. Tyler smiled.

It was just Dean and Charlie in the room. Charlie was taking a nap while Dean was staring at the heart monitor. He smiled down at the baby bump and layed his head lightly on it.

"Your almost here little one. Me and mommy are so excited to meet you Ava. Now when you come out, it may be a little awkward between your mom and your grandma but that's only because your grandma is an idiot. Hurry up in there princess, daddy and mommy want to meet you." He kissed her stomach, smiling when he felt Ava kick his lips.

The anesthesiologist came around 4 and Charlie was so happy. She knew it was going to hurt but she wasn't at all prepared for it. It took a little while for it to kick in but once it did, Charlie was feeling much better.

Hunter and Stephanie brought the girls in to see them.

"Sissy is the baby coming?" Charlie nodded.

"Yup she should be here soon." Hunter had told her that Vaughn had told everyone of her classmates that she was going to be an aunt.

Dr. Tyler came back around 5 to check in on Charlie.

"Alright Charlie your at 9 cm. Its almost time. I'm going to go get ready you sit and relax okay."

Charlie nodded and Dean had to stop himself from jumping for joy. Their little girl was maybe a couple hours away from being born and was elated.

"Dean I'm scared." Dean squeezed her hand and gave her a soft kiss.

"Don't be angel. A couple pushes and she will be out and we will be a family. It will all be worth it when they put her in your arms." Charlie nodded and Dean kissed her again. By the time the doctor came back, it was time to push.

"Okay Charlie, when you feel a contraction I want you to push okay." Charlie nodded and took a deep breath. Dean was standing by her side, holding her hand. She felt a contraction and pushed as hard as she could.

"Good Charlie that was great. Same thing okay, feel a contraction push." Charlie nodded and pushed hard again when she felt a strong one hit.

"I can see the head, come on Charlie."

"Come on baby push for me." Charlie screamed out as she pushed again.

"She's almost out, give me one more big push Charlie."

Charlie screamed out once again as she pushed for the last time. Cries filled the room, making both Dean and Charlie smile.

"I know you guys already know this but congratulations, you have a beautiful baby girl. Dean would you like to cut the cord?" Dean, who was at a loss for words at seeing his princess, nodded. He snipped the cord and they wrapped Ava in a blanket before handing her to Charlie.

"She's beautiful" she said not taking her eyes off of her daughter.

"Just like her mother." It was true, Ava looked just like Charlie when she was a baby. The dust of brown hair and the light blue eyes. She was just beautiful.

"Do you want to hold her?"

"Of course I do." He leaned down and carefully took their daughter from his beauty. Ava made a noise and turned her head before relaxing.

"My beautiful princess" he said softly, running a finger down her cheek.

"What is her name" a nurse asked.

"Ava. Ava Grace Ambrose" Dean said, not taking his eyes off of the little girl in his arms. She was born 5 minutes ago and she already had him wrapped around her little finger. He eventually had to give her up so she could be taken to be cleaned and measured. As soon as they were gone. Dean leaned down and gave Charlie a passionate kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Joey came in the room, having been walking down the hall when he saw Ava rolled past.

"Congratulations squirt" he hugged her and shook Dean's hand.

"Thank you. Do you mind staying with Charlie, I want to go with Ava."

"Of course, go ahead." Dean smiled and gave Charlie another kiss before leaving.

"She looks like you Charlie." Charlie laughed.

"Dean said the same thing." Joey laughed.

"So did mom tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"She had a kid before she met my dad." Joey looked at her in surprise.

"Really?" Charlie nodded.

"Yup. She gave him up for adoption because she was alone and had no way of taking care of him. I understand why she did, I just wish she told me."

"When did she tell you?"

"Earlier. I got so pissed and worked up, my water broke."

"Damn squirt." Charlie laughed.

/*/

Dean was standing in front of the nursery watching as they took care of his daughter.

He looked to his left when he heard footsteps, watching as Hunter, Stephanie, the girls, Stacey, and Kevin, approached.

"Well where is she?" Dean pointed and everyone smiled.

"She looks like Charlie" Hunter and Stacey said at the same time.

"I wanna hold her" all the girls said, making everyone laugh. A nurse came out and smiled at Dean.

"Mr. Ambrose she is ready to go back. She is hungry, is your wife breast feeding?"

"Yes she is."

"Okay, we are going to go pump her quick so I will be right back." The nurse grabbed some weird looking machine before heading off to Charlie's room.

"Dean can I talk to you for a minute." He looked and saw Stacey looking at him with pleading eyes. Dean reluctantly nodded and led to the farther end of the hallway, trusting Hunter to watch Ava.

"What can I do for you Stacey?"

"I need Charlie to know that I didn't do this to hurt her but I know she won't listen to me. Can you help me with her?"

"Stacey with all do with respect, Charlie has the right to be upset with you. First you didn't tell her about you and Kevin and let her believe that the divorce was all Hunter's fault, then you don't tell her she had a brother out there somewhere. I don't want to be in the middle."

Stacey nodded sadly. She knew it wasn't fair to ask Dean to get in the middle of her's and Charlie's problems.

"I understand." Dean nodded.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going back to Charlie and Ava." He didn't wait for an answer before walking back to the nursery. The nurse was waiting outside with the little carrier Ava was in.

"Ah there he is. All ready to go." Dean smiled and rolled the carrier down the hall and to the room.

"Someone wanted to see you angel." Charlie smiled when she saw Ava awake and alert. Dean carefully picked her up and handed her over before handing Charlie the bottle. Dean watched as she fed their daughter, loving how natural it looked.

"You look good doing that angel." Charlie smiled, not taking her eyes off of Ava. She couldn't believe she was finally here. She burped her every 2 ounces and by the time she was done, she was asleep.

Dean sat on the bed and wrapped an arm around Charlie's shoulder's as they watched their daughter sleep. They looked at the door when they heard it open, and saw everyone walk in. They all hugged Charlie.

"She is beautiful kiddo" Hunter said, looking down at his granddaughter.

"Can I hold her sissy?" Charlie smiled.

"Of course." Hunter sat in the rocking chair that was in the room before placing Vaughn on his lap. Dean got up and carefully picked up Ava like she was about to break, and handed her over. Hunter helped Vaughn support her head.

"You used to be that small" he said to her, making her giggle. Stacey kept glancing at her daughter, but Charlie refused to look at her, instead keeping her focus on whoever was holding her daughter. Eventually, everyone held Ava,who managed to stay asleep the entire time.

"If you need anything call us okay?"

"Okay." Hunter hugged her and shook Dean's hand before they left. It left Joey, Kevin, and Stacey left with them.

"Congratulations again" Kevin said, breaking the silence.

"Thank you" Charlie said, still keeping her gaze focused on Ava.

"Well uh we better get going, we both have work tomorrow." Stacey said as she walked over to Charlie and gave her a small hug and kissed her head, before kissing Ava's.

"If you need me call me. I love you."

"Love you too." Stacey smiled sadly before taking Kevin's hand and leaving.

"You gotta talk to her squirt."

"I know but right now I am focused on my daughter and not someone who continually lies to me."

"Okay. I'm gonna get going, like everyone else said if you need me, call me."

"You got it. Bye Joey." He hugged her and pecked Ava's cheek, shook Dean's hand and left.

"Our baby girl" Dean said, sitting back down on the bed with Ava in his arms. They had to give her back for the night but were reassured that she would be brought back as soon as Charlie woke up.

"Move over angel." Charlie gave a little laugh and moved over so Dean could lay down too. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder's and kissed her head before kissing her lips.

"Do you know what this means angel?" Charlie shook her head making Dean smirk. He leaned in close, Charlie could feel his breath fanning her face.

"Now you can be punished. You know I would never beat you so it will mostly be spankings."

Charlie wasn't shocked, she felt this coming. Dean gave her another kiss before making her lay her head in his chest. He layed there stroking her hair while the sound of his heartbeat lulled her to sleep.

/*/

Charlie and Ava we released from the hospital after two days. Charlie was getting her dressed in a white onesie that said "Daddy's Princess has Arrived" and a white baby beanie with a leopard print bow on it. Dean came in with the car seat that Seth and his girlfriend had bought for her.

"She all ready?" Charlie nodded and smiled down at her daughter, who was making noises and looking around. She felt Dean wrap his arms around her waist and kiss the back of her neck. Charlie bent down and carefully picked her up and kissed her nose, happy she was finally in her arms. Dean did the same before placing the car seat on the bed.

Charlie carefully put her in and Dean buckled her up before picking it up all together.

"We have everything?" Charlie nodded. Dean grabbed her hand and led them outside, wanting to get his family home. Charlie sat in the back with Ava in case she started fussing. Ava fell asleep during the ride home and Charlie couldn't help but watch her sleep. Like she said before, Charlie already had immense love for her daughter and would protect her at any cost.

They made it home Dean grabbed the car seat while Charlie was going to grab the bags.

"Leave them babe, I'll get them."

"I can carry them."

"Charlie you just gave birth two days ago, I will get them." Charlie sighed and followed Dean into the house. They went to the bedroom and Dean gently set the carrier on the bed.

"You relax with her, I'm going to go get the bags and make you something to eat okay." Charlie nodded. Dean smirked and kissed her before heading back downstairs. Charlie made quick work getting her sleeping daughter out of her seat and sitting on the bed with her, fast asleep in her arms.

"You sleep like your dad" she said with a soft smile. She sat back against the headboard and watched tv as she waited for Dean. He came back a short while after with a tray that had sandwich's, chips, and drinks on it.

"You know we could have left her up here and went downstairs to eat" she said as she watched him get on the bed carefully as not to spill anything or wake Ava up.

"No she deserves to wake up to her parent's face and not some room she doesn't know."

"What are you going to do when we put her to bed tonight?" Dean just gave her a look that screamed be quiet, making Charlie have to bite back a chuckle. Charlie layed Ava in between them before accepting the plate Dean made for her.

"Roman texted when I was downstairs, he is coming over to see her."

"Can I invite Jake to come see her?" Her question was so quiet he would have missed it had she not been right next to him.

"I think one person if enough for today, we did just get home. Besides, you know he isn't welcomed here."

"How about tomorrow, he wouldn't be here for long, he isn't to big on baby's."

"Then why have him come see her at all?"

"Because he is one of my closets friends and he should meet her. He will probably meet her eventually."

"Not if I can help it. I don't want him over here Charlie and that is that." She sighed and put her plate down, suddenly not hungry anymore. Ava's cries broke the silence and Charlie picked her up.

"What's the matter peanut." She felt her diaper and felt she was dry, so she assumed she was hungry. Dean watched as his very beautiful wife pulled down the front of her shirt so their daughter could feed.

When Ava latched right on, Charlie knew she was right. She noticed Dean staring out of the corner of her eye but chose to ignore him. She heard Dean let out a low growl before making his way into the bathroom.

"Your father can be quite possessive Ava." Ava lifted her little hand up before putting it back down.

"Oh do you agree with mommy" she asked in a baby voice, smiling when Ava did the same thing again. She finished feeding and allowed Charlie to burp her. She let out little tiny ones that were making Charlie laugh.

"I forgot, princesses don't burp do they" she asked as she bent her legs and placed Ava on them. She grabbed her hands and played with her while Dean was still in the bathroom.

About 20 minutes later, Dean came out looking far to pleased with himself.

"Have fun in there" Charlie asked, still playing with Ava. Dean smirked and kissed her neck before letting Ava grab onto his pointer finger.

"If your going to breastfeed then I think you need to warn me so I can leave the room. I shouldn't be feeling jealous of my 2 day old daughter." Charlie just shook her head. They heard the doorbell rang and Dean looked over his shoulder.

"That must be Roman. I'll be right back." He kissed her cheek before going downstairs. The doorbell rang again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming hold on." He opened the door but it wasn't Roman he saw. It was a man that appeared to be around the same height as him but he had a buzz cut.

John was hoping that this meeting didn't go down like the first one. When he found out that he had a baby sister as well, he knew he had to find her. Imagine his surprise when he found out she lived right next door to her mother. He looked to the door when it opened to reveal what he could only assume was his sister's boyfriend.

"Hi, is there a Charlotte Bronson here?" Dean poked his cheek with his tongue.

"Yea but its Charlotte Ambrose now, I'm her husband. Who are you?" John let out a little chuckle.

"Sorry, I'm John."

Dean just looked at him. So this was Charlie's brother

'He must look like his father because he looks nothing like Charlie' Dean thought to himself.

"So your Charlie's brother?" John smiled.

"Yea I guess I am. Is she home, I would really like to meet her." Dean was torn, did he want Charlie to meet him or did he want to wait since she just got home from the hospital. Luckily he didn't have to make the choice because Charlie was coming downstairs with the baby.

"Hey Roman what's-" she stopped herself when she saw it wasn't Roman at the door.

John smiled when he saw his sister. She looked just like their mom.

Charlie looked back and forth between Dean and the man at the door, trying to figure out who the hell it was.

"Are you Charlotte?" Charlie looked at him before nodding.

"Yea but you can call me Charlie. Who are you?" John smiled again, and Dean noticed that he and Charlie had the same dimples when they smiled.

"I'm John." Charlie's eyes widened. She couldn't believe that he was standing here in front of her. She thought it would be weeks before she saw him. There were only two words that Charlie could get out of her mouth.

"Holy shit."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

Both Dean and John looked at Charlie wide eyed. Charlie seemed to snap back to reality.

"I'm sorry that was really rude." John smiled and shook his head.

"No no its fine, its better than your mom's reaction. May I come in?" Charlie looked at Dean, who nodded knowing she needed this.

"Come in." John smiled and stepped in the house while Dean closed the door. They all sat down in the living room and sat in silence until John spoke up.

"Is this your daughter?" Charlie nodded.

"Yes, this is Ava. She was just born Saturday, I guess this makes you her uncle." John laughed.

"Yea I guess it does." They lapsed back into silence.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"No I'm fine thank you." Charlie nodded while slightly bouncing Ava. Dean looked between them and when he realized neither were going to talk right away, he stepped in.

"So how did you find out about Stacey?"

"I was helping my parent's clean out their house and found the little box that had all the documents in it. I loved the family I grew up with and who raised me but I wanted to know more about my birth mom so I started digging."

"We don't have anymore siblings do we" Charlie muttered. John laughed while Dean wrapped an arm around her shoulder's.

"No we don't. I actually found her here when my girlfriend said she saw a girl and her mom come in. She said when the girl smiled she looked just like me." Charlie furrowed her eyebrows.

"Who is your girlfriend?"

"Nikki Bella. She owns a dress shop here with her twin Brie." Charlie nodded.

"I guess its a small world after all" she said with a smile. Ava started crying and Charlie felt that her diaper was wet.

"Here baby I'll change her, you stay here." Charlie nodded and handed her to Dean before watching them walk upstairs.

"I'm sorry my mom closed the door in your face."

"It was to be expected, she was in shock. How long have you been married?"

"2 months. How long have you and Nikki been together?"

"3 years."

"Are you guys going to get married?" John shook his head.

"No I don't think so, I'm not to big on the whole marriage thing."

"Neither was I" she said in a laugh. John laughed. He looked at his watch and saw he had to go, he had a plane to catch.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, I just wanted to see you before I left to go back home. I'm coming back next month if you would like to get together."

"I'd love to." John smiled and Charlie walked him to the door. Surprisingly, John pulled her into a hug. It took a moment but Charlie wrapped her arms around his waist.

"It was nice meeting you Charlie."

"It was nice meeting you too John. Have a safe flight back." John nodded and walked off to his car. Charlie shut the door and leaned against it. She made her way upstairs and saw Dean and the baby were laying together on the bed.

"So how did it go?"

"Good. He had to leave to catch a plane but he is coming back next month and we are going to get together. She okay?" Dean looked down at his daughter who was fast asleep on his chest.

"Yea, just a wet diaper. You look tired angel, I think its time for a nap." Not saying anything, she just crawled into bed. Dean grabbed her and wrapped an arm around her waist keeping her against him with her head on his chest next to Ava's. The sound of Dean's heartbeat lulled Charlie to sleep just like in the hospital a couple days ago.

"My girls" he said kissing each of their heads. He layed his head down and fell asleep, content with both of his girls asleep in his arms.

/*/

"Thank god she doesn't look like you." Dean scowled at his two best friends. They had come over to see the baby and have been harassing him since.

"What are you even doing here two tones. I thought it was only Roman coming over."

"It was until I invited myself. It looks like your holding a tiny Charlie." Dean laughed and kissed Ava's head. Charlie was still upstairs asleep, Dean and Ava having woken up by the sound of the doorbell.

"Speaking of Charlie where is she" Roman asked as he carefully took Ava from Dean. They all sat down and Dean couldn't help but look at Roman every so often to make sure she was okay.

"Upstairs sleeping. She met her brother today."

"And how did that go?"

"Good I guess. Could you imagine having a sibling out there that you had no clue about." Both men shook their heads. Roman ran a finger down the baby's cheek, smiling when she grabbed onto his big finger.

"I can't believe you have a kid now" Seth said as he took Ava from Roman.

"Me either but I wouldn't change it for the world."

"I know how you feel man." Roman had a daughter as well although she lived out of town with his ex.

"Are you two done having a heart to heart?" Both men flipped the younger one off, making him laugh a little to loudly, startling Ava making her cry.

Charlie woke up when she heard the sound of Ava crying. Groaning, she got up and smoothed down her ruffled hair before making her way downstairs.

"Hey look who's up" Roman said when he noticed Charlie walking in. She gave a small smile and saw Dean was calming her down.

"Have a nice nap angel?"

"Yea until someone made my child cry." She turned to look at Seth who looked away while whistling. Dean handed her Ava, who had calmed down. He sat down and pulled his girls into his lap.

"Technically, it was Roman and Dean's fault, they flipped me off."

"I'm sure it was well deserved." Dean laughed and kissed her cheek.

"So what are you guys doing this summer?" Charlie shrugged.

'Probably staying in the house' she wanted to say but knew they would ask questions and Dean would probably get angry.

"I was actually going to see if you wanted to spend the summer up at the cabin."

Charlie just shrugged again, knowing that it really didn't matter if she agreed or not. If Dean wanted to do it, they were going to.

Roman and Seth left around 5, and it was time to feed Ava again.

"I'm going to feed her in her room." She went to get up but Dean stopped her.

"No no, I need to learn to control myself. She is our daughter and this is how she feeds, that's what I have to keep telling myself. Go ahead angel." Charlie just looked at him before turning around and pulling the front of her shirt down again. Just like before, Ava latched right on and just like before Dean got hard.

Charlie shook her head.

"Not my fault your the sexiest woman ever Charlie." He was able to will it away after 15 minutes of keeping his eyes closed. By the time he opened his eyes, Ava was done and asleep. Charlie walked upstairs with Dean following and they layed her down in her crib. Dean wrapped his arms around her and swayed them back and forth softly.

"I love you" he whispered into her neck. Charlie shuttered from his breath tickling her.

"I love you too."

"6 weeks is to long of a wait. Maybe I will hold off on getting you pregnant again."

'That would be the only reason' she thought to herself.

"So are we going to the cabin?" She felt Dean nod his head, still nuzzling her neck.

"Yup, we can use the pack and play as her crib. I just think it would be nice trip for us. School ends the 8th and that's a Friday so we will leave after I get out."

"We'll have to come back sometime in July. It will be time for Ava's 2 month check up."

"How many of those does she need?"

"The book recommends that she go at one month, two months, four months, six months and I can't remember the rest."

"We'll make it back. I need your help with something darlin." She furrowed her eyebrows but realized what he was talking about when he pushed his groin into her, letting her feel he was hard again.

"What do you want me to do? We can't have sex."

"I think you know what angel." He turned on the baby monitor and pulled her into their room. He stopped by the bed and gently pushed Charlie to her knees.

"Need you bad angel." Charlie reached up and undid his zipper before pulling his pants and boxers down. She saw he was rock hard and licked the pre-cum off the tip. She was hoping if she did it good enough, it would hold him over for the night.

She took him in her mouth and almost gagged when he reached the back of her throat.

"Charlie" he moaned as he started fucking her mouth. She reached a hand up and played with his balls, eliciting a growl of pleasure from Dean. He wrapped a hand in her hair, guiding her amazing mouth up and down his shaft.

Charlie felt his dick twitch and soon found herself swallowing what he gave her. When he was done, he removed himself and picked her up, kissing her hard not caring that he could taste himself on her tongue.

"You are amazing" he said as he cupped her face in his hands, kissing her again.

"What do you want for dinner baby?"

"Ihop." Dean laughed.

"Well the baby is sleeping and I don't really want to take her out right now."

"We can order it and you can go pick it up."

"Alright, what do you want?" Charlie told him and he called and ordered the food. Not only had she gotten a salad but she also got two different types of soup since she couldn't decide which one she wanted.

Dean left and got the food and was back in less than 20 minutes.

"So have you heard anything about Randy?" Randy had been convicted and sent to jail for a year.

"Nope and as far as I'm concerned he got what he deserved."

"Did he ever do drugs around you?" She nodded her head.

"Yup. Tried to get me to do some but I always told him no. He would always threaten me when I said I would to the police. He said no one would believe a beautiful girl like me was with a drug dealer."

"I mean I guess I could say the same. If for some very very odd reason you went to the police and told them what I did to Dolph, they probably wouldn't believe you." Charlie looked at him.

"W-why?"

"Because angel. For one who would believe a smart girl like you would date a lunatic and wait months after what the crime happened to say something and I have Roman and Seth on my side."

"They would help you even if you did something wrong?"

"We are brother's Charlie, we look out for one another."

"Good to know" she said softly. They continued to eat, making small talk here and there.

"Alright angel bed time." They cleaned everything up and checked on Ava who they saw was still asleep. Charlie put her hand on her stomach to make sure she was breathing, something she did with ever child she babysat, but this time it was her own child and she wanted to be extra sure. When she felt her stomach move up and down, she went to their room.

Ava woke up many times during the night. She was either hungry, needed a diaper change, or just wanted contact with one of them. Charlie was walking back and forth in Ava's room, the baby asleep against her chest. With the moon setting and the sun rising, her daughter finally went back to sleep.

"She okay babe?" Charlie looked to the doorway where Dean was leaning, having just woken up when he reached for Charlie but felt nothing.

"Yea she just fell asleep. I'm waiting to put her down just to make sure she is asleep." He nodded and watched as she paced back and forth for a few minutes before finally putting her back in her crib. She grabbed the other baby monitor and walked back into their room. She threw herself down on the bed, exhausted.

Dean laughed at his wife and turned her over.

"What's the matter angel?"

"Just tired."

"Me too but we will live. Maybe she will start sleeping through the night sooner than most babies."

"Maybe." Dean smirked and kissed her before laying down. Charlie soon fell asleep but Dean just stayed up and watched tv. He heard noises on the baby monitor and quietly got up and walked into Ava's room. He saw she was awake and smiled.

"Good morning my little princess. Your supposed to be asleep." He sat in the rocking chair with her and gently rocked them back and forth. Ava just kept staring at him and Dean gave her his finger to hold onto.

"You have no idea how much I love you or your mommy Ava. I want you to know, everything I do is for the benefit of our family. I won't let anyone ever come between us. I promise." Ava just looked at him. After rocking back and forth for about half an hour, Ava finally fell back asleep. Dean kissed her nose and got up to put her in her crib before returning to his wife.

/*/

They were hanging out downstairs watching tv when the doorbell rang. Dean got up while Charlie sat on the couch with Ava laying on her legs.

Dean opened the door and saw the last person he wanted to see.

"Hi Dean."

"Hey Stacey, what's up?"

"I just came over to see how everything was going. Can I come in?" Dean sighed and let her in, knowing she would just keep asking if he didn't.

Charlie looked up when she heard the door close and saw her mom and Dean walking into the living room.

"Hi honey. How is everything?"

"Good" was all she said before focusing back on playing with Ava. Stacey looked at Dean who was just staring at them with a blank face. Stacey walked over and sat down next to her daughter and smiled when she saw her granddaughter was awake.

"Can I hold her?" Charlie simply nodded before handing her daughter over. Stacey smiled at her granddaughter. She looked just like Charlie when she was a baby.

"I saw John yesterday." Stacey looked away from Ava to look at her daughter, who wasn't even looking at her.

"Oh. W-what was he like?"

"Nice, inquisitive. He just wants to know his birth mother. I take it you haven't called him yet." Charlie turned her gaze to her mother, who shook her head.

"I've haven't figured out what to say."

"Well he comes back in a month, that's plenty of time to figure it out."

"Your still mad at me." It wasn't a question as much as it was a statement.

"You never told me I had a brother out there somewhere. Yes mom I am still mad at you."

"What can I do to make things better?"

"Talk to him and stop keeping things from me." Stacey nodded.

"I can do that. How was she the first night" she asked, turning the attention onto the infant in her arms.

"Good. She only woke up about 4 times."

"That's about how many times you would wake up. Me and your dad would alternate between who would get you. I think at one point we flipped a coin." Charlie laughed and Dean let out a little chuckle.

"Well we haven't done that." Stacey smiled and kissed Ava's head before handing her back to Charlie.

"I have to go, I have patients today. I'll call you later okay." Charlie nodded and gave her mom a small hug. She smiled at Dean as she left and he rolled his eyes as he closed the door. He walked back and saw Charlie was just staring at their daughter.

"You okay angel?"

"Yea I was just thinking about how I don't want mine and Ava's relationship to be like my mom's and I. I don't want to keep things from her."

"So don't baby. When she is older, we can tell her anything and everything you'd like."

/*/

Stacey was stopped at a red light and sighed. She had to do this. She wanted everything to be okay with both Charlie and John. She pulled out her phone and the little piece of paper holding the number.

She dialed it with shaky hands and held the phone out in front of her on speaker as she started driving again. It went to voice mail, so she assumed he was still on the plane.

"Hi John, its Stacey. Your mom. Um I heard you went to visit Charlie and she told me you were gone until next month. I apologize for not calling sooner but I was scared I guess. I want to be able to talk things out so when you get this feel free to call me back." She took a long pause before speaking again.

"I didn't want to give you up John but I couldn't give you the life you deserved. I hope to hear from you." She hung up and wiped her eyes before continuing on to work. Hoping that everything worked out okay.

/*/

"Dad's coming over with the girls." Dean looked up from playing Ava to look at Charlie who was sitting in the chair across from them.

"When should they be here?"

"10, maybe 15 minutes."

"They aren't staying long are they?" Charlie gave him a look. She was cranky again today from the lack of sleep. She loved Ava but she hadn't had a good nights sleep since she was seven months pregnant and she wouldn't be getting one any time soon.

"I don't know Dean, I'm not psychic." Dean didn't say anything. He got up and placed Ava in her bouncy seat before walking over to Charlie. He pulled her up and walked them over to the couch but instead of having her sit on his lap, he layed her across it so she was on her stomach. He pulled her shorts down and ran his hand over her ass, giving it an appreciative squeeze.

"Dean what are you- ow!" She cried out when she felt a hard slap on her ass.

"I told you, you'd be punished now that Ava was here. I'm tired of this attitude you have, I don't care if your tired. I'm just as tired and you don't see me having an attitude." He slapped her ass again and Charlie reached a hand back to try and shield herself.

"Ah ah ah, don't do that. You've been a bad girl and your going to take your punishment like a good girl." He moved her hand and held them with one hand while he hit her ass with the other. Charlie felt the tears form in her eyes. She had never been spanked, not even as a child and her she was a 22 year old adult being spanked, in front of her newborn daughter.

Dean gave her five more slaps before he was done. He pulled her shorts back up and kissed her spine before sitting her up. He saw the tears were falling and wiped them away with his thumbs.

"Don't cry baby, it could have been worse." That made Charlie just cry harder. Dean pulled her to his chest and tried to sooth her. Charlie fought to get away from him, not wanting to be near him right now, not when he spanked her like a child. His arms tightened around her.

"Charlie stop." Charlie just cried into his chest, unable to go anywhere else. Ava started crying too, making Dean let go of Charlie so she could pick her up. Charlie wiped her eyes before picking her daughter up.

"Its okay peanut, mommy's got you. She's hungry, I'm going to go feed her." Dean nodded and got up, kissing both of their heads.

"I'll just have your dad and the girls wait when they get here." Charlie nodded before walking upstairs and to Ava's room. She sat in the rocking chair, but winced at how sore her bottom was.

"At least its better than Randy" she said as she pulled her shirt down and Ava latched onto her. That is what she would tell herself if she ever got spanked again.

It was better than Randy. Dean was better than Randy and if this was the extent of him punishing her, then she could suck it up. It was better than being beat and having to cover up bruises. She kissed Ava's head before rocking them back and forth.

She could live with it.

/*/

Dean opened the door and saw Hunter, Stephanie, and the girls.

"Hey guys, come in." All the girls hugged him while Hunter shook his hand.

"Where's Charlie and the baby?"

"Upstairs, Charlie was feeding her." Hunter nodded as they all sat to wait for them.

Charlie changed Ava into a pink onesie that said "My Heart Belongs to Daddy" before walking downstairs. She smiled when she saw her dad, Stephanie, and the girls were there.

"Hey guys."

"Hey kiddo, how you feeling?" Charlie handed Ava over to him and sat next to Dean.

"Good, tired but good."

"Yea you will be. Your mom and I used to flip a coin to see who would take care of you at night." Charlie laughed as Dean grabbed her hand and rested them on her thigh.

"So she told me." Hunter kissed his granddaughter's head before handing her to Stephanie.

"How long are you guys in town for?"

"Just until the end of the week. How long you out of work for?"

"Just yesterday and today. They only gave me time so we could get everything settled."

"If you want, Me and the girls could come over with her and the baby while you're at work" Stephanie offered as she smiled down at Ava, who was holding onto her finger.

"Sounds good to me, how about you angel?" Charlie smiled at them.

"Sounds great."

"Great, what time do you work Dean?"

"I leave at 10 and I should be home around 2."

"Okay then we'll be over around 10:15 ish." Charlie smiled and nodded.

That night, Charlie and Dean were standing in Ava's room watching her sleep soundly, knowing that she would probably be up again a few hours.

"I don't want to go back to work tomorrow" Dean said, not taking his eyes off of his princess.

"Its only for a couple of hours, then you'll be home." Dean sighed and wrapped an arm around her waist keeping her close.

"How is your ass" he asked, brushing his hand over her bottom.

"Fine, a little sore but nothing to bad."

"Then why were you crying earlier?"

"Because I've never been spanked before."

"Not even as a child?" Charlie shook her head.

"Well I will be happy to do it whenever you decide to be naughty. Come on lets go to bed, she will probably be up in a couple of hours." Charlie nodded and led them into their room. They got into bed and Charlie layed her head on Dean's bare chest.

"I love you." Dean smirked and kissed her head while running a hand up and down her back.

"I love you too angel."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:**

It was June 2nd and Ava was officially a month old. Today they were taking her for her one month check up. Charlie hadn't been spanked recently, which she was happy about.

Charlie was in the baby's room getting her dressed in a pink onesie that said love on it and it had a matching beanie that had a leopard print heart on it.

"My pretty girl" she said as she picked her up. Ava made a noise and grabbed onto the finger Charlie ran down her cheek, making the young mother smile. She heard the door open and Dean yell out for her.

"Angel?"

"Up here" she called as she cradled Ava to her chest and kissed her head while softly speaking to her.

"There's my girls" Dean said as he walked into the room, having just gotten home from work. He kissed Ava's head and kissed Charlie on the lips.

"Ready to go?" Charlie nodded and they got Ava situated in her car seat before leaving.

"So I heard something on the news today." Dean looked over at her before focusing back on the road.

"What did you hear?"

"Randy was released due to over crowding." Dean's jaw tightened.

"If he comes around here again, I will kill him." Charlie didn't say anything, instead focused on her phone where she just got a text from John wanting to meet up when he gets into town tomorrow.

"John wants to know if I can go to lunch with him tomorrow."

"What time?" Charlie looked through the messages.

"Noon. Can I go?"

"Remember the rule?"

"Be home before you get home." Dean smiled and placed his hand on her thigh, giving it a loving squeeze.

"Very good baby. You can go." Charlie smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek before sitting back down. They made it to the doctors office and checked in. Dr. Tyler was also a pediatrician so she gladly accepted them as new clients.

"Ava Ambrose?" Charlie and Dean walked back, Ava in Charlie's arms while Dean had the car seat.

"The doctor will be with you shortly." They thanked the nurse and waited.

"I can't believe she is a month old already." Charlie nodded and kissed her daughter's head. They were leaving for the cabin on Friday and they had to make sure it was okay to take the baby that far away. Dr. Tyler came in and smiled.

"Hey guys. Hello baby Ava, I haven't seen you since you were born. She looks like you Charlie." Charlie smiled. They stripped her out of her onesie and placed her on the little baby scale.

"Oh good she gained 2 pounds. She also is longer by 2 inches. She is right on track." Charlie smiled and Dean rested his hands on her shoulder's.

"Her ears look good. How often has she been being fed?"

"I feed her every two hours. Is that not enough?" Dr. Tyler shook her head as Ava grabbed onto her finger which seemed to be her favorite thing to do.

"No that's good actually. You should nurse around 10-12 times a day. You can't over feed but you can under feed and we don't want that so stick to what your doing." Charlie gave a small nod while Dean took Ava from the scale.

"So do you guys have any questions for me?"

"We are going upstate for the summer, is she okay to travel that long?"

"Of course but I would advise you to keep the two hour feeds and stop along the way. Anything else?"

"How long until we can have another?" Charlie looked over at Dean with raised eyebrows.

"Ah somebody has baby fever. The recommended wait is 18-23 months. Although you could probably get away with it when Ava is around I would say 10 or 11 months. Anything else?" Both Dean and Charlie shook their heads and the doctor smiled.

"Okay. I will see you guys next month, bye miss Ava." She waved at her and Ava just made a noise making them laugh. When she left, Dean and Charlie got her re-dressed.

"I thought you were going to hold off on getting me pregnant again because of the wait to have sex." Dean buckled Ava in before turning to Charlie.

"I know, I just wanted to see what she had to say. No worries angel. Come on lets go get some lunch and go home." They stopped by Burger King and grabbed something to eat before heading home.

They were inside eating as Ava lay asleep in her bouncy seat. Charlie had been thinking about something lately and she had finally grown enough balls to ask Dean.

"Dean?"

"Yea baby?"

"Can I see all the pictures?" Dean dropped the fry he was holding to look at her. She was staring down at her hands where she fiddled with them nervously. Dean opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out. He thought that she would want to forget them for forever, but here she was wanting to see all of them.

"A-are you sure?" Dean couldn't hide the shock from his voice. Charlie looked up and locked eyes with him.

"Yea. Yea I'm sure." Charlie herself wasn't sure why she wanted to see them. Curiosity maybe. She really had no clue.

Dean nodded and stood up and walked over to the safe he had hidden behind the one bookshelf. He grabbed all the pictures before closing it. He set them down in front of her before sitting right next to her.

Charlie was shocked to see 3 books full and a shoe box full. They were all labeled so Charlie picked up the first one.

When she opened it she saw picture after picture of herself. She looked different from then to now. Her hair was now longer, she had lost a little more weight and she was taller. She looked through the books before moving onto the shoe box.

Dean just sat there watching here, unsure of what to say. He saw her stop at one picture and he smiled. It was his favorite picture he had of her. She was smiling with one of her friends.

"I remember that day perfectly." Dean's raspy, deep voice made Charlie look up at him. She saw only love in his eyes as he was staring at the picture.

"You were shopping with your friend and had just bought all these new clothes and shoes. I was sitting in a car across the street and I heard the most beautiful thing I have ever heard in my life. Your laugh."

"My laugh?" Dean looked at her and smiled.

"Yea your laugh. I swear my heart stopped for a split second. I believe that was when I knew I was in love with you." Charlie just gave a small smile before looking back through the box.

"I don't remember giving this to you." She pulled out the picture of her when she was 7 and in her ballerina outfit. Dean laughed, but not to loudly that it would wake the baby.

"That's because you didn't. That night I first had dinner at your house and you showed me around, I swiped it from your room when you weren't looking."

"I never even noticed it was missing." Dean just chuckled.

"That's because your not very observant angel. If you were you would have noticed we met before." Charlie looked over at him with raised eyebrows.

"We did?" Dean nodded and pulled the one book into his lap and showed her the picture.

"I had just taken this picture and decided to get out and follow you. I was standing outside the door when a very beautiful girl walked out and ran into me because she wasn't watching where she was going."

"I don't remember that."

"Well I did have a hat and sunglasses on so you really couldn't see my face but I caught you and you said sorry before your friend pulled you away and down the street. I think she thought I was weird." The way he said it made Charlie laugh. Dean smirked and cupped the side of her face with his hand.

"I've missed that."

"Missed what" she asked as she sobered up.

"That laugh. It hasn't been that same since this happened. But that right there was the genuine laugh that made me fall in love with you and made me fall even more in love with you when we started dating." Charlie smiled and Dean leaned in and pressed their lips together. Charlie sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Dean moved the box back to the table before sitting forward, forcing Charlie to lay on her back. Dean broke the kiss and started trailing hot, open mouthed, wet kisses down her neck making Charlie moan.

"2 more weeks and then we can get back to our activities angel." He hit her weak spot and she moaned loudly but Dean covered her mouth.

"No need to wake the baby up sweetheart." But it was to late. As soon as Dean was about to pull her shirt off to have fun with her new assets, Ava started crying.

"Dammit" he said into her neck. He placed one last kiss there before getting off and getting the baby. Charlie sat up and fixed her shirt.

"She okay?"

"I think she is hungry." He handed her over and Charlie pulled her shirt and bra down. She placed Ava near her nipple and smiled when she latched on.

"Looks like you were right." Dean gave her one of those hot smirks he gives and sat down next to her.

He managed not to get aroused, which he was proud of. After she was done eating, Ava fell back asleep.

"Why can't you be like that angel. She sleeps all day and never has a problem with it." Charlie rolled her eyes without thinking about it.

"She is also a baby, that's all they do." She looked over and saw Dean staring at her.

"What?" Dean smirked at her.

"Did you just roll you eyes at me?" Charlie shook her head, not missing the dominance and lust leaking out of his voice.

"And you just lied to me" he said in mock horror.

"Put the baby down." Charlie shook her head and held Ava close to her, knowing he wouldn't spank her if she was holding their child.

"Charlie put the baby down. I promise your punishment will be quick." Charlie shook her head again.

"Come on angel put the baby down. You don't want to make your punishment worse do you?" Charlie's thoughts immediately went to when he beat up Dolph. She got up and placed Ava in her seat and went to stand in front of Dean.

"Good girl." He reached up and unsnapped the button on her jean shorts and pulled them down her legs, watching as she stepped out of them. He pulled her down so she was laying across his lap, her head resting on the other cushion.

"Lets see its 5 for rolling your eyes and 5 for lying so its 10 all together. I want you to count each one okay."

"Okay" came her muffled reply. Dean ran a hand over her bottom, playing with the black thong she was wearing.

Charlie was shaking with anticipation. A hard slap hit her and she yelled out.

"One!" Another slap hit her ass, making her grip the couch so she wouldn't reach back and try to shield herself.

"Two!" It when on like that eight more times, each slap getting harder than the last. By the time he was done, Charlie felt like her ass was on fire and only a few tears shed. Dean flipped her so she was sitting in his lap, making her squirm uncomfortably.

"There that wasn't so bad was it?" Charlie dropped her eyes to her lap and shook her head. Dean smirked and kissed her softly.

/*/

Charlie was getting ready to go to lunch with John. She had just finished putting her hair in a pony tail when Ava's cries came over the baby monitor. She walked into the room and saw Ava was awake.

"Hi my beautiful girl" she picked her up and cradled her in her arms. Ava's cries stopped and she looked up at her mother and made a noise making Charlie let out a little laugh.

"Lets get you ready peanut." She layed her on the changing table and changed her diaper before changing her into a little onesie that said "I'm just like my mommy" on it and her pink head wrap that the girls had gotten her.

She heard her phone go off and picked Ava up before walking back to her room. She sat down and picked up her phone seeing it was Dean.

"Hello?"

"_Hi angel, just checking in."_ Charlie rolled her eyes.

"We're good, we are leaving the house in a few minutes. What time do you get home?"

"_I should be home are 3, plenty of time for you to eat and talk before getting home."_

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too angel. Kiss Ava for me." They hung up and Charlie smiled down at her daughter who was looking all around the room. She kissed her forehead before getting up and finishing getting ready. She was surprised how easy it was to finish getting ready with a baby in her arms. She slipped her rings on before putting her flip flops on.

"Alright peanut lets go." She placed the baby in her seat before heading out to her car. After double checking that she was in there safe, she got in the driver's seat and took off. She forgot how much she loved her car. She had the windows open but not a lot that it would bother the baby.

Charlie pulled up to the little restaurant and saw John sitting outside. She got out and waved to him, making him smile. She got Ava out and grabbed the diaper bag.

"Hey Charlie. Here let me take her." He took the car seat from her and led them back to the table he was sitting at. He sat the chair on placed the car seat in the chair in the middle.

"Can I hold her?"

"Of course." John smiled and picked his niece up out her car seat. She made a noise before settling comfortably in his arms.

"So how was going home?" Charlie asked as they ordered.

"It was good. I missed Nikki but I love being home with my family."

"What are they like?" John smiled warmly at her.

"They are the greatest people I know. Always there for me, encouraging my siblings and I. They always gave us what they could." Charlie smiled at him. Before she could answer Ava started crying.

"Here I'll take her." John handed her over and Charlie pulled out a bottle from her bag. She had pumped before they left just in case Ava decided she was hungry. Charlie put the bottle in her mouth and smiled when Ava immediately started sucking.

"I see you've settled into motherhood." Charlie smiled and nodded.

"I was scared at first but now there is nothing better than waking up to this little face." John smiled. Their food came and they continued their discussion, John was shocked to see how easy it seemed for Charlie to eat with a baby in her arms.

"Isn't that hard?" Charlie laughed.

"Nope when Dean is working, I mastered the art of doing a lot of things one handed." John laughed. Charlie smiled. They had to move inside the restaurant because it started raining and as soon as they sat down in the little waiting area, Charlie heard a voice she never wanted to hear again.

"Charlie?" She gulped and looked up to see Randy standing there.

"Hi Randy."

"How have you been? I see you had your baby, she is beautiful."

"Thank you." The last time Charlie had seen Randy was when he wrapped his hand around her throat and told her he would do whatever it took to make her see that he was better to be with than Dean. She was uncomfortable around him and he knew it.

"She looks just like you. Can I hold her?" Charlie opened her mouth to say no when John cut her off.

"Actually we were just getting ready to leave." John had noticed how his sister instantly tensed at the sight of this man. They may not have known each other for long but she was his family and he protected his family.

"Who's this? Tired of the low life already?" Charlie glared at him.

"No she is still married. I'm her brother." Randy looked between the two before focusing his gaze back on Charlie.

"I didn't know you had a brother."

"Well surprise. Charlie you ready?" Charlie nodded and placed Ava in her car seat which John picked up as soon as she was buckled in. She moved to leave but Randy stood in her way.

"It was nice seeing you Charlie." He pulled her into an unwanted hug so he could whisper in her ear without John hearing.

"This life should be ours Charlie. Your mine and that should me by baby your holding not some low life's. I will get you back and then that baby can have a proper father." Charlie got angry and shoved him away from her.

"She has a proper father and I would rather move to the middle of no where than ever be back with you. I love Dean and will never go back to you. " was all she said before accepting John's hand to leave. He walked her to her car and placed Ava in her seat, making sure it was secure.

"You okay?" Charlie nodded, wanting nothing more than to go home and lock herself away with her daughter. Hell would freeze over before she ever put herself or her daughter around Randy again. She loved Dean and she would be with Dean.

"Yea I just hate him." John laughed and pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I only met him for 5 minutes and I hate him too. Text me when you get home, maybe I can come over tomorrow." Charlie smiled.

"Maybe. Bye John."

"Bye Charlie." They both got in their cars and drove off. Charlie saw she had half an hour before Dean was supposed to get home so she wasn't worried about being late. Randy's words were still running through her head on the journey to their house. There was no way she or Ava would ever be his. She would choose being Dean's over being Randy's any day.

She got home with 10 minutes to spare thanks to a traffic jam. She carried Ava in the house and made sure she locked all the doors and windows in case Randy decided to follow her home. She closed all the curtains downstairs before sitting in the living room, holding a sleeping Ava close to her.

It was a little after 3 when Charlie heard the unlocking of the door and Dean's raspy voice call out.

"Angel?"

"In here" she quietly called back, not wanting to wake the baby. Dean walked into the living room and smiled at the sight of his girls. He walked over and kissed Charlie before taking his baby girl from her and cradling her to his chest as he sat down.

"How was work?" Dean gave her a look that made her crack a smile.

"That good huh." Dean just shook his head.

"Oh yea it was wonderful. How was lunch with your brother?"

"Good except for the end." She knew she had to tell Dean about Randy. Ava started to wake up so Dean spoke quietly.

"Why what happened" he asked as he bounced Ava slightly as to put her back to sleep.

"Randy was there." Dean instantly tensed.

"What did he say?" Charlie took note of the overly calm voice he was using, which told her that he was seconds away from going to find him.

"That we have a beautiful baby. He pulled me into a hug and said that he would stop at nothing until I was with him, than Ava would have a proper father." Charlie started crying at the end of the sentence, she was scared. Not only for herself but for Ava and Dean too. She didn't know what Randy was capable of and thinking of all the possibilities, she realized just how much her love for Dean hadn't changed.

Dean, seeing that his wife needed him wrapped an arm around her shoulder's and held her close. He kissed her head over and over again.

"I love you Dean, so much" she cried into his shirt.

"I love you too sweetheart, more than you will ever know." Charlie nodded and pulled away from his chest when she felt her tears stop. Randy had to be taken care of, she was not going to risk him going crazy and possible hurting someone she loved.

"He needs to be take care of." Dean looked at his wife with raised eyebrows. Surely his sweet little angel was suggesting what he thought she was. Just the thought of it was making him excited.

"What do you mean angel?" He wanted to hear her say the words.

"I would never condone this but he threatened our family. He threatened our daughter."

"What do you mean angel?" Dean was getting even more excited. He definitely knew what she was talking about but he just needed to hear her say the words.

"Kill him."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28:**

"Kill him." Dean couldn't believe he was hearing her say that. As much as he wanted to, he knew the guilt would be to much for her.

"Darlin we can't kill him."

"Yes we can. Dean he threatened our daughter." Dean sighed and kissed Ava's head before pulling Charlie close.

"If I were to kill him, you wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Would to" she muttered. Dean chuckled and kissed her head.

"I know you Charlie. You'd feel very guilty and I wouldn't want to see you hate yourself."

"I wouldn't. He would have gotten what he deserved. I thought you would be okay with this?"

"Oh I am but I don't want you to have any involvement in it."

"Please Dean." She turned her head and looked up at him, giving him a chance to see that she was utterly and completely serious.

'Screw it" he thought. Dean leaned down and gave her a fiery kiss.

"We do it on my time, my way and you will have nothing to do with it." Charlie nodded and Dean kissed her again.

/*/

It was Friday afternoon and they were on their way up to the cabin. They hadn't talked about Randy since Wednesday and Charlie had to wonder if Dean already had a plan. She assumed he did because he had wanted to kill Randy since he first met him.

"How much longer?"

"Two more hours." Dean was a little aggravated that it was taking longer than normal but he knew it was only because they had to stop so Charlie could feed Ava. Dean was very excited to get to the cabin. He just wanted to be alone with his wife and daughter without any possible distractions. Six weeks of waiting was up next week and that made this trip all the more excited. He had that day planned already. They were going to put Ava to bed early and have a nice dinner before he locked them in their room.

They finally pulled up to the cabin and Dean saw Charlie was asleep against the window. Since he didn't want to leave Ava alone in the house or the car so he could carry both of them in, he had to wake Charlie up.

"Baby wake up we're here." Charlie stirred before opening her eyes. Dean smiled and gave her a chaste kiss.

"I'll get the bags if you get the baby." Charlie yawned and nodded. They both got out and Charlie grabbed Ava from the back while Dean grabbed their bags. Once they were in the house, Ava woke up from her nap.

"Hi my pretty girl" Charlie smiled at her as she picked her up out of her car seat. Charlie sat on the couch with her, cradling her out in front of her so they could look at each other. Charlie was talking baby to her and smiling when Ava would make a noise or grunt back. Unknown to her, Dean was taking pictures of them. He set one as his background before walking over to his girls.

"I put all the groceries away, how about I grill tonight?" Charlie and Ava went to the store that morning to grab some food that would last them the whole summer. It was a lot and Charlie was exhausted by the time they were done shopping.

"Okay" she said still making faces at Ava. Dean smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder's, making his own faces at their daughter.

"Lets go swimming."

"Won't the water be a little cold for her?"

"It shouldn't be. It's been in the 80's up here all week. Besides she will be in the little floaty we got her. I wanna see my angel in the black bikini I bought her."

Dean missed seeing her body. If he didn't know her and she wasn't holding the baby, he would have never thought she had a baby.

"Come on baby." He picked their daughter up and grabbed Charlie's hand before going upstairs to their room. Charlie changed Ava into the little swimsuit that got her. She grabbed the bathing suit Dean layed out for her and went to change while Dean layed with Ava.

As soon as she walked out, Dean's jaw dropped and he was hard.

"Absolutely beautiful." Charlie blushed and grabbed their towels. They walked to the lake and layed their towels out. They walked into the water and Charlie smiled, it was warm and perfect. She placed Ava in the floaty and they treaded water while playing with her.

"What are you doing pretty girl?" Dean cupped some water in his hands and put it on her legs, making her kick her feet making them laugh. They swam for a little longer before it started sprinkling.

"So much for it being nice" Charlie said as they made their way back inside. They looked out when it thundered, the loudness startling Ava and making her cry.

"Oh its okay princess." Dean rocked her back and forth as he tried to calm her down.

"Oh goody, it supposed to be like this the whole week." Dean frowned as Charlie put her phone away.

"Here you take her and change, I'll start a fire." Charlie accepted her daughter and walked upstairs. She dressed Ava in a simple white onesie whiles she changed into shorts and a tank top. They walked back down and sat on the couch, watching as Dean started a fire.

"Well this is a great start to our vacation" Dean muttered as he sat down next to them. He had to hide his shock when Charlie immediately snuggled into his side with the baby. Ever since her run in with Randy, Dean had noticed Charlie was much more expressive with her love. She had finally realized that her love for him hadn't changed, despite everything that had happened.

Charlie didn't know if that made her stupid or not, but she couldn't deny the love she had for Dean despite everything that had gone on.

Dean, getting over the initial shock, wrapped an arm around her shoulder's and kept them close.

"Since I can't grill, what do you want for dinner?"

"I can make us chicken, gravy, and some risotto."

"Mmm, sounds delicious." Charlie smiled and stood up before handing Ava to Dean, both a little surprised to see she was still awake, although it looked like she was ready for a nap. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed everything she needed. Dean layed down on the couch with Ava laying on his chest. Charlie walked in and smiled at the sight.

"Do you want it fried or baked?"

"If you can coat in those breadcrumbs that you usually do, baked." Charlie nodded and searched the cabinets looking for the fried onions she usually coats the chicken in, knowing that it was Dean's favorite. She cooked some of it so it could go in the risotto and coated the rest to be put in the oven.

Once the chicken was in, she chopped up all the vegetables and grabbed the risotto rice before putting everything into the pot to cook. She turned around and walked back to the living room, seeing that Dean and Ava had fallen asleep as she was cooking. Smiling, she covered them with a blanket before going back to the kitchen.

Dinner was done within an hour and she covered it all before going upstairs to pump so she could feed Ava without having to pull down her shirt. She walked back downstairs, bottle in hand. She put it in the fridge before going to wake Dean up. Since she didn't want to wake the baby, she carefully lifted her off Dean and placed her in her car seat since the pack and play wasn't up yet.

"Dean. Dean, dinner is done." She shook him and had to hold back a laugh as he jumped.

"W-what. Where is Ava?"

"Asleep in her car seat. Dinner is done." Dean sat up and brushed his hair out of his face.

"Oh okay." They walked into the kitchen and Charlie uncovered the food before dishing it out. Dean grabbed himself a beer while he grabbed Charlie a soda since she couldn't drink because it would get into her breast milk. They sat at the table, having perfect view of their daughter.

"This is really good angel." Charlie smiled.

"Thank you. So have you thought any more about what we are going to do?"

"You mean what I am going to do. I told you, you're not going to be involved. But yes, I have talked to Roman and Seth about the legal possibilities to do this and I have a plan."

"How is there any legal way to kill someone?" Dean smirked at her and shrugged his shoulder's, making Charlie give him a look that said 'really.'

"So do you know what happens in two weeks?" Charlie shook her head, making Dean's smirk grow.

"In two weeks, I finally get to do what I have missed so much. I get to make love to you again." Charlie blushed.

"How are we going to do that with Ava in the room?"

"I guess we'll just have to be quiet won't we." Charlie's blush intensified and she looked down at her plate. Ava woke up towards the end, crying.

"I believe its her dinner time too. You feed her angel, I'll clean up." Charlie nodded and walked over to grab their daughter. She pulled the bottle out of the fridge and heated it up.

"Shh its okay peanut." Ava's cries seemed to lessen at the sound of her mother's voice. When the bottle was done, Charlie tested it to see if it was to hot which it wasn't. She walked to the couch at sat down before feeding her. She felt she also had a wet diaper.

"Dean?"

"Yea babe?"

"Can you come hold the bottle in her mouth while I change her diaper?"

"Of course." Dean put the pans in the sink before walking out to the couch. Charlie layed Ava down and Dean held the bottle while Charlie changed her.

"There, all better peanut." Charlie picked her back up and smiled down at her. Ava didn't like it when she had to be burped and cried every time Charlie took the bottle out of her mouth.

Dean finished the dishes and went back to his girls. Ava was done with her bottle and now laying on the couch as Charlie played with her. Dean got behind Charlie and wrapped his arms around her waist while placing his chin on her shoulder.

"My girls" he said as he reached an arm around to tickled Ava's stomach while he kissed Charlie's cheek.

"I love you" he whispered in her ear, making her squirm and making Dean laugh quietly.

"I love you too."

/*/

Today was the day. Today was when six weeks were up and Dean couldn't be happier. He woke up in the best mood and couldn't stop smiling as he took his morning run. He missed having Charlie that way fiercely and was determined to make this the best night.

The sun was shining as Dean made his way back to the cabin. Getting in, he kicked off his shoes and grabbed some water before making his way upstairs, hoping his girls were awake. When he made into their room, he saw Charlie was still asleep but Ava was just starting to wake up. Setting his water down, Dean walked over to the pack and play and picked her up.

"Good morning my little princess." He kissed her nose before sitting in the chair in the room. Ava started making noises like she was going to cry so Dean got her binky for her.

"Don't you start crying, your mommy needs her sleep." Ava just waved her hands making Dean smile. He couldn't believe that he was actually married and they had a baby. Dean never thought he would have any of this. He always imagined being alone but when he saw Charlie, he knew she was the one. He new that she was made to be his wife and mother of his children.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Ava started crying despite the binky in her mouth.

"Shh princess its okay."

"She okay?" Dean looked to the bed when he heard his wife's sleepy voice. Dean got up and made his way over to the bed.

"I think she just needs a diaper change." Charlie went to get up but Dean gently pushed her back down.

"I got her angel, you go back to sleep." Charlie, still tired, nodded before laying back down. Dean placed Ava on the bed and quickly grabbed a clean diaper. He changed her and snapped her onesie back up.

"There all clean. Come on my little princess." He took her downstairs, so he could feed her and make breakfast. He grabbed one of the bottles Charlie pumped and placed in the microwave to heat up. He cradled his daughter to his chest and was whispering softly to her. When the microwave beeped, he grabbed the bottle and made sure it wasn't to hot before putting it in Ava's mouth.

Like the past few times they have fed her, she cried every time the bottle was taken away so she could burp.

"Oh don't be like that baby girl." He got her to burp before giving her the rest of the bottle. She was much happier after finishing and gave no fuss when Dean put her to his shoulder to burp her.

"Okay princess, you lay here while daddy makes breakfast for me and mommy." Ava just made a grunting noise making Dean smile. He placed her in the bouncy seat in the kitchen and started breakfast.

"Smells good in here." Dean turned around at the sound of Charlie's voice. She bent down and picked her daughter up, kissing her forehead as she held her in her arms.

"Your supposed to be sleeping." Charlie shrugged as she sat in one of the chairs by the breakfast bar.

"I couldn't fall back asleep. What are you making?"

"Omelets and some home fries. What do you want in yours?"

"Ham, bacon, and cheese please." Dean smiled at her and pulled everything out that he needed.

"So tonight, I am making us a nice dinner. I was thinking we could put Ava to bed early and then after dinner, we have ourselves some fun."

"Okay. Before I forget, her appointment is July 2nd." Dean nodded and went back to cooking. He dished up their food and sat next to his beautiful wife and daughter. Ava kept reaching for Charlie's hand every time she put the fork in her mouth.

"No this is my food silly." Ava smiled making Charlie smile.

"Aw Dean she just smiled." Dean looked over and saw that the smile was still on her face as she looked at her mother who was doing the same.

"I love you guys." He pecked Charlie's lips and bent over to kiss Ava's cheek.

"So I was thinking about something this morning on my run." Charlie tore her eyes away from her daughter to look at Dean.

"I was thinking we could stay home after her appointment. I know you must miss your mom and Joey, and I have to start my diabolical plan." Charlie giggled at how he said the last part.

"I'm okay with that." Dean smirked and placed his hand on her thigh.

"I knew you would be. After breakfast we are going swimming." Charlie nodded and continued eating. They finished and changed before making their way out to the water. Ava seemed more okay with it than she was the first time they came here, which made both parents happy.

They spent most of the morning and the afternoon outside. They went on a walk and Charlie got some cute pictures of Dean and Ava, and Dean got some of Charlie and Ava. They made it back to the house and Dean grabbed Ava from Charlie.

"Okay, you go take a nice hot bath and relax while I make dinner and feed her."

"I can feed her."

"Nope you just relax, I got everything under control. Go." He nudged her towards the stairs and Charlie gave one last look before going to the room. Dean looked down at Ava and smiled, giving her his finger to hold onto.

"Alright baby girl, lets do this."

/*/

Charlie was soaking in her bath when she heard the bathroom door open. She opened her eyes and smiled at Dean and Ava.

"Hey everything okay?" Dean nodded as he sat down on the toilet seat, Ava looking around the room in curiosity.

"Yup, dinner is in the oven. Little miss here is all fed and ready to go to sleep. I thought we could give her her bath and put her to sleep." Charlie nodded and finished her bath. Dean felt the blood rush to his member when he watched her stand up and get out. Charlie dried off and wrapped herself in her robe before letting the tub out and rinsing it before filling it a little.

Dean put her little seat tub in there before undressing her and putting her in. She kicked her feet and her eyes grew wide when she felt Charlie wet the top of her head slightly.

"What are you doing baby girl?" Ava kicked her feet again as Charlie washed her little body. Dean rinsed her off before pulling her out. Charlie dried her with her little baby towel before they changed her diaper and put her in her pajamas.

"You rock her to sleep, I'm going to check on dinner."

"Okay." Charlie went out to the bedroom and sat in the rocking chair that was by the window. Ava started getting fussy so Charlie decided to sing her a lullaby.

"_Hush little baby don't say a word. Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird don't sing, mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring._ _If that diamond turns to brass, Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass. If that looking glass gets broke, Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat, If that billy goat don't pull, Mama's gonna buy you a cart and a bull. If that cart and bull tip over, Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover. If that dog named Rover don't bark, Mama's gonna buy you a horse and a cart. If that horse and cart fall down, you'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."_

By the end of the song, Ava was fast asleep making Charlie smile.

"I didn't know you could sing." She look towards the door and saw Dean leaning against the frame, looking at her with lust and love. Charlie just shrugged as she carefully got up and placed Ava in her pack and play.

"Come on, dinner is ready."

"Shouldn't I get dressed?" Dean shook his head and turned on the baby monitor before grabbing the one they take with them.

"Nope what you have on is perfect." Charlie didn't get a chance to answer when she was pulled down the stairs and to the kitchen. Dean walked her over to the table and pulled her chair out for her.

"My lady." Charlie gave a small smile and sat down. Dean grabbed their plates from the kitchen and placed them on the table. He made them chicken, gravy, baked potatoes, and green beans.

"Dean this looks delicious." Dean smirked.

"Well thank you angel. Eat up because as soon as your done, its play time." Charlie blushed and ate the food Dean prepared. True to his word, as soon as Charlie finished chewing the last bite, Dean had her up on his shoulder and carried her into their room. He quickly checked on Ava and saw she was still breathing and sleeping. Dean sauntered back over to the edge of the bed where he had dropped Charlie once entering.

"Robe off angel." Charlie stood up and pulled on the string to her robe and pulled it open. Dean practically tore the garment off her body and threw it somewhere in the room. He cupped her face and pulled her into a bruising kiss, his desire for her mounting. He forced his tongue into her mouth and pulled her hand down to his covered crotch so she could feel how hard he was already.

"Get on the bed." Dean's voice reeked of dominance making Charlie obey. She let out a squeak when Dean pulled her so her knees were hanging off the bed.

"You better be quiet angel, I would hate to have to tape your mouth shut." He placed her legs on his shoulder's and leaned forward to taste what he hadn't in six weeks. Charlie had to stop herself from yelping at the first flick of his tongue. Dean groaned as he tasted her sweet nectar on his tongue. He took turns fucking her with his tongue to sucking on her clit.

"You like that angel?"

"Y-yes" came her strangled reply as she gripped the sheets, feeling an orgasm coming. She lost it when Dean pinched her clit as he fucked her with his tongue, having to cover her mouth with her hand to stop from yelling out. As she came down from her high, Dean pulled off all of his clothes.

"Lay the long way angel." Charlie, who was still breathing hard, did as told and moved so she was laying on the pillows as Dean crawled on top of her.

"Don't you want me to-" Dean cut her off.

"No because I definitely would be able to control myself and I just want to fuck you right now." He leaned down and caught her lips in a passionate kiss that had both moaning. Dean kissed down her neck and to her breasts, where he took a nipple in his mouth, making Charlie arch off the bed. Dean chuckled and pushed her back down.

He payed her breasts equal attention before kissing his way back up to her lips.

"Ready angel?" Charlie tentatively nodded. She was worried that it was going to hurt.

Dean slowly pushed into her, and Charlie was right. It did hurt. Dean noticed the look of pain on his beauty's face and kissed her gently before wiping the tears away, that Charlie didn't even know fell.

"Shh don't cry angel, its okay. We'll take it slow okay." Charlie nodded. Dean slowly pulled out before pushing back in. Charlie felt like she was losing her virginity all over again.

"Your doing great baby, just relax the pain will go away soon." Dean was right. Not even 5 minutes later, the pain had turned into pleasure. Dean smiled when he heard her moan and increased the speed of his thrusts.

"Dean" she moaned quietly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Tell me what you want angel." He had to fight down the urge to cum multiple times since entering her. It had been to long.

"Harder." Dean smirked and did as asked. He had to cover Charlie's mouth as she moaned loudly.

"What did I tell you angel, quiet." To make sure she listened, Dean covered her mouth with his own. He interlocked their hands and placed by Charlie's head as he increased the speed, Charlie meeting him thrust for thrust. Charlie felt the familiar tightening in her belly and soon found herself moaning loudly into Dean's mouth as she came. Her tightening walls soon had Dean following, their lips locked in a passionate kiss.

They both pulled away, breathing hard. As if she knew they were done, Ava started crying. Dean pecked Charlie's lips before pulling out of her. He got off and pulled on his boxers before picking their daughter up. He got back into bed as Charlie wrapped the sheet around herself. Ava's cries had stopped as she felt the familiar arms of her father holding her. Dean wrapped an arm around Charlie's shoulder's keeping her to his side. He kissed her softly before kissing their daughter's head.

"One big happy family."

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys. I recently got into watching The Tudors and I have also had some writers block. If you guys have any ideas please let me know, I could use the help. Any ways I hope you guys enjoy :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29:**

"So are you going to tell me?"

"I already told you no." Charlie gave him a look from her seat at the kitchen table. They had gotten home a couple days ago from the cabin. It was nice being away but Charlie was glad they were home.

"Please Dean?" Dean looked up from Ava's face. He was holding her while feeding her.

"No, the less you know the better. All you need to know is I definitely will not be serving time for it."

"And why is that?" Dean just smirked at her, making Charlie close her eyes in exasperation.

"Can I at least know when you are going to do it?"

"Hopefully sometime this month."

Dean walked over and knelt in front of her, their daughter still in his arms, happier now that she was fed. Dean grabbed Charlie's hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

"Everything will be fine angel, I promise. Stop worrying so much."

"Its kind of hard to stop worrying when I'm pretty much an accessory to a crime."

"Trust me angel, I have double and triple checked with Seth and Roman. They won't be able to trace anything back to us." Charlie took a deep breath and softly muttered and okay. Dean smiled and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Leave everything to me angel. Soon he will no longer be a threat to us or our daughter."

She just nodded and Dean kissed her again. The doorbell rang and Dean handed Ava over to Charlie.

"Stay here I will get it." Charlie didn't even nod, already playing with Ava who now always seemed to get a little smile on her face, no matter what you said to her.

Dean opened the door and saw Roman standing there in uniform, looking remorseful.

"Hey Dean, is uh Charlie here?"

"Yeah she is in the kitchen with Ava. What's wrong?" Roman leaned forward and told him, Dean's face paling. He led him to the kitchen.

Charlie looked up and smiled at seeing Roman but it immediately turned to a frown when she noticed both their expressions.

"What's wrong?" Dean went over and took Ava from Charlie, in case she was so shocked she dropped her. Roman cleared his throat and sat in the chair that was next to her's.

"Your uh, your mom was in a car accident Charlie." Charlie felt her breath hitch.

"I-is she okay?" The tears were starting to form.

"We don't know. She was taken to the hospital." Charlie suddenly felt like she couldn't breath. She had just talked to her mom that morning before she left for work. Dean, noticing Charlie was having a hard time breathing, walked over to her and knelt in front of her again.

"You have to breathe baby. Breathe for me angel." Charlie closed her eyes and took a deep breath but she immediately started crying. Dean brought her to his chest and kissed her head, allowing her to cry on him. He turned to look at Roman, who was hating this part of his job right now.

"Do they know what happened?"

"She was at an intersection, her light turned green so she went but some bastard sped threw his light and hit her."

"What about her injuries." Just that sentence made Charlie cry harder, Dean kissing her head repeatedly as he rubbed her back.

"She was trapped in the car, they had to cut her out. From what I saw, her leg was shattered, her right arm was messed up, and she might have some head trauma. The only good thing was that she didn't go flying into another car, so injury was only on one side of her body."

That did nothing to calm Charlie. Her mom was in the hospital and she couldn't help but think who could have done it. She pulled away from Dean's chest and looked to Roman.

"Do you know who did it?" Roman shook his head.

"No, they hit her and left. Eye witnesses said that the car was stopped at the red and went as soon as your mom's light turned green. Like-"

"Like they intentionally wanted to hit her." Roman looked at his best friend's wife and nodded.

"I-I need to go to the hospital." She shot out of her chair, but was still light headed from not being able to breath so she started falling. Luckily Roman was right there and caught her.

"We will go but you need to relax first." Roman sat Charlie back down, silently agreeing with Dean.

"I have to go and investigate more. I hope your mom is okay Charlie."

"Thank you Roman." He gave a small smile before walking out of the house. Dean sat in his empty chair with the baby, who was looking around the room not knowing what in the hell was going on.

"Baby you gotta breathe." He watched as Charlie closed her eyes and took deep breaths.

"It was Randy" she whispered, tears threatening to spill again.

"Why do you think it was him?"

"He said he would do whatever it takes to get me back. Its my fault she is in the hospital" fresh tears starting to run down her cheeks. Dean leaned forward and pulled her face to his, so they were only inches apart.

"No Charlie this wasn't your fault. This dick just took things to far. I will make him pay for this Charlie, I promise. But first we have to make sure it was him." Charlie nodded and clutched on to his shirt as well as place a hand on Ava's stomach, her breathing finally getting under control.

"Why don't we change and go to the hospital." Charlie nodded and allowed Dean to guide her to their room. She changed into light jean shorts, a black off the shoulder shirt, and a pair of sandals. She quickly threw her hair up into a pony tail and skipped make up. She slipped her rings on before they left.

The whole way to the hospital, Dean kept a reassuring hand on her thigh, rubbing it soothingly. When they made it to the hospital, Dean grabbed the car seat while Charlie all but ran inside.

"Hi can you tell where Stacey Bronson is?" The nurse nodded and typed in the computer, while Dean finally caught up to Charlie, keeping an arm around her waist.

"She is in surgery right now, I can show you the waiting room." Charlie nodded and they followed the nurse. As soon as they stepped in, they saw Kevin sitting in a chair with his head in his hands.

"Kevin." He looked up at his name, giving Charlie and Dean the chance to see he had been crying. He got up and pulled Charlie into a bone crushing hug.

"I can't lose her Charlie." Charlie wrapped her arms around him.

"I know and we won't. Have they said anything?" Kevin sighed and pulled away from her, nodding hello to Dean before speaking.

"No they brought her here and took her right into surgery. All we can do is wait."

And that is what they did. They sat and waited for what seemed like days. Charlie tried taking her mind off things by playing with Ava but that didn't seem to work, so she settled for just holding the infant close to her. Dean wrapped an arm around his girls.

Being in a hospital for this reason made him flashback to when his grandma died. He remembered the day perfectly. He was home, and out in the living room. His grandpa was in his room and his grandma had went to work.

_Flashback:_

_The phone ringing brought a young Dean's attention away from the tv. He walked over and picked it up._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi is Joseph Ambrose there?" Dean furrowed his eyebrows, wondering why this person was looking for his grandfather, and why they sounded so distressed._

"_Yea hold on a minute." He placed the phone down and ran to get his grandpa. Joseph was up and getting dressed when his grandson ran into his room._

"_Grandpa there is someone on the phone for you." Joseph smiled and ruffled the young boys hair as he made his way out to the living room._

"_Hello?" Dean couldn't hear what was being said but when he noticed his grandfather's face take a horrifying look, he knew something was wrong. He hung up the phone and ran into the kitchen, grabbing his coat and keys._

"_Grandpa?" Joseph looked over at his grandson._

"_I'll be right back" was all he said before rushing out of the house. Dean sat alone for hours, having a bad feeling in his gut. When his grandfather finally came home, he found out the bad feeling was right. His grandmother had a massive heart attack at work and died. _

_End of Flashback_

Dean was never the same after that. He found himself constantly wanting to know where everyone was at any time. He hated when his grandfather would leave and not tell him where he was going, immediately thinking something was wrong.

Charlie looked over and saw Dean had this far off expression on his face. She placed a gentle hand on his arm and squeezed.

"Dean, you okay?" Her voice seemed to snap him out of his little trance. He looked over at her and gave a small smile.

"Yea angel, I'm fine." Charlie just nodded and leaned into his side, feeling exhausted from crying. They sat around for a few hours until someone came out.

"Family of Stacey Bronson." Charlie handed Ava to Dean before standing up with Kevin.

"I'm her fiancee, this is her daughter. How is she."

"She had a lot of damage. Her right leg was broken, along with some ribs. She had some bleeding in the brain but we managed to reduce the swelling and the pressure. She will be in the I.C.U for a couple of days before we can check again, but she will be fine." Both sighed in relief.

"When can we see her?"

"In a few hours, she is still in recovery. I will have a nurse get you when she is moved. She may experience some memory loss, we won't know until we check her after recovery. Have a good night guys." Both Charlie and Kevin thanked the doctor before he left.

/*/

Charlie was in the I.C.U waiting room with Dean and the baby, waiting for Kevin to leave the room so they could go in. She was pacing back and forth, biting her thumb nail.

"Baby your going to burn a hole in the floor, sit down." She did as told, although she started bouncing her leg until Dean clamped his hand over it, keeping it still.

"Angel relax, why are you so nervous?"

"I-I've never seen my mom like this." Dean sighed and released her leg and pulled her to his side.

"It'll be okay Charlie. Me and Ava will be with you." Charlie nodded and relaxed into his side, letting his embrace comfort her. Ten minutes later, Kevin came out.

"How is she?" Kevin gave a sad smile.

"She is as good as you can be right now I guess. She is in a lot of pain so they gave her medicine, she is asleep now. They expect her to sleep the rest of the night."

"Oh." Charlie looked down to the ground. She wanted to see her mom and talk to her but if she was in a lot of pain, she wasn't going to bother her.

"We can come back tomorrow angel." Charlie nodded and wiped her eyes. Now all she wanted to do was go home, hold Ava, and go to sleep. She hugged Kevin and they left. They stopped for some food, although Charlie insisted she wasn't hungry.

"Charlie you need to eat." She sighed and Dean ordered. They payed and made their way home. When they made it home, they sat in the living room to eat. Ava was in her bouncy seat watching the little mobile attached while Dean was watching Charlie to make sure she ate everything.

Dean noticed how quiet Charlie was being.

"Baby, do you wanna talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about. My mom is in the I.C.U because of some lunatic. She is in there because of me."

"No Charlie she isn't. None of this is your fault. As for Randy being a lunatic, we are just both lucky that I am an even bigger one than him. He won't get away with this Charlie I promise. I'm going to have him begging for death by the time I am done with him." Charlie let out a sob before launching herself into Dean's arms, hugging him. Dean wrapped an arm around her waist as he rubbed her back.

Ava started squealing in her bouncy seat, making her parents look over at her with smiles on their faces.

"I think she knows mommy is upset" Dean said as he pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. Charlie gave him a small smile before going to pick Ava up.

"Hi pretty girl." Ava started grunting, making Charlie smile. Dean came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Its gonna be okay, angel I promise."

They spent the rest of the night laying in bed. Dean had to practically pry Ava out of Charlie's arms to put her in her crib.

"She could have slept in here." Dean chuckled as he got in the bed.

"No she couldn't have. I move a lot during the night to cuddle with you, and she would get squashed. I don't want to squash our daughter." For the first time that day, Charlie giggled.

"Cuddle?"

"What is so funny?" Charlie started laughing again, which was music to Dean's ears.

"I-I just have never heard a man use the term cuddle." Dean growled and lunged at her and started tickling her sides.

"Dean!"

"Do you give up?"

"Y-yes!" Dean laughed and stopped, letting Charlie up so she could run to the bathroom since he tickled her into tomorrow. When she came out, she crawled into bed and Dean pulled her to his chest. Both falling asleep in minutes.

/*/

It was around 10 o'clock the next morning, and Charlie was sitting on the bed playing with Ava while they waited for Dean to get out of the shower so they could go see her mom.

"Where's Ava, where's Ava? Peek a boo." Every time Charlie would take her hands away from her eyes, Ava would grunt making Charlie laugh softly.

Dean walked out of the bathroom. He smiled when he saw his girls waiting for him. He watched as Charlie took Ava's tiny hands and covered the baby's eyes before pulling them away so she could see Charlie.

"Ready baby?" Charlie nodded and got off the bed before picking Ava up. She was wearing a pink onesie that said 'Grandma's Favorite' along with a pink bow headband. She placed her in her car seat, which Dean then picked up. They walked out to the car and left. Charlie's leg was bouncing again, causing Dean to place his hand on it like he did yesterday.

"Angel, relax."

"I'm sorry." Dean just squeezed her thigh. They made it to the hospital and made their way inside. Charlie kept taking deep breaths, not sure how she was going to handle seeing her mom like this. Dean placed a hand on her back, leading them to Stacey's room. He may not like her, but she was Charlie's mother and he was going to make Randy wish he was dead.

When they got to the door, Dean felt Charlie tense up and stop walking.

"Baby its okay. Go ahead." Charlie looked up at him to see him nod his head towards the door. Charlie, with a shaky hand, reached for the door knob and opened the door. The sight of her mom laying in the hospital bed with bandages and casts on her body, made the young mother cry.

She wiped her eyes and walked over to the bed and grabbed her mom's hand.

"Mommy?" Stacey eyes opened slightly and smiled.

"Hi honey." Charlie let out a sob and leaned down to hug her mother, reassurance she was still there with her.

"Are you okay mom" she asked as she pulled back.

"I will be. They told me what happened. I should have seen that car coming." Charlie shook her head.

"No mom, the police think they ran the light on purpose." Stacey was going to respond but Ava started cooing. For the first time, Stacey noticed the man behind Charlie.

"Charlie who is that?" Charlie furrowed her eyebrows.

"Dean and Ava."

"Who?" Charlie felt like someone punched her in her gut.

"M-my husband and daughter. You don't remember them?" At this point Dean came over and was standing right behind Charlie while he put the car seat in the chair so Stacey could see Ava.

Stacey shook her head.

"Mom do you remember how old I am?"

"Of course I do your 21." Charlie swallowed the lump in her throat and felt tears stinging her eyes.

"Do you know what month it is?" Stacey was quiet for a minute while she thought.

"Its August. Charlie is going to start her first semester of college at the end of the month." Charlie felt like she couldn't breathe. Her mom was forgetting almost a year of stuff. She doesn't remember her meeting Dean, or her having Ava. She remembers none of it.

The door opened and the doctor walked in.

"Morning guys. Morning Stacey, how are you feeling?"

"My head hurts really bad but other than that I'm feeling eh."

"Well I'm afraid until these headaches go away you can't go home. I have ordered an MRI for you to see if anymore of the swelling has gone down."

"Okay, thank you doctor."

"Uh mom, we are going to get going. I'll come see you sometime later today okay." Stacey smiled and hugged her daughter. They all walked out and Charlie turned to the doctor.

"She doesn't remember my husband or daughter." The doctor sighed.

"I was worried, did she say what year she thinks it is?"

"No but she thinks I am still 21. I turned 22 in October." The doctor nodded.

"We will run some more tests. It may just be short term or she may never recover them, we will have to wait to see." Charlie nodded and watched as he walked away. She turned around and sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"You okay angel?"

"My mom can't remember the last year of her life." Dean grabbed her hand and pulled her over to sit down.

"You heard what the doctor said, it could just be short term."

"And if it isn't. She doesn't even know her own granddaughter." She was starting to feel another panic attack coming on.

"Charlie breathe."

"C-can we just go home please."

"Of course. Come on baby." He led them back out to the car and took them home. HE watched as Charlie went upstairs and changed into an over sized shirt and threw her hair up in a messy bun before grabbing the baby and settling on the bed.

"I guess its a lazy day" he said to himself as he changed into a pair of shirts and took his shirt off. He layed next to Charlie who was flipping through Netflix for something to watch. She settled on Cupcake Wars, which Dean knew she would.

"I think you could be a baker with how much you watch this show."

"I already know how to bake."

"Then how come you've never baked for me?" Charlie looked over at Dean and saw he was glaring playfully.

"You've never asked." She sat up and bent her knees, resting Ava there so she could play with her.

"So come and bake me something. Know how to make cupcakes from scratch?" Charlie nodded her head.

"Yea, my mom taught me." Dean noticed how strained her voice was.

"Well then come on then." He took Ava from her and grabbed her hand, not giving her a chance to protest. He took her down to the kitchen and nudged her towards the stove while he sat in the chair with Ava.

"Get to work Betty Crocker." Charlie glared at him, making him laugh. Things between them were like she never found the pictures and he never gave her rules at all. Dean had to admit, he liked it. He knew that even if he wasn't possessive, Charlie wouldn't leave him. He knew that she was really in love with him, even if she did have to realize that after Randy came back into the picture.

"Ava tell mommy, get baking." He made her little hand move like she was telling Charlie something, making her laugh and Ava smile. Dean watched as Charlie pulled out bananas and peanut butter.

"What are you making angel?"

"Banana cupcakes with peanut butter frosting." Ava started cooing again, making Dean and Charlie laugh.

Charlie made the batter and tasted it to make sure it was good. She dipped another spoon and took it to Dean to taste.

"Good?"

"If I didn't marry you already, I definitely would after tasting that." Charlie laughed and went back to her cupcakes. Once they were in the oven, she started on the frosting.

"Do you not have a mixer?" Dean looked up from rocking Ava to sleep.

"Why would I need one? I don't know how to bake." Charlie just shook her head and made the frosting in a bowl. The door bell rang and Dean handed Ava to Charlie so he could go get it. Dean opened it and saw a man standing there.

"Hey." The man turned and smiled.

"Hi are you Dean?"

"Yea. Who are you?" The man chuckled softly.

"I figured you wouldn't remember me, you haven't seen me since you were a baby."

"Who are you" Dean repeated.

"Jeff Ambrose. I'm your father."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30:**

"I'm your father." Dean just stood there staring at the man. He never could remember what his parents looked like and seeing this man, he saw that he looked like him.

"Your not my father. My grandfather was my father."

"I deserve that. I came to make things okay."

"After 29 years."

"I'm finally clean for once in my life and I want to make amends. You have to understand Dean, I didn't want to leave you there but your grandparent's, my parents, refused to let us have you anymore. We weren't ready to have you."

"Then you shouldn't have. Get the hell off my property." He slammed the door in his face and walked back to the kitchen, feeling on edge.

Charlie noticed the look in Dean's face.

"You okay?" Dean didn't answer her, instead reaching in the fridge for a beer.

"Dean?"

"What" he snapped.

"What's wrong?" Dean just shook his head as he chugged his beer, reaching in the fridge for another one.

"Dean slow down. What is wrong?"

"That was my father at the door" he spat the sentence before sipping his beer.

"Wow, what did he want?"

"To patch things up and start over. Bull shit." He finished his beer and got a third one.

"I don't think drinking is going to help Dean. Maybe he is telling the truth."

"Just please shut up Charlie." Charlie looked at him, shocked.

"Dean-"

"I said shut up." He yelled at her, but instantly regretted it when he saw her flinch. He put his beer down and stepped towards her but she held a hand up, blocking herself and Ava, who was sleeping in her arms.

"Baby-."

"No its fine. Make sure the cupcakes don't burn." She turned around and walked upstairs to their bedroom. Dean cursed loudly and punched the cabinet. He was pissed just seeing his dad for five minutes. Charlie didn't deserve to be yelled at and he needed to apologize. He checked the timer and saw he had 20 minutes before these things were done.

He walked upstairs and softly knocked on their bedroom door before entering. He saw Charlie laying with his back to him and he assumed she had Ava on the bed next to her.

"Angel?"

"You tell me all the time to lose the attitude, I think you should take your own advice." Dean sighed and sat on the bed behind her.

"I know. I am so sorry. I shouldn't have taken my mood out on you, you were just trying to make me feel better."

Charlie didn't say anything but turned over to face him.

"Just don't do it next time."

"I promise. Hopefully that is the last time I see him."

"Maybe you should try and see where it goes." Dean shook his head while running a hand through his hair.

"I don't want to. He wasn't there and is nothing to me." Charlie sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get through to him.

"Okay. I'm going to put her in her crib and finish the cupcakes." Dean nodded and followed Charlie into the nursery. They layed her down and turned on the baby monitor before going back downstairs.

They made it just in time for the timer to go off.

"So we can ice them now?" Dean picked the knife up to ice them but Charlie stopped him.

"No, they have to go in the fridge to cool. If you put icing on a hot cupcake it will melt."

"Well excuse me" he said, making her laugh. She placed the cupcakes in the fridge and turned back around in time for Dean to put icing on her cheek.

She looked at him in shock, making him smirk.

"You have a little something right there angel, allow me to get it off." He pulled her roughly to him, licking her cheek slowly, making her shudder. When he was done, her kissed her cheek softly.

"There all clean" he whispered against her skin. He kissed her lips and Charlie wrapped her arms around his neck. Dean bent down and picked her up so her legs would go around his waist. He backed them up and set her down on the counter so he could stand between her legs.

"Mine" he growled as he licked and sucked on her neck. Charlie reached down to pull his shirt off, but they were stopped by Charlie's phone. Dean growled, hating they were interrupted. Charlie reached in her jeans and pulled out her phone, seeing it was Kevin.

"Hello?"

"Hey Charlie. I was just calling to tell you, they are moving your mom to a regular room. Have you seen her today?"

"Yea I went by this morning. She didn't remember Dean or Ava."

"Well that explains why she kept asking me about them."

"Yea it was interesting." She moved of the counter, much to Dean's dismay, and grabbed the cupcakes from the fridge, feeling they were ready to ice.

"Well she has an MRI tomorrow morning, I'll keep posted."

"Okay thanks Kevin."

"No problem. Bye Charlie."

"Bye." She hung up and placed her phone back in her pocket.

"How's your mom?"

"She was moved to a regular room and she has an MRI tomorrow." Dean nodded and gave Charlie the bowl of icing. He slid himself so he was standing right behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"If there is any extra frosting, we are taking it to the bedroom." Charlie blushed and Dean smirked.

/*/

Charlie woke up the next morning, feeling sticky. There was left over frosting from the cupcakes and Dean put it to good use. She sat up and saw the sheets were stained and that Dean was gone. Taking a quick shower, she changed in shorts and a tank top before checking Ava's room to see she wasn't in her crib.

Walking downstairs, she saw they weren't there either. Furrowing her eyebrows, she went to walk back upstairs to call Dean but stopped when the front door opened. Dean came in in just a pair of running shorts, while Ava was in a pale yellow onesie.

"Morning angel."

"Morning. Where were you guys?" She took Ava from Dean and kissed her head as she cuddled into her chest.

"On a run. We both woke up early this morning and I didn't want to wake you so I took her with me. She liked it." Ava made a grunting noise, making them smile.

"Hungry?" Dean smirked and nodded.

They walked into the kitchen and Charlie made them breakfast.

"I'm gonna take Ava to go see mom today, you coming?" Dean shook his head.

"Nope, the boys are coming over to help me prep the basement."

"For what?" Dean gave her a knowing look and she nodded after thinking about it for a minute.

"Your going to do it here?"

"Yea, easier to stage something in town where people would expect him then somewhere in the middle of no where. That would look suspicious."

"What do you mean stage?"

"After I finish with him, I am going to make it look like it was all on him." Charlie just nodded slightly before finishing her food. When she was done she kissed Dean goodbye before loading Ava in the car and leaving.

When she made it to her moms room, she noticed someone leaving.

"Jake?" Jake turned around and smiled, not having seen Charlie since before she gave birth.

"Charlie!" He walked over and pulled her into a bear hug.

"Is this the little one?" Charlie nodded and turned the car seat so he could see Ava.

"Yup. This is Ava."

"She looks just like you." Charlie smiled.

"So how did you know mom was here?"

"I saw it on the news. They say they don't know who did it."

"Yea. I hope they catch the bastard soon."

"Me too. I gotta go, I have a job interview, maybe we can get together sometime this week."

"I'd like that." They shared another hug before Charlie went in the room, trying to figure out how she was going to tell Dean who she ran into because he certainly won't be happy.

She smiled when she saw her mom was sitting up, awake and alert.

"Hey mom." Stacey looked over and smiled.

"Hey Charlie. Ava right?" Charlie nodded and took her out of her car seat.

"Do you wanna hold her?" Stacey nodded and Charlie placed the baby in her arms.

"She looks just like how you looked as a baby." Charlie smiled and moved Ava's car seat so she could sit down.

"How are you feeling mom?"

"Okay I guess. My head still hurts and I still can't remember anything from that day, among other things." Stacey looked down at the infant in her arms still not believing she couldn't even remember her own granddaughter.

"Where is um...?" Stacey couldn't think of his name but luckily Charlie knew who she was talking about.

"Dean?"

"Yea Dean. Your husband right?"

"Right. He is at home fixing the house." Stacey nodded.

"I-I'm sorry I don't remember a lot." Charlie gave her a look and grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Its not your fault mom. They are going to find the person that did this and they are going to pay."

"I know, it just sucks I can't remember my own granddaughter or son in law."

"It'll come back to you mom. Has the doctor been in?"

"No, but the techs said he would be in sometime today with my results. Charlie can you take her, I feel exhausted."

Charlie stood up and grabbed Ava from her, placing her back in her car seat.

"Have Kevin call me with the results okay. We are going to leave and let you nap." She bent down and kissed her cheek before hugging her.

"I love you mom." She got no answer.

"Mom?" She shook her a little but nothing. She kissed her forehead before leaving.

"Your grandma must have been really tired peanut." Ava smiled, making Charlie smile. They got in the car and went home.

When they made it inside, Charlie heard a crash followed by a string of curses. She picked Ava up and went down to the basement.

She saw Dean hopping around on one foot while the other two laughed.

"What happened?" All three men looked to the stairs when they heard Charlie's voice.

"Dean dropped a hammer on his foot."

"I didn't drop it, it fell off my belt." Roman and Seth gave him a look and Charlie had to stop herself from laughing. Dean walked over to them and kissed Charlie before kissing Ava's head.

"How's your mom?"

"She said she is good, her head still hurts really bad though. We saw Jake" she added quietly at the end, but Dean still heard her. He leaned in close so he could whisper in her ear.

"We'll talk about that later." Charlie sighed softly while Dean kissed her cheek.

"So how is everything going down here?"

"Good, the boys are staying for lunch and dinner so we can get this done. Have you eaten lunch yet?" Charlie shook her head.

"No, its not even noon yet." Roman and Seth snickered while Dean gave her a look.

"I'm gonna go feed Ava, have fun down here." Dean smirked and kissed them both again before watching her walk back up the stairs. Charlie went into the living room and pulled the front of her tank top down so Ava could drink. When she had her fill, she let go and let out a little yawn making Charlie smile.

"Lets burp and we can take a nap peanut." Charlie placed her on her shoulder and patted her back until she let out a loud burp.

"Just like your daddy." Charlie grabbed the remote and layed down on the couch with Ava on her chest, both falling asleep within minutes.

/*/

Dean, Roman and Seth were still working when Dean's phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Dean, its Kevin." Dean rolled his eyes and motioned like he was shooting himself in the head, making his friends laugh.

"What's up Kevin?"

"I-Is Charlie around? I tired calling her b-but she h-hasn't answered." For the first time, Dean noticed it sounded like Kevin was crying.

"She is upstairs with Ava probably asleep, whats the matter?"

The next words made Dean curse loudly, making the other two look at him in concern.

"Yea I will tell her. I'll have her call you later." He hung up and ran a hand through his hair.

"What's up" Roman asked.

"Charlie's mom is in coma. Apparently the swelling of her brain hadn't gone down like they thought and when they went to check on her she wouldn't wake up. She was still breathing and everything she just wont wake up.

"I'm sorry man. I guess you were left with the task to tell Charlie?" Dean nodded, not really wanting to because he absolutely could not stand when Charlie cried.

"Come on lets get some more done while they are sleeping then you guys can go. I think she will want to be alone." Both men nodded, understanding completely. The finished another wall before Roman and Seth said their goodbyes. Dean walked them out and saw Ava and Charlie were passed out on the couch.

Sighing, he carefully picked Ava up and placed her in her pack and play. He sat down on the couch and gently shook Charlie.

"Baby wake up." Charlie let out a little whine before turning to bury her face in the couch making Dean chuckle.

"Charlie you gotta get up." Charlie groaned and opened her eyes, allowing Dean to pull her up.

"If this is about Jake, I didn't know he was going to be there I swear." Dean chuckled and pushed her hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"No its not about Jake. Kevin called, about your mom."

"Is she okay?" Dean took a deep breath and grabbed her hand, playing with her rings.

"The uh doctor went back with the test results shortly after you left. The swelling in your mom's brain didn't go down as much as they originally thought. They went to check on her and she wouldn't wake up."

Charlie couldn't believe it, she had just seen her mom awake and fine this morning.

"She, she was fine this morning. She said she was exhausted and she fell asleep but I didn't think anything of it." Dean lifted her up and deposited her in his lap holding her close while she cried.

"Its okay baby, everything is going to be okay."

Each sob, made Dean want to kill Randy that much more. He was going to make the older man wish he never had anything to do with Charlie.

Charlie eventually fell back asleep in Dean's lap, while she stroked her hair. Her cheeks were stained with tears and Dean wished he could take her away from all this but he knew that she would want to be here with her mom.

A knock on the door took Dean's attention away from the beauty asleep on his lap. Careful as to not wake her, he layed her back on the couch and checked Ava before going to the door. When he opened it, he saw it was Joey.

"Hey Joey whats up?"

"Kevin called me and I thought I should come check on Charlie. She okay?"

"Not really. She cried herself to sleep after I told her. She said she was fine when she had just seen her this morning and she seemed fine." Joey nodded.

"Do they know who did this?"

"The police don't be we do. It was Randy."

"That fucker. I'm going to kill him." Joey went to leave but Dean stopped him.

"No need to I am already on it."

"I want in."

"I'm sure we can make that work. Tomorrow me and the boys are having a poker night where we are going to go over some plans, you are more than welcome to join."

Joey nodded and shook Dean's hand.

Dean smirked. He could not wait for this to happen. Randy was going to get what was coming to him and more.

/*/

Charlie woke up about two hours later, feeling like shit. She rubbed her sore eyes and sat up, seeing Dean sitting on the floor with Ava between his legs.

"Hey." Charlie hated how scratchy her voice was. Dean turned his head and smiled, picking Ava up before joining Charlie on the couch.

"You okay angel?"

"No. My mom is in coma because of my possessive ex."

"He will get what is coming to him soon angel I promise."

"I know I just wish you would say screw the plan and go shoot him in the head now."

"Me to but if we don't want me to be caught then we stick with the plan." Charlie sighed and rubbed her eyes again.

"I'll be right back." Dean watched as she walked up the stairs and decided to follow her. He walked into the room and saw her getting something out of her purse.

"Since when do you wear glasses?"

"Since my head and eyes hurt." Dean heard the grumble of something and chuckled when he realized it was Charlie's stomach.

"Come on baby, you must be starving."

"Can we get chinese?"

"Sure." Dean grabbed his car keys while Charlie got Ava situated in her car seat. The made sure she was secure before they left.

When they got out, they saw something that made Charlie stop in her tracks and Dean growl. Randy was walking out of the restaurant.

"Dean, Charlie what's up? I heard about your mom, how is she?" Charlie stepped back slightly as Dean wrapped an arm around her waist.

"No she isn't fine. You know they say who did it, did it intentionally." Randy looked at Dean, not surprised he was answering for Charlie.

"I hope they catch whoever did it soon. Your eyes hurting Charlie?" Charlie looked away, uncomfortable under his piercing gaze.

"None of your business. Lets go baby." He grabbed Charlie's hand and went to walk to the restaurant, trying to calm himself so he didn't kill Randy right then and there. No, he had to stick to the plan. He looked back when Charlie wouldn't budge.

"I-I wanna go home" she whispered quietly, only loud enough for Dean to hear.

"Well I hope you guys have a nice dinner. It was nice running into you Charlie." Randy walked off, unaware of Charlie's request. He walked away and Dean growled, pissed he could make Charlie this scared.

"Baby breathe for me. Come on, I'll just order take out and have it delivered." Charlie nodded, still breathing deep. Dean walked them back to the car and drove home.

"When are you going to do it?" Dean looked over at his beauty to see she was looking right at him.

"Before the end of the summer. As soon as me, Roman, Seth, and Joey have a set, clear plan it will happen."

"Joey?"

"Yea I filled him in and he wants to help. The more the better since your not helping."

"I wish I could" she muttered.

"Don't worry angel. I'll make him suffer for you."

"Can I tell you something and you won't freak out?" Charlie nodded tentatively.

"I was the reason why Randy went crazy a couple months ago."

"W-what?"

"When I found out her wrapped his hand around your throat, I saw red. Roman got me this untraceable drug that makes people hallucinate. The day before the wedding, when I went out, I followed him to a restaurant. He sat with me and we were talking about you and it just made me angrier. When he took a call I dumped it in his drink and the rest is history."

Charlie was quiet for. Dean looked over at her when they stopped at a red light. He thinks she is going to be mad but in reality it was much different.

Charlie had never had anyone stand up for her like that. Sure it might not have been the best way to go but he still did it because Randy put his hands on her and threatened her. How can she be mad at that?

"Charlie, you going to say something?" Instead of saying anything, Charlie reached over and gave him a passionate kiss, shocking Dean.

"Thank you." Dean smirked and kissed her again before the light turned green.

"Anything for my angel."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31:**

"Dean stop the boys will be here soon" Charlie giggled as Dean kept kissing her neck while she was making their dinner.

"They're not here yet." Charlie rolled her eyes and tried to move out of his hold, try being the key word.

"Can't run from me angel, you know that." He continued the assault on her neck while he slipped a hand under her shirt and squeezed her nipple through her bra.

"Dean" she moaned. Unfortunately for Dean, Ava picked that time to start crying.

"I swear she hates me." Charlie laughed and turned around in his arms when he removed his hands.

"She is 2 months old and is probably needing a diaper change since I fed her before she went to sleep." She kissed him softly before going in the living room.

"Hello beautiful girl, did you have a good nap?" Ava smiled, making Charlie smile. She placed her on the couch and changed her diaper before going back to the kitchen.

"There's daddy." Ava started waving her arms up and down at the sight of Dean.

"There's my princess." He took the baby from Charlie and kissed her head as he snuggled her into his chest, her little hand gripping the material of his shirt.

"Oh yea she really hates you." Dean gave her a look and Charlie checked on dinner, seeing everything was done. She had just finished stirring the pot with the cous cous in it when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Dean walked to the front door, Ava still clutching onto his shirt. Dean opened the door and saw Roman.

"Hey man. Hey baby girl, come see uncle Roman." Dean handed Ava over and like with Dean, Ava snuggled into Roman's chest and gripped his shirt.

"She just woke up. Come on, Charlie is in the kitchen." Charlie had just finished putting everything into bowls when Roman, Dean, and the baby came in.

"Hey Roman." Charlie hugged him before Dean pulled her back to his chest, his hunger for her growing because of her outfit choice. She was wearing daisy dukes, that Dean didn't let her wear out of the house, and a white tank top made of what felt like silk and crossed in the back.

"Hey baby girl. How's your mom?" Charlie sighed sadly and Dean gave her hip a squeeze.

"As good as she can be I guess. They don't know when she will wake up and I think that is the scariest part."

"I'm sorry Charlie. If there is anything I can do, let me know." Charlie smiled at him and they turned their heads when they heard the door open.

"Hello?"

"In here." Seth came in, carrying a case of beer.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Seth playfully glared at Charlie before bro hugging Roman and Dean, placing the case of beer on the counter before taking Ava from Roman.

"Well dinner is done guys, so sit down." Dean took Ava and placed her in her bouncy seat that was resting on one of the dining room chairs, making sure it was centered before placing his daughter in it. Charlie brought in all the food before sitting on the other side of the bouncy seat.

The doorbell rang again, this time Charlie got up to get it. She opened it and saw Joey standing there.

"Hey Joey."

"Hey squirt, sorry I'm late." Charlie shook her head and brought him in the house.

"Its fine I actually just brought dinner out." Joey followed her into the dining room.

"Hey Joey. This is Roman and Seth." Joey shook their hands before sitting next to Seth.

"Nice to meet you guys."

"So what is the plan" Roman asked once they settled into dinner.

"We kidnap him, bring him here, and torture him until he begs for death. Then when he is dead, we stage it like a suicide."

"I like it." Roman and Joey both nodded, agreeing with Seth.

"How does it sound to you angel?"

"As long as he is gone, I don't care." Dean nodded.

"I was thinking end of July, early August."

"How long are we going to torture him for?"

"As long as Charlie and I see fit. He deserves to suffer for how ever long Charlie's mom is in coma."

"But we can't keep him here for long. People would get suspicious."

"I say at least one to two days top." Dean just nodded his head. They finished dinner and the boys played their poker, which Charlie didn't understand so she chose to sit on the couch and play with Ava.

"I'm gonna go put her to bed, have fun playing cards." She walked past Dean, who slapped her ass as she walked by him.

"So do you want another one yet?" Dean smirked as he fixed his cards.

"Yea but I think I am going to wait. The six week waiting period sucked and I'm not ready to go through that again anytime soon." The three men chuckled.

Charlie finished giving Ava her bath and changed her into her pajamas, when she heard the men laugh loudly.

"Your uncles and daddy sure are loud peanut." Ava smiled and stretched her arms out.

"Oh you are so big." Charlie copied her and Ava smiled again, even letting out a little baby giggle.

"You are just to precious for words Ava Grace." She picked her up off her changing table and walked over to the rocking chair. After rocking for about 10 minutes, Ava was out. Charlie kissed her head and placed her in her crib and turned on the baby monitor before going back downstairs.

She walked down to see Dean cleaning up.

"Where is everyone, I just heard them a couple minutes ago."

"We did one last round before everyone left. Roman and Seth have an early morning and Joey was going to see your mom." Charlie nodded and walked over to help clean.

"Fancy a game of poker angel?"

"I've never played before." Dean smirked.

"I'll teach you but lets make it more interesting. Lets play strip poker."

"That's not fair if I don't know how to play."

"That's why I am going to teach you before. Take a seat angel." He pulled a chair out for her and motioned for her to sit. Charlie sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get out of it, and sat down, Dean sitting across from her.

"We're gonna play a few rounds until you get the hang of it then its play time." Charlie blushed and Dean delt the cards. After a few rounds, Charlie finally got the hang of it.

"Okay, so the rules for strip poker, whoever loses the hand shreds a piece of clothing of the winner's choice. Whoever ends up naked, loses." Charlie nodded and pushed a piece of stray hair behind her ear.

Dean delt the cards and Charlie saw she had a pair of three's. After Dean layed out five cards, she had a pair of three's and a pair of kings.

"Okay babe, show your cards." Charlie layed her cards down at the same time as Dean.

"I have a pair of five's along with the pair of kings, I win. I would like that tank top please sweetheart." Charlie sighed and took her shirt off before giving it to Dean.

Charlie ended up winning the next round, making Dean give her his shirt. It went on like this until Charlie was sitting there in just her underwear and Dean his boxer's.

"Alright last hand." Dean delt the cards, already incredibly hard from the sight of Charlie sitting in nothing but her underwear.

Charlie saw she had three of a kind but she was worried. She didn't like to lose and Dean was really good at poker.

"Ready babe?" Charlie nodded and both placed their cards down.

"Well look at that, I win. Underwear please." Charlie sighed and stood up, sliding her underwear down before throwing it at him. She went to sit down but Dean motioned her over to him with his finger. She walked over and Dean pulled her into his lap so she was straddling him.

"Don't be a sore loser babe. You did good for your first time, now I believe we should put being naked to good use." Without warning, Dean stood up and swiped everything off the table before placing Charlie on it. Dean slid off his boxers and entered her, both sharing a loud moan.

'She's till so tight' he thought to himself. Dean started off slow, loving the sounds coming from Charlie's mouth.

"Oh god don't stop."

"Who do you belong to angel." He moved one of her legs to his shoulder, giving him a better angle and hitting her g-spot.

"Y-you" Charlie got out before moaning loudly again, each thrust pushing her closer and closer to orgasm.

"That's right baby all mine" he gritted out. He slid his hands up her body, to play with her breasts.

"Cum for me, now." He pinched her nipple and Charlie cried out as a wave of extreme pleasure washed over her. Her tightening walls had Dean growling out her name as he came, the feeling stretching Charlie's orgasm out.

Once they caught their breath, Dean pulled put of her and picked her up bridal style before heading upstairs. The showered and changed before checking on Ava, who was still sleeping soundly despite her parents being loud downstairs.

They cuddled in bed, Dean stroking Charlie's back while Charlie just lay on his chest, almost asleep.

"Its almost over angel. A couple more weeks and it will all be over."

/*/

"Ava!" Charlie smiled when she heard her sister's voice ring out and saw them running towards them at the park. Her dad and Stephanie had brought them to visit since they hadn't seen her since she was about a month old.

Once the girls reached them, they all asked to hold her.

"One at a time guys. Aurora, you first." Aurora sat down on the bench and Charlie carefully placed Ava in her arms, helping her support the head.

Dean smiled and greeted Hunter and Stephanie when they made it over to them.

"Hey guys."

"Hey. How has everything been?"

"Good."

"And with her mom" Hunter asked quietly.

"Nothing yet." Stephanie walked over to Charlie and smiled at her daughter's.

"Sorry girls but mommy is jumping line. Come here baby girl, come see grandma."

She took Ava from Aurora much to the girl's dismay.

"Mommy your not supposed to jump. Daddy mommy jumped." The adults laughed.

"Well I get her after mommy so I'm jumping line too. Why don't you guys go play on the playground." Like he said a magical word, the girls forgot about the baby and ran to the playground.

"How has she been at night?" Charlie sat down with Dean sitting next to her.

"Good. She has been sleeping a little longer but not fully through the night." Stephanie nodded and smiled at Ava, who was wearing a little white and yellow onesie with little ducks on it and a white bonnet so she didn't get burned.

"Alright my turn. Come to grandpa." Stephanie handed Ava over and Hunter smiled lovingly at his granddaughter.

"I was gonna make some burger's. How many do you guys want?"

"One" Stephanie said.

"Two" Hunter and Charlie said at the same time. Dean smirked and kissed Charlie's head before going to make the burger's.

"How's your mom Charlie" Stephanie asked as Hunter walked over to talk to Dean.

"She is as good as someone could be in this situation. Kevin thought he saw her move her hand yesterday but it hasn't happened since."

"Have you been to see her." Charlie sighed, feeling the need for a beer.

"No. I could barely handle seeing her when she was awake in the hospital. Knowing she wouldn't be able to hear me or anything would probably kill me."

Stephanie nodded and placed a loving hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"It'll be okay Charlie."

"That's what everyone keeps saying. I'm gonna get a beer do you want one?"

"I'd love one" Hunter said as he came back over.

"Me too." Charlie smiled and walked over to the little cooler they brought.

Dean saw Charlie pull out three beers and called her over to him.

"Your drinking?"

"Yea I need it."

"But your still breastfeeding."

"I pumped this morning so she has bottles at home."

"That's your only one."

"How come you can drink and I can't?"

"Because I'm not breastfeeding. What is with the attitude?" Charlie sighed and stepped forward, allowing Dean to wrap an arm around her waist.

"Just this whole mom thing. I hate talking about it and everyone keeps telling me its going to be okay, but I'm starting to believe its not going to be."

"It will be angel. How about we go see her when we are done here."

"I-I don't know if I can. Like I told Stephanie, I could barely deal with it when she was awake in the hospital." Dean leaned down and gave her a light kiss.

"I'll be with you. We're gonna go see her."

"Okay." Dean kissed her again, this time more passionately.

"How about another game of strip poker when we get home." Charlie blushed before moving out of his hold and giving Stephanie and Hunter their beers.

"Here mom, I think someone is hungry." Hunter handed Ava over, who was chewing on her hand. Charlie grabbed her bottle out of her bag and made sure it wasn't to warm before giving it to her.

"She put up a fight to be burped like you used to?"

"Yes! Every time I take the bottle out to burp her she cries."

"You were the same way. Its like you gave birth to yourself." Charlie laughed and took the bottle out to burp Ava, not at all surprised when she started crying.

"Okay guys, burgers are done." Dean placed the plate down while Hunter went to get the girls. Once they were all seated, everyone dug in. Ava would reach her little hand up every time Charlie put her food in her mouth.

"No this is my food silly, you already ate." After they were done, the adults followed the kids over to the playground.

"Charlie take her down the slide and I will get a picture." Charlie nodded and walked to the slide, sitting down and placing Ava in her lap.

"Ready peanut." Charlie went down and Dean got a great picture of them on his phone. He set it as his background before walking over to them.

"Good job princess." He picked Ava up and kissed her cheek. Dean took her over and held her in his arms and he sat on a swing and went back and forth.

"He's a good dad" Stephanie said, walking up to her step-daughter's side. Charlie smiled at her and nodded. They played for another half hour before they all said their goodbye's and left.

As they made their way to the hospital, Charlie started to get nervous again, which caused her to start bouncing her leg slightly.

"Charlie relax."

"I don't want to do this."

"This is your mom Charlie, you need to see her."

"How about a deal. If I see my mom, you try and see your dad."

"Nice try angel. I hate my dad, you love your mom." Charlie sighed and looked out the window. Dean reached over and grabbed her hand, interlocking their fingers and pressing a kiss to the back of her hand.

They pulled up to the hospital and Dean had to practically drag Charlie in.

"It feels like trying to get Ava to walk" he muttered sarcastically making Charlie glare at him. They made it to Stacey's room and Charlie found herself frozen to the floor. Dean sighed and walked in ahead of her and saw Kevin was in there.

"Hey mind watching Ava for a second." Kevin shook his head and watched as Dean walked back out to the hallway. He heard a yelp and stifled a laugh when Dean came in with Charlie over his shoulder. He put her down in the chair and grabbed the car seat, placing it on her lap so she wouldn't run out.

Charlie took a deep breath and looked over to her mom. If Charlie didn't know anything, she would just think her mom was taking a nap but she knew different. The difference was that no one knew when Stacey would wake up.

She felt tears form in her eyes and quickly wiped them away, not wanting to cry.

"Have the doctors said anything?" Kevin shook his head as he stared at his fiancee.

"No. They scheduled another M.R.I for tomorrow. They are hoping to see the swelling decrease." Dean got down on one knee next to Charlie and wrapped an arm around her shoulder's.

"You okay baby?"

"C-can we please go." Dean knew she still felt as though it was her fault her mom was in the hospital.

"Baby you gotta stay here, this is your mom. She needs to know you are here." Charlie shakily nodded. Dean took the car seat off her lap and looked at Kevin.

"Kevin, can you show me where a bathroom is where there is a changing table?"

Kevin looked up and Dean subtly nodded to Charlie, who was staring at her mother. Getting the message, Kevin kissed Charlie's hand and stood up.

"I'll be right back angel." Charlie nodded and Dean kissed her head before following Kevin.

It was eerily quiet in the room. The only sound was a beeping sound the heart monitor was making. Charlie took a deep breath and grabbed her mom's hand with a shaky one of her own.

"Mom if you can hear me, I am so sorry. This is all my fault, all because I made Randy angry. He is gonna pay mom I promise. If you can hear me, squeeze my hand."

Charlie waited for five minutes and she felt nothing but hot tears running down her cheeks. She kissed her moms hand and kept it to her face.

"Please wake up mommy, I need you. Ava deserves to know her grandmother. You need to be awake to tell me all the things you used to do with me when I was a baby and lecture me on when I do something wrong. Please wake up mommy." Charlie started sobbing.

When Dean and Kevin came back, the scene was heartbreaking. Charlie was laying on her mother's stomach, looking at her while sobbing.

They kept hearing her say "I'm so sorry mommy."

"I think you should take her home." Dean nodded and walked over placing a hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"Come angel lets go home." Charlie kissed her moms hand again before letting Dean lead her out of the hospital. Like the last few trips to the hospital, when they got home, Charlie held Ava as close as possible to her while crying. Dean sat down next to her and pulled her to his chest.

"I think I have changed my mind about you helping." Charlie sniffled and sat up.

"Really?"

"You deserve to be apart of this for what he had done. But I need you to listen to everything I tell you."

Charlie nodded and Dean kissed her forehead before pulling her back to his chest.

Both unaware just how crazy things would be over the next few weeks.

**A/N: Hey guys! I've been meaning to do this but kept forgetting but now I finally remembered. I will be posting a picture on my profile of what I think baby Ava would look like. Thank you to everyone that has Favorited/ followed this story, you guys rock!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32:**

"_What were you doing around him!" Charlie took a step back as Randy walked towards her. They had just gone out to a club and he saw her talking to some guy she knew in high school._

"_I-I was just saying hi. I haven't seen him since high school. Ow Randy you're hurting me." Randy had made it in front of her and grabbed her arm roughly._

"_You're mine Charlie and you knew you were not allowed to leave my side tonight."_

"_Randy I-." _

_Charlie was cut off by a hard slap to the left side of her face. The blow enough to make her fall to the ground while holding her cheek. She then felt a boot hit her stomach, knocking the wind out of her._

"_Next time you better listen to me." He pulled her up so she was standing and caught her mouth in a rough kiss._

Charlie woke up with a gasp. She looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw it was three in the morning.

"Charlie, angel, you okay?" Charlie looked to the right and saw Dean looking up at her with tired eyes.

"Yea just a nightmare. I'm gonna go check on Ava." She got out of bed and walked down the hall. Her dream was a flashback to when her and Randy first started dating. They were two months in when that incident happened, marking it as the first of many beatings she would get.

Walking into Ava's room, she saw the infant was awake and looking at her mobile. Charlie had been having a bad feeling all week but she didn't know of what. It was just one of those times where she felt something bad was going to happen.

She picked her daughter up and held her in her arms as she sat in the rocking chair.

"No matter what happens peanut, mommy and daddy are going to protect you. I love you and your daddy so much Ava." She kissed her head and rocked back and forth with her gently, looking up when she heard footsteps and saw Dean walking in.

"She okay?" Charlie nodded as Dean knelt in front of her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea it was just a nightmare."

"Of" Dean pushed, wanting to know what put the look of fear in his angel's eyes.

"When Randy first beat me. We had gone to a club that night and I saw a friend from high school. Randy wanted me to stay with him all night but I didn't think he would mind so I went to talk to him. When we got to his apartment, he got pissed and slapped me before kicking me in my stomach."

"I think that just earned him another day of beatings."

Charlie gave him a small smile and looked down at the sleeping infant in her arms.

"There's something else. What is it?"

"I feel like something bad is going to happen." Dean sighed and took Ava from her and placed her gently in her crib before pulling Charlie up and to their room. He sat on the bed and pulled her onto his lap.

"Nothing bad is going to happen baby. Friday, he will be tied up and locked in the basement where he will get what is coming to him."

"What if he manages to get out of the basement?"

"He won't angel. It will be dead bolted from our side and Seth, Roman, Joey, and I plan on taking turns guarding it at night. There are no windows so he won't get out, he won't get out until we are done with him. Guess we have to get the guest rooms ready."

Charlie laughed softly and leaned her head on Dean's shoulder while wrapping her arms around her waist.

"I love you Dean." Dean wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"I love you too Charlie."

/*/

It was Wednesday afternoon and Charlie was cleaning up downstairs while Dean was on a run with Ava. He said it was his new favorite thing to do and was even trying to get Charlie to join them, but she hadn't been running in years.

She had just finished dusting when the doorbell rang. She got off the little ladder she was on and opened it. There was an older man standing there who looked to be in his late 50's.

"Hi can I help you?"

"Is Dean home?"

"No, I'm sorry he's not. Who are you?"

"Oh my apologies, I'm Jeff Ambrose. I'm Dean's dad." Charlie's eye's widened. So this was Dean's dad. She could see the family resemblance, though she would never tell Dean that.

"Who might you be?" Jeff's voice broke Charlie out of her thoughts.

"I'm Charlie, his wife." Jeff smiled warmly at her.

"Well its nice to meet you. Do you know when Dean will be home?"

"No, I'm sorry I don't." Jeff sighed and pulled out a little notebook and scribbled something down before ripping it out and handing it to Charlie.

"This is my phone number. Can you get him to call me?" Charlie heard the slight desperation in his voice and smiled kindly at him, taking the piece of paper from him.

"I'll see what I can do." Jeff smiled.

"Thank you. It was nice meeting you Charlie."

"You too Mr. Ambrose."

"Jeff, Charlie. We are family after all." Charlie gave a small smile and nod. Jeff smiled back before leaving.

Charlie shut the door and sighed, wondering how the hell she was going to bring this up to Dean. She tucked the piece of paper in her bra before continuing with her cleaning.

She had just finished the dishes when she heard the front door open and a baby giggle.

"Hey angel" Dean greeted as he came into the kitchen. Charlie smiled and kissed him before taking Ava and kissing her cheek.

"How was your guy's run?"

"It was good, she stayed awake for all of it. I'm telling you angel, your joining us next time."

"Dean, I haven't gone running in like three years."

"So, it will be good for you." Charlie shook her head and pulled out a bottle for Ava. After Ava was fed, Charlie put her down for her nap. She walked back into the kitchen and saw Dean making food for them. She hopped up on the counter next to him and cleared her throat.

"Someone stopped by when you were gone?"

"Who?"

"Your dad." Dean froze and turned his head to look at Charlie, who was looking down at her lap.

"What did he want?"

"To see you but I told him you weren't home. He gave me his number so you could call him."

"Throw it away."

"Dean maybe you should call him. If I have learned one thing this almost past year, its been family is important. Maybe you should hear him out and just give it a chance."

Dean sighed. He really didn't want to but Charlie was right, family was important. Charlie and Ava were more than enough but he thought back to when he was younger and he craved for information and some kind of relationship with either one of his parents.

"Give me the number." Charlie let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Dean took the number and pulled out his phone before dialing the number.

He put the phone to his ear and stared at Charlie as he waited for someone to answer.

"_Hello?"_

"Jeff, its Dean."

"_D-dean? I see Charlie have you the number."_

"Yea she did, she said you wanted to talk."

"_You're alright with meeting to talk?" _Dean didn't miss the surprise in his voice.

"Well Charlie has made it clear to me family is important. While Charlie, Roman, and Seth are my family, I guess it wouldn't be so bad to sit down at talk some things out."

"_I'll take it. Can you meet me Friday afternoon at the diner off Main street?"_

"Sounds good." He hung up and Charlie looked at him.

"Well?"

"I'm going to see him Friday afternoon. Its either going to be alright or I will take my bad mood out on Randy." Charlie laughed softly and Dean came to stand between her legs, running his hands up and down her sides.

"You okay?" He knew that she still was having a bad feeling about this week, no matter how many times he told her everything would be fine.

"I don't know. I just can't shake this feeling."

"We are going to be safe baby I promise. Monday, everything will be over and he will be out of our hair for good."

"That reminds me, Ava has her three month check-up on Tuesday."

"See you worry about our princess and I will worry about getting rid of the crème puff."

Charlie giggled at the name he gave Randy. Dean smiled when he got the reaction he was looking for.

Dean lent forward and pulled her mouth to meet his in a passionate kiss. Charlie wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled on the hairs at the base of his skull, earning a moan from Dean.

Charlie let out a squeak of surprise when Dean picked her up and placed her on the kitchen table.

Dean, who was happy she was wearing a summer dress, lifted it up so it was around her hips and ripped her underwear off before running a finger down her wet folds.

"Your always so wet angel, I love it." Dean bent down and ran his tongue up and down before focusing on her clit. Charlie moaned and put her hands in his hair, keeping him close to her. She arched her back when he started fingering her.

He spat on her clit before sucking it back up then repeating the action.

"Are you gonna cum for me angel?" He increased the speed of her finger and ended up hitting her g-spot.

"Dean!" Dean smirked as his fingers rod through her orgasm. He pulled his fingers out of her and happily sucked her juices off before pulling his pants and boxers down and pulling Charlie closer. He picked her legs up and she wrapped them around his waist as he thrust into her.

"Harder Dean." Dean thrust harder, groaning every time he heard Charlie moan. Charlie whined when Dean pulled out of her be he shushed her. He pulled her over to the counter.

"Turn around, place your hands on the counter and stick that beautiful ass out." Charlie did as told. Dean angled her hips before thrusting back into her. He pulled her hair gently so she would lean up. Dean turned her head and kissed her passionately.

"Baby you're so close aren't you." Charlie nodded and Dean smirked before increasing his speed.

"Let go angel." At his words, Charlie cried out as her orgasm washed over her, Dean soon following, pulling her back in for another kiss.

Both pulled away when their lungs were screaming at them for air. Dean nuzzled her nose with his.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Did you rip my underwear completely?" Dean smirked at her, both not seeming to care they were still intimately connected.

"They were in my way."

"You owe me a new pair then."

"If I was to buy you a new pair of underwear every time I ripped them, I owe you about twenty pairs."

"Well then I guess you are lucky they are having a sale at Victoria's Secret tomorrow." Dean groaned. He loved buying things for Charlie but Dean hated that store.

"Can't we go somewhere else."

"Nope." Dean pulled out of her and turned her around.

"Lets put Ava in her crib, we need to shower." Charlie nodded and she grabbed the baby before going upstairs

"You shower first angel." Charlie nodded and handed the baby to him. She went grabbed fresh clothes and went into the bathroom while Dean sat on the bed, staring at their daughter.

"Its almost over princess. No one will ever take you or your mommy away from me. I love you and your mommy so much my little angel." Ava moved her little hand in her sleep making Dean smile.

Charlie finished and took the baby from Dean so he could go shower. While he was showering, she decided to call Kevin and check in on her mom.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Kevin, how is she?"

"_Her hand twitched again today so I am hopeful. You going to come see her?"_

"I don't know, the last time didn't go so well but I feel bad for not being there."

"_I understand Charlie and so would she. I'll call you later, the doctor is coming back in with more test results."_

"Okay, bye Kevin."

"_Bye Charlie."_

/*/

Today was the day. It was Friday, which meant Dean talking to his dad and them finally getting rid of Randy.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me angel?"

"Positive. This is a time for you and your dad." Dean sighed and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"So what are you going to do today?"

"Go to the bookstore and the art store."

"Gonna start drawing again?" Charlie nodded and Dean smiled at her, giving her a sweet kiss. They pulled apart when they heard Ava squeal in her crib. Both looked down to see she had a smile on her face and was moving her feet and hands.

"Help me get her ready?"

"Of course."

Dean picked her up while Charlie picked out a little purple shirt with little shorts and a purple bow headband.

"I hate these bows." Charlie gave him a look as she finished dressing her and picked her up.

"Why?"

"I feel like they hurt her head."

"If they hurt her she would cry."

"How do you know? Maybe she is like me and doesn't cry at anything."

"Because she is a baby and baby's cry when they get hurt. I'm sure you cried as a baby."

"Nope." Charlie laughed and placed the headband on Ava's head.

"See no problem." Charlie grabbed the diaper bag while Dean buckled Ava into her car seat. They locked the house before heading out to their cars.

"Call me on your way home so I can either use it as an excuse to leave or so I can just hear your voice."

Charlie refrained from rolling her eyes and decided on just shaking her head. Dean got Ava situated before closing the door and pulling Charlie to him.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Please just give him a chance to explain everything before you get all angry."

Dean gave her a look of mock hurt as he put his hands to his heart. Charlie giggled and leaned up to press a kiss to his lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

/*/

Dean was sitting in the diner, waiting for his father to show up.

"Can I get you anything to drink sir?"

"Water please." The waitress nodded and left to get it. Dean looked down at his watch to check the time when he heard someone sit across from him.

"You're late" was all he said as he looked up to come eye to eye with his father.

"I'm sorry, traffic was crazy. Thank you for meeting with me."

"You have Charlie to thank for that."

"I guess I do the next time I see her. I didn't know you were married, congratulations, how long?"

"Four months. We have a daughter too." Jeff smiled.

"Do you have a picture?" Dean nodded and pulled his phone out to show him his home screen which was the picture he took of Charlie and Ava at the park.

"She is beautiful, she looks like her mother." Dean nodded and they fell into an awkward silence. The waitress brought Dean's water back and Jeff ordered a coffee.

"So what did you want to meet for" Dean asked, breaking the silence.

"I wanted to clear the air between us. I know that I wasn't there for you and you were right, if your mother and I couldn't take care of you then we shouldn't have had you but it wasn't are decision to give you up. We had you for the first few weeks but with both of us getting drunk and high all the time, we knew we couldn't keep you so I gave you to your grandparent's."

"Where is my mother?"

"She died when you were around ten of an overdose, grandpa and grandma never told you did they." Dean shook his head.

"She was always worse off then me. The only time she stopped was when she was pregnant with you but as soon as you came out, she shot up."

"And you say your clean now?" Jeff nodded.

"Have been for about five years now. When I hit my fifty's I had a moment of 'what the hell are you doing with your life.' So I went to rehab and went back to my parent's old house but they weren't there."

"You didn't know they died?" Jeff shook his head sadly, wishing his parents could have seen him now that he was clean.

"How did they die?"

Dean cleared his throat although he felt it tighten. He hated talking about how his grandparent's passed since they were more like his parents than his grandparent's.

"Grandma had a massive heart attack while she was working one day and grandpa was sick for a while."

"How old were you?"

"13 with grandma, 24 with grandpa. He died two weeks after seeing me graduate from college." Jeff looked up at him and smiled.

"You went to college?"

"Yup I have a degree in teaching, that's how I met Charlie. She was one of my college students."

"Wow" was all he said with a smile.

"I know you want nothing to do with me Dean, how could you. I was never there like a father should be for his child but I would like to try to make up for that. I hope you never make the same mistake with your child like I made with mine."

"Trust me, that won't ever happen."

Jeff gave a small smile.

"So are you willing to give it a try?"

Dean sighed and rocked his head back and forth, cracking his neck.

"Yea I guess we could give it a try." Jeff smiled and let out a sigh of relief.

The both finished their drinks before heading out.

"This is my adress and you have my phone number. Call me, I would love to get together and meet your daughter."

"Ava. Her name is Ava." Jeff smiled again, something that he seemed to be doing a lot of today.

"Pretty name. I'll see you later Dean."

Dean gave a small nod before heading to his car and driving off.

"That went better than I thought" he said to himself. He was half way home when he got a call from Charlie.

"Hey baby on your way home?"

"_Dean how far away are."_ Dean heard the distress in her voice.

"About ten minutes, why what is wrong?"

"_He's here."_

"Who is?" He heard Charlie talking but it wasn't to him.

"_What do you want Randy?"_ That was all he heard before the line went dead

Dean's blood ran cold and he stepped on his gas, calling Roman and Seth.

"Hey man, what's up."

"I need you two to get to my house now, Randy is there with Charlie and the baby."

"We are almost there" was all he heard before they hung up.

/*/

Charlie had just made it inside and shut the door when she heard a knock. Sighing, she placed Ava down, who was sleeping in her car seat, and placed her bags on the kitchen table before going to see who it was.

"Hey baby." Charlie gasped. Randy. She shut the door and locked it.

"I just want to talk Charlie."

"Go away Randy or I will call the police." She heard him chuckled before hearing scratching on the door. She immediately pulled her phone out and called Dean.

"_Hey baby on your way home?"_

"Dean how far away are." She continued to hear the scratching and wondered what the hell he was doing.

"_About ten minutes, why what is wrong?"_

"He's here."

"_Who is?" _

She looked up when the front door open and her breath caught in her throat.

"What do you want Randy? How did you get in?" Randy smirked and took the phone out of her head and threw it against the wall.

"You of all people know that I know how to pick a lock. I'm tired of waiting for you to stop being stupid. Did you really think I was going to be okay with you being with someone else and having their baby?"

He was walking towards her causing Charlie to walk backwards.

"I don't care what you think Randy, I'm not yours, not anymore. I'm Dean's now."

Her words angered him and his hands shot forward and pulled her to him before pushing her to the ground in front of the car seat.

Charlie groaned from the impact but it immediately turned into a scream when she felt a hard kick to her stomach and a hand pull her hair painfully.

"Listen here you little bitch, you are mine until I say your not. Do you understand me" he yelled at her before slapping her hard in the face, sending her back down to the ground.

Ava started crying, just waking up and being hungry, causing Randy to turn his attention to her.

"Its okay baby, daddy is here." Ava just cried more and Randy went to reach for her. Charlie looked over.

"No." She crawled towards him and bit his leg causing him to stop and yell in pain. He reached down and pulled her up again by her hair but Charlie didn't care, she got his attention away from her daughter.

Randy pulled his fist back, and Charlie closed her eyes waiting for the punch but it never came. Instead she felt herself being pushed into someone's arms. She opened her eyes and saw Seth was holding her.

"Seth?" That must have meant. She looked over and saw Dean beating the shit out of Randy and Roman trying to pull him off.

"Dean!"

/*/

Dean, Roman, and Seth all pulled up to the house at the same time. Dean ran in just in time to see Randy about ready to punch Charlie.

Dean saw red and let out a growl before he launched himself at the man, pushing Charlie out of harms way and into Seth's arms.

He landed punch after punch to Randy's face.

"Dean get off him man" he heard Roman say but he didn't listen. He put his hands on Charlie again. He landed one more punch to his face and went for another one when he heard her voice.

"Dean!" Dean stopped what he was doing and turned around to see Charlie crying. He got up and Charlie immediately ran to him.

Dean pulled her close and kissed her head.

"Take him downstairs and tie him up boys, he will be out the rest of the night." Roman and Seth nodded, each giving the unconscious man a kick in the ribs before taking him downstairs.

Charlie broke out of his hold and reached up to kiss him passionately before getting the baby out and holding her close.

"Shh peanut its okay. Daddy saved us." Dean wrapped his arms around his girls, keeping them close.

"What did he do?"

"He came in and said he was tired of me being stupid. He kept saying I was his but I said not I wasn't, not anymore, I was yours now. He didn't like that and threw to the ground before kicking me in the stomach. He slapped me and threw me down again before he went to pick up Ava. He called himself her daddy and when I saw him about to pick her up, I bit him." Charlie's body started to rack with sobs again.

"W-what if you hadn't come in time. What if-."

"Don't think like that Charlie. You protected our daughter just as much as I did." Charlie just cried as she held the baby close to her while Dean held them both close to him.

Roman and Seth came back up, Roman clearing his throat.

"He's all tied up, now way will he be able to get out of them. She okay?"

Dean shook his head as he kept them close, needing the reassurance that they were with him and fine.

"Will you take the baby and feed her while I check Charlie's ribs. There is a bottle in the fridge, you just have to heat it up."

"Of course man." Dean turned to Charlie.

"Baby Roman is going to take her and feed her while I check on you." Charlie shook her head, not wanting the infant out of her arms.

"It'll just be for a minute baby girl, she will be safe with us." Charlie just took a deep breath and handed the baby to Dean who then gave her to Roman before they walked into the kitchen.

"Lay on the couch for me baby." Charlie let Dean place her on the couch and help her lay down. He gently poked around, Charlie not doing anything until he hit a particular spot on her stomach, then she cried out in pain.

Dean lifted her shirt and saw a huge bruise starting to form.

"Shh baby don't cry. Seth can you bring me some ice." A few seconds later, Seth came in the living room with the ice pack. Dean took it and placed it on the bruise. Charlie squirming uncomfortable both from the coldness and the pain.

"H-how was l-lunch with y-your dad" Charlie asked, trying to take her mind away off the pain.

"It was fine but that can wait. Right now, I need to take care of my angel." Charlie smiled and placed her hand on her cheek.

"I love you Dean and I am glad I'm yours." Dean smiled and leaned into her touch, kissing her palm.

"I love you too Charlie. Always mine baby, you'll always be mine." Charlie smiled, hearing the difference between how he said it and how Randy said it. Dean was in love with her and she him, while Randy was just a possessive psychopath.

Roman and Seth came back in with Ava, happily laying in Seth's arms.

"Someone is full and wants her mommy and daddy." Charlie and Dean smiled. Dean helped Charlie sit up and Seth handed her over.

"We're gonna go get some food, chinese good?" Dean nodded. Roman and Seth left, leaving the little family alone.

"I don't think she liked Randy calling himself daddy, she started crying even harder." Dean smirked and placed his large finger in Ava's hand.

"That's because she knows she only has one daddy and its not that crème puff." Charlie smiled. When the boys got back, they all sat in the dining room and passed out the food.

"Alright eat up boys and girl because tomorrow, the real fun starts."

**A/N: I would like to give a huge thank you to Moxley Gal1 for giving me the idea for this chapter and everyone else who gave me ideas, they were truly appreciated!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33:**

Dean woke up the next morning feeling great. He looked over and saw his girls were still sleeping. Charlie insisted Ava sleep with them last night, something Dean wasn't going to deny her after the day she had. So Dean and Charlie slept on one side and put pillows all around the edge so Ava wouldn't roll of during the night.

Dean kissed Charlie's shoulder before quietly getting out of bed and going downstairs. Roman and Seth were already up and Joey was supposed to come over soon.

"Morning guys" Dean said as he walked in the kitchen and grabbed two mugs and filled them with coffee.

"Double fisting Dean?" Dean laughed and put a lot of flavored cream in one while he put a little bit in the other.

"No one is for Charlie."

"How did she sleep last night?"

"Okay. She had a nightmare but I was able to get her to calm down and back to sleep. That is what this is for." He held up the cup of coffee that had the ton of creamer in it.

"What time is her cousin coming over?"

"I think like eleven. Anyone check on him this morning" he said pointing at the basement door.

"I did when I got up, he's still out." Dean nodded and put a bottle in the microwave for Ava.

"Look at our boy being all domestic Roman." Roman laughed and Dean flipped them both off before grabbing everything and going back upstairs. He walked in their bedroom and saw Charlie was had tears running down her face and was saying 'no don't' in her sleep.

Setting the cups and bottle down, he started to gently shake her.

"Charlie, Charlie."

Charlie gasped and opened her eyes. When she saw it was Dean, she launched herself in his arms, clutching him tight.

"Shh angel its okay, it was just a dream." Charlie clutched onto his shirt as she took deep breaths.

"Sorry." Dean kissed her head.

"Don't be sorry angel. You have nothing to be sorry for." He pulled back and captured her lips and a sweet, gentle kiss.

"I brought you some coffee and the bottle for the baby."

On cue, Ava woke up and started crying. Charlie let go of Dean and crawled back on the bed and picked the baby up before excepting the bottle from Dean and putting it in Ava's mouth.

"So what is the plan for today." Dean sat on the bed next to Charlie and ran his fingers on her thigh.

"Me and the boys are going to have some fun and I want you and the baby to stay up here and relax."

"I thought you said I could help."

"You can but after yesterday, you just need to relax. I'll make you breakfast and lunch but I just want you two to stay up here and relax okay."

Charlie sighed but nodded none the less. Dean kissed her and settled on the bed to hang out with his girls before he got to work.

There was a knock on the bedroom door followed by Seth's voice.

"I'm coming in, you better be decent." Charlie shook her head while Dean laughed as Seth entered the room.

"Joey's here, you ready?" Dean nodded and went to change before heading back out.

"I'll come check on you guys in a little bit okay."

"Okay." Dean kissed her and Ava before heading downstairs with Seth.

Charlie looked down at Ava, who was finishing off the rest of her bottle.

"Looks like its just me and you peanut, what should we do today?"

She took the bottle out of her mouth and burped her before laying her between her legs and playing with her. Then she got and idea. She moved Ava to the middle of the bed and placed pillows all around her so she was safe.

She grabbed her new sketchbook and pencils before settling back on the bed.

"Okay pretty girl, ready." Ava smiled and let out a little baby giggle making Charlie smile before starting her work.

/*/

Randy jolted awake when he felt cold water being dumped on him.

"What the hell. W-where am I?" A punch to the jaw answered him.

"What the hell man!"

"Shut up you fucking asshole. You know you had no problem beating Charlie and telling her to suck it up. Why don't you take your own advice."

"J-Joey, come on man. We are friends." Joey shook his head and cracked his knuckles.

"No we were friends until I found out about how you used to beat my cousin."

Randy blinked as Dean stepped into his line of vision.

"She was mine first Dean. She'll always remember me, she'll always want me. Especially when she sees that you will never be the father and husband that the baby and her need."

Dean chuckled darkly, as did the other men. He leaned down so he was face to face with him.

"You don't know Charlie. She loves me and I love her. I respect her and don't beat her for sport."

"I didn't beat her for sport, she deserved what she got for not listening to me." Dean just smirked and punched him in his stomach, making Randy groan in pain.

"Well no one will have to worry about that now. She is with me and you will soon be six feet under. But before all that, I need you to confess to hitting Stacey."

Randy gave a blood filled smirk.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Dean looked at the boys and shrugged before stepping back.

Randy's smirk was still on his face until he felt a chain go around his throat and pull.

"Now Randy come on, we all know you did it just admit to it." Roman increased the pressure on his throat and Randy spoke.

"I-I did it" he choked out. Dean looked at Roman and nodded. Roman released the chain and Randy hung his head, trying to catch his breath.

"Why did you do it" Joey asked.

"Charlie was being difficult. I wanted her back but she just wouldn't leave that lunatic." Dean smirked at the boys.

"So I decided to hurt the ones closest to her." Randy heard the click of a button and looked at Seth who was smirking.

"Did ya get that Seth?" Seth nodded, holding up the tape recorder that now held Randy's confession.

"Good, now lets have some fun."

/*/

Charlie had just finished her drawing of the baby when their bedroom door opened and Dean walked in. She saw there was some blood on his shirt and cringed slightly.

"Having fun down there?" Dean smirked.

"Oh yea. How about up here?" Charlie turned her sketchbook around so Dean could see the picture she drew.

"Wow Charlie, that's beautiful."

"Ava thought so too before she fell asleep." Dean looked to the center of the bed and watched the rise and fall of their little girl's chest, a little smile on her face.

"I came up because we ordered lunch. Hope Thai food is okay."

"Sounds delicious."

"Well then come on angel."

Charlie placed her book down and quickly washed her hands before grabbing the baby and following Dean downstairs.

"Hey guys."

"Hey squirt." Joey got up and took Ava from Charlie while Dean pulled her down onto his lap.

"So are you guys done for the day?" Dean moved her hair over one shoulder and pressed a kiss to her neck.

"After lunch, we are gonna have some more fun before we stop for the night. Feel like cooking for us angel?"

"Please say yes Charlie." Charlie laughed at Joey's plea.

"Yea I will but I think I have to go to the store. What do you guys want? I can do beer battered chicken if you want."

All four men nodded their heads, making Charlie laugh.

When their food came, they all sat in the living room and ate together before the boys went back downstairs and Charlie went to change her and Ava so they could leave. When she was done getting them both changed, she picked Ava up and grabbed her purse and phone before heading downstairs to the basement.

She heard Randy cry out, surprised that she didn't even flinch.

"Dean?" All four men turned to look at her and Dean walked over to her.

"We are leaving. I should be back in like 20 minutes, we have beer right."

"Yea. Here take this." He tried handing her his wallet but she wouldn't take it.

"I've got money." Dean gave her a look and put the wallet in her purse.

She looked over at Randy and saw he was bloody and leaning to one side of the chair he was chained to. She felt a small smirk form on her face as she looked back to Dean.

"Make him suffer" she said quietly. Dean gave a smirk of his own and kissed her passionately before kissing Ava's head. He watched as she walked back up the stairs and turned back around.

"I couldn't love her more if I tried" he said making the three men chuckle.

"Alright, where were we?"

/*/

Charlie got home and was surprised when she pulled up and all the men came walking out.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Did you think we were going to let you carry all these bags in yourself?"

They took all the bags in, leaving Charlie just to get the baby out of her seat. When everything was brought in, Dean took the baby and Charlie started with dinner.

"So how you dealing with everything squirt?"

"Okay I guess. Kevin told me the other day that mom moved her hand again and the doctors said her swelling has gone down some, but she still hasn't woken up."

"And with the Randy thing?"

"He is getting what he deserves."

"You've changed Charlie and I like it. The old Charlie would have been doing everything in her power to stop someone from getting hurt."

"Yea but I'm a mom now and he threatened my baby. He deserves to be beaten for all the times he beat me."

"Why didn't you ever tell me Charlie?" Charlie sighed as she pulled the chicken out of the fryer, it was a nice crispy golden brown, making Charlie's mouth water.

"He told me no one would believe me. That and he said he would go after you and mom."

"You should have told me. I was in the army Charlie, I think I could have handled myself."

"I'm sorry." Joey smiled at her and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't be, I understand why you did it, I just wished it didn't." Charlie smiled and kissed his cheek before finishing dinner.

"Alright guys, dinner." Like she said the magic words, the boys came running in.

"Where's Seth?"

"Changing his shirt, Ava spit up on him." Charlie tried and failed to hold back her laughter. She took Ava from Dean and kissed her cheek before sitting down. Seth came down a few minutes later with a scowl on his face, making Charlie laugh again.

/*/

"That's for choking Charlie."

Dean then landed another punch to Randy's face.

"That's for threatening my wife and daughter."

Another punch.

"That's for trying to put your hands on my daughter and putting your hands on my wife, again."

He hit hard once more before smirking.

"And that, that was for fun."

It had been almost two days since Randy had been there and it was almost time to finish the job.

"Dean?"

Dean turned around at the call of his name, seeing Charlie coming down the stairs.

"The boys said you wanted to see me." Dean nodded and held a hand out for her to take, smiling when she slid her smaller hand in his larger one, allowing him to pull her to his chest.

"Its time for you to get your revenge." He started nuzzling her neck, placing warm kisses on her neck and shoulder.

"W-what do I do?"

"First relax baby. I'm going to tell you what to do step by step okay. I want you to slap him as hard as possible."

"Why?"

"Because he slapped you so he deserves to feel it as well. Go ahead angel." He nudged her towards him and Charlie just stared at him.

"Go baby." The longer she stared, the more she nauseous felt.

"I-I don't think I can."

Dean sighed, he knew this would happen.

"Yes you can, he deserves it Charlie. He put his hands on you, he almost put his hands on our daughter. He deserves everything he is getting."

"I know, I know but I don't think I can hit him. I've never hit anyone before in my life."

"There is a first time for everything." Charlie took one more glance at Randy and felt vomit start to rise.

She pushed Dean out of the way and ran up the stairs. She ran past the boys, heading up to the bedroom.

They boys looked to the entry way of the living room when Dean came running up.

"Where did she go?"

"Upstairs." Dean nodded.

"Can one of you go watch him?"

"I will" Roman said, handing Ava over to Seth. Dean nodded thanks and ran upstairs to their room. When he made it in, he heard Charlie dry heaving in the bathroom.

Charlie was leaning over the toilet after throwing up but she was now dry heaving since there was nothing left in her stomach. She felt a large hand land on her shoulder as another held her hair out of the way.

"I'm sorry" she said, still keeping her head in the toilet.

"Don't be sorry, I knew you wouldn't be able to handle it and I shouldn't have pushed it on you."

"I'm just going to leave the torture to you." Dean chuckled and helped her stand up once she was done. She brushed her teeth quick before Dean turned her around to face him.

"We are finishing him tonight. Joey said he would take you and Ava out so you weren't home when it happened."

"H-how are you going to do it?" Dean pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Don't worry about it baby, I wouldn't want you to throw up again" he teased. Charlie glared at him making him laugh.

"Ha funny." That made Dean laugh harder and Charlie tore herself out of his arms and went to walk downstairs but strong arms wrapper around her waist and threw her on the bed.

"Now you know not to walk away from me angel." Charlie heard the playfulness in his voice.

Dean knew she needed to laugh and let go and he planned on doing just that.

"Stop making fun of me and I wouldn't have walked away."

"Well what should we do for your punishment?" He ran his hands over her denim covered thighs, wishing she was wearing shorts instead of jeans.

"I don't deserve a punishment, you were making fun of me."

"I'll let you off easy. Just a kiss will be fine."

"You don't deserve one" she said, laughing slightly. Dean lunged forward but Charlie moved out of the way and was able to make it out of the door when Dean got tangled in the sheets.

She ran downstairs and heard Dean running after her.

"What's wrong squirt?" Charlie just laughed and ran to stand behind the couch, laughing when Dean came down, looking flustered.

"Kiss, now." Charlie shook her head and laughed. She leaned over the couch and took the baby from Seth, smiling when she heard the infant giggle slightly.

"Charlie you ready to go? I thought we could go for dinner before we got to the field days."

"Sure" she said smirking at Dean who had stopped where he was. She knew he wouldn't do anything when she was holding Ava.

Dean pointed a finger at her.

"You're mine when you get home." Joey stood up and grabbed the diaper bag and the car seat while Charlie grabbed her jacket and purse.

She blew Dean a kiss, knowing she was playing with fire, but she was having fun and Dean could tell. Despite what she said, Charlie hadn't been herself since Randy had been in the basement. It seemed she was always on edge and he wanted her to let loose and have some fun.

Joey took them to a little restaurant and they were seated by the front by a window, which was Charlie's favorite seat.

"I think your in for it when you get home." Charlie laughed and shrugged her shoulder's.

"Can you pass me her bottle from her bag please." Joey nodded and pulled the little bottle out. Charlie added some of the water she brought with her and shook it before giving it to the baby.

"Can you believe she is going to be three months on Tuesday?" Charlie shook her head.

"No and it makes me sad." Joey laughed at his cousin and shook his head slightly.

"So do you know how they are dealing with Randy" she asked quietly.

"Yup but I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Dean asked me not to." Charlie rolled her eyes and burped Ava as their waiter walked up to them.

"Hi I'm Jamie and I'll be your waiter, what can I get you guys today?"

"Can I get the chicken and biscuit please and a side of potato bacon soup."

"Of course, and for you sir?"

"I'll have the same." The waiter nodded and took their menus before going to put in their orders.

"He was tiny" Charlie said, making Joey laugh.

"Hey I'm not much taller then him. But I am taller than you." Charlie glared at him playfully. While they were waiting, Charlie placed Ava in her car seat that was in the both next to her and gave her one of the baby toys she brought for her.

"What are you doing Ava Grace" Joey asked, looking over at his niece when she was looking the her bee toy that had an attached mirror.

"Who is that peanut?" Ava had no idea what they were saying but that didn't stop the two month old from giving them a cute baby smile.

"Charlie?" Charlie looked up and saw Dean's dad walking over to them.

"Jeff, hi. How are you?"

"I'm good, great actually. Is this your daughter?"

"Yes this is Ava."

"She is cuter than the picture Dean showed me. How old is she?"

"Two almost three months. This is my cousin Joey. Joey this is Dean's dad, Jeff." Joey held his hand out and Jeff shook it.

"Nice to meet you Joey."

"You too."

"I haven't heard from Dean yet, he isn't having second thoughts is he?" Charlie saw the look of hurt on his face.

"No actually he is looking forward to getting to know you better but a lot has been going on. I'll remind him when I get home."

"That would be great thank you Charlie. I'll let you guys get back to your meal, it was nice seeing you." Charlie smiled at him.

"You too." Jeff smiled before walking away.

"He seems nice."

"He is, I just wish Dean would stop being so hesitant and give him a shot." Joey just shrugged. They ate their food before going to the field days.

They were in the parking lot and Joey was trying to get the stroller to pop up.

"Need any help?" They both looked up and saw John standing there with his girlfriend.

"John" Charlie exclaimed, hugging him.

"Hey Charlie. You know Nikki." Charlie nodded and smiled at her.

"Nice to see you again Nikki."

"You too, how was the wedding?"

"Good thank you." John clapped his hands together.

"I see a stroller so where is my niece?" Charlie laughed and went over to the open car door and got Ava out of her seat, surprised she was still awake. She handed her over to John and Nikki smiled.

"Aw she is so cute. How old is she?"

"Two almost three months."

"Ha! Got it." All three of them looked at Joey who was smiling triumphantly as the stroller was now up and ready. Charlie grabbed the car seat from the car and closed the door before locking the car seat into the stroller.

"Do you guys want to join us? We just got here too."

"Sure we'd love too." Joey cleared his throat and Charlie smacked her forehead.

"Wow sorry blonde moment. John this is Joey, my cousin. Joey this is John, my brother." They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Joey, Charlie's told me a lot about you."

"Likewise. So everyone ready?" Everyone nodded and John placed Ava in the stroller before Charlie started pushing it through the fair grounds. Charlie was happy because she was able to go on the big slide with Joey, which was her favorite thing to do at any fair. John decided he was going to play a game and win a bear for Ava.

"Don't be like Dean. He played so many times the last time we went to a fair and lost every time so he just bought the bear." Everyone laughed.

"Where is Dean?"

"At home hanging out with his friends. It was a cousin day." John nodded as they stopped in front of the game where you had to knock the jugs over with a baseball. While they were watching John, Joey got a text from Dean telling him they were okay to go home now.

Joey cleared his throat and Charlie looked at him. He showed her the message and Charlie nodded.

/*/

Dean was sitting at home, drinking a beer while waiting for Charlie to get home. He sat there thinking about what they had just done and a devious smile came to his face.

_Dean watched as Charlie, Ava, and Joey left the house._

"_Ready man?"_

"_Oh yea." Seth and Dean walked down to the basement where Roman was waiting for them._

"_Charlie okay?"_

"_Yea she just got sick, she's fine. So" Dean said clapping his hands together._

"_You know I'll always be in the back of her mind. Every time you order her around, she will think of me. How is she going to feel when she finds out your going to kill me?" Dean smirked and bent down so they were face to face._

"_I think she will be happy since this was her idea." Randy looked at him shocked._

"_How are we doing this Dean?" _

"_Something quick then we can just dump the body."_

"_We have a fall guy?"_

"_Yup. Corey told me of some guy that has just been released from the mental hospital. Seems this Dave guy and Randy here did not get along and everyone heard about David threatening to kill Randy."_

"_Could you be anymore lucky" Roman asked, making the three men chuckle._

_They put tucked their hair into some hats and put on their gloves before Dean picked up the gun._

"_She's mine Randy. But don't worry, she's in good hands now." With that he pulled the trigger and shot Randy right in the head._

Dean was brought out of his thoughts by the front door opening.

Charlie came in with the car seat and Joey had the stroller.

"Thanks Joey."

"No problem, see you later squirt." Charlie shut the door behind him and jumped when she turned around and Dean was right in front of her.

"Have fun?"

"Yup we saw John at the fair, he won Ava a teddy bear."

"She asleep?"

"Not yet, I have to feed her again and change her then she should be good. How did everything go?"

"He is gone."

"And your sure no body will know it was you guys."

"I'm positive angel. Even if for some reason they did suspect us, Roman knows how to throw them off our trail."

"And what about our neighbors?"

"Well since everyone is away on vacation, we will be fine. Don't worry angel, I had a long time to plan this all out so it was safe."

"Okay. Wanna help me put her to bed?"

"Stupid question babe." He led them to the baby's room, where they changed her into her pajamas and gave her another bottle before she fell asleep. They layed her in her crib and turned the baby monitor on before going to their room.

Charlie went to walk to the closet to change but was pulled back to a hard chest.

"I believe I told you you were mine when you got home." Not giving her time to answer, Dean turned her around and slammed his lips to hers. Charlie moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

As they lay in bed that night, Charlie felt a smile form on her face. She felt like a huge weight was off her shoulder's and she felt so relieved. Now she just had to worry about her mom. Hoping now that Randy was gone, her mom would wake up.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34:**

Charlie was pulled out of her sleep the next day when she heard the cooing of a baby.

Opening her eyes slightly, she saw Ava was laying next to her on her stomach.

"Good morning pretty girl." Ava smiled and Charlie gave her her finger to hold on to. She looked over Ava and saw Dean was laying on the other side of her, asleep.

"Lets wake up daddy peanut."

"I'm already awake." Charlie looked over and saw Dean had his eyes open and a smirk on his face.

"How long has she been awake?"

"Like twenty minutes. I brought her in here because we are gonna go on a run and you are coming with us."

"I don't want to."

"You should know me by now, I wasn't asking babe." Charlie groaned and buried herself underneath the blanket. She heard Dean laugh then felt the blanket pulled off of her.

"Come on babe, up you go." Charlie sighed and sat up, picking Ava up as she sat up.

"You go change, I will change her." Dean took the baby from her and nudged her towards their closet.

Charlie wasn't even sure if she had clothes to go running in.

"There is a bag hanging in there with a bunch of workout clothes for you" she heard Dean call out to her. When the hell did he buy her workout clothes? Pulling the clothes out she saw black yoga work out capris and a bunch of sport bras.

She slipped on the capris and a purple sports bra before putting on the shoes that were also inside the bag. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth before throwing her hair up into a ponytail. She walked to Ava's room and saw Dean had dressed her in a white shirt and a pair of baby shorts.

"If I didn't know any better darlin, I wouldn't believe you had a baby." Charlie squinted her eyes at him.

"Charmer" she muttered as she slipped a bow headband on Ava's head. They put her in her car seat and went outside where they buckled her in her stroller. Charlie put waters in the bottom along with some of Ava's toys.

"Ready princess, lets show mommy how its done." Ava let out a little giggle making Charlie smile before they set off. Charlie was surprised to see it was pretty easy keeping up with Dean. As they were running, they ran past a part of the woods that was about a mile away from their house and Dean stopped them, slowing their pace down to a walk.

"He's in there."

"Will they be able to find him?"

"Not unless they want to dig 10 feet under."

"You dug a 10 foot deep hole."

"Of course not, Roman suggested it. It was dug up a while ago to get rid of an old tree that grew there and they forgot about it so we used that."

"Won't they realize its filled now?" Dean shook his head.

"No one knew it was there unless you knew where you were going. I ran threw these woods tons of times and had no idea it was even there. We're safe angel, quit worrying." Charlie nodded and Dean kissed her cheek before they started their way back home.

They made it home in time for Charlie's phone to go off.

"Hello?"

"Hey Charlie, its John."

"Oh hey John, what's up?"

"Me and Nikki were wondering if you, Dean, and the baby wanted to meet us for lunch." Charlie put her hand over the phone.

"John wants to know if we want to meet him and his girlfriend for lunch?"

"Sure." She took her hand off the speaker and put the phone back to her ear.

"Sounds good. Noon sound okay?"

"Yup, Friendly's sound okay?"

"That's perfect, see you guys soon."

"We're gonna meet them at noon."

"Gives us enough time to feed her and shower." Charlie nodded and picked Ava out of her car seat.

"I think someone needs a bath before they eat." Ava was sweaty from being in her car seat.

They took her upstairs and gave her a bath, both smiling when she kicked at the water Dean put on her feet and in her little tub. After they finished washing her, Dean took her to change her while Charlie showered. When she was done, she got out and dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top before going out to get the baby so Dean could shower.

"Are we gonna go see uncle John peanut?" Ava just yawned and started putting her hand in her mouth. Charlie picked her up and walked downstairs where she made her a bottle before heading back up. She sat on the bed and started feeding the baby when Dean came out of the bathroom.

"She has an appointment Tuesday right?"

"Yup and Stephanie texted me the other day. She set up a photo shoot for her on Wednesday."

"A photo shoot for what?"

"We never got her baby pictures done when she was born." Dean just shook his head and sat on the bed to tie his sneakers. Charlie handed the baby over so she could go do her make up but when she walked in the bathroom, her make up bag was missing. Furrowing her eyebrows, she checked all the drawers before heading back out to the bedroom.

"Have you seen my make up bag?"

"Nope." Although the smirk on her face told her otherwise. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Dean can I please have my make up bag back."

"No we are only going to lunch with your brother. You can have it back on Wednesday for the photo shoot."

"And what if she wasn't getting her pictures done then, would you have given it back at all?"

"Nope, you know I hate it when you wear that shit."

"Please?"

"Nope." She sighed and ran a hand threw her hair before grabbing her gladiator sandals from the closet. She heard Dean groan and walked out to see Ava had spit up on him. She covered her mouth with her hand to stop from laughing.

"Must be she doesn't like what you did." Dean scowled at her and cleaned Ava's mouth before handing her to Charlie so he could change.

"I'm still not giving your make up back." Charlie rolled her eyes as he went into the closet.

"Good job peanut." Ava smiled, making Charlie smile. Dean came back out with the scowl still on his face.

"Ready?" Charlie nodded and they left. They made it to the restaurant and walked inside seeing John and Nikki were there already. The host walked them to the table and gave them all menus.

"Hey guys." John hugged Charlie before shaking Dean's hand and Nikki hugged Charlie.

"Can I hold her?" Charlie nodded and took Ava out before handing her to Nikki before sitting next to Dean.

"So how have things been?"

"Their good. I actually found a nice house here for sale and am thinking about buying it." Charlie smiled at him.

"That's great how far away?"

"Maybe like twenty minutes from your house. Living here would give me more time to spend with not only Nikki but you, Ava, and hopefully our mother." Charlie sighed slightly.

"How is your mom Charlie? John told me what happened."

"I don't really know I have only been to see her once, its to hard to see her like that. Her boyfriend said the doctor said some of the swelling has gone down but we have to wait for her body to decided its time to wake up."

Dean kissed her head softly as she layed it on his shoulder. John just nodded, making his mind up that when they were done at lunch and he dropped Nikki off he was going to see his mother.

They ate lunch and got ice cream before saying their goodbyes. John dropped Nikki off before heading over to the hospital.

"Hi can you tell me what room Stacey Bronson is in?"

"Room 313."

"Thank you." On they way, he stopped by a gift shop and bought some flowers before heading to the elevators.

Walking down the hall to the room, John found himself getting nervous. He found himself standing in front of the door and took a deep breath before knocking and entering.

Kevin looked up from the tv when he heard the door open, shocked to see John walking in.

"John?"

"Hey. Uh sorry I don't know your name I didn't catch it last time." Kevin chuckled and stood up, holding his hand out for John to shake.

"Kevin, I am Stacey's fiancee." John smiled and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Kevin. How uh, how is she?" Kevin sighed and looked to the bed.

"The swelling is down now its just a matter of waiting until her body feels good enough for her to be awake." John nodded and set the flowers on the nightstand next to the bed.

"Mind if I have a moment alone with her?"

"No of course not. I'll just head down to the cafeteria to get food, would you like anything?"

"No thank you." Kevin nodded and left the room. John pulled a chair up to the side of the bed and gently pulled Stacey's hand into his.

"This definitely isn't how I wanted our first conversation to go. I understand why you did it. I know if I was in the same situation, I would think the same thing but I didn't come back to blast you or hound you about why you did it. I came back because I want to know my birth mother and I want to know the other family I have but you have to be awake to tell me all of this. As much as I already love Charlie, I don't think she has what I am looking for. Speaking of, you should know the reason for Charlie not coming isn't to hurt you. She can't handle seeing you like this and I don't blame her as I sit here myself and wonder how the hell this happened. She needs you Stacey, Ava needs you too hell I think Dean may even need you. But you have to wake up for us so we can be a family. When you wake up, I would love for you and Charlie to meet my other parent's, I know you all would get along. Please wake up so we can start this new chapter. I love you mom."

John wiped a stray tear away and stood before kissing Stacey's forehead, swearing he saw a smile cross her face but nothing was there. He gave her hand one more squeeze before leaving.

/*/

"Can I have my make up now please?" Dean looked up from playing with Ava to see Charlie standing by the archway in their bedroom. Dean sighed and stood, picking Ava up. Today were her pictures and she was wearing a pretty light pink dress Stacey had gotten her before she was born.

Charlie followed Dean into the bathroom and was surprised when he pulled her bag from behind the trashcan.

"I didn't even think to look there." Dean smirked.

"I know that's why I put it there. Not a lot please." Charlie didn't answer him as she started applying the make up. Dean watched her every move and was sure to tell her if he didn't like something.

"Good?" She turned to Dean and he looked her over. She was wearing a long black maxi dress with a simple gold head chain and her hair in waves.

"Is the head thing necessary?" Charlie studied herself in the mirror and took it out, deciding on just leaving it in waves.

"Much better. Ready to go, I don't think she likes being in this dress." Ava kept pulling at her little dress making Charlie smile and nod. They got her little shoes on before leaving.

When they made it to the place, they saw it was the same man who did their pregnancy shoot.

"Hey guys nice to see you again."

"You too Brad, are you ready for us?"

"Yup come on back." He led them to the back and Charlie saw all these things set up.

"Okay first can we get her out of her dress and wrapped in her little blanket then we will lay her in the basket with her birth date written on the blackboard in front of her."

"Sounds good." Dean got Ava out as Charlie unzipped her dress and pulled it over her head before swaddling her in the blanket they brought and Charlie placed her in the basket before standing behind the scenes with Dean resting his hands on her shoulder's.

"Okay can you guys call to her, see if she will look at you."

"Ava Grace what are you doing pretty girl." Ava made a noise and looked over to see her mother and father smiling at her. A tiny smile crossed her face and Brad snapped the picture.

"That was great, it usually takes forever to get a baby to smile."

"She is always smiling" Dean said going to pick the baby up from the basket.

"Okay can we get one of mom and baby." Charlie smiled and unwrapped Ava from her blanket before taking the baby from Dean as he stepped behind the camera. Brad got ones of both Charlie and Ava smiling at the camera and then he got a good one of them when she was off guard. Charlie had adjusted Ava and held her against her chest while kissing her head.

"Okay dad if you could join." Dean shrugged off his jacket before joining them. He was in just a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt since he didn't think they would be in any of them.

"Okay Charlie hold her in her arms and Dean you look over her shoulder and both smile at the baby." They did as told and Brad got one of Dean giving Ava his finger to hold onto as both Charlie and Dean smiled at her. This went on for about half an hour before they were done.

"Okay just like last time, the prints will come in the mail in about six to ten days then you can fill out the sheet and mail it back to us and we can send you the pictures."

"Sounds good. Thank you Brad." They redressed the baby before leaving.

"I don't like that guy." Charlie looked at Dean when they stopped at a red light.

"Why?"

"He's weird." Charlie laughed and shook her head before looking back out the window. They were about ten minutes away from home when Charlie's phone went off.

"Hello?"

"_She opened her eyes!"_ Charlie's own eyes widened as she heard Kevin's excited voice.

"I-is she awake?"

"_No unfortunately she opened them then they closed and haven't opened since but this is a good sign Charlie. Maybe John coming to see her was what she needed."_

"John went to see her?"

"_Yea I don't know how long but when I got back he was gone and there was a small smile on your mother's face. That is when I saw her eyes open ever so slightly before closing."_

"Wow, that's, that's great." Charlie felt relief wash over her. Her mother could possibly wake up any time now.

"_I know I just thought I would call and tell you. Do you mind calling John and telling him, I'm sure he would love to know."_

"Yea I will call him. Call me if she does anything else."

"_You got it, bye Charlie."_

"Bye." She hung up and smiled down at her phone.

"What's going on angel?"

"John went to see mom and when he left and Kevin got back he said mom was smiling a little and even opened her eyes a little before they shut again."

"That's a good sign, are you gonna call John?" Charlie nodded and Dean grabbed her hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it. She dialed John's number and waited patiently for him to pick up.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey John."

"_Hey Charlie, what's up? Everything okay?"_

"Yea everything is fine. Kevin just called and said you went to see mom."

"_Yea I did. It wasn't how I exactly wanted our first discussion to go."_ Charlie laughed softly.

"Well whatever you said to her, she obviously heard. Kevin said when he got back to the room, she had a small smile on her face and she opened her eyes slightly before closing them again."

"_Wow really? That's great!"_

"Yea he said she hasn't done it since but this give us some hope that she will wake up soon."

"_Yea it does. Looks like I will go see her more often until she finally does wake up."_ Charlie chuckled as they pulled into their driveway and Dean shut off the car, waiting until Charlie was finished to get out.

"Maybe we can go together."

"_I think she would like that. I'll call you later Charlie."_

"Okay bye John."

"_Bye sis."_ Charlie looked at her phone slightly wide eyed as she hung up. That was the first time John had ever called her that.

"You good babe?"

"Yea sorry." Charlie shook her head as they got out of the car. Dean grabbed the baby and Charlie unlocked the door. Charlie was looking forward at the days to come. She knew her mom could wake up at any time but to realize just how close she could be to waking up was incredibly.

/*/

"Dean!" Charlie dug her finger nails into his back as she came. Dean groaned as he came after her. It was Friday afternoon and they decided to have some fun while Ava was sleeping. Breathing hard from their intense orgasms, Dean pulled out of her and rolled to the side, gathering her in his arms and pulling her to his chest.

"Can you believe it has been a week already?" Charlie was confused for a minute before she realized what he was talking about.

"No and I can't believe people haven't noticed he is missing yet." They had seen nothing on the news about Randy or the fact that he was missing.

"Well either no one cares or they are just oblivious."

"What happened to his car that was out front."

"I had my friend Corey come pick it up. I think he said he put it in an impound lot."

"And what about his apartment?"

"Handled that too. Charlie I promise you, no one is going to know what happened. We were all extremely careful and we planned everything out in detail so we didn't draw suspicion to ourselves. Have some faith in me."

Charlie sighed and pressed a kiss to his chest, just above his heartbeat.

"I'm sorry I just want to be extra sure."

"We are safe. Besides, we have an alibi if for some odd reason they find him and for an even odder reason, suspect us."

"What is this alibi?"

"We have been at the cabin all summer." Charlie scrunched her eyebrows together.

"Oh we have?"

"Yup. I have friends that will attest to that and I even told the neighbors that if they saw our car, it was just our friends checking on the house. To which they said they would watch it in June but they were leaving with a couple other of our neighbors on some block vacation they have each year. Know anything about that angel?"

"Oh yea. Every year since everyone is friends on the street, they go on a cruise. I always thought it would be fun but mom always had to work so we never went."

Dean smirked.

"So see, we have no eye witnesses."

"You really planned this out didn't you."

"As soon as the words came out of your mouth, I was already thinking of different plans." Charlie shook her head but there was a smile on her face. Dean smirked and leaned down, giving her a passionate kiss. He rolled her onto her back and was just about to enter her with his already hard member before her phone rang.

Dean growled.

"Make it quick please." Charlie nodded and reached for her phone, seeing it was Kevin.

"Hello?"

Dean started kissing down her skin and just kissed the top of her pubic bone when he heard her gasp. He looked up and saw she had tears in her eyes.

"Baby what is it?"

"Mom. She's awake."


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35:**

Charlie, Dean, Ava, and John all rushed into the hospital and up to Stacey's room. As soon as she hung up with Kevin, Charlie pushed Dean off of her and showered as fast as she could before dressing and calling John.

When they got into the room, Charlie felt the tears running don her cheeks already at the sight of her mom awake and sitting up in bed. Charlie didn't say anything, she ran over and pulled her mom into a bone crushing hug.

"Mommy" she whispered, relieved her mother was finally awake. Stacey fought back her own tears and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Its okay honey." Charlie just cried on her mother's shoulder before pulling back. Stacey was able to look behind her and saw John, Dean, and Ava in her car seat. As soon as Charlie stood back, John went up and pulled his mother into a hug. This made Stacey's tears fall. John pulled back and wiped his own tears away as well as Stacey's.

"How are you feeling mom?"

"Better. Can I see my grandbaby?"

"You remember her?" Stacey nodded. Her memory was back and she couldn't be happier. There was no worse feeling then not knowing your own grandchild. Dean picked Ava out of her car seat and passed her to Stacey before wrapping his arms around Charlie.

"Grandma's missed you Ava Grace." Ava smiled a little and grabbed on to Stacey's pointer finger.

"Did they say when you could come home?"

"They have to run a few more tests. Hopefully in the next few days."

"How about we have a cook out to celebrate." Charlie looked up at Dean and smiled. She thought that he didn't like her mom but apparently she was wrong.

"I think that sounds great." Kevin and John agreed, making Stacey smile.

"Did they find out who did this?" Charlie tensed slightly but no one noticed but Dean but that was only because she was in his arms.

"No they haven't. No one got a good look at the person and there were no camera's."

Stacey sighed sadly and Kevin placed his hand on her shoulder, comfortingly.

"They'll find him Stace, don't worry." Stacey just nodded and gave Ava a kiss to the head before giving her back to Charlie. They stayed a little longer before it was time for them to leave.

"How about we have the cookout at my house, as a sort of house warming."

"Sounds good to me."

"Just tell us if you want us to bring anything."

"Will do, see you guys later." He hugged Stacey and Charlie before leaving.

"Alright mom, we are gonna go get some dinner. Call me if you need anything."

"You got it honey." Charlie hugged her mother tightly again and kissed her cheek before they left.

/*/

"Oh come on!" Charlie walked out from the kitchen and to the living room where she saw Seth holding Ava arms length out and she saw some spit up running down his shirt. Dean stood up and grabbed the baby from him. Seth had come over to hang out and watch the game while Roman had a visit with his daughter.

"I don't think she likes you" Charlie said as she threw him a wash cloth for his shirt and grabbed the burpy for Ava.

"Or she is like her father and has it out for me."

"That's probably correct" Dean teased. Seth playfully glared at Dean as his phone went off. Charlie saw Dean tense slightly and assumed it was his father.

"I'll be right back." He handed the baby to Charlie before walking to the kitchen.

"Who do you think that is?"

"If I had to guess, his father." Seth's eyes widened.

"His dad is back?" Charlie nodded as she sat down on the couch with the baby in her arms.

"Yup and I was able to convince Dean to call him and meet with him."

"How did you manage to do that?"

"I don't know to be completely honest." Seth chuckled and Charlie just laughed softly. Dean came back a few minutes later and he sat down next to Charlie and wrapped an arm around her shoulder's.

"Hope you don't mind another for dinner."

"Who's coming?"

"Jeff." Charlie had to hide her surprise.

"Oh okay." They didn't say anymore about it. Charlie got up and started making her home made pasta with meat sauce.

"Wait wait wait, so you can make homemade pasta?" Charlie laughed as both Dean and Seth were now sitting in the kitchen watching her, never seeing someone do it before.

"Yea, its not that hard." She made the dough and stretched it out with the food mixer attachment. Dean had bought her a mixer because he wanted her to bake more.

Charlie cut the pasta into three parts and floured each sheet before staking them on top of each other. She folded it into thirds and cut one inch pieces.

"Isn't that only going to make one piece of pasta?" Charlie smirked and picked up the cut pieces, letting them fall out and show them that they were like regular pasta strands.

She dumped the pasta into the boiling water and started on the meat sauce. As soon as the sauce was done, the pasta was done. Once the pasta was strained, she dumped the sauce on it and mixed it all together just in time for the doorbell to ring.

Dean handed the baby to Seth who held her out at arms length, making the baby smile.

Dean opened the front door and saw his father standing on the other side.

"Hi Dean."

"Hey uh come in." He opened the door wider and stepped aside as Jeff stepped into the house.

"Nice house you have here."

"Thanks, dinner is ready. Follow me." Jeff nodded and followed Dean into the dinning room. Seth walked in with Ava in one hand and the dinner rolls in the other.

"Hi you must be Dean's dad." Jeff smiled but Dean tensed slightly, still not used to him being being called that.

"Jeff, nice to meet you?"

"Seth, I have been friend's with Dean since high school." Jeff nodded and looked at the small infant in his arms and turned to Dean.

"Is that your daughter?" Dean nodded and took the baby from his friend, the baby cooing at being in her father's arms.

"This is Ava." Jeff smiled.

"C-can I hold her?" Charlie was stopped right outside the dinning room with the bowl of pasta, waiting to see what Dean would say.

"Y-yea, sure." Charlie released a sigh of relief before walking into the dinning room.

"Hey guys, dinner is ready." Dean took the bowl from Charlie and set it down before pulling her chair out for her.

"Hi Charlie."

"Hi Jeff, its nice to see you again."

"You too. You two have a beautiful daughter" he said as he handed her back over to Dean to be placed in her baby high chair while everyone ate.

Dinner started off slightly awkward as no one had said anything.

"So Jeff, how long are you in town for?"

"Well I am looking for a house here but for right now I am going back to Ohio at the end of the month." Charlie nodded and felt Dean place his hand on her thigh, his favorite thing to do when she was sitting next to him anywhere.

"So Charlie, where are you parents?"

"Oh uh, my dad is in Connecticut with his new wife and kids and my mom is currently in the hospital."

"Oh what happened?"

"She was in a bad car accident but she should be fine now." Dean gave her thigh a squeeze. She squeezed his hand in return and nodded her head slightly to his father.

"Uh can I get you something to drink? A beer or something?" Charlie wanted to slap her forehead while Seth just smirked at how awkward his friend was being.

"Water is fine, thank you." Dean nodded and got up, grabbing drinks for everyone.

"This is very good Charlie" Jeff said as Dean came back with everyone's drinks.

"Thank you, its my grandma Grace's recipe."

"Grace so like Ava has her middle name?" Charlie nodded at Seth. Dean didn't even know that, he just thought she came up with it.

"Your mom's name was Grace too." Dean tensed, and Charlie gripped his hand that had returned to her thigh. Seth decided to take the pressure away from the situation.

"My mom's name is Grace too." Dean looked at him weird. His mom's name wasn't Grace it was Maria.

"I guess her middle name was just meant to be." Charlie smiled and Jeff returned it. When dinner was done, Charlie dished out the pie she had made earlier.

"If Dean hadn't already married you Charlie." Charlie laughed as Seth patted his stomach and laughing when Dean growled.

"Watch it Rollins." They finished their desert and Charlie took Ava into the kitchen with her while she washed dishes leaving Seth, Dean, and Jeff at the table.

"Look at the time, I have to go my girl is coming over. See ya Dean, it was nice meeting you Jeff."

"You too Seth." They shook hands and Seth walked to the kitchen where Charlie was.

"You leaving?" Seth nodded as he leaned against the counter. Charlie looked past him to the opening to the dining room.

"He buy it?"

"Probably not but oh well, he needs to talk to him." Charlie nodded and gave him a hug and watched as he kissed Ava's head.

"I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Seth." He waved and walked out.

Dean and Jeff sat on opposite sides of the table in an awkward silence.

"Thank you for inviting me over."

"No problem. I'm sorry I haven't called, life has been hectic."

"Its okay. I know it must be hard to have someone walk into your laugh that has had nothing to do with you."

"Yea" was all Dean said, not knowing what else to say.

"Well uh I should get going, I have meetings with the Realtor tomorrow." Jeff stood up and so did Dean. He walked him to the front door and opened it for him.

"Maybe you can come over sometime again this week and I can cook on the grill. Give you more time to spend with Ava." Jeff smiled.

"I would love that. Can you tell Charlie I said bye?"

"Yea, bye Jeff."

"Bye Dean." Dean watched as he walked off to his car and drove off before closing the door. He walked back into the kitchen and saw Charlie was just finishing up the dishes and was picking Ava up.

"Where's your dad?"

"He left. I told him maybe he can come back this week for a barbecue."

"That was nice of you."

"Don't think I don't realize you and Seth planned your exits."

"You needed to talk to him and you couldn't do that with me and him there. Is his mom's name really Grace?"

"No its Maria" Charlie giggled.

"Anyway I could persuade you to change her middle name" he said as he ran his hand softly over what little hair Ava had. Charlie shook her head and he sighed.

"Just think about it as being my grandma's name not your mom's."

"Doubt that will work" he muttered. Charlie leaned up and gave him a sweet kiss.

"It'll have too because there is no way I am changing her middle name. What do you think peanut, do you want to change your name?" Ava raised her hand and swiped it like she was batting at something.

"That's a no."

"Who am I to deny my princess" he said as he pulled his girls to him and kissed both of their heads.

/*/

"Easy mom" Charlie said as she watched Dean and Kevin help her into the house with her, Ava, and Joey following. They gently placed her on the couch and Kevin got her a pillow and blanket.

"Feel good to be home?"

"Definitely. But this whole not going back to work until I am cleared is going to suck." Charlie laughed as she sat down in a chair, the baby in her lap happily looking around at everyone.

"When do you go for your check up mom?"

"Wednesday. When is the cook out at John's?"

"Wednesday night at seven."

"Hopefully I will be able to handle it and won't get so worn out."

"Its okay if you do aunt Stacey, we all know what you have been through. Its to be expected to be tired for a few days." Stacey smiled at her nephew and yawned at the same time.

"I think you should nap mom. I'll come over later to check on you." Charlie stood up and kissed her mom's cheek.

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you too."

/*/

"Absolutely not."

"Please Dean."

"No Charlie."

"Why not?"

"Because I said no." Charlie sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She had gotten a text from Jake asking if her and Dean wanted to go to dinner that night with him and Paige.

"Please Dean. It would be fun to go out, we haven't gone out since the baby was born. Don't you wanna go on a date with me?"

"Yes, I do but not with your ex boyfriend and his girlfriend." Charlie put on her best pouty face but that didn't work.

"Nice try angel but the answer is still no. What do you want to do tonight?"

"Go out. I have been pretty much stuck in this house since Ava was born and haven't done anything. I want to go out."

"Then I will take you out but not with Jake. Where do you wanna go?"

"Mini golfing." Dean chuckled and pulled her naked body close to him.

"Mini golfing it is. Think Joey will watch Ava?" Charlie nodded. Sure enough, when she called him he was happy to help them out. They got up and showered before changing. Charlie put on a pair of jean shorts and her white silk tank top that crosses in the back.

"Now that shirt brings back memories." Charlie blushed at Dean, who was already dressed and sitting on the bed, feeding Ava her bottle. She realized that she was wearing the same shirt the night they played strip poker.

"Must be a sign that we need to play again soon."

"Or its a sign I need to do laundry." Dean chuckled as he burped the baby. After she burped, he kissed her head and kept her against his shoulder while he stood up.

"You look beautiful." Charlie smiled at him as she slipped her wedding rings and sandals on. Joey got there around seven and Dean and Charlie set off. They grabbed some dinner before going to the course.

"Damn it." Charlie giggled as Dean once again missed getting the ball into the hole. They were still on the first hole because Dean kept missing.

"Come on Dean, I'm not getting any younger." Dean shot her a glare. Charlie had made it as a hole in one her first shot. She hadn't played mini golf in years and was surprised how good she was still.

Dean tapped his ball and it finally went into the hole and Charlie giggled as she marked it on the card. It took him six times.

"Yeah, yeah keep laughing. I'm going to kick that perfect little ass of yours." Charlie simply shrugged as they moved onto the next hole. Charlie laughed at Dean, who kept missing. When they made it to the car, Dean was scowling while Charlie was happily holding the teddy bear she won on the last hole for getting a hole in one.

"Don't be a sore loser Dean."

"You cheated." Charlie giggled as they made their journey home.

"How did I cheat?"

"I don't know but I know you did." Charlie just shook her head.

"Have Ava's pictures come in yet?"

"Oh no. They accidentally sent them to Stephanie, that reminds me I should probably call my dad for them." Dean nodded and grabbed her left hand, interlocking their fingers as Charlie called her father.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad."

"_Oh hey Charlie, this uh really isn't a good time."_

"Is everything okay?" She heard her dad sigh and could imagine the frown on his face.

"_No. I have been trying to get into contact with a new business partner and haven't heard from him in about a week and I need him to come to Connecticut next week for our meeting before he signs onto the company. He lives in Albany actually, maybe you know him.?_

"Oh. What's his name?"

"_Randy Orton."_

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, I fixed the mistake. I can't believe I was so stupid and I am so sorry for any confusion.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36:**

Charlie swore she stopped breathing for a minute, her father's deep voice pulling her back.

"_Charlie? Charlie, are you there?"_

"Y-yea I am here, sorry I couldn't hear you for a minute."

"_Its okay. So, have you ever heard of him?"_

"No, no I haven't."

"_I should have known, you were always one to just stay home and not make friends"_ he said in a teasing matter. Charlie just gave a tight laugh and tightened her grip on Dean's hand earning a look of concern from her husband.

"Yea hopefully Ava isn't like me in that aspect. I gotta go dad, I will call you later."

"_Okay, night sweetie." _

Charlie just hung up and looked at her phone.

"What is it Charlie? Everything okay?"

"My dad knows Randy."

"How?"

"He was supposed to be a new business partner but he hasn't heard from him in a week. He asked if I knew who he was."

"And you said?"

"No, I don't know him." Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Does anyone know you dated him?" Charlie shook her head.

"No, unlike you, I never told anyone but Joey."

"Okay, that's good. So what is your dad going to do about it?"

"I don't know he didn't say." Dean could tell Charlie was going to start panicking again.

'I just got her to relax about the whole thing' he thought to himself. They pulled into their driveway and Dean turned the car off before turning to his beauty.

"Baby relax. No one knows you dated so we are safe. Your father won't know anything, everything will work out."

"But what if he goes to Randy's apartment and sees us in a picture or something."

"I had Joey go over to the apartment after we got him in the basement and remove anything and everything that could lead back to us and he burned it all. I am tired of telling you, we are going to be fine angel. I promise."

"Okay." Dean smiled and kissed her gently before they got out and walked into the house. When they got in, they heard Ava crying and then a crash in the kitchen. They ran and saw Joey holding Ava and the can of formula all over the floor.

"Jesus Joey I thought something was wrong. What happened." Charlie took her daughter from him and bounced her slightly, trying to get her to calm down.

"She started fussing so I was going to make her a bottle but I was having a hard time. How do you do it Charlie?"

"Practice and there were bottles already made in the fridge, all you had to do was heat it up."

"Oh, well then this is on me. I'll clean it." Charlie just shook her head as she grabbed a bottle from the fridge and heated it up before feeding her.

"You owe her a new can of formula" she said in a teasing tone that had Joey glaring at her as he swept the formula up. Charlie and Ava settled on Dean's lap as they watched Joey struggle to clean it all up. He finally got it all cleaned up and stood up to see Charlie and Ava asleep in Dean's lap while Dean just stared at them.

"Everything okay?" Dean nodded and pecked the foreheads of his girls.

"Yea Charlie just keeps worrying we are going to get caught."

"I highly doubt that."

"That is what I keep telling her. We were all so careful but she won't listen."

"She is just scared. Give it a month or two and I promise she will probably forget all about it."

"You think?" Joey nodded.

"Well she won't forget it but the worry will lessen." Dean nodded slightly.

"Can you come take the baby please and follow me upstairs."

"Of course." Joey took a sleeping Ava into his arms while Dean picked up Charlie and led them upstairs and to their bedroom. He layed Charlie down before taking the baby and placing her in the middle of the bed.

"Thanks man for watching her."

"No problem, how was the date?"

"I kicked his ass." They turned their heads and saw Charlie was looking sleepily at them, having woken up when she felt Dean pick her up and go upstairs.

"What she means is she cheated." Joey laughed.

"She is good at that. Night guys, I will call you tomorrow Charlie."

"Okay." He waved before walking out, Dean following to lock and set the alarm behind him before making his way back upstairs. He picked the perfect time to come in and saw Charlie in nothing but her underwear, just about to pull a large shirt over her head.

"Need any help angel?" Charlie shook her head and put the shirt on before going back to lay down. Dean smirked and changed himself before laying down on his side so Ava was in between them.

"Thank you for tonight Dean.

"Anything for you babe. Lets get some sleep, I love you."

"I love you too."

They both kissed Ava's cheek before falling asleep.

/*/

"Come on babe or we are going to be late." Charlie finished her hair and walked out to the bedroom. Today they were going to John's house for the barbecue. Charlie was wearing a long black maxi skirt with a white crop top. Dean had once again stolen her make up so she was left with nothing.

"Okay I am ready." Dean was sitting on the bed in shorts and a t-shirt while Ava was in a pair of baby shorts and a onesie that Charlie had never seen before. She walked over and looked down. It was a simple white onesie that said "Mommy Put Out" on it. She gasped and looked to see Dean smirking.

"Where did you even get that?"

"Roman got it for her. Like it?"

"No." Dean chuckled and stood up before picking the baby up.

"How about your princess, do you like your shirt." Ava smiled and rubbed her eyes with her tiny hands.

"Well that's that. Ready to go?" Charlie nodded and grabbed her sunglasses and purse before heading downstairs and grabbing the cupcakes she made. They buckled the baby in before heading off.

"So who is going to be there?"

"Us, mom, Kevin, Joey, and I would think Nikki, other than that I have no clue."

"Have you heard anything more from your dad?"

"I called him the other day about the pictures and he said that he just assumed Randy backed out. He wants us to come out before school starts back up."

"Maybe in two weeks."

"Sounds good to me." They made it to John's house an were in aw. It was huge! Getting out, Dean grabbed the baby and her bag while Charlie grabbed the cupcakes. She knocked on the front door and smiled as it opened to reveal John.

"Hey guys, come in." He stepped aside so they could come in and even took the cupcakes from Charlie.

"Follow me guys."

"Is mom here yet" she asked as they followed John into the kitchen. Charlie smiled when she saw Nikki.

"No not yet. Is Joey coming?"

"Yea he said he was going to help bring mom over." John nodded and set the cupcakes down as Nikki handed Charlie a glass of wine.

"Thanks Nikki, its nice to see you again."

"You too Charlie. Dean do you want a beer?"

"Sure." Nikki nodded and tickled Ava's belly as she walked by and to the fridge.

"That's your only one" he whispered in Charlie's ear, watching as she nodded slightly.

Dean thanked Nikki as she handed him his beer.

"Alright I need my niece time." Dean and Charlie laughed as Dean got Ava out of her car seat and handed her over.

"Nice onesie. I like it." Dean laughed as Charlie blushed.

"I don't." Dean wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her head. The doorbell rang and John handed Ava over to Nikki, the baby reaching up to play with her earring.

"Is she sleeping through the night yet?"

"Not yet but she is sleeping a little longer."

"She must be stubborn like you squirt." Charlie glared as Joey, her mom, Kevin, and John came into the kitchen.

"Actually Charlie started sleeping through the night at four months." Charlie stuck her tongue out at Joey, making everyone laugh. Dean, John, Joey, and Kevin all went out to help grill while Charlie, Stacey, Nikki, and Ava stayed in the kitchen to finish the rest of the food.

"How are you feeling Mrs. Bronson?"

"Please, call me Stacey and I'm okay. I'm just glad to be home."

"Well we are glad to have you home." Stacey smiled at her daughter who was trying to dislodge Ava's hand from her hoop earring she was wearing.

"She's very grabby."

"You have no idea. Her new thing now is when Dean brings her in the room in the morning so they can go on their run, he lays her next to me and she pulls on my ear until I look at her."

"Aw that's so cute they go on runs together." Charlie smiled at Nikki as she was finally able to get Ava's little hand off of her earring and move her so she was laying in her arms.

"Your dad used to take you on runs too." Charlie laughed slightly as they finished the food and walked out to the backyard. Dean smiled and wrapped an arm around Charlie's waist and made a face at Ava, getting the little baby to let out a giggle. When the food was done, Dean got both his and Charlie's plates before joining her at the table.

Charlie was in love with the backyard. It had a large pool and pool house and had a great view of the town below.

John stood up and raised his glass.

"I would like to make a toast to Stacey, our mom. She never gave up and she kept fighting and I think I speak for all of us when I say we are happy you are okay and on the road to recovery. To Stacey."

"To Stacey" everyone said before digging in. They all talked through dinner, laughing as Charlie and Joey went on with their usual banter.

"Do you wanna go in that pool?"

"Your a mom now, aren't you supposed to be nice and set and example for your daughter. Hey!" Joey ducked just in time to miss the spoon Charlie threw at him.

"Charlotte and Joseph, knock it off."

"She started it. Hey!" Joey moved to duck as Charlie went to throw another spoon at him but smirked at her when Dean took it out of her hand. Everyone laughed as Charlie playfully glared at a still smirking Joey. When dinner was done, they all sat there and traded stories about when they were younger.

"Charlie, remember when you lifted your dress up in the Walmart parking lot?" Charlie blushed as everyone laughed.

"That true darlin?" Charlie nodded her head as she took a drink of her soda.

"She was eight and we were going to the store to grab some shoes before going to Easter dinner and she tried fixing her stockings so up went the dress." Everyone laughed again and Dean kissed the side of her head.

"Um Stacey can I talk to you for a minute." Everyone looked at John, who was looking at his mother.

"Sure." Kevin helped her up and she followed John into the house.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Charlie shrugged as she leaned against Dean's side.

/*/

John led them into the living room, where they both sat down. It was quiet for a few minutes before Stacey spoke up.

"Kevin said you came to visit me in the hospital." John nodded.

"Yea, it uh, it wasn't exactly how I thought the next time we saw each other would go." Stacey smiled as they lapsed back into another awkward silence, once again being broken by Stacey.

"I-I didn't want to do it John but you deserved a family that could give you what you needed, not someone who could barely provide for herself."

"No, I know but why didn't you ever visit or why didn't anyone ever tell me when I was younger?"

"I tried to visit you once but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I knew if I saw you again, I would want to take you home with me but I knew that wasn't possible. I made your parents promise to not tell you until you were older, I didn't want to burden you."

"It wouldn't be a burden mom, I would have loved to have gotten to know you sooner." Stacey smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Y-you called me mom." John gave his own smile and grabbed her hand in his.

"Well that is who you are, your my mom." Stacey wiped her tears away and gave her son a hug.

"My boy" she said as the tears fell, feeling John's tears on her shirt. She had waited so long for this day and now that it was there, she felt whole. She was always happy with her life but she always knew something was missing and now that something was there in her arms calling her mom.

"Okay, lets clean up and get back out there." John nodded and they both wiped their faces before heading back out. As they walked out, they heard Joey yell followed by a splash and laughter. They saw Charlie standing by the pool while Joey was treading water.

"What happened" John asked as he took his seat next to Nikki and Stacey took her's next to Kevin.

"Joey was telling us about the time he got Charlie to get her tongue stuck to a frozen pole during the winter and she got mad." John and Stacey laughed as Charlie sat down next to Dean and Joey got out of the pool.

"I hope your daughter isn't as evil as you" he said as she sat back down. Ava giggled like she knew what Joey said, making everyone smile and laugh. Charlie looked around the table and smiled. She had her family all with her with the exception of her father and the girls.

She never knew how crazy her life would be in just the past year but she knew that she truly wouldn't change anything for the world. She had a beautiful daughter and a husband who would do anything and everything for her. Things happened in the past year that Charlie only ever thought happened in the movies but now she knew that not to be true. Charlie was truly happy with her life.

* * *

**A/N: So this is the end. I just want to thank everyone who has favorited/followed/reviewed this story. I am thinking about starting another Dean Ambrose story but this will just be regular one involving an OC diva. I will also continue on with the Obsession Of A Hound one shots so lookout for those. As soon as I get the first chapter of the new story done, I will let you all know :)**


	37. Author's Note

Hey Guys! I just wanted to let you know my new story is posted and you can find it on my profile! I hope you guys like it :)


End file.
